


¿Cómo Intentar Ser un Sugar Daddy y Fracasar en Diez Días?

by Buck_Rogers, Violet_Lesage



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: Evanstan - Freeform, M/M
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-15
Updated: 2017-09-27
Packaged: 2018-09-24 13:48:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 18
Words: 75,540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9744419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Buck_Rogers/pseuds/Buck_Rogers, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Violet_Lesage/pseuds/Violet_Lesage
Summary: Sin nada que perder y mucho qué ganar, Sebastian y Chris se embarcan en el novedoso terreno del amor sin ataduras.





	1. ¿FindMeADaddy.com?

— Hombre, esta mierda apesta. De verdad. 

 

Sebastian sólo le sonrió a su amigo de años, sorbiendo con lentitud su café, se encogió de hombros un poco avergonzado. 

 

—Bueno, son los hechos de la vida. 

 

El chico de ojos rasgados lo observó con la boca abierta, las palabras agolpadas en su boca, al final sólo suspiró —Ese tipo de mujeres tienen un nombre, y no uno agradable. 

 

—Lo sé. 

 

—¡Pero se llevó casi todo tu dinero!

 

—Se lo di —Le recordó Sebastian suspirando —, no tiene dónde vivir. 

 

—Hermano, ahora tú tampoco tienes dónde vivir a menos que mágicamente te ganes otro premio en estos días, para pagar la renta. 

 

Los ojos gris turquesa del chico castaño se cerraron y pequeñas arrugas de desespero se formaron en sus párpados. —Estoy bloqueado viejo. 

 

—No me sorprende, esa golfa llevaba ya años arrancándote el alma ¿Pero no dicen que los tiempos de mayor inspiración son los de miseria? Eso nos pasa a todos los artistas, mis bits se amplifican cuando estoy hecho mierda. 

 

Sebastian suspiró de nuevo y cercó su preciado café de Starbucks. 

 

—Estoy vacío, llevo sin escribir media línea desde hace una semana. 

 

El chico asiático iba a contestar algo pero en ese momento su teléfono sonó y al revisarlo sonrió ampliamente, sus ojos casi desapareciendo ante el cálido gesto. 

 

—Al menos otros son más felices que yo — suspiró Sebastian. 

 

Charles tipeó rápidamente mientras hablaba sin pensar. 

 

—Es una colega y sí, está buenísima, pero tiene contrato de exclusividad con su Sugar Daddy, así que si no quiero que el tipo me la corte, no puedo sonreírle a menos de un metro.

 

—Eso nunca ha detenido a nadie.

 

—El hombre le puso escolta.

—¿Qué chica así necesita escolta? ¿Es en serio? 

 

Los ojos oscuros de su amigo lo miraron exasperados, —Hombre, Rachel no es una pro. Es una Sugar Baby, a veces tenemos toques juntos, su Daddy le paga absolutamente todo y sólo tienen que follar de vez en cuando y sólo si ella quiere. El tipo hasta corre con sus gastos en cada desplazamiento de cualquier gira. 

 

—¿Una Sugar, qué?  

 

—Para ser un escritor recién premiado no tienes ni idea del mundo exterior, ¿verdad? 

 

Sebastian sonrió y se lamió los labios como solía hacer. Las chicas morían por ese gesto, muy mal que a él no le interesara lo que pensara alguna en ese momento. —Se oye extraño.

 

El músico sólo lo miró con los ojos entrecerrados: —¿Raro? Es una mujer increíble, así que es patrocinada por un tipo que está forrado y aunque tienen contrato de exclusividad, no tienen la carga sentimental de una relación personal. Ambos van, vienen, lo hacen y ella es feliz y él es feliz. 

 

—Eso suena a prostitución. 

 

—Estás loco amigo, Rachel sólo lo hace con su Sugar Daddy. 

 

Sebastian terminó su café y dejó su vaso con una sonrisa y una negación de cabeza.  >>—Viejo, deberías buscarte un patrocinio de esos mientras sacas cabeza. 

 

—No soy gay. 

 

—Y yo no digo que lo seas, pero seguro hay un par de Sugar Mommies que quieran al super apuesto Sebastian Stan como Sugar Baby. Sólo digo. 

 

—¿Eso existe? 

 

El chico se encogió de hombros —No lo sé, en Internet encuentras de todo, pero por un par de folladas al mes y cuando la perspectiva es dormir en la calle, yo no le haría ascos a una mamacita mayor que esté bien buena y sea millonaria. Aunque siempre puedes quedarte conmigo, pero toda la mierda que tienes en tu apartamento no cabría en mi estudio. —Se levantó tipeando aún más rápido —Nos ampliaron el contrato y tenemos algunos toques más, la diosa me sonríe viejo, que la paz esté contigo —Le guiñó un ojo y se levantó para salir del café —Si no buscas a una de esas, me llamas y entre los dos escogemos qué se va a la basura. 

 

Sebastian sonrió un momento mientras con movimientos lentos destrozaba a pedacitos el vaso desechable que había contenido su bebida caliente unos minutos antes. 

 

Se preguntó cuánto tiempo más podría vivir así, su premio incluía las regalías, pero el libro ni siquiera estaba impreso. Y él regalando los cinco mil que le quedaban...

 

Se levantó aspirando el olor del café, Starbucks quedaba fuera de su alcance hasta que no consiguiera algo de dinero. Ya afuera, sacó un cigarrillo y lo prendió con deleite, caminando por una atestada calle de Brooklyn en un domingo por la mañana. 

 

Paseó lentamente por las cortas calles hasta su vivienda, sonriendo con la idea de tener una mujer millonaria y sexy patrocinándolo, por lo menos eso merecía de un poco de investigación ¿Y si una de sus novelas criminales se ambientaba en ese mundo? 

 

¿Sería esa la inspiración que necesitaba? 

 

Sacó sus llaves y entró en su edificio, la corta caminata y el café le habían dado hambre, y cuando abrió su refrigerador no le sorprendió no hallar nada más que un cartón casi vacío de leche. En su despensa, un par de paquetes de ramen, pero ni siquiera había salsa de soya, o una cerveza. 

 

A pesar de lo que dijera, su situación no era tan desesperada, tenía una pequeña base, poco más de dos mil dólares para la renta del mes y algo de comida, sus amigos podrían ayudarlo, prestándole algo, y podría cancelar algunos servicios como Netflix y el Internet, e incluso el cable, podía vivir con agua, gas y electricidad, y de idas y venidas a la biblioteca o a un Barnes & Noble con Hotspot. 

 

Encendió su maravilloso iMac, el último modelo, el que había ido corriendo a comprar con parte del dinero de su premio, lo mismo que su portátil y su iPhone. Lo había planificado bien, le habían quedado cinco mil dólares que le servirían para dos meses sin tocar sus ahorros y de ahí empezaría a percibir sus regalías. 

 

Revisar su correo fue lo primero y lo hizo mientras ponía a Dean Martin en Spotify, se mordió el labio, el último aviso de la oferta de su clase de Escritura Creativa en la NYU se presentaba ante él, se mordió los labios, realmente cuando le había dado a su ex el dinero sin necesidad de devolución no lo había pensado bien. Chace le había dicho que él no tenía la culpa de que ella no tuviera nada más que su ropa, pero Sebastian se había sentido tan mal…

 

¿Tal vez podrían prestarle el dinero? Había planeado hacer ese curso desde el verano pasado. Y no podía ni pagar un adelanto ¿Tal vez un crédito? 

 

O tal vez entrar a esas páginas de la vida dichosa de los poderosos y mimados y empezar a estructurar algo para su nueva novela. Digitó las palabras, Sugar Daddy y revisó el primer sitio de la lista, “Find me a Daddy. Com”

 

Y lo que vio fue una página muy pulida, con una estética de novela de los ochenta y gente hermosa y feliz, clamando porque era un estilo de vida como cualquier otro en que la gente bella era mimada por la gente con dinero, mucho dinero. 

 

Los Sugar Daddies eran tipos regulares, y realmente pensaba que la mayoría de fotos eran de tipos en sus yates o en sus Lambos, o realmente feos, pero no, eran tipos regulares, de edades varias con fotos regulares. 

 

No pasaba lo mismo con las Sugar Babies, todas ellas curvilíneas, no con caras perfectas, pero si con cuerpos redondeados, exuberantes, pesados. Trato de ver la oferta más allá, pero le pedían crear una cuenta. 

 

Se mordió el labio y pensó en crear un perfil falso. La página no explicaba mucho de la dinámica entre las dos partes, de nuevo le pedían crear un perfil ¿Y si creaba un  perfil falso y le llegaban solicitudes? ¿Qué haría? ¿Y si cambiaba de temática? 

 

Caminó hasta su cocineta y sacó uno de los paquetes de ramen para prepararlo de la forma más desabrida posible. Realmente no se le ocurría otra idea para comenzar una novela. Había esperado inspirarse en el curso de Escritura Creativa, pero de nuevo, había contado con esos cinco mil dólares. 

 

Puso el agua y fue a revisar cuánto dinero tenía realmente, necesitaba comprar comestibles con urgencia. 

 

Caminó hasta su biblioteca tarareando. Mientras observaba de reojo la pantalla. ¿Si todos los tipos ahí eran hetero, y él hacía una cuenta con su nombre, no le llegaría ninguna solicitud, verdad? 

 

Sacó uno de los libros más gruesos y distraídamente repasó las páginas, Los Miserables siempre había sido ese pequeño banquero que había guardado sus ahorros, y le gustaba la ironía del asunto. 

 

¿Y si Chace o Don le prestaban el dinero para tomar las clases y les pagaba en cómodas cuotas? No estaba tan desesperado como para no pagar la renta y mudarse aún. 

 

Pero entonces, su dinero había desaparecido. 

 

Los más de dos mil dólares que contenían su reserva se habían ido como el viento. 

 

Y el jamás los había tocado. Ese dinero era sagrado. 

 

Las palabras salieron de su boca antes de que pudiera pensarlas, y estaban llenas de encono y rencor —¡Te odio!


	2. La brillante idea de Paul

Suave música instrumental inundaba el ambiente en aquel pequeño cuarto. A la tenue luz de un par de velas y el ir y venir de su masajista personal, Chris dejaba que el estrés saliera de su cuerpo. Y vaya que acumulaba bastante. La vida de un director en Hollywood era bastante frenética, más cuando estabas a punto de llevar a cabo una de tus tantas obras maestras y peligraba por la incompetencia de alguno que otro actor metido sólo por intereses del estudio.

 

—Su baño está listo, señor — anunció una de sus asistentes, cuando el masaje culminó. 

 

Dejando que su cuerpo terminara de relajarse en el cálido líquido sedoso, se permitió un tiempo para recordar los eventos de aquella mañana en el estudio. En uno de los pocos recesos, su buen amigo y productor Paul Rudd se había colado en su improvisada oficina, con cara de tener un chisme jugoso.

 

—Suéltalo — dijo sin dejar de observar las correcciones hechas al guión.

 

—Creo que he encontrado la solución a tu estrés.

 

—¿Ah sí? — acomodó sus gafas — ¿encontraste una manera de eliminar gente sin dejar rastro?

 

—Algún día tienes que contarle a tu terapeuta de esas fijaciones — dijo cruzándose de brazos — no, y aunque supiera algún método no te lo diría. En fin, es algo mejor: es una página de internet muy interesante.

 

—No voy a inscribirme a ninguna página de citas Paul — dijo alzando una ceja — ya te lo he dicho: no necesito más dramas en mi vida.

 

—Lo sé, lo sé, precisamente por eso esto puede interesarte.

 

—No voy a salir con nadie más — suspiró dejando a un lado el guión — sé que tanto tú como Julie anhelan verme formando un hogar como el de ustedes, pero eso simplemente no va a pasar. 

 

—Sé que tu último intento no fue muy exitoso.

 

—No me la recuerdes — amenazó apuntándole con el índice — en serio Paul. No quiero saber nada de nadie.

 

—Sé que dices eso, pero eres un bicho hogareño, se te nota — Paul sonrió con todos los dientes — creo que necesitas una compañía desinteresada que simplemente te haga sentir bien.

 

—No voy a comenzar a enrolarme con prostitutas.

 

—Tampoco dije eso — Paul sacó su móvil y tras teclear la dirección de la página, se la mostró a Chris — me refiero a esto.

 

—¿”Find me a Daddy”? — alzó una ceja — ¿es en serio?

 

—¿Por qué no? tienes todo el perfil para ser un “Sugar Daddy”: eres exitoso, tienes toneladas de dinero, eres bueno en lo que haces, no quieres dramas, quieres compañía, mimar a una linda y necesitada chica y lo mejor: sin ataduras.

 

—No puedo creer que esto venga de alguien como tú — Chris le pasó el móvil de vuelta — ¿desde cuándo visitas este tipo de páginas?

 

—Desde nunca, simplemente hice una breve búsqueda — se encogió de hombros — me cansé de verte con ese humor de bestia vikinga reprimida y antes de que mates a ese actor que está acá porque es nieto de uno de los dueños del estudio, es mejor que te distraigas.

 

—¿Consiguiéndome una chica que cubra todas mis necesidades a cambio de dinero?

 

—Eh, todo tiene un precio — Paul rió — no lo veas así... es un estilo de vida conveniente... y así evitas escándalos y demás. Hay contratos y todo, cláusulas a seguir.

 

—Paul... sal de acá, ¿quieres?

 

El aludido suspiró y alzó las manos rindiéndose. Cuando cerró la puerta tras de sí, Chris suspiró también y observó el reloj: apenas medio día y él aún tenía mucho por hacer. Claro, sería más sencillo si alguien estuviera esperando en casa... o en cualquier lugar. Dispuesta a distraerlo, animarlo... complacerlo. Algo en su interior se removió y sin pensarlo demasiado, se conectó a su portátil y en menos de cinco minutos había creado su cuenta con acceso premium: iba a recibir muchos prospectos de potenciales “Sugar Babies” y él decidiría a quién contactar. 

 

Bien... sonaba bien.

 

—¿Está todo bien Chris? — la voz de Mackie lo sacó de sus pensamientos, regresando a su cálido baño.

 

—Sí... me quedé dormido.

 

—No me extraña — contestó el moreno acercándose hasta llegar a la puerta — saca tu trasero de allí o va a arrugarse. Es hora de que duermas y no aceptaré un no por respuesta. No has pegado ojo desde ayer.

 

Chris suspiró y asintió, saliendo y tomando la bata para cubrirse. Mackie vigiló todo el procedimiento hasta que estuvo ataviado con su pijama y metido en la cama.

 

—No me digas que vas a darme un beso de buenas noches también.

 

—¡Ja! Ya quisieras — Mackie mostró su sonrisa de todos los dientes — trata de dormir. Mañana tienes un gran día.

 

—Sí mamá.

 

—Sigue bromeando y voy a traerla para que te haga entrar en razón.

 

La voz del moreno se perdió rumbo al pasillo principal y Chris solo pudo reír. Conocía a Anthony desde niños y sabía que de todas las personas en su mundo, él era el único en quien podía confiar. Quizá por esa razón él era el jefe de todo su cuerpo de seguridad.

 

Se cubrió mejor con las sábanas y estaba por apagar las luces cuando su teléfono vibró: nuevas notificaciones para el nuevo Sugar Daddy. Genial. Las vería en la mañana, estaba cansado y además... ¿a quién engañaba?, podía más su curiosidad. Tomó el móvil y se sentó acomodando las almohadas, observando las decenas de “aplicantes” al puesto. Al parecer era mejor si afinaba más los parámetros de sus requerimientos, ya que algunos perfiles no encajaban para nada en sus gustos. Así que se dio a la tarea de configurar sus preferencias hasta el más mínimo detalle y sonrió cuando vio que las sugerencias bajaban a apenas cinco candidatas. 

 

Fue perfil tras perfil hasta que llegó al último. Vaya... era algo diferente, algo que le sorprendió y le impactó enseguida. Unos labios tan perfectos, unos ojos tan directos, la edad perfecta. Se dedicaba a la escritura, le encantaba todo lo relacionado al arte, la música, interés en los necesitados. Perfecto perfil... el único inconveniente es que no era una chica. Era Sebastian Stan.

 

—Vaya, vaya — murmuró para sí — esto sí que es interesante.

 

Sin pensarlo demasiado, envió un mensaje a Sebastian. Luego dejó su teléfono en la mesita de noche, apagó las luces y suspiró tratando de calmar el galope de su corazón ante lo que había hecho. 


	3. Principiantes

¡Mierda, mierda!! ¡Lo había hecho! Pero eso no era lo que le preocupaba, lo que le preocupaba era que un montón de mensajes le habían llegado pocos minutos después de que subiera su perfil con una foto no muy favorecedora de sí mismo. La mayoría eran hombres diciéndole que nunca habían considerado una relación gay, pero que los honraría si podría apartar algo de su tiempo para conocerse mejor. 

 

Otros más celebraban que la página tuviera contactos homosexuales, si todos eran tan bellos como él (a esos los descartó en un momento), y luego estaba  _ ese _ . 

 

Su nombre, Chris Evans, muy joven para ser un Sugar Daddy según lo que había visto en los perfiles de la página, con residencia en la Costa Oeste, y cuando hablaba de Hollywood, hablaba de dinero. Dinero por montones. 

 

El hombre era muy atractivo, de esos tipo all american boy, con cabello entre rubio y castaño, con una barba perfecta que hacía juego con su bigote y luego estaban esos magníficos ojos azules. Es que, sin importar el sexo, ¿quién no iba a fijarse en ese color que parecía brillar como joyas? No es que se pusiera poético ni estuviera admirándolo emocionalmente, el tal Evans tenía también pestañas muy largas, masculinamente largas. De otro lado, lo que alcanzaba a ver de su cuerpo le producía una envidia terrible. Sebastian solía entrenar con Don, pero le costaba mucho dejar de ser el tipo flaco de toda la vida, y siempre había admirado a los chicos gruesos con pectorales normales pero anchos. 

 

¿Y este tipo era bi? 

 

Seguramente, realmente si uno consideraba que tenía dinero, belleza, y obviamente poder,  querría lo mejor de los dos mundos. 

 

Y seguro era uno de esos ricachones mimados de “puedo volverme gay por ti” 

 

Y leyó antes de mandarlo al demonio y se quedó pensando largo rato. Se levantó, se sirvió agua del grifo, pensó por un largo momento si debía o no responder y luego, simplemente suspiró. Seguro estaba marcando su futuro ahí, pero no se perdía nada con responderle. 

 

¿Entonces, qué decirle? Ese “Hey, no quiero asustarte, ¿pero de verdad eres escritor? Realmente me encantaría leer algo que hayas escrito alguna vez”, había sido desarmante.

 

Sebastian se lo pensó una y otra vez, y luego decidió que lo mejor era volver a esos blogs para Sugar Babies y pensar lentamente cada paso. 

 

¿De verdad estaba considerando contestarle a un Sugar Daddy que parecía incluso de su edad? No sabía si sentirse alarmado o halagado. 

 

Apagó su portatil mientras se iba a la cama. Con la luz del día tendría las ideas más claras. Por ahora se sentía muy deprimido de que alguien atractivo y tan joven como él pudiera costearse las tarifas de una Sugar Baby. Incluso reprimió era llamita leve que se formaba en su mente sobre el nuevo argumento para su novela. 

 

**—-0—-**

Chris pasó lentamente el trago amargo de su café. Tenía muchas peticiones, algunas otras sugerencias, pero mensajes de él... cero. Suspiró desanimado mientras comía a regañadientes una de las tostadas francesas que Mackie mismo había preparado.

 

—Luces decepcionado — el moreno alzó una ceja por arriba del periódico que leía.

 

—Un poco.

 

—¿Esperabas respuesta de algún actor para algún rol?

 

—Mmm... algo así — suspiró  y dejó el móvil a un lado, terminando su tostada.

 

—Ok, suéltalo — lanzó a un lado el periódico y le observó fijamente — ¿qué o quién captó ahora tu atención?

 

—Nada — desvió la mirada. Realmente no estaba preparado para confesarle a Mackie todo el asunto del “Sugar Daddy”. Podía escuchar claramente la risa... luego el regaño... luego nuevas risas y burlas. 

 

—¿Es alguien que conozco? — siguió picando acercando su silla y mostrando sus blancos dientes — ¿alguna chica del set?

 

—Nadie — se levantó y tomó su móvil y su chaqueta — cosas de directores. Ahora debo irme, tengo algunos asuntos que atender en la locación y luego iré a esa reunión con Paramount.

 

—Te dije que irías en ascenso — el moreno recogió los platos y se los pasó a la chica de servicio — volverte director fue un buen paso. 

 

—Bueno, como actor ya estaba viejo para audicionar.

 

—Claro, eres un abuelo.

  
Chris sonrió y salió rumbo a su camioneta, seguido de Mackie. Trataría de no pensar de nuevo en esa hermosa sonrisa. Trataría de no ver por enésima vez esa foto y quedarse prendido del color de esos ojos. ¡Era un hombre! ¿desde cuándo podía interesarse en hombres? necesitaba una chica hermosa. Y pronto.


	4. Texting

El café había sido cortesía de Ed, quien extrañamente había venido en su ayuda armado con bolsas enteras de Starbucks, pero Sebastian no se dejaba engañar, desde el principio su amigo había estado tras su lugar, y podía verlo en sus ojos que saltaban de un lado a otro, evaluando las posibilidades. 

 

Estaba ojeroso y sin bañar. A este paso se las arreglaría para recolectar agua lluvia de la terraza y gastar menos dinero. No tenía ni un centavo. Nunca había sido tan pobre en toda su vida, los diez dólares en su bolsillo eran todo lo que tenía para comprar comida. Nada más. 

 

—Ya que te gusta estar tanto en Starbucks, creo que podrías conseguir un trabajo de medio tiempo allí, o en una librería, con tu cara, no es posible que no te den el empleo temporal que quieras. 

 

—¿Starbucks? —Su voz chirrió y sintió un escalofrío. —No tendría tiempo para pensar en otra historia. 

 

Con esa sonrisita de británico sabiondo, Ed lo miró de reojo —Pensé que los escritores narraban la vida, y para hacerlo hay que vivirla, no quedarse entre cuatro paredes. 

 

—Tienes un punto. De hecho, tengo una idea. 

 

—¿Y quisieras compartirla? —Eso le llamó la atención a Ed y los ojos oscuros brillaron, acomodó los codos sobre la mesa —¿Otro inteligente thriller? Dime que la muerta es tu ex. Oh, si yo escribiera, le dedicaría odas enteras de cómo hay que sepultarla en el lado más caliente del infierno. 

 

Sebastian negó con la cabeza y una de esas dulces y pequeñas sonrisas en sus labios demasiado rojos, afloró. —He estado investigando, pero anoche caí rendido y no lo he pensado muy bien. Debo leer mucho. 

 

Ed se levantó y le palmeó el hombro. —Sé cuando están echándome. —Rió con esa mezcla de antipatía y superioridad que siempre lo caracterizaba. 

 

—Lo siento viejo, y has sido súper amable, pero debo salir de esto ahora. 

 

Ed lo miró con sus ojos oscuros —Sé que lo de Starbucks parece una tontería, pero seguro que podría darte material. Mira lo que hacen los actores para prepararse para un papel. Algunos han llegado a los extremos y terminan con las manos llenas de contratos y un Oscar bajo el brazo. 

 

—No lo descarto —Suspiró —de hecho me parece una muy buena idea. Lo pensaré. 

 

Ed lanzó otra de sus constantes puyas y se fue. Sebastian cerró la puerta y se recargó contra ella, al menos estaba cubierto por hoy. Ed había sido magnánimo. 

 

Tomó su tabla para seguir con ese blog sobre Sugar Babies de la noche anterior, las ideas empezaban a formarse en su cabeza, y luego le llegó el sonido de una nueva notificación de esa página de contactos SD/SB

 

**—-0—-**

 

La reunión con Paramount se había alargado más de la cuenta. Parecía que los productores no podían ponerse de acuerdo con el presupuesto y a él ya estaba dándole una jaqueca. Mientras seguían discutiendo, se disculpó y salió al balcón de la sala de juntas, un espacioso lugar con sillones blancos inmaculados situados de frente a la hermosa vista. Sacó su móvil y comenzó a revisar sus redes, cuando volvió a la famosa página. Suspiró, aún no había ninguna respuesta. Claro, ¿qué esperaba? el chico seguramente estaba buscando a una “Sugar Mommy” que lo mimara y mantuviera, no a un “creepy” director de Hollywood que en un arranque le había enviado aquel tonto mensaje. 

 

—Bueno... quizá aparezca alguien por acá...

 

Iba a comenzar a buscar otras opciones cuando una notificación apareció: “Sebastian está online”. Vaya... ¡vaya! el chico estaba conectado en su cuenta, seguramente revisando sus mensajes. Claro, quizá aún no se había percatado del mensaje... quizá estaba viendo los mensajes recibidos — imaginaba que eran varios — hasta llegar al de él. ¿Causaría buena impresión? bufó para sí mismo al  sentir la forma en que su corazón ya galopaba en su pecho y se enojó con su propio reflejo en la ventana, todo emocionado ante algo como aquello. 

 

—Deja de actuar como adolescente — murmuró meneando la cabeza y soltando un suspiro — no estás en secundaria...

 

—¿Chris? — una de las productoras se asomó — ¿puedes volver? creo que han llegado a un acuerdo.

 

—Sí, sí, en un segundo — sonrió y volvió su mirada al icono en verde que indicaba que Sebastian aún estaba conectado — hum... bueno... ok — sin pensarlo demasiado (otra vez) le envió un corto mensaje: “espero que tengas un excelente día”.

 

Esas pocas palabras casi le provocan un ataque cardiaco, Sebastian no se esperaba que el sexy y joven ricachón mimado y bisexual le escribiera de nuevo. No se había olvidado de él, ¿Cómo podría? Era uno de los tipos más apuestos que había visto en su vida, esos  ojos claros tan azules y límpidos y esa barba perfecta, en su cara perfecta, con su cabello peinado hacia un lado a la última moda. 

 

Sintió que su corazón se llenaba de resentimiento. Una sensación oscura y estúpida, el tal Chris Evans no tenía la culpa de sus malas decisiones ni de sus malas opciones a la hora de buscar pareja. Su ex no había sido muy diferente a las anteriores. 

 

Apretó los dientes y respondió al mensaje ¿Sería del tipo insistente? Había leído que los Sugar Daddies solían ser caballerosos y corteses (con excepciones), y generalmente aceptaban un no como respuesta, pero Sebastian no había dicho que no. 

 

“Hola. Espero que tu día también sea excelente. Aunque sea un lunes”

 

Sonrió por su tonto comentario y como no se le ocurrió nada más, lo envió. 

 

El aire salió lentamente de su pecho y contempló la pantalla fijamente hasta que se apagó a los catorce minutos. Sus nudillos se pusieron blancos y se dio cuenta de que contenía el aliento. El asunto era ridículo. Sólo tenía que salir a buscar la luz del sol e ir por más Ramen. Eso tal vez pusiera las cosas en perspectiva. 

 

Chris sintió un delicioso calor recorrerle desde la planta de los pies hasta el pecho cuando vio la notificación del nuevo mensaje. Por respeto no podía sacar el móvil en medio de una reunión... pero ¿y si el chico creía que no quería responderle?

 

—Disculpen — murmuró levantándose y saliendo de la sala, mientras el encargado de casting daba sus comentarios. Casi corrió hasta el baño y, tras respirar un momento, se dispuso a contestar: “los lunes pueden ser muy buenos... si te cruzas con la persona correcta”.

 

Iba a su habitación para rasurarse y lavarse la cara pero cuando escuchó el sonido particular de una nueva notificación casi corrió hasta su tableta, miró hacia todos lados antes de encender la pantalla y se sintió idiota, nadie vivía con él, podía hacer lo que quisiera. 

 

Y luego estaba ese mensaje…

 

¡Vaya que el tal Chris era directo y tenía experiencia como Sugar Daddy!

 

Se mordió el labio inferior y se pasó la mano por el cabello ¿Qué podría responderle? ¿Algo coqueto? ¿Realmente quería coquetear con un hombre? Y luego otro mensaje le llegó. 

 

“Hola, vi tu perfil, realmente me pareces interesante, si quieres ir por unos tragos, puedo darte mi teléfono ¿que dices? Incluso tal vez estemos en la misma ciudad” 

 

Sus ojos entre gris y turquesa se entrecerraron. Este Sugar Daddy no era muy apuesto y por alguna razón, su mensaje no lo convenció. No estaba fijándose en su cara (¿Quién era él para considerar algo así?), pero sus ojos oscuros y su sonrisa desproporcionada en la foto de perfil no le daban confianza. Decidió cerrar esa ventana. 

 

Estaba pensando qué responderle a Chris y borró muchas frases demasiado hechas. Luego Phil, el tipo que le había escrito segundos antes, volvió a textear “¿Donde vives? ¿Estarás ocupado más tarde?” 

 

¿Qué demonios? Cerró la ventana y escribió rápidamente a Chris “Tienes razón, esa es una gran diferencia” y lo envió, mordiéndose los labios indignado. El tal Phil lo había puesto de malas. Tal vez para un chico gay eso sería un halago, pero él no era gay, estaba aquí para hacer investigación y nada más. Y lo más importante, no quería ser grosero con Chris. 

 

Sabía que tenía que volver a la reunión, pero el mensaje había llegado y la sonrisa no se borraba de sus labios. “Espero no haberte asustado con mi primer mensaje... realmente no pensé demasiado y solo te envié algo... tenía que decir algo, de todos los perfiles el tuyo resaltaba. Escritor... ¿algún trabajo publicado?”.

 

Sebastian se sorprendió de que le preguntara algo así. Fue la misma sensación que le produciría un acertado halago. Se recostó en su sofá y olvidó sus planes para el día. “Un par hasta ahora, nada grandioso” 

 

Oprimió para enviar y se lamió los labios. 

 

“Tu mensaje no me asustó, sólo estaba pensando como responderte y no quedar mal” Rió y de todas maneras lo envió a pesar de que se sonrojó.

 

Chris suspiró y decidió salir del baño. Sería sospechoso si quedaba demasiado tiempo allí. Se disculpó rápidamente con los directivos, alegando un asunto personal y salió de allí tan rápido como pudo. 

 

“Agradezco el que me hayas contestado, quizá no lo creas, pero de todas las sugerencias que llegaron a mi bandeja, tú eras la más acertada” — tecleó antes de subir al auto y arrancar — “me encantaría leer algo tuyo... ¿quisieras compartirlo?”

 

Sebastian se sintió confundido, estaba leyendo un mensaje del host de la página de contactos en que le decían que habían revisado su perfil con cuidado y debido al público en la página, su cuenta sería trasladada a la filial para chicos que buscaban un patrocinador masculino. Sin embargo, sabiendo que en ese momento estaba usando el servicio, la migración comenzaría en los siguientes minutos. 

 

Estaba molesto y francamente se sentía un poco insultado cuando llegó el mensaje de Chris. Y luego otro de Phil, disculpándose por su interés, pero declarándose totalmente interesado, y con buenas referencias y grandes ingresos porque trabajaba en una compañía de software. 

 

Decidió que responderle al rubio era prioritario: “Claro, tendría que pensar qué enviarte para no causar una mala impresión ¿También eres escritor?” —No iba a decirle a Chris que su perfil sería borrado, él no quería parecer un Sugar Baby (si es que lo era) inexperto, así que se fue por lo obvio “Y esto no tiene un icono para enviar archivos :))”

 

Chris estacionó el auto en el primer restaurante de comida rápida que vio. Entró al lugar y buscó la mesa más discreta y alejada de todas. “No creo que seas malo... no sé, quizá es una corazonada de director de cine. ¿Talvez algo publicado online? Si no, me veré en la necesidad de invitarte un buen café de Starbucks para que me lleves tu material”.

 

¡Wow! ¡Director de Cine! ¿sería muy grosero preguntar si era indie o trabajaba para Hollywood? Tal vez debería googlear al tipo. “¿online? Claro, puedo pasarte el link de alguno de mis trabajos, y si quieres también puedes investigar mi correo electrónico comercial, si te interesa, claro”

 

Lo envió mordiéndose el labio, no sabía de dónde había salido aquello. Porque estaba coqueteando, ¿verdad?

 

“Me interesa... y mucho Sebastian”

 

Mordió su pulgar y esperó. ¿Habría sido demasiado directo? bueno, era la verdad: le interesaba, quería conocerlo. ¿Interés romántico? no quería creer que fuera eso, pero... ¿y qué más daba no? el mundo era tan moderno que algo como eso era normal... ¿cierto?

 

Sebastian respondió con el link de su blog de relatos cortos, era más un ejercicio que otra cosa, lo envió y luego la página se cayó. Pronto le llegó un correo sobre si aceptaba la migración de sitio, eso lo enfureció. No entraría a su estúpida página de nuevo. Casi arroja su tableta contra la ventana de la frustración. Sus estúpidas palabras se habían hecho realidad, Chris debía buscar una forma de contactarlo ahora. 


	5. ¿Tenemos un acuerdo?

El resto de la tarde la había pasado metido de lleno en cada relato en aquel blog. Poco después de recibir el mensaje, Sebastian había salido de línea. Había sido un poco decepcionante, pero algo dentro de sí le decía que aquello no iba tan mal. Ahora ya tenían al menos un poco de contacto y más información sobre el apuesto escritor. Había hecho ya una llamada a su librería predilecta para ordenar el libro del chico en cuanto saliera. Para ganar un concurso literario debía ser bueno y al parecer Sebastian tenía todos los ingredientes en su receta. Sonrió, ¿qué era lo que le pasaba? estaba realmente encantado con aquel joven. No podía descifrar qué era, pero le daba ganas de echarle una mano. 

 

Y bueno, si estaba en aquella página era porque buscaba alguien que pudiera patrocinarle a cambio de... wow... ¿a cambio de algo físico? Un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda: ¿y si el chico se había enrolado en esa página porque tenía necesidad, y algún pervertido lo contactaba para ofrecerle dinero? no quería pensar que podría terminar en la cama de algún viejo retorcido. No, él no debería padecer algo así.

 

—Sebastian... — bufó con preocupación. ¿Debería escribirle a su correo de contacto? quizá era algo muy personal, pero... ¿y si alguien le hacía una propuesta atractiva y el joven decidía irse por el dinero? no, antes de que algo así pasara debería ser él quien hiciera una oferta. Aunque aún no entendía muy bien la mecánica de su rol de “Daddy”.

 

No dudó más y le escribió. Tras pensarlo mucho decidió que debía ser directo y sin rodeos.

 

“Me interesa mucho patrocinarte Sebastian. ¿Me permitirías hacerlo? Podemos discutir los términos de este arreglo como a ti más te convenga. Espero tu respuesta. Chris”

 

Había comprado una Coca Cola grande y algunos paquetes de ramen para volver a su apartamento fumando el último cigarrillo cuando llegó la notificación. Sacó el aparato y lo revisó por encima y le sorprendió ver el correo de Chris esperando en su pantalla principal. Su estómago se sumió de la emoción y no quería reconocer que había corrido los tres tramos de escaleras.

 

El escueto mensaje lo  dejó con la boca abierta ¿patrocinarlo? ¿Estas cosas se desarrollaban tan rápido? ¿Si lo patrocinaba querría sexo? ¿Que iba a hacer él si no era gay? Nunca le habían atraído los chicos. 

 

Se mesó el cabello un momento y luego decidió irse por la tangente “¿Puedo asumir que has leído mis trabajos? Me gustaría conocer tu opinión. Sebastian” 

 

Luego fue a su computador y abrió varios tabs para revisar cómo las chicas solían concretar esas transacciones y de paso saber de una vez por todas, quién era exactamente Chris Evans.  

 

“He pasado toda la tarde sumido en los mundos que creas” — tecleó tan pronto vio la respuesta — “tienes la capacidad de captar la atención en las primeras líneas y mantenerla a lo largo del relato, eso no es sencillo. ¿Suena muy loco decirte que ya ordené tu libro para cuando la editorial lo publique? Soy un hombre al que le gusta invertir, y sé que no estaría haciendo un mal negocio contigo. Tienes talento y asumo que necesitas ayuda. Yo estoy dispuesto a ayudarte, no quisiera que alguien más con intenciones poco honorables comenzara a hacerte ofertas. Puedes estar tranquilo, mis intenciones no van más allá de ser un simple patrocinador.”

 

Sebastian torturó su labio inferior mordiendolo, no quería aceptarlo pero se sintió aliviado y decepcionado al mismo tiempo. Este hombre no quería sexo, eso era lo que aseguraba en su último mensaje y estaba dispuesto a creerle, pero en todo ese día le había escrito como si lo cortejara y eso se había sentido bien. Lo hizo sentir importante. Admirado. 

 

“Dime en qué has pensado, la verdad me siento muy halagado de que un director de cine diga que tengo talento, y que te tomaras el tiempo de buscar mi correo”.

 

Se mordió el labio un rato más y luego decidió enviar el correo, ¿estaba siendo coqueto de nuevo? ¿Con qué fin? El hombre le aseguraba su patrocinio. El problema es que él no sabía a cambio de qué, que no fuera sexo. ¿Lo veía como inversión? ¿Acaso un trabajo con él?

 

Chris tomó otro trago de su copa de vino mientras tecleaba con una gran sonrisa frente a su ordenador. Mackie observaba desde un extremo de la estancia, alzando una ceja al ver lo perdido que estaba el rubio en esa conversación.

 

“Estoy trabajando en algo independiente y busco una historia sólida. Para eso necesito un escritor bueno y tú definitivamente estás a la altura. Creo que ha sido el destino el que ha querido que nos encontráramos en tan peculiar lugar”. sonrió. ¿Debería decirle que era su primera vez como Sugar Daddy?

 

Para ese momento Sebastian tenía una muy buena idea de quién era este Chris Evans, ex actor de Hollywood, casi dos años mayor que él y conocido por un montón de comedias románticas y papeles de superhéroes, había pasado a dirigir de forma muy gradual cuando cumplió los treinta. Ahora hacía cameos en algunas películas a veces, pero su pasión era dirigir, Y tenía buenos proyectos en su Hoja de Vida. Había visto algunas de las cinco películas que había dirigido y eran pura poesía, algo crudas pero al final eran como si juntaras a Ang Lee con Guy Ritchie. 

 

¿Era muy pronto para declararse su fan? 

 

“Estoy empezando un nuevo trabajo, pero si me dices qué estás buscando, seguramente podré complacerte” Y ahí estaba, Sebastian coqueteando de nuevo cuando el tipo no estaba interesado “Como te habrás dado cuenta, lo mío es el misterio, pero si tienes algunas sugerencias me encantaría conocerlas” 

 

Respiró profundamente y decidió ser un poco honesto sobre su papel como Sugar Baby “Si me respondes, hazlo por este medio, ya no estoy en la página donde nos conocimos. Sebastian”

 

Lo envió y respiró profundo mientras iba a la cocina a poner en el refrigerador su bebida, luego encendió el televisor en Netflix y arrastró el último Sándwich de Starbucks que Ed le había llevado, mientras buscaba las películas de Chris Evans. Sus comedias románticas habían sido famosas y sus películas de superhéroes habían tenido un débil comienzo y luego habían arrasado. Se decidió por una de estas últimas, por alguna razón el pensar en un Chris guapo y joven besándose con la rubia de turno le hizo arrugar la nariz. 

 

Tableta a un lado, diario en el otro por si viendo historias de otros se le ocurrían ideas para su trabajo sobre ese oscuro mundo de las Sugar Babies, quienes aparentemente eran prostitutas sin serlo, se dispuso a ver la película de héroe futurista que más le había llamado la atención. 

 

Lo bueno es que si este era un proyecto indie, Sebastian sabría que hacer, era prácticamente el único género que veía. 

 

**—-0—-**

 

“Si me respondes, hazlo por este medio, ya no estoy en la página donde nos conocimos. Sebastian”

 

Repasó las líneas una y otra vez. Hiperventiló frente al computador y tuvo que levantarse, apagarlo y caminar al baño queriendo darse una ducha. ¿Acababa Sebastian de aceptar su patrocinio? Sí, eso parecía. ¿Qué otra causa podría existir para que el joven escritor cancelara su cuenta y se alejara de ese mundillo? Por una parte sintió alivio, Sebastian estaba lejos ya de depredadores que le hubieran pedido algo sexual a cambio. Pero ahora, él tenía esa responsabilidad: darle a su Sugar Baby lo mejor ¿Y a cambio de qué? Bueno, de su talento claro... quizá su compañía. 

 

Volvió a hiperventilar: ¿y si Sebastian era gay?, ¿qué pasaría si comenzaba a querer pagarle de manera sexual?, ¿cómo iba a reaccionar? pero lo más importante: ¿por qué le daba cierta emoción el imaginarse en esas lides con el apuesto joven?, ¿estaba volviéndose bi?

 

—Ok, si no sales ahora realmente voy a preocuparme — la voz de Mackie cruzó la puerta — vi cómo te ponías pálido y corrías hacia acá y eso sólo te pasa cuando algo te pega directo como un tren.

 

—Me conoces demasiado — abrió la puerta observando al moreno — y sí... es algo de mucha importancia.

 

—¿Debo preocuparme? — alzó una ceja y le observó salir rumbo a su cuarto, sentándose en su cama..

 

—No peligra mi seguridad — le sonrió — quizá sólo mi salud mental.

 

—¿A eso le llamas no preocupante? — Mackie se sentó a su lado — y bueno... ¿vas a contarme?

 

—En su momento — suspiró recostándose y viendo hacia el techo — no te preocupes, no es algo malo. Es simplemente... confuso.

 

Anthony alzó la ceja y bufó. —Eres un caso especial... ¿lo sabes no?

 

—Lo sé — sonrió — ahora déjame solo, necesito... encargarme de algo.

 

—Cielos, no tienes que decirme más, me voy y dejo que tú y tu mano se relajen.

 

—¡Mackie!

 

Sus mejillas se encendieron y sólo escuchó las carcajadas de Mackie alejándose. Se metió entre las sábanas y tomó su móvil para contestarle algo — lo que fuera — a Sebastian.

 

“Creo que lo mejor sería reunirnos para explicarte mis ideas. Me gustaría mucho tomarme un café contigo, pero eso depende de dos cosas: la primera, que tú quieras... la segunda: que vivas en la misma ciudad que yo.”

 

**—-0—--**

 

Sebastian se había quedado dormido sobre el sofá con la televisión encendida, en sus sueños varios personajes entretejían sus vidas, pero era una madeja complicada y confusa. Luego todo se hizo más oscuro y frío, hasta que un temblor lo despertó sintiéndose francamente mal. 

 

En su tableta una la luz brillaba, así que la encendió tratando de aclarar sus ojos. Un correo de Chris Evans. ¿Quién era ese? 

 

Se sentó con dificultad y luego recordó que era el tipo con el que había estado hablando todo el día. Su mensaje era de unas horas atrás, los recuerdos y el peso de lo que había hecho desde la noche anterior le cayeron sobre los hombros, ¿a qué diablos jugaba? 

 

Abrió el correo y leyó el mensaje de Chris, su cerebro confuso se enredó más. ¿qué era lo que proponía este chico? Apretó los labios y tecleó rápidamente “¿Estás proponiéndome una cita? Por cierto, vivo en Brooklyn”

 

Rió entre dientes porque si fuera un Sugar Baby debería actuar así. Y cuando pensó que tal vez no debió ir por ese lado, entró en pánico, ya había enviado su respuesta, y ahora este agradable tipo no interesado pero posiblemente bisexual, y posible empleador, creería que estaba cortejándolo. 

 

¿Qué demonios estaba pensando? Se levantó para caminar por su piso. Era casi la media noche, y si él vivía en Los Angeles allá sería más temprano. ¡Ah! Pero Chris vivía en los Ángeles. No habría reunión después de todo. Eso lo hizo sentir mejor. Definitivamente esperaría su respuesta para sondearlo y saber si le interesaba romántica o laboralmente. 

 

Chris alzó la ceja cuando vio la respuesta en su móvil. Estaba cenando solo en aquella gran casa. Era la noche libre de Mackie y ya sólo quedaba una de las sirvientas merodeando por allí. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo se sintió tremendamente solo. Y allí, escribiéndose con el apuesto joven de Brooklyn, que parecía darle señales de interés, con un torbellino en el pecho y unas ganas de salir volando a Nueva York para encontrarlo.

 

“Creo que no será problema... quizá puedo escaparme a Nueva York. ¿Si tengo suerte me darías un tour? Justo ahora estoy sentado en una enorme mesa y escribirte es mi única charla... si aún no duermes, apiádate de mí y cuéntame algo... lo que sea. Bonus de puntos si es algo acerca de ti”

 

El castaño se mordió el labio de nuevo y miró durante mucho rato el mensaje, ¿qué iba a responder? Había pensado echarse atrás en sus palabras, pero parecía que ya era tarde, él mismo se había cavado su tumba como Sugar Baby, si Chris Evans decidía follárselo no podía quejarse. Él y su cerebro cansado le habían jodido la vida. 

 

Bien, al mal paso darle prisa, abrió el chat de su correo y le escribió con la sangre subiendose a la cabeza “Seguro Chris, dispara” 

 

El rubio casi escupe el vino que tomaba. Eso no era un correo, era una ventana de chat. Por todos los cielos, estaba chateando con Sebastian.

 

—Ok, cálmate — dijo abriendo y cerrando las manos, observando el aparatito con la luz encendida alertando del mensaje — sólo... sólo contesta. Tras calmarse de nuevo tomó el móvil y caminó hasta la sala, recostándose en el largo sofá.

 

“Ok... pero si estoy robándote horas de sueño me detienes. Así que... aparte de escribir... ¿qué otras actividades te mantienen ocupado?”

 

“Acabo de despertarme, me quedé dormido viendo una película, así que eso sería lo que me mantiene ocupado justo ahora” —Las gruesas cejas de Sebastian se juntaron y se masajeó la nuca. ¿Estaría bien en seguir con todo esto? Dejó su tableta a un lado y bostezó. Otro ramen de madrugada. Estaba ansioso y eso le daba mucha hambre. 

 

“Oh, ¿y puedo preguntar qué película era?” — sonrió acomodándose mejor, bajando un poco las luces y poniendo un poco de jazz. “Si te has quedado dormido no estaría muy buena”.

 

Se mordió los labios un momento pensando en qué responderle. Optó por ser honesto, tal vez así podrían hablar un poco más de esa historia que quería que escribiera para él sin ser demasiado obvio “Una de tus películas. Jajajaja. Era futurista”. 

 

“Oh... así que alguien ha hecho su tarea” — sonrió  — “no me digas que estabas viéndome en acción con ese uniforme que decidieron era vanguardista... cielos, hace tantos años de eso”

 

“No es una mala película, sólo estaba un poco cansado. Y si, he hecho mi tarea” Sacó los noodles del agua y los vertió en el caldo caliente que había preparado, arrugó la nariz. No era su marca favorita, pero sí la más barata. 

 

Chris rió y negó con la cabeza. Dio un suspiro masajeando su hombro y se quedó un momento observando hacia la ventana.

 

“Ambos hemos leído del otro entonces... Sebastian, yo... siéntete libre de no contestar, pero... ¿por qué recurriste a una página para buscar patrocinio?, ¿estás pasando un momento apretado?”

 

¡Demonios! ¡Este hombre iba a matarlo! ¿Acaso un Sugar Daddy no sabía por qué alguien querría ser un Sugar Baby? ¿Y ahora qué? No iba a llorar sobre el gran hombro del rubio millonario, no, pero tampoco podía decirle que iba a escribir una novela basada en el submundo de esta inusual relación, o que su exnovia le había quitado hasta el último centavo que poseía. 

 

Comió antes pensando qué decirle, luego tomó la tableta y digitó con rapidez “Pensé que era una buena manera de conseguir financiación hasta que lograra sacar cabeza” Ahí va tu heterosexualidad Seb “¿Eso te molesta?” 

 

Joder. 

 

Chris rumió la uña de su pulgar esperando la respuesta. ¿Habría cruzado la línea preguntando algo como eso? Por unos minutos se sintió como un idiota, ¿cómo se le había ocurrido preguntarle eso? era obvio que tenía alguna necesidad, no vas y te metes a ser Sugar Baby sólo porque sí... o bueno, quién sabía. Cuando al fin llegó la respuesta soltó lentamente el aire en sus pulmones y se apresuró a contestar.

 

“No, cielos, no... no lo malinterpretes. Es sólo que me dio curiosidad saber las razones que te llevaron a hacerte un perfil. Si te confieso algo... me sentí aliviado cuando dijiste que no tenías más esa cuenta. Inferí que eso significaba que... habías aceptado mi propuesta.”

 

Sebastian se atragantó ¿Qué? ¿Él había asumido que era su nuevo Sugar Baby? Bueno, eso era mucho más halagador que decirle que le habían quitado la cuenta porque asumieron que era gay y la página sólo era para hombres buscando mujeres. 

 

Respiró muy hondo y sonrió. Nunca le confesaría algo tan poco halagüeño como eso. Espera, ¿aliviado? Ya no sabía qué pensar, así que fue algo honesto de nuevo “Bueno, fuiste al único que le respondí los mensajes, y ahora ya no tengo la cuenta, ¿crees que eso signifique que eres mi nuevo Daddy?” 

 

Y con eso el Sebastian hetero acababa de rasgarse su propia garganta.

 

El rubio tragó saliva y tuvo que respirar profundo un par de veces. Wow. Simplemente wow. Con sólo la idea de ser el  _ Daddy _ de Sebastian, algo cálido se le juntaba en el estómago y más abajo. ¿Qué le estaba pasando?

 

“Si lo aceptas... me gustaría mucho ayudarte” — las manos le sudaban — “no quería que cayeras en manos de algún cincuentón pervertido”

 

“Bueno, yo espero no haberlo hecho y que seas un cincuentón pervertido usando una personalidad falsa” 

 

Se dijo que siempre podría estar metiendo el dedo en la llaga pero si así era, el tipo caería en ese momento. 

Chris volvió a reír. Navegó en su teléfono y colocó la cámara para sacarse una foto.

 

“No soy un cincuentón” — le envió la foto — “lo segundo depende del contexto”.

 

Dio un grito interno cuando ya lo había enviado. ¿Acaso eso no era coquetear? ¡Dios, estaba desatado!

 

El castaño se pasó la mano por el cabello. El tipo era en efecto Chris Evans y estaba, estaba ¿estaba acostado? ¿Se vería muy gay si hiperventilaba o entraba en pánico? Cuando un chico duro descubría que algún mariquita estaba masturbandose con su imagen, lo reventaba a patadas, pero Sebastian no hacía eso, y si quisiera hacerlo no podía decirle al tipo que podía darle trabajo que era un marica. 

 

¿Le quedaba algún cigarrillo? 

 

“No es justo, ahora yo tendré que enviar una y acabo de despertar” Seguro eso respondería el Sebastian gay. Eso estaba bien. Chirrió los dientes. 

 

Ok, oficialmente aquello ya no era una conversación normal. Eso era coqueteo crudo y puro. Y aunque buscó mil razones por las que debía etiquetar aquello como inapropiado, no encontró ninguna. Se sentía emocionado, como un adolescente mandándole notas a su “crush” del salón. Se sentó en el sofá y se apresuró a teclear:

 

“Sin presiones Sebastian. Mejor dime... si voy a Nueva York, ¿podríamos encontrarnos? Estoy seguro que tienes muchas preguntas... yo también las tengo”

 

“Claro, en este momento el más ocupado eres tú” —Pero no me preguntes cómo ser un Sugar Baby porque no tengo idea. —Rumió. 

 

“Ok, entonces es un trato” — sonrió — “estaré en Nueva York en una semana, ¿te contacto siempre por este medio o... un teléfono?”

 

Vaya, ese era un gran paso. Darle su número de teléfono ¿Sería como escuchar su voz en lugar de escudarse tras las palabras? Tenía que hacerlo. Esa era la relación que había estado buscando para explotar de la forma que fuera. Pero no se sentía muy preparado para decir lo que podía escribir. Le envió en un texto su número. 

 

Chris sonrió. Rápidamente lo almacenó y poco le faltó para besar el aparato. Si Mackie lo viera en ese momento, seguro lo interrogaba hasta sacarle la verdad. Porque se veía patéticamente ilusionado.

 

“Guardado Sebastian. Este es el mío”. — y le envió su información de contacto.

 

—¡Diablos! —¿Y era así de normal sentirse tan conmovido? A estas alturas no sabría qué hacer con el tipo, que claramente era bisexual pero no quería tener sexo con él. Afortunadamente. 

 

“¿Puedo preguntar qué negocios te traen a NY?”

 

“El casting de la película que estoy por dirigir” — suspiró — “aburrido... pero la paga es buena y necesito el ingreso para mi proyecto independiente.”

 

Sebastian se lamió los labios y se decidió “¿Así que esperaré hasta que estés aquí para saber qué ideas tienes para ese grandioso proyecto, verdad? 

 

“Sí... insisto que es mejor conversarlo en persona.”

 

“¿Ni una pista?” —Vamos, necesito empezar a trabajar por mi dinero Chris...

 

“Noup. Te mataré de curiosidad hasta que te vea.”

 

—¡Demonios! —Y luego tecleó rápidamente “entonces tendré todas mis opciones abiertas hasta que vengas” 

 

Y no era mentira, tenía que ponerse en modo de absorción de ideas. Cuando releyó lo que había escrito su estómago se sumió, estaba abierto a tener una cita con un hombre, un desconocido, que estaba muy seguro, pensaba que Sebastian era gay, y por alguna razón, eso lo emocionaba, aunque no quería relaciones con nadie, hombre o mujer. 

 

Chris releyó el último mensaje unas cinco veces antes de sacar un bufido de nerviosismo y darse una patada mental. ¿Opciones abiertas?, ¿era esa una clara invitación a “ven y que pase lo que tenga que pasar”?

 

—Dios... ¿qué demonios hago? — murmuró volviendo a meterse al blog de Sebastian, donde una foto pequeña del escritor colgaba en su biografía. ¿Qué hacía? todo apuntaba a que estaba cortejando al chico y había química. ¿Cómo existía sin siquiera haberse visto? No estaba seguro, pero de que allí había algo, lo había.  No iba a sacar conclusiones premeditadas, pero la emoción y la adrenalina de ir a Nueva York lo más pronto posible comenzaba a ponerlo a todo motor.

 

“Me alegra leer eso. Creo que haremos un buen trabajo. Sebastian, espero que puedas conciliar de nuevo el sueño, así que no te robo más tiempo. Estamos en contacto”.

 

¿Y ya? ¿Eso era todo? Sebastian digitó un “Ok” y se quedó mirando la pantalla. Por cómo había sido de insistente el otro tipo de la página de contactos, y las acaloradas notas de tantos otros, Sebastian pensó que este hombre iba a mostrar más interés en la cita que estaban pactando. 

 

Se encogió de hombros con alivio, realmente no tenía ni idea de cómo se trataban entre ellos los chicos cuando se tocaban temas románticos. Debía concentrarse en crear una multitud de nuevas bases para posibles ideas de esa historia que sería llevada al cine. 

 

Iba a empezar a apagar el computador cuando una pequeña, insidiosa, grandiosa, oscura y dolorosa idea se le vino a la cabeza. ¡Al fin! Quiso gritar. Abrió un documento y empezó a digitar como poseso. 

 

Ya era hora de que su cerebro trabajara y él empezara a producir. 


	6. New York, New York

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Let the smut begin!

—Entonces... ¿vas a ir a esa reunión a la que no querías ir y vas a terminar quedándote un par de días extra porque...?

 

—Necesito despejarme — sonrió en el espejo, observando la ceja alzada de Mackie.

 

—Ok... ¿y no vas a llevarme porque...? — se cruzó de brazos.

 

—Necesitas vacaciones de mí — volvió a sonreírle a través del espejo y luego se giró — en serio Anthony, necesitas tiempo para ti sin tener que estar pendiente de que alguna loca ex novia mía decida venir a matarme.

 

—Mi preocupación es porque andes en Nueva York por tu cuenta, vulnerable y seguramente interesado en alguna fémina que no conozco y que potencialmente puede ser un riesgo para ti.

 

Chris negó con la cabeza y siguió empacando sus enseres personales en la pequeña bolsa para meterla a su maleta. Definitivamente tendría que confesarle todo a Mackie llegado el momento, pero aún no había llegado. Las dos semanas se habían pasado volando y realmente había intercambiado únicamente dos o tres chats con Sebastian en ese tiempo. Estaba sumamente nervioso y deseoso de encontrarse con él en persona.

 

—Relájate, no es nada de eso.

 

—¿Prometes estar en contacto? — le observó acusador — porque en serio hombre, si no me contestas voy a ir hasta allá a darte una patada en el trasero.

 

—Prometo reportarme.

 

—Y nada de meterte en situaciones amorosas difíciles.

 

—Nada de meterme en líos de faldas — suspiró — ¿puedes ayudarme a terminar esto para que podamos ir más tarde al aeropuerto?

 

—Termina tú, yo iré por el auto —bufó saliendo de allí. Aquello no le gustaba nada, podía oler las feromonas de Chris y eso solo significaba problemas.

 

**—-0—-**

 

Sebastian Stan estaba feliz, sus amigos le habían ayudado esas semanas con comida y dinero, así que estaba tranquilo, pero nada como haber recibido esos USD 1200 por su última historia publicada en esa revista especializada que solía recibir sus trabajos cortos. 

 

Le había costado, pero la idea principal había quedado lista en una noche y luego sólo había tenido que corregir y complementar. Parte difícil, pero el editor había quedado feliz y le había preguntado por nuevos proyectos. Sebastian tenía miles de ideas. 

 

Llenó su carrito con un montón de productos y revisó esos papelitos llamados cupones que su amiga Hayley le había dado. Era un mundo aterrador y confuso ese de comprar productos con descuento, ver cuánto dinero puedes ahorrar a la hora de pagar y pensar en cosas como esas en general. 

 

El ramen era infaltable, lo mismo que la salsa de soya, también llevaría pan y mucho café para sus madrugadas de insomnio. Cigarrillos, algo de cerveza, pastas… 

 

Parecía una buena selección de productos, lo que cualquier hombre soltero y crecido compraría ¿verdad? Su teléfono sonó y con una sonrisa en los labios contestó y luego frunció el ceño, del otro lado sólo había silencio, así que repitió su saludo, esperando.

 

Chris apretó el móvil en sus manos. Wow, qué voz tan varonil, suave, hermosa... se quedó callado largo rato hasta que se obligó a salir del embobamiento.

 

—Hola Sebastian, espero no importunar. Sólo quería que supieras que acabo de aterrizar en Nueva York — sonrió para sí, mientras esperaba el auto que recién había alquilado — ¿estarás disponible más tarde? pensé que podríamos ir a cenar.

 

—¿Chris? ¿Chris Evans? —Su voz chirrió, soltó su carrito que se estrelló contra una señora muy indignada, pero Sebastian era tan guapo y tan adorable que nadie podía estar de malas con él por mucho tiempo, incluso si te había atropellado con su carrito del mercado. 

 

—Sí... soy yo — sonrió aún más — me recomendaron un excelente lugar para comer y realmente me parece aburrido ir solo. Si pudieras acompañarme, sería grandioso.

 

Sebastian se echó el cabello hacia atrás y se mordió el labio. Carraspeó y luego se avergonzó de hacerlo —¿A qué hora? 

 

—¿Te queda bien a las ocho? — metió sus maletas en el baúl y luego subió al auto — sólo envíame tu ubicación y pasaré por ti.

 

Volvió a carraspear y se la dijo, la repitió algunas veces a pedido de Chris. En ese momento pasó por la parte de condones y se atragantó, sus ojos muy abiertos ¿Cómo iba a ser esto? ¿Debía acostarse con su Sugar Daddy? ¿Esa misma noche? ¿Quien pondría los condones y el lubricante? ¿Por qué había pospuesto ver pornografía gay? 

 

—Genial, te veo entonces Sebastian — condujo un tramo aún con la línea abierta — tengo muchas ganas de conversar contigo.

 

Trato de no carraspear de nuevo y sólo murmuró —Oh si. Todo ese misterioso proyecto del que no me dices nada. —Caminó con rapidez hacia la caja después de meter un desodorante en el carrito. 

 

—Hoy te diré todo — su voz bajó unos niveles y se sorprendió a sí mismo ante el tono — tendremos bastantes horas para... ver los detalles.

 

Sebastian tragó audiblemente y miró con pánico a la cajera, ella le sonrió ampliamente. —Ok —murmuró y en el último segundo tomó una caja de condones y los puso entre sus compras. La chica rió. —Pensé que la gente como tú tenía horarios fijos para dormir y eso, ¿cómo lo llaman? ¿sueño de belleza? 

 

¡Diablos! ¿Por qué había dicho eso? 

 

Chris rió con ganas y se colocó sus gafas de sol.

 

—Te sorprenderías... tengo una cámara criogénica para conservar la elasticidad de mi piel — volvió a reír — Sebastian... ¿qué pensarás de mí? — siguió riendo — espero cambiar esa imagen hoy.

 

—¿Pensar? ¿Pensar de qué? —su voz salió con pánico. Tapó el teléfono y vergonzosamente le pasó todos los papelitos de Hayley a la chica. Se echó el cabello hacia atrás de nuevo, el verano estaba pegando duro ¿verdad? 

 

—Estoy llegando a mi hotel — anunció con un ligero sonrojo, como si pudiera verlo — te envío un mensaje cuando esté cerca de tu casa. Sebastian... gracias por aceptar la cena.

 

Sonrió a la chica de nuevo —Gracias a ti Chris, ya sabes, por todo. —No sabía muy bien qué era ese todo, pero sentía que debía agradecer, porque estaba pensando en términos laborales y trataba con todas sus fuerzas de eliminar de su mente que le decía que iba a una cena romántica con un hombre carnalmente interesado en él. —Hasta más tarde. 

 

Colgó y se quedó mirando su teléfono por un rato, la cajera carraspeó y él la miró y miró por si había más gente tras él. No había nadie, así que sonrió avergonzado y ruborizado y se agachó sobre la chica —¿De casualidad venden, no sé, lubricante y cosas así? 

 

Ella sonrió de vuelta y fue muy mala —Noup, pero a dos calles hay una sex shop especializada en cosas y juguetes paras chicos gay. 

 

Sebastian casi se desmaya y ella le dio su cambio, no había gastado más de veinte dólares gracias a esos cupones, Tendría que preguntarle a su amiga cómo podía conseguir más de esos. 

 

—¿Nuevo en el vecindario? 

 

—No realmente. 

 

Ella pareció pensárselo muy seriamente. —No es muy recomendable, pero,  ¿puedo sugerirte vaselina? Si no quieres ir dos calles más abajo. 

 

El chico suspiró profundamente y se lamió los labios. —Realmente no sé ni para qué quiero algo así. —Sonrió nerviosamente. 

 

Ella rió con él. —Bueno, si se queda a desayunar, aquí tenemos jugo de naranja y cereal. Mi turno empieza a las once de la mañana. 

 

Sebastian soltó una carcajada, le guiñó un ojo y tomando sus bolsas, salió del mercado. 

 

**—-0—-**

 

Chris terminó temprano con su cita en la sede del estudio en Nueva York. Había interesantes resultados del casting y se prometió internamente investigar más de los actores que peleaban el protagónico. No porque no quisiera ponerse  a trabajar en ese momento, pero realmente sólo tenía cabeza para la cena de esa noche. Tenía que aceptar que estaba emocionado y que posiblemente era el inicio de algo muy bueno. Aún no sabía si sólo para su proyecto independiente o para algo más.

 

Decidió pasar a comprarse algo más casual que la formal ropa que había llevado. Optó por una camiseta gris y una chaqueta y pantalones azules. La vendedora había dicho que combinaban con sus ojos. Quizá debía hacerle caso.

 

Pronto, llegó al hotel y tras darse un baño se arregló y salió en el audi que había apartado, observando la dirección que había apuntado en su móvil. Sebastian vivía un poco lejos de allí, pero nada que el auto no pudiera solucionar. 

 

“Hola Sebastian. Estoy casi llegando. Puedes salir a donde me indicaste”

 

—¿Ya? —Chirrió. Casi entra en pánico pero no se lo diría a Chris. Su cabello bastante más largo de lo que solía usarlo, peinado al medio lado despejando su frente. Camiseta gris bien, chaqueta y pantalones negros bien. Desodorante bien… no creía que faltara nada más. 

 

Chris estacionó en la calle acordada. Estaba bastante nervioso, así que bajó del auto y esperó apoyado en él, observando hacia todos lados para captar el momento en el que el joven apareciera. ¿Qué iba a decirle al tenerlo frente a frente?, ¿qué se suponía que debía decir un Sugar Daddy a su Sugar Baby? Comenzó a sentir un hormigueo en la espalda y empuñó las manos, diciéndose a sí mismo que todo estaría bien y que no debía darle tantas vueltas al asunto. Era una cena con un amigo, posiblemente sería el escritor en su proyecto, pero nada más. No iba a pasar de eso... porque no sería normal... ¿o quizá sí?

 

—¿Chris? —Preguntó Sebastian llegando por un lado y arrojando la colilla de su cigarrillo. Sus ojos prendidos al auto, admirándolo.  

 

El aludido levantó la mirada y se quedó por un momento sin habla. Vaya, las fotos no le hacían justicia. En persona era tan... tan..

.

—Sebastian — al final logró articular y sonrió, adelantándose para darle la mano — un gusto al fin conocerte en persona.

 

Sebastian miró el rostro del rubio con atención y sonrió, el tipo era muy apuesto, pero además poseía ese magnetismo de la gente con poder. Extendió su mano sonriendo más y cuando la luz de la farola brilló sobre las dos argollas de plata que usaba en su dedo anular derecho, se preguntó si había sido conveniente usarlas esa noche. —Puedo decir lo mismo Chris. Hombre misterioso. 

 

El rubio estrechó la mano y se dio cuenta que era un agarre firme, confiado. Aunque podía notar que también estaba un poco nervioso.

 

—Eso cambiará hoy, lo prometo — sonrió — luces muy bien — se sonrojó casi de inmediato y tuvo que carraspear para ocultarlo — ¿vamos?.

 

Sebastian abrió su puerta y le dijo sobre el hombro, —Tú no te quedas atrás. —A estas alturas su heterosexualidad estaba más comprometida  que la Bastilla durante La Revolución, así que, ¿qué importaba un poco de flirteo inocente? 

 

No pudo evitar inhalar cuando Chris entró, su colonia llenó el vehículo. >>—¿Cuánto vas a quedarte? 

 

—El fin de semana y quizá un par de días más — le sonrió encendiendo el auto y tomando la vía principal — ¿alguna recomendación del escritor más talentoso de Brooklyn?, ¿qué no me puedo perder estos días?

 

“La adulación te llevará a todas partes” pensó el castaño. —Realmente no sabría que decirte, depende de lo que te guste, depende de tu tiempo también ¿Vienes por inspiración? 

 

Chris sonrió sin dejar de ver el camino.

 

—Quizá un poco de todo Sebastian. Debo confesar que el principal motivo de mi vuelo hacia acá no era esa entrevista con el estudio para el que estoy trabajando.

 

—¿Y asumo que tampoco contarme tus ideas? Eres misterioso Chris Evans, incluso para ser un Sugar Daddy. —Sebastian decidió ir un paso más allá, no saber estaba volviéndolo trizas —¿Te gusta que te digan Daddy? 

 

El rubio apretó el volante y algo dentro de sí volvió a hormiguear y a llenarse de calor ante esa palabra. Y más con el tono varonil de esa voz que tenía el escritor a su lado. Tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo sobrehumano para no irse a estrellar en el auto.

 

—Quizá — dijo sonrojándose al extremo — es decir... no... nadie me ha llamado así antes — aclaró su garganta antes de continuar — yo... bueno, nunca había hecho algo como esto.

 

Sebastian se echó hacia atrás en la silla incrédulo. Casi pánico en su voz —¿Qué no has hecho? ¿Ser un Suggar Daddy, buscarte chicos? No entiendo Chris. —¿A que estaban jugando? ¿Era Sebastian un pequeño y vergonzoso experimento? 

 

—Fue sugerencia de uno de mis mejores amigos — dijo aflojando un poco el fuerte agarre en el volante — decidí probar y realmente iba a dejarlo todo a un lado, pero — se mordió ligeramente el labio y suspiró — llegó tu perfil a mi bandeja y no pude... no pude dejar de pensar en que tenías todas estas cualidades, el talento... yo podía patrocinarte, podía conocerte e involucrarte en mi proyecto — le observó de reojo — no sé por qué... pero quise... ¿protegerte? — sacudió la cabeza y volvió la vista al frente — lo siento, seguramente estoy asustándote. No puedo explicarme al cien por ciento, pero... puedo asegurarte que no tengo intenciones ocultas... no busco ningún tipo de retribución física de tu parte. 

 

El castaño respiró profundamente, iba a cavarse su tumba pero si tuviese la oportunidad de respirar sin nervios debido a que Chris no tendría sexo con él, no iba a desperdiciarla. —Chris, —Le puso la mano en la muñeca cuando llegaron a un semáforo en rojo —Por todo lo que sé, patrocinarme como Sugar Daddy es una cosa muy diferente a contratarme laboralmente. Ambas cosas pueden complementarse, claro, pero necesito saber, porque una cosa es darme lo que sea y otra que me pagues por mi trabajo. 

 

—Lo sé — le sonrió — sólo quería dejar eso claro, porque mi proyecto no es algo que vaya a pasar en el corto plazo. Y sé que necesitas el patrocinio, así que... digamos que por ahora, quiero ser tu Sugar Daddy.

 

Sebastian se mordió el labio, no sabía si tenía la valentía de preguntarle qué significaba exactamente. Estaba nervioso, y miró hacia la calle, el camino que recorrían. 

 

Chris notó el silencio, pero decidió no presionar más de la cuenta, no quería echar a perder aquella noche con Sebastian. Así que, puso un poco de música y aceleró hasta que estuvieron en el lugar seleccionado. 

 

—Dicen que tienen los mejores vegetales asados de la ciudad — le sonrió abriendo su puerta y corriendo casi para abrir la del moreno — por favor…

 

¿Así que esto sentían las chicas cuando eras caballeroso con ellas? No estaba mal, Bueno, podía sentirse un poquito ridículo al principio, pero sin duda alimentaba tu ego. —¿Eres vegetariano? 

 

Fascinante. 

 

—Sí — caminó a su lado, pero resistió el deseo de posar su mano sobre la media espalda de Sebastian — pero tienen otras opciones también, puedes elegir platillos con carne si gustas.

 

—Oh, realmente como de todo. Vegetariano estará bien. —Se ruborizó muchísimo cuando el Maitre los condujo a la mesa y Chris corrió la silla para él. Aún así, fue muy natural, como si estuviera destinado a ser. Como si tuviesen esa dinámica de mucho tiempo atrás. 

 

—Entonces — dijo Chris retomando la charla, sentándose más relajado y observando detenidamente cada facción de su interlocutor — cuéntame Sebastian, ¿quieres saber algo de mí o puedo comenzar a preguntar más cosas sobre ti?

 

Lanzó una risita baja e hizo su pregunta —¿Qué se siente ser acosado por todas esas chicas bellas? Me imagino que eso no ha cambiado mucho. 

 

Chris rió también. — Después de un tiempo, te aburre mucho — suspiró — todas dicen las mismas cosas, todas buscan en alguna medida la fama... ninguna realmente se toma el tiempo de conocerte  a fondo.

 

—¿Y qué pasa con esas fans que te defienden por Internet? Vi que tienes unas cuantas armadas y dispuestas a aplastar a quien hable mal de ti. Me parece encantador. 

 

—Oh, ellas son adorables, realmente les tengo un cariño especial — se sonrojó ligeramente de nuevo — sí que has investigado sobre mí, ¿cierto?

 

El castaño se encogió de hombros —No es algo difícil, prácticamente tu información salta a la pantalla, sólo hay que escoger al Chris Evans correcto. 

 

—No todo lo que dice la red es cierto — tomó un poco de agua que el mesero llegó a servirles cuando les dejó la carta — hay cosas que solo reservo para mis amigos cercanos.

 

Sebastian lo miró a la cara durante un rato, ¿era extraño que le pareciera que esas manchitas y pecas es su rostro le parecieran encantadoras, e incluso sexies? Y estaban esos ojos tan intensos, con esas pestañas tan largas. Este hombre tenía una fuerza interna muy poderosa, un tipo de determinación combinada con dulzura que era magnética. También tomó un sorbo sin dejar de mirarlo, haciendo una evaluación preliminar que lentamente dejaba de ser meramente artística ¿Estaba sintiéndose atraído? 

 

—¿Todo bien? — Chris no dejó de verle fijamente, admirando los rojos y abultados labios que adornaban ese hermoso rostro en conjunto. Por un momento en su cabeza, pasó la idea de probarlos, ¿sería un contacto tan intenso como lo imaginaba? Se obligó a borrar ese deseo, ¿qué demonios le pasaba? 

 

—Claro que si. —Bebió otro trago. —¿Ibas a hacerme preguntas? —Recibió el menú y dejó que Chris escogiera el vino a beber. 

 

—Sí... quiero saber más de ti, de tu entorno... ¿vives solo o...?

 

—Vivo solo, —Jamás le hablaría de su ex. Se sentía realmente avergonzado de lo que había sucedido entre ellos, y la forma en que había terminado, además del profundo rencor que sus amigos le guardaban. —Es mi ratonera, más libros que muebles y las cosas que más aprecio en un mismo lugar. —No pudo evitar agregar —¿Pensaste que vivía con alguien? 

 

Chris bebió otro poco de agua y le sonrió.

 

—Pensé que quizá con algún familiar...—se acomodó mejor y se quitó la chaqueta—Así que tienes tu espacio... ¿desde cuándo vives solo?

 

Sebastian lo miró con atención ¿un familiar? 

 

Luego se fijó que realmente el hombre estaba en muy buena forma. —Recientemente. —agradeció el vino y lo paladeó hasta tomar el primer sorbo.

 

Chris tomó su copa y tras olerla ligeramente dio el primer sorbo. Volvió a sonreír y a recordarse internamente que debía dejar de ver a Sebastian tan fijamente. Pero es que no podías apartar la mirada de todo el conjunto: ese cabello sedoso, sus gestos, sus manos, sus labios... y los ojos. Esos ojos podían conseguir lo que quisieran y realmente se preguntó si Sebastian era consciente del poder que tenía para embelesar a la gente. 

 

—¿Siempre quisiste ser escritor? 

 

—Antes quise ser actor y estudié drama. —bebió más de su vino y sonrió— estuve en Broadway un par de veces y me encantó, pero adoro escribir. Y tú, ¿por qué decidiste dejar de actuar y empezar a dirigir?

 

—Algunas veces te cansas de directores sosos —se reclinó en la silla y relajó más su postura — tuve muchos problemas con el último y fue allí cuando me di cuenta: quería expresar mi punto de vista en temas de dirección, así que la única manera de hacerlo era volviéndome uno. Ahora quizá soy yo la pesadilla de muchos — sonrió ampliamente y volvió a fijarse en el rojo de esos labios.

 

—Ser la pesadilla de sus actores es como la primera característica de un director. No importa qué tan amables sean en algún momento van a enfadarse —lanzó una risita e hizo un espacio para que pusieran su plato en la mesa.

 

—Espero que sea de tu agrado — Chris recibió su plato también y colocó la servilleta en su regazo — con mucha confianza puedes decirme si quieres comer algo más.

 

Oh, Sebastian no iba a hablarle de lo deprimido que se sintió en ese momento, cuando tuvo una buena comida en frente por primera vez en poco más de dos semanas. —me gusta la idea de dejar el postre para llevar. —pico en su lasaña de berenjena y la saboreó.

 

—Para el postre iremos a otro lugar — comenzó con su plato de pasta — entonces Sebastian... ¿qué hay de tu familia?, ¿apoyan tu carrera?

 

—¿Disculpa? —y en serio no escuchó lo que le dijo después. Los hombres sexies no deben ir por la vida hablando del postre con ese tono de voz. Ni tratando de impresionar a hombres heterosexuales que desean mantenerse así. 

 

—Pregunté si tu familia apoyaba tu carrera — sonrió mientras daba otro sorbo a su copa.

 

El castaño se encogió de hombros —Mi madre es artista. Supongo que sabe cómo es esto. — sonrió luego de masticar —tu también sabes cómo es esto. 

 

—Sí — dio otro bocado y luego agregó — ¿sabes? cuando inicié en todo esto mi papá decía que estaba loco. Debía ser un buen dentista como él, ahorrar y formar una familia. Mi mamá dijo que debía hacer lo que yo quería, así que salí de casa sin nada más que mi mochila y un poco de dinero ahorrado a buscar mi sueño — no sabía por qué estaba contándole cosas tan personales, pero siguió — me pagaba las clases de actuación trabajando en un minimercado el turno nocturno y los fines de semana era mesero en un restaurante local. Vivía en un edificio viejo donde alquilaba un pequeño apartamento, trataba de no rendirme y bueno... al final fui consiguiendo trabajo, ahorrando y ahora estoy casi en el punto de equilibrio — volvió a sonreírle y terminó su plato.

 

Sebastian sonrió —¿y ahora asumo que tienes la idea de realizar un proyecto muy personal?

 

—Sí, es algo que he querido desde hace ya un par de años — se sirvió otro poco de vino y le sirvió también otro poco al castaño — algo basado en una anécdota de mis primeros años como actor: estábamos filmando en una pequeña localidad de Filipinas. Habíamos pasado una semana durísima, así que decidimos una noche salir con todo el equipo a beber y gozar un poco de la vida nocturna — alzó la mirada y la fijó en Sebastian — cuando el licor comenzaba a hacer estragos, decidí volver por mi cuenta al hotel para despejar mi cabeza. Las estrellas podían observarse con claridad e intensidad, como si estuvieran al alcance de tu mano, era casi mágico. — Tomó otro trago de vino y continuó — no sé cuánto tiempo pasé observándolas y meditando sobre mi vida, hasta que alguien llegó a mi lado y se sentó: era una chica, de no más de veinte años y la sonrisa más franca que he visto en mi vida. No dijo más que “linda noche”, con marcado acento, para luego alzar su vista al cielo y quedarse tan absorta como yo. Pasamos uno al lado del otro, simplemente observando y sonriendo, en un lenguaje que no necesitaba palabras. Su despedida fue un beso ligero y un “cuídate”. No volví a verla.

 

—Intenso… —Sebastian lo pensó un momento —tengo un par de ideas, pero dime como lo desarrollarías desde allí —entrelazó sus dedos y apoyó su barbilla allí, muy interesado. 

 

—Bueno, la idea principal es que a veces la vida te regala momentos únicos, irrepetibles — se reclinó un poco sobre la mesa — ¿era ella el amor de mi vida? no lo sé. Sólo sé que cada vez que veo las estrellas recuerdo su voz y el cálido beso que me regaló. Aún si no vuelvo a encontrarla, ese momento estará allí para siempre. 

 

El castaño miró lo que quedaba de su vino en su copa, por razones que desconocía, la emoción en el rostro del rubio lo incomodó. Quería soltar una bobería para cambiar esa sensación en la boca de su estómago, no podía. Se sentía en medio de una entrevista de trabajo donde además debía ser extremadamente cauteloso y complaciente con su patrocinador. Bebió en silencio sopesando mil ideas al mismo tiempo, observando a la gente que pasaba por frente al restaurante, toda con un destino, la mayoría sabiendo a dónde iba. Manhattan y sus posibilidades.

 

—¿Si ella se hubiese ido sin besarte, esa noche, la percepción, el aroma, el recuerdo que tienes de ella sería menos especial?

 

A lo lejos la cúspide del Chrysler destellaba. 

 

—Creo que el beso fue un bono — se encogió de hombros — existió un vínculo entre nosotros, por un corto período de tiempo, pero estuvo allí. Creo que seguiría siendo especial aún sin el beso.

 

Sebastian fijó sus ojos en los de Chris. —En el mundo que creaste a partir de ese encuentro, ¿esperas por una segunda vez?

 

El rubio tomó otro trago de vino sin despegar su mirada de la del castaño.

 

—No... estoy seguro que fue algo de una sola vez en la vida.

 

—Imagino que eso lo hace especial… pero tú, como protagonista de esa historia, ¿desearías verla de nuevo? —contuvo la respiración sin saberlo.

 

Chris se quedó en silencio unos segundos, tan solo contemplando los ojos de Sebastian y la manera en que esos labios entreabiertos parecían esperar su respuesta.

 

—No — dijo al fin — conocí de ella lo que debía conocer y nada más. Temo que si la vuelvo a ver y la conozco a fondo, descubra cosas que quizá no son tan buenas — desvió ligeramente la mirada ante el recuerdo de su ex.

 

Sebastian sonrió, deleite de escritor —Siento que necesito mi diario.

 

—Creo que has captado la idea — terminó su copa y tanteó la botella — vaya, creo que este vino estaba muy bueno. ¿Te apetece otra copa o deberíamos ir a conseguir el postre que te prometí?

 

Se mordió el labio inferior —tengo esta necesidad acuciante de escribir, de caminar y de observar —rió y luego lo miró seriamente y jugó con sus argollas —¿quieres ser el protagonista de tu propia historia?

 

Chris alzó las cejas.

 

—¿Exactamente qué tienes en mente? — dijo adelantando una de sus manos, rozando con el dedo las argollas de Seb — eh... ¿tienen una historia también?

 

—Si. Pero estamos aquí por la tuya —Sonrió suavemente y miró la forma en que las yemas de esos dedos tocaban específicamente el metal, calentándolo, recargándolo de una energía, de una presencia que no era la suya. Casi dolía lo mucho que conmovía aquello.

 

—Está bien — retiró su mano, no sin antes rozar ligeramente la piel de Sebastian — ¿qué te parece si hacemos algo simple como comprar un helado y caminar mientras conversamos?

 

—Me gusta la idea. —recogió su servilleta del regazo y rápidamente limpió su mano bajo la mesa antes de dejarla al lado del plato. No quería ese escozor en su piel, no quería esa sensación de ansia que partía de ese punto exacto. Lo angustiaba, le hacía cosas raras.

 

—Bien, vamos entonces — Chris alzó la mano y el mesero llegó con la cuenta. Pagó rápidamente con su tarjeta y en menos de cinco minutos, estaba ya en el auto con Sebastian. —Ahora tendrás que decirme cuál es tu helado favorito.

 

—¿Te parece si lo decido cuando estemos allí? ¿Es Baskin muy común para ti? —rió y le dio un pequeño empujón con su hombro. Y si lo pensaba bien, la cercanía a Chris no lo molestaba, de hecho si no lo tocaba directamente lo hacía sentir… bueno, maravilloso se le acercaba mucho.

 

—Iba a decir Baskin, lo juro — rió también y giró el rostro para verlo, cuando pararon en el semáforo — el mío es el napolitano.

 

—Nunca lo he probado. —miró hacía la calle — hay uno a la vuelta, y estamos por perdeeeerloooo.

 

Chris comenzó a reír y aceleró un poco. — Anda, dejaremos el auto en algún parqueo acá adelante y caminaremos de vuelta. ¿La idea es caminar no? — entró a un parqueo subterráneo casi vacío. Cuando estacionó y apagó el auto, observó a Seb y detectó una ligera ola de tensión. — ¿Listo?

 

—¡Claro! —Esta vez sí tuvo tiempo de preguntarse si debía esperar a que el rubio abriera la puerta para él. 

 

El joven descendió y rápidamente rodeó el auto para abrirle la puerta y esperar a que saliera. Le sonrió cuando le pasó cerca, casi rozando su hombro de nuevo. No sabía por qué, pero un hormigueo agradable le comenzaba a recorrer cada vez que tenía contacto con Sebastian. Metió las manos en sus bolsillos y comenzó a caminar a su lado, saliendo del parqueo a las luces y un poco de frío de la ciudad.

 

—Entonces — dijo cortando el silencio — te he contado mi experiencia, más que todo para que captaras la idea principal. Es algo en ese contexto lo que busco... encuentros por casualidad que te marcan para siempre.

Sebastian observó las luces de un anuncio en particular —podría empezar a esbozar todo desde este mismo momento… —se detuvo y observó a Chris —¿quieres que esto sea romántico? 

 

Salió abruptamente y con un tono de voz más elevado. Se sintió avergonzado por su exclamación después.

 

—Si así lo quieres, si así lo sientes — le observó de reojo — tienes toda la libertad de armar la historia como desees... 

 

Lo pensó un momento —no acostumbro a escribir cosas románticas pero he descubierto que algo puede ser increíblemente romántico sin serlo. Se lamió los labios y luego sonrió —¿Vas a actuar en esta?

 

—Mmm... no lo había considerado — acomodó mejor su chaqueta ante el viento helado — no sé qué tan complicado se vuelva actuar y dirigir. Claro, que si no tengo el presupuesto deseado, creo que sería una opción. — Se detuvo un momento y ladeó la cabeza — si tú estuviste en Broadway quizá también podrías actuar en mi película.

 

La carcajada de Sebastian fue genuina y plantó una mano en el hombro del rubio, era una buena cosa que tuvieran la misma estatura. —¿te parece si primero decides que mi historia vale la pena?— apretó su hombro —gracias por pensar en mí. Por todo. 

 

Chris sintió aumento en el hormigueo, pero lejos de correr despavorido como fue su primer impulso, se dejó llevar y pronto, él mismo estaba colocando su brazo rodeándole los hombros a Sebastian. 

 

—Estoy seguro que tu historia será grandiosa. Nunca me equivoco cuando veo el potencial de las personas.

 

El castaño trató de contener su temblor y se enfocó en esa encantadora cara sonriente ¿era normal ser amigo de tu Sugar Daddy? Lo que había leído en varios blogs era que ellos solían ser controladores y que ir más allá sólo se aconsejaba si era mutuo. Se mordió el labio, y miró a los ojos, ahora oscuros, de Chris —Me hubiera gustado conocerte en otras circunstancias.

 

Por instinto, el brazo del rubio se volvió más fuerte y le apretó un poco más contra sí, deteniéndose para buscar del todo su mirada.

 

—Sebastian... sé que quizá no es la forma más común en que puedas conocer a alguien, pero... realmente me siento afortunado de haberte encontrado — e inmediatamente se sonrojó... ¿qué acababa de decir? ¡¿qué demonios le pasaba?! el corazón le estaba latiendo demasiado fuerte, eso sólo lo sentía cuando estaba... cuando estaba... cortejando. ¿Y por qué seguía apretándolo contra sí y observándolo de esa manera? Claro, ahora sus ojos iban a esos rojos labios y si no se detenía iba a terminar robándole un beso. A otro hombre. A un apuesto hombre.

 

—¿Estás pensando en besarme, verdad? —sonrió —Ok, también tengo curiosidad…

 

Chris se puso aún más rojo y tragó saliva.

 

—No puedo mentirte... sí, estoy pensándolo — su voz bajó unos decibeles y entonces supo que estaba perdido. Su modo de conquistador estaba encendido. —Realmente... no sé qué pasa conmigo, yo... nunca... con un chico... y... — seguía viendo esos labios y relamiendo los suyos — si está bien contigo... quizá... — su mano fue con vida propia a mover con suavidad un mechón del sedoso cabello castaño y colocándolo detrás de su oreja.

 

Sebastian sonrió y sorteó la distancia entre los dos, juntando sus labios con una presión suave, olvidado del frío neoyorkino y de la experiencia nueva, solo presionando sobre una superficie tan suave y abultada…

 

Y entonces Chris se perdió. Su débil pared de heterosexualidad se cayó a pedazos gigantes ante la textura de esa boca sobre la suya, tan solo presionando, rozando. ¿Debía tomar las riendas y buscar el beso que quería? ¡Definitivamente! Y lo hizo. Tomó suavemente el rostro de Sebastian entre sus manos y suavemente su boca fue acariciando, tanteando, esperando por el permiso para que su lengua invadiera por completo cada rincón de la deseada boca del escritor.

El castaño pasó sus manos por la cintura de Chris bajo su chaqueta. Totalmente complacido, perdido y abierto a sensaciones nuevas, como cualquier artista en busca de conocimiento. Como cualquier escritor ávido de experiencias. Y luego unos chicos skaters los rodearon y aplaudieron y chiflaron y Sebastian se separó, sonriente, sonrojado y un poco avergonzado mientras reía a los chicos que luego de su travesura siguieron su camino. 

 

Chris sonrió también, completamente rojo pero emocionado. —Recuérdame hacer esto en el auto donde no puedan interrumpirnos — topó su hombro con el de Sebastian y retomaron su caminata. Por unos minutos ambos no sabían qué decir. Quizá era porque aún sentían el calor y la suavidad de los labios del otro.

 

—Eso... eso fue intenso — dijo el rubio al fin, aun con el rostro encendido.

 

—¡Mucho! —respondió con los ojos muy abiertos  —y de hecho, me preguntaba si más bien no querrías tomar un café en mi espacio.

 

Chris volvió a tragar saliva. Su corazón dio un vuelco y de su cintura para abajo el hormigueo se hizo más intenso.

 

—Eso me encantaría, Seb.

 

—¿Entonces, vamos por el vehículo? ¿taxi? —se metió las manos en los bolsillos. Estaba ansioso.

 

—Vamos por el auto — se sintió con la confianza de tomarle la mano y caminar rápidamente de vuelta. Él también se había puesto ansioso y realmente no sabía en qué podría terminar todo aquello, pero sin duda quería experimentarlo. Casi daban zancadas para llegar al parqueo, la adrenalina a tope hasta que llegaron y Chris abrió el auto.

 

—¡Espera! —Sebastian le tomó la mano y fue por otro beso, esta vez en la mejilla, justo donde uno de esos lunarcitos sexies se asentaba —Gracias por la cena, Chris.

 

¿Que va a pasar ahora? Se preguntó preocupado mientras entraba en el carro. Bueno, por lo menos sí sabía que era lo que quería saber sobre Chris.

 

—No ha sido más que el pretexto para al fin conocerte en persona — ok, debía checar su filtro porque, parecía que el vino había soltado su lengua. Encendió el auto y salió a toda velocidad rumbo al apartamento de Sebastian.

Sebastian bufó —tus pretextos son muy románticos. No me esperaba las luces bajas ni la vela en la mesa y menos esas flores flotantes… —rió y rastrilló su cabello al recostarse en el asiento —ni esa romántica historia sobre el posible amor de tu vida… Eres un romántico Chris Evans. 

 

—Creo que no puedo evitarlo — rió llegando al fin a destino — entonces... ¿en dónde puedo dejar el auto?

 

—Aquí estará perfecto, cada calle de Brooklyn es como un estacionamiento a esta hora. —sonrió y abrió la puerta —¿vienes? —le preguntó sobre su hombro con una sonrisa.

 

—Por supuesto — contestó bajándose y colocándole llave al auto. Siguió de cerca a Sebastian, comenzando a adentrarse en el conjunto de edificios, cuando su móvil volvió a vibrar. Había estado así desde hacía una hora, pero lo había ignorado. Algo en su interior le recordó que tenía un jefe de seguridad que seguramente estaría preparando una brigada de búsqueda si no se reportaba. Sacó el móvil y observó las llamadas perdidas y los mensajes.

 

“Hermano, juro que si no contestas ahora voy a tener que tomar un vuelo que no quiero tomar”

 

“Lo siento, el tiempo ha pasado volando y no vi tu mensaje. Estoy bien... qué digo bien, ¡de maravilla!”

 

El castaño subió piso a piso hasta llegar al tercer tramo, esperándolo en cada rellano, sonriendo al verlo textear a toda velocidad, con ese ceño fruncido que podría hacerlo ver temible si… bueno, si no fuera Chris. 

 

“¡¿Estás con una mujer?!”

 

“Te escribo luego. Estoy bien, no entres en pánico.”

 

—Perdón — se excusó guardando su móvil cuando vio a Sebastian esperándole — es mi mejor amigo, preguntando en dónde me metí.

 

—Sé un par de cosas sobre mejores amigos preocupados —abrió su puerta  y encendió la luz, luego se sonrojó —Siento el desorden, cuando llamaste estaba haciendo las compras —luego fue a alistar la cafetera.

 

Chris entró con cautela, observando cada rincón para obtener una imagen más clara del entorno de Sebastian. El lugar estaba lleno de libros, un par de sofás y una mesita de centro, lo que se perfilaba como una cama al fondo y una mesa llena de hojas sueltas, su computadora y varios recipientes vacíos de ramen. ¿Acaso el chico comía únicamente cosas como esa todos los días? El apartamento era pequeño y pronto se dio cuenta que quizá la carencia de cosas no se debía por el espacio. Quizá era problema de su economía. Por eso había recurrido a esa página, por eso se habían conocido. De repente el sentido de ser un Sugar Daddy muy consentidor se encendió en su interior.

 

—No te preocupes, me recuerda mucho a mi apartamento hace unos años — se quitó la chaqueta y la dejó sobre uno de los sofás, desabotonando también dos botones de su camiseta ajustada.

 

—¿En qué ciudad solías vivir? No tienes acento de California.

 

—Massachusetts — contestó — la mayor parte de mi vida.

 

Sebastian abrió los ojos y la boca con sorpresa —¡claro! ¿Boston?

 

Chris sonrió — sí, Boston. — Caminó alrededor del lugar y vio de reojo la cama con sábanas revueltas. Se preguntó si tenían el encantador aroma de Sebastian.

 

El castaño exclamó y corrió hacia allí cerrando la puerta. —pensarás que soy un cerdo. Pero cuando escribo no tengo horarios para dormir, así que este lugar está horrible.

 

—No estoy pensando en eso — su mano fue inconscientemente a acariciar la mejilla de Sebastian, para luego alejarse y seguir su caminata de inspección — me agrada... bastante acogedor.

 

—Y pequeño. Pero me gusta estar aquí. NY es mi ciudad. —sonrió y fue a preparar el café — ¿leche y azúcar?

 

—Una de azúcar y sin leche, por favor — caminó hasta estar detrás de Sebastian en la cocina, apoyándose en el pequeño desayunador — NY es genial... ¿alguna vez has estado en LA?

 

Sebastian le alcanzó su taza —una vez, por vacaciones —entrecerró los ojos mientras bebía. Recargado contra el mesón, pero de frente a Chris.

 

—Me gustaría que vinieras — dijo tomando un sorbo — de visita, así como vine yo. Y tener la misma hospitalidad.

 

—Gracias. Eso sería genial. —bebió de nuevo — Chris, cuando dijiste que tú nunca con un chico...

 

El rubio se sonrojó y bebió otro poco de café.

 

—Dije la verdad — sonrió apenado — es la primera vez que me siento... atraído hacia otro hombre.

 

¡Vaya!  Eso se sintió como si un tren lo golpeara de frente. —¿Nada? ¿nunca?

 

—Si lo que quieres es que confiese que tú me has dado mi primer beso... sí. Lo hiciste. — se sonrojó aún más, pero se atrevió a preguntar — tú... ¿tienes experiencia en ese terreno?

 

Sebastian soltó una carcajada bastante larga y de repente se calmó —¿afectaría tu percepción si te dijera que no?

 

Chris alzó las cejas.

 

— Afectaría mi percepción si me mintieras — tomó otro largo sorbo.

 

—No lo hago —sonrió —Lo interesante Chris es que aún así, aquí estamos.

 

El joven director asintió, terminando su café y acercándose un paso hacia el escritor.

 

—Me siento muy atraído a ti Sebastian... no sé qué es, pero es algo eléctrico, puedo sentirlo en la piel. Sé que suena como frase cliché para ligar chicas, pero es la única manera en la que puedo describirlo. Desde que vi tu perfil... estas ganas de... de que no te pase nada malo, de que tengas todo lo que mereces — mordió su labio y se quedó quieto — me mataba la idea de que algún tipo desconocido te ofreciera patrocinio a cambio de meterte en su cama.

 

Sebastian dejó su taza y se acercó a Chris, invadiendo totalmente su espacio personal —El asunto Chris, es que se supone que así debe ser, que nos sintamos atraídos, nos besemos e incluso… — pasó su dedo por el brazo de Chris. Estaba siendo coqueto y deseaba serlo, tenía unas ganas terribles de saber hasta dónde llegaría esto, lo que fuera que pasara entre los dos. Sus labios ardían. —ya sabes, todo lo demás…

 

Chris pudo jurar en ese momento que su corazón se había detenido un par de segundos y luego volvió a latir, enviando un torrente sanguíneo directo a su entrepierna.

 

—No... no quiero que pienses que es la manera en que quiero que me pagues por... — se detuvo y no aguantó las ganas, le tomó el rostro y lo besó de nuevo. Se tomó su tiempo para degustarlo, halar esos jugosos labios y luego dejar que su lengua al fin conquistara esos rincones.

 

—¡Oh Chris! —gimió entre besos, abriendo la boca para rendirse, el miedo a tener sexo con otro hombre disipándose en la bruma. Si estuvieran en una relación SD/ SB normal, esto sería justo lo que debería pasar: besos, caricias y sexo.

 

—Seb — murmuró paseando sus manos por la espalda del joven, sacando la camisa del pantalón y colando sus manos para sentir la suave piel. Lo pegó más a sí y se sorprendió al notar que su entrepierna comenzaba a evidenciar que la atracción era algo real. — Dios... — jadeó volviendo a tomarle con cariño el rostro — Seb... no sé... no sé cómo…

 

Abrió los ojos despacio, algo mareado — No tenemos que hacer nada que no quieras, Chris. —sonrió aún más —y los besos están muy bien.

 

—Sí — sonrió también, besando su mejilla y bajando a su cuello — todo esto es tan nuevo para mí…

 

—Para mi también… —recargó su frente contra la del rubio —como puedes ver, no esperaba que vinieras… sólo pensé en venir por mi diario para tu historia —fue por otro beso, suave, lento. 

 

Chris se desarmó ante ese beso, suspirando y halando al joven hacia el centro de la sala, su objetivo era llegar a la cama. Quería estar con él, quizá aún no algo sexual, pero... besarlo y sentirlo a su lado cuanto pudiera.

 

—Dios, Chris… —rió y caminando hacia atrás, abrió la puerta de su habitación y lo haló de una mano hasta su cama, ahora tendría el derecho de pasar sus manos por el cabello y la barba del rubio, ¿verdad?

 

—Eres tan atractivo — el rubio lo lanzó suavemente sobre el colchón, trepándose sobre él, viéndole fijamente — y además tan talentoso — lo acariciaba sobre la ropa, inseguro de querer ir más allá.

 

Sonrió y lo apartó un momento para quitarse la chaqueta, esperando que cayera sobre una silla. Luego tomó el rostro de Chris y volvió a besarlo, sonriendo mientras se quitaba los zapatos con el pie contrario.   
  


El rubio se dejó hacer, abandonándose en la sensación cálida de ese firme cuerpo debajo suyo, esa boca que lo comenzaba a reclamar y esa sensación de ya pertenecerle a ese joven escritor de ojos hipnotizantes. Escuchó el sonido de los zapatos de Seb y decidió hacer lo mismo, halando del chico para quedar más al centro de la cama y poder comenzar a descender a su cuello.

 

—¿Estás seguro de que nunca habías estado con un chico? —Sebastian abrió las piernas para que Chris se acomodara, qué extraño era estar en esa posición tan vulnerable con un hombre, y bajo él. Y qué excitante y prohibido el que lo besara, y lamiera su cuello y que esas manos fuertes recorrieran su torso. 

 

—Muy seguro — olfateó el encantador aroma de Sebastian — me guío por instinto... ¿lo hago bien? — su mano comenzó a desabotonar la camisa lentamente.

 

—No lo sé, sólo puedo decirte que me gusta —se quedó viendo como los botones se desprendían uno a uno y se preguntó si debía quitarse la camiseta. Tomó el dobladillo dudoso sobre si subirla o no ¿De verdad quería llegar tan lejos?

 

Chris detuvo sus manos y haló lentamente de él para quitarle la camisa y dejarle solamente la camiseta. A través de la tela de algodón podía ver los erectos pezones, el subir y bajar de los pectorales y esos labios encendidos que lo invitaban a regresar. —Vamos despacio — murmuró desabotonando los de su propia camisa. La diferencia es que él no llevaba nada debajo.

 

Y fue tan extraño cuando Sebastian se sintió atraído por el fuerte pecho con el vello necesario, los pezones pálidos y exuberantes… rodeó uno con su índice, viendo como se inflamaba. 

 

Chris gimió apenas, cerrando los ojos. Su cuerpo estaba sumamente sensible ante la expectación y esos ojos encendidos y felinos de Seb, registrando con interés cada una de sus reacciones. 

 

Miró hacia arriba para ver si algo estaba mal con el rubio. Aparentemente nada, al contrario —¿si se siente bien?

 

—Muy bien — le sonrió halando de los botones restantes para dejar todo su pecho al descubierto.

 

—Eso es muy sexy, Chris. —sonrió y dejó que sus pulgares masajearan cada nódulo, sus ojos no se apartaban del rostro del otro hombre.

 

—Humm... sigue — se deshizo de su camisa y la lanzó a un lado, acariciando los cabellos de Sebastian, viéndolo fijamente mientras sus pezones iban endureciéndose más. Nunca se había dado cuenta de lo sensibles que eran y lo mucho que lo excitaba el que estuvieran estimulándolos.

 

—¿Y así? —los pellizcó sin demasiada fuerza mientras mordía su lengua.

 

La respuesta del rubio fue casi un rugido y un fuerte agarre de sus cabellos, haciéndole alzar el rostro para plantarle un nuevo beso apasionado.

 

Sebastian sonrió y lo abrazó dejándose hacer hasta que se quedó sin aire. Tenía esta loca necesidad de complacer, de ver a Chris perder la cabeza y de sentir algo de poder sobre él.

 

El hombre suspiró y lo abrazó también, girándolo para dejarlo encima suyo, recostándose sobre el mullido colchón. Lentamente, sus manos fueron levantando la camiseta del escritor, deleitándose con la suave piel, hasta llegar a los pezones oscuros y grandes que ya saludaban con firmeza. Se irguió para sacar por completo la prenda, dejando que sus labios llegaran al encuentro de esos suculentos manjares. Parecían hechos de chocolate.

 

—¡Oh dios! —gimió entre impresionado y deleitado —Chris… Oh… se siente… ¡no pares! —se agarró del suave cabello rubio y además de la succión, el continuo roce de esa barba sobre su piel sensible lo dejó jadeando. 

 

Chris registraba cada reacción y las sonoras y excitantes respuestas de Sebastian estaban levantándole algo más que el ego. Siguió jugando con su lengua sobre los suaves y erectos montículos, mordiéndolos ligeramente y rozando su barba, sabiendo que eso también hacía sentir placer al castaño. Sus manos acariciaban el torso del joven, bajando hacia la cintura, jugando con su cinturón. Tenía miedo de quitarle más prendas. Cuanto menos sintiera, iban a estar desnudos y quizá haciéndolo. Y no tenía muy claro cómo hacer aquello aún.

 

—Parece que estamos descubriendo cosas interesantes hoy — murmuró subiendo hacia su cuello, sembrando el camino con besos — ¿qué me has hecho Seb? — rió con ternura, buscando de nuevo los labios y dándole un suave beso.

 

—Es todo tu culpa, rubio sexy —le dio un suave beso y se acomodó a su lado, el envés de su dedo índice pasando por la mandíbula firme —¿Es posible correrse sólo con los pezones? Porque eso fue ardiente y muy intenso.

 

—Podríamos probar — sonrió acariciando la línea de su clavícula, bajando para tentar el pezón aún erecto.

 

—No es justo… yo también quiero… —cerró los ojos y se mordió el labio.

 

—Podrás hacerlo luego... sé un buen chico — se irguió y descendió directo a los pezones, comenzando a estimular uno con su lengua y el otro con sus dedos.

 

—Oh Chris eres un mandón… tan en tu papel —gimió fuerte y ancló sus manos al cabello del rubio —Tan Daddy…

 

—Así es Baby — succionó con fuerza el pezón mientras pellizcaba el otro.

 

Sebastian lanzó un largo gemido y se mordió los labios una de sus manos bajó para hacer presión sobre su necesitado pene. Quería hacer más cosas, pero el rubio estaba tan embelesado que podía quedarse allí toda la noche hasta que probara su punto. Y luego, mordió y si, Sebastian se vino en sus pantalones con un largo lamento.

 

—Wow — Chris observó el agitado clímax de Sebastian con una sonrisa de satisfacción. Su propia erección dolía, pero se sentía orgulloso de sí mismo. Aún sin saber nada de sexo con otro hombre, había logrado que el joven escritor se viniera con fuerza. —¿Contestada tu pregunta?

 

—No recuerdo qué pregunté —rió y se lamió los labios. Su pecho trabajando con dificultad. 

 

—No importa...— Chris bajó su mirada hacia el abdomen del castaño y ese bulto que no parecía haberse desahogado — ¿te ha gustado?

 

—Con que buscas elogios, ¿eh?, Si, gran macho misterioso, me corrí en los pantalones, ¿crees que no? 

 

—Sólo quería asegurarme — rió acomodándole los cabellos — quiero hacerte sentir bien... en todos los sentidos.

 

Los ojos gris turquesa de Sebastian lo estudiaron con detenimiento y luego lanzó una risita —pensé que esa era tu excusa para quitarme los pantalones.

 

Chris bajó su mirada hacia el cinturón de Seb y se mordió el labio ligeramente.

 

—Quizá — dijo irguiéndose y desabrochando su propio cinturón — quizá estemos más cómodos…

 

—Sirvete —Sonrió mirando a Chris bajo sus largas pestañas.

 

El hombre se levantó y sacó sus pantalones sin demasiada ceremonia, dejándolos sobre una de las sillas en la habitación. Esa noche llevaba uno de sus bóxers negros Calvin Klein. Luego volvió a la cama y, tras desabrochar el cinturón y la bragueta del castaño, haló de los pantalones para descubrir un bóxer blanco ajustado, húmedo y guardián de un miembro sumamente grande.

 

—Oh... Seb — Chris alzó las cejas y se sonrojó como una virgen en su noche de bodas.

 

—¿Que, hay algo mal? —levantó la cabeza un poco preocupado.

 

—No — le sonrió aún con la cara enrojecida — es solo que... vaya, eres... eres grande.

 

Rió muy fuerte y luego —Pensé que mi ropa interior estaba rota o algo. —Agitó la cadera y luego entrecerró los ojos —¿quieres un poco de eso?

 

Chris entreabrió sus labios, observando el firme cuerpo del joven y esa erección que parecía querer despertar de nuevo y romper el suave algodón del bóxer. Su pecho subía y bajaba y estaba intentando controlar sus nervios. ¿Realmente iban a hacerlo?, ¿cómo se suponía que iba a funcionar?, ¿quién iba a hacer qué?

 

Sebastian se irguió y lo tomó de la muñeca, su pezón mordido un poco fastidiado contra el roce de la tela —Solo bromeaba, realmente me siento perdido por esta noche —buscó los labios de Chris y lo besó hasta ponerlo en la cama a su lado —¿podría verte sin esos caros y bonitos Calvin?

 

El hombre asintió y lentamente llevó sus manos al borde de elástico. Comenzó a bajarlos lentamente, sintiéndose sumamente expuesto, pero extrañamente excitado. Los ojos de Sebastian parecían fulminarlo. Al final, sacó la ajustada prenda y la lanzó junto al resto de su ropa.

 

El castaño dejó salir un suspiro —por como me miraste, pensé que eras un enano —rió y se arrodilló en la cama quitándose también su ropa interior. Su gran miembro estaba un poco sensible aún. Limpió la zona con la prenda y la arrojó en dirección al baño. 

 

—Quizá esté arriba del promedio, pero tú — Chris observó cómo se bamboleaba el miembro casi llegando a su abdomen — es enorme.

 

—Ok, si, sé que soy grande —le mostró la lengua, sus dedos pasando suavemente por la masculinidad del rubio, casi sin tocar. Dudoso mientras iba recostándose al lado del hombre. —Necesitas alivio. 

 

Chris juró que casi podría haberse venido solo con ese roce y ese ofrecimiento indirecto. Suspiró y asintió, dejándose hacer, rindiéndose al toque del escritor, a sus besos, a su aroma. Estaba ansioso por seguir siendo tocado por Sebastian, dejarse llevar y disfrutar.

 

Tocar un pene que no era el suyo no era malo en absoluto, de hecho era estimulante, ese otro tipo de suavidad, el calor y la forma diferentes. Chris también tenía un par de encantadores lunares en el cuello y Sebastian había querido besarlo desde… bueno, desde que vio que era posible besar a un hombre sin querer cortarse las venas. 

 

—Oh — Chris abrió más sus piernas por instinto — Seb... me encanta... no vayas a parar.

 

—¿Puedo ponerme mandón como tú? —le susurró sonriente y su lengua palpó el suave y erecto pezón rosa, degustando su textura. 

 

—Sí — se arqueó un poco ante la combinación de sensaciones — puedes hacer lo que gustes.

 

Sebastian volvió a morderle el cuello y apretó su agarre sobre el suave miembro de su compañero, que ya estaba empapado y muy duro —¿quieres correrte Chrissy?

 

—¡Ah! — el hombre cerró sus ojos y apenas asintió — sí... por favor.

—¡Hazlo! ¡Ahora sexy Daddy! —apretó su agarre y mordió el tendón en el cuello del rubio.

 

Chris lanzó un grito ahogado y explotó en borbotones que le dejaron un delicioso toque eléctrico. Eso, en combinación con los dientes de Seb clavándose en su cuello, hicieron que aquella fuera la corrida más abundante de su vida. Por un momento creyó que había sido ordeñado hasta dejarlo seco.

 

Sebastian siguió frotándolo unos minutos más hasta que la respiración del otro hombre se calmó, luego le dio un beso en la mejilla y fue a lavarse las manos, iba a buscar algo de ropa interior pero decidió que le gustaba el brillo en los ojos azules de Chris y como lo seguía a todos lados. Se arrodilló a su lado con las piernas abiertas. —No estuvo tan mal, ¿verdad?

 

—¿Bromeas? — sonrió con una mezcla de satisfacción y sueño — estuvo fantástico. Creo que nunca me había corrido así.

 

—Bueno, yo no me corría así desde que tenía trece y veía esas imágenes porno. También lo hacía en mis pantalones. —se recostó al lado del hombre de nuevo, lo miró por entre las pestañas —No sé si es apropiado pero, ¿vas a quedarte esta noche? Prometo no ser un delincuente ni un asesino. Sólo quiero una cosa. 

 

Chris se acercó más a él y pasó una mano por su cintura.

 

—Lo que quieras Sebastian... pídemelo y si puedo dártelo, lo haré con gusto.

 

Los ojos turquesa, aún con las pupilas muy dilatadas lo observaron, sonrió suavemente, haciendo espirales sobre los pezones rosa ¿era normal que quisiera tocarlos desde que los viera por primera vez? — no es nada como la luna y las estrellas —se mordió el labio y pasó una pierna sobre la de Chris. Hacer eso también era muy sexy —está esta chica de la tienda a un par de calles…

 

Se sonrojó aún más. Y le sonrió a Chris —es una tontería.

 

—Hey... puedes decirme lo que sea — le tomó suavemente la barbilla y le dio otro beso suave, tierno. Se pegó más y su otra mano acarició la cadera de Seb — ¿qué hay con esa chica? dime…

 

—Es un poco vergonzoso, esta tarde estaba nervioso y hacía las compras, y ella fue muy amable conmigo —se acercó más y le susurró en la oreja como si alguien más pudiera oírlo —esperó hasta que fui a conseguir los condones e incluso me dijo dónde podía conseguir lubricante para chicos. Escuchó nuestra conversación y básicamente, si te quedas esta noche… ¿podrías acompañarme a comprar jugo de naranja en la mañana?

 

Chris alzó las cejas y no pudo evitar reír. Una risa franca, observando el sonrojo en las mejillas de Sebastian.

 

—¿Esta chica era tu cómplice? — peinó sus cabellos y lo pegó más a sí — se oye que es un amor... claro que puedo quedarme y será un honor ir a comprar jugo contigo — le besó la frente y luego le observó intrigado — ¿estabas comprando condones y lubricante porque...?

 

—¿Soy un hombre precavido? —se lamió los labios —pero no compré el lub. Llamaste y vine directo aquí. No se si estoy listo para ir a una sex shop para chicos.

 

El hombre volvió a reír y negó con la cabeza.

 

—Quizá los condones y el lube tendrán que esperar a que aprendamos un poco más — le sonrió  — sé que no es lo que parece justo ahora, pero... realmente no era esta mi intención cuando quise ser tu Sugar Daddy. Pero eres tan sexy que…

 

—No me importa Chris. En serio. —tomó la mano de Chris y acarició sus dedos con los propios —yo tampoco esperaba que sucediera, tampoco confesarte que eres el primer hombre al que toco de forma íntima. Y de hecho quería que pensaras que era del tipo experimentado de baby. —le sonrió de nuevo, detallando una vez más los rasgos de su cara —me tranquiliza que haya ocurrido. 

 

—Ven acá — dijo halando de él hasta dejarlo parcialmente sobre su cuerpo, su cabeza descansando en su pecho. — Ambos estamos relajados, es hora de dormir. Mañana iremos a comprar jugo y dejaremos que la chica piense morbosidades todo el día — rió bajito y haló las sábanas para arroparlos — gracias Seb... ha sido la mejor cita de toda mi vida.

 

—También para mi Chris, extraña, apresurada, loca y romántica. Tú sí que sabes dar sorpresas —levantó la cara y sin palabras pidió un pequeño beso, sintiéndose bien con ese cuerpo más grande rodeándolo, tocándolo en todas partes.

 

Chris le devolvió el beso y no lo soltó, hasta que sus movimientos se hicieron más suaves y sus respiraciones acompasadas trajeron el sueño, invadiéndolos por completo hasta que se quedaron dormidos profundamente uno al lado del otro.


	7. A Kind of Magic

Alguna clase de sonido electrónico lo había sacado de su sueño feliz. Parecía la vibración de su teléfono pero no había nada que lo apartara de su estado de comodidad total. 

 

Y luego percibió varias cosas a su alrededor, las cortinas no habían sido cerradas, parecía que ya era un poco tarde y alguien lo abrazaba estrechamente desde atrás… ¡Chris, Chris Evans! 

 

Habían tenido sexo, delicioso, increíble y lleno de curiosidad y le había encantado e incluso había quedado un poquito en ridículo cuando se corrió porque mordieran sus pezones y apretara su miembro. Pero había sido delicioso. 

 

Estaba encerrado totalmente en el capullo formado por sus brazos y piernas, un poquito sudado pero le agradaba. Y su respiración le hacía cosquillas en la nuca y bueno… estaba el asunto de su pene presionando contra él desde atrás.

 

¿Sería normal que eso no le asustara? Porque sí lo ponía un poquito caliente. Pero entonces, las cosas con el rubio no habían sido normales desde el principio. Ninguno había tenido la intención expresa de llevar al plano carnal este supuesto contrato, y sin embargo habían terminado en la cama, lo cual le daba algo de alivio a Sebastian porque la mayoría de Sugar Babies lo tenían y había leído que los que no, terminaban en una relación controladora y enfermiza. 

 

Aunque ellos jamás tendrían una relación.

 

Y bueno, ¿y qué si Sebastian Stan se volvía gay con Chris Evans? Era su vida, no le rendía cuentas a nadie y hasta ahora le había encantado. Como escritor valoraba la utilidad de las experiencias y esta era LA experiencia. 

 

—¿Chris? ¿Me dejas ir? —Le acarició el brazo con la punta de sus dedos y sonrió cuando la mano apretó más su vientre. —¿Chris, acaso eres un chico caprichoso en las mañanas?

 

El rubio musitó algo incomprensible hasta que se despertó del todo. Suspiró y sonrió al notar el cuerpo de Sebastian pegado al suyo, cálido, firme, y ese trasero...

 

—Quizá — murmuró al fin, besándole el cuello y dando un suspiro de placer al sentir el roce de su miembro contra las firmes nalgas — buen día Seb…

 

—Hola Chris, ¿me dejarías ir al baño? 

 

El joven pareció pensárselo unos segundos, hasta que asintió, soltándolo lentamente.

 

—Sólo si prometes regresar acá y seguir así de cómodos.

 

El castaño giró en los grandes brazos y le dio un beso en la mejilla, —sólo si me dices que me darás por volver.

 

Chris alzó una ceja y se lo pensó.

 

—Bueno... eso depende. Puedo ofrecerte repetir lo de anoche…

 

—¿Sexo y más sexo? Mmh no suena mal. —le dio un beso en la mejilla —¿prometes contarme qué has planeado para cuando vuelva?

 

—Prometido — sonrió viéndole alejarse y levantarse de la cama rumbo al baño. Contemplar su desnudez, esa manera tan natural de caminar como un felino ultra sexy, su sonrisa coqueta y la naturalidad con la que tomaba todo aquel asunto. Por un momento se preguntó si él mismo no había perdido la cabeza por completo. 

 

Si hace un par de meses alguien le hubiera dicho si consideraría tener sexo con otro hombre, posiblemente le hubiera dicho un rotundo “jamás”. Y allí estaba, con su heterosexualidad hecha añicos por aquel hermoso escritor. Bueno, realmente no habían consumado el acto por completo, pero no dudaba que estuvieran cerca de conseguirlo. Porque claro, después de probar aquello no había manera en la que quisiera cortar ese tipo de contacto. Era tan prohibido, tan excitante. Estaba realmente prendado de Sebastian Stan. No podía definirlo de otra manera y tampoco creía que otro hombre pudiera atraerlo hasta ese punto. 

 

Quizá no era bisexual... era Sebsexual. Quería tenerlo metido entre las sábanas y descubrir cómo provocar más de esos sugestivos gemidos que aún inundaban sus recuerdos. Su pene estuvo de acuerdo con dicha resolución, tanto que levantó cabeza entre las sábanas. Llevó su mano y acarició al descuido, cerrando los ojos y suspirando. No había caído en cuenta de cuánto tiempo llevaba sin ningún contacto sexual y lo mucho que lo había echado de menos.

 

—¡Hey! ¡esas manos quietas! —le dijo Sebastian mientras se cepillaba los dientes. Luego terminó de hacer lo suyo y salió de la habitación, cuando volvió tenía el par de cajas de condones que había comprado y se las ofreció a Chris. 

 

—Vaya — el rubio tomó una y le sonrió — paquete de doce y has comprado dos... ¿creíste que sería una especie de fiera sexual? — lo abrió y sacó una de las tiras de seis — no me provoques…

 

Con un temblor el castaño se metió bajo las mantas, Chris estaba tibio y ya que esto era un pacto de acceso absoluto, se le acercó —No sabía qué esperar. Estaba nervioso. Leí que tienen extra lubricante, pero no tengo nada más, aunque la chica me sugirió vaselina si estaba apurado. Tampoco tengo —luego lo miró a los ojos —¿sueles ser una bestia sexual? No me mientas, recuerda que te gogleé —rió.

 

Chris rió y negó, dejando los condones a un lado y abrazándolo con ternura, aspirando su aroma que lo fascinaba. 

 

—Te dije que Google no tiene todo sobre mí... hay cosas que sólo se descubren en la cama — le dio un beso casto y luego lo giró, volviendo a dejarlo en posición de cucharita — sé por lo que siento justo ahora, que podría ser capaz de follarte hasta que nos gastemos esas cajas... pero no quiero que sea así — le besó el hombro y suspiró — sería la primera vez para ambos y, llámame cursi, pero quisiera que fuera algo muy especial... mimarte hasta que me pidas hacerlo y yo ya no pueda contenerme más — sus palabras reverberaron  en su entrepierna, pegándose al trasero de Sebastian, únicamente rozándose. Su mano fue acariciando la cadera y luego fue al muslo, halándo de él para elevar un poco la pierna y buscarse acceso bajo los testículos del castaño. Luego dejó que el joven cerrara de nuevo sus piernas para hacer la ilusión de penetración. 

 

—Oh señor Evans ¡donde está tocando! —sonrió con los ojos cerrados y afianzó sus manos alrededor de las muñecas del rubio tratando de acomodarse… tal vez si doblaba su cuerpo hacia delante y echaba las caderas hacia atrás, Oh si! Definitivamente así. 

 

Bajó su mano y echó su pene hacia abajo tratando de conseguir más fricción, se lamentó suavemente cuando Chris encontró su ritmo, haciendo que su cuerpo saltara por la fuerza aplicada. Que perversamente delicioso. 

 

—Eso es... así — Chris susurraba en su oreja mientras seguía moviendo su cadera, enseñándole al castaño el ritmo con el que iniciaba cuando hacía el amor, lento y contundente, para luego ir aumentando la velocidad y hacer la fricción casi enloquecedora. — Oh Seb... seguro estar dentro de ti ha de ser delicioso — su mano bajó a la erección del castaño, comenzando a frotar — no reprimas nada... déjame escuchar cuánto te gusta…

 

—Chris… —murmuró suavemente y buscó como apoyarse al ladearse un poco en la cama, si seguían así, ambos caerían. —Chris… —repitió lamiéndose los labios. —más fuerte. Por favor.

 

El hombre jadeó y apretó ligeramente el pene de Seb. —¿Qué tan fuerte, Baby? — susurró para luego agarrar sus caderas y detener el movimiento.  —Dime... ¿cómo lo quieres?

 

Sebastian lo miró sobre su hombro —Dame todo lo que tengas.   
  


Eso bastó para que Chris perdiera todo pudor. Haló de él hasta que la espalda del castaño estuvo pegada en su pecho, le levantó una de las piernas y la mantuvo en alto mientras su pene se deslizaba por el perineo y chocaba con sus testículos. Su otra mano buscó el gran miembro de Sebastian y siguió frotándolo al compás de las embestidas, su boca regando de besos su cuello hasta que tomó un poco de esa piel y la mordió, dejándole una marca, señalando que ese hombre le pertenecía.

 

Las exclamaciones de Sebastian iban en aumento, su cuerpo tenía la urgencia de moverse y sus manos de tocar, así que las ancló de nuevo en el cabello de Chris tirando de él, esto era profundamente perverso y sensual, el rubio lo tocaba y mordía por todas partes y él sólo tenía que rendirse a sus deseos y recibir placer, luego decidió cerrar las piernas herméticamente y la fricción aumentó tanto que casi lastimaba. Y luego, Chris mordió su cuello y Sebastian se deshizo en jadeos y se corrió, esta vez libre y abundantemente. 

 

—Eso es... eso es Seb — Chris jadeó, aún frotándose — córrete para mí — gimió cuando su clímax llegó, derramándose entre los muslos del castaño.

 

—Tú y tus dientes Chris… —jadeó entre risas. Y trató de acomodarse mejor, ahora si estaba pegajoso y muy caliente, en algún momento las mantas habían sido alejadas hasta el suelo.

 

—Creo que te gusta — sonrió besándole el hombro y separándose un poco, algo apenado por todo el desastre sobre la cama — lo siento... necesitamos un baño.

 

—Nah. Yo no podría moverme ni aunque tuviera semen hasta en los ojos. —le acarició el brazo de arriba a abajo mirando la piel que su mano recorría. 

 

—Pequeño perezoso — Chris rió y lo apretó contra sí — Seb... ¿me creerías si te digo que no quiero moverme de acá por lo menos en una semana?

 

Los ojos turquesa lo observaron con atención y acarició la barba del otro hombre —¿Que nos pasa Chris? —sonrió. 

 

—Realmente no lo sé — rozó su nariz con la del castaño — créeme, si alguien me hubiera dicho que algo como esto podría pasar... le hubiera dicho que buscara un psiquiatra — rió — no cabe duda que la vida te puede dar este tipo de momentos — le dio un suave beso — y realmente estoy agradecido por ello — suspiró y pegó su frente a la del escritor — no sabes cuánto... cuánto necesitaba este tipo de paz...

 

Sonrió y le dio un suave beso —entonces soy un buen Sugar Baby. Hasta leí el manual —se quedó allí, acostado, mirando al otro hombre —también leí que a veces eres ansioso, y estoy a punto de no creerlo.

 

—Dame unos días — rió observándolo con cariño — soy un tanto complicado en ocasiones... pero por lo general soy un buen tipo — delineó los labios de Seb con su índice — oye... ¿también hay manuales para Sugar Daddies? Creo que necesito una guía — rió.

 

—No investigué, pero puedo buscarte uno… —murmuró y se giró ofreciendo sus labios.

 

—Bien — tomó sus labios y comenzaron de nuevo, profundizando y acariciando la piel desnuda, enredando las piernas y buscando más contacto. Pero el móvil de Chris volvió a vibrar y supo que debía reportarse o Mackie enloquecería. —Dame un segundo — dijo separándose con pesar — ahora vuelvo — salió de la cama casi trotando para recuperar el móvil de su pantalón, sacándolo y saliendo de la habitación.

 

—Hola Anthony...

 

—¡Ya era hora señor! — la exclamación hizo que Chris separara un poco el auricular — ¿se puede saber qué pudo detenerlo de volver a su hotel anoche?

 

—Si te lo digo, no vas a creerlo — rió para sí.

 

—Woa, woa, woa... ¿acabas de reír como colegial? ¡Demonios! esto es grave.

 

—Es... perfecto.

 

—Dime que no estás derramando miel Evans — bufó — ¿tienes idea de lo mucho que me preocupé?

 

—Lo sé... y lo siento. Es sólo que necesitaba esto... liberarme, olvidarme de que tengo que chequear los cerrojos de todas las puertas dos veces... o de controlar si alguien me sigue en un auto... nadie mejor que tú lo sabe.

 

Mackie suspiró y su voz salió más calmada y comprensiva.

 

—Es la primera vez que te escucho relajado realmente... así que creo que te funcionó... sea lo que sea que hayas hecho.

 

—Es complejo — suspiró — te contaré todo. Por ahora debo colgar, pero estoy bien, ¿ok? 

 

—Voy a llamar al hotel más tarde. Si aún no apareces por allí, iré y te traeré.

 

—Estaré allí, lo prometo.

 

Mackie colgó y Chris suspiró. 

 

—¿Esta todo bien Chris? —Sebastian, aún desnudo se acercó al hombre que había logrado escabullirse hasta su minúsculo estudio. 

 

—Sí, lo siento — le sonrió — es mi mejor amigo que también resulta ser mi jefe de seguridad — suspiró — se pone un poco paranoico cuando no le contesto o no me puede localizar en donde digo que voy a estar.

 

Puso una mano sobre el corazón del rubio —No sabía que necesitabas seguridad. ¿alguien trató de lastimarte Chris? —su mente no dejaba de preguntarse por qué alguien querría lastimar a un buen tipo que vivía su vida, apoyaba un montón de causas, era amable con las personas en la calle y cuyas posiciones políticas eran sumamente diplomáticas. 

 

—Es una historia larga que prefiero evitar por ahora — acarició la mano que Seb tenía sobre su pecho — resumiré con decir que las cosas se salieron de control y ella intentó matarme. Así que ahora tomamos precauciones.

 

—Diablos, nunca escuché sobre eso —se acercó un poco más, instintivamente ofreciendo consuelo. 

 

—Nunca llegó a la prensa — lo tomó de la mano, caminando de vuelta a la cama — todo quedó en total discreción, no queríamos un escándalo en primera plana. 

 

Sebastian se detuvo en medio de la pequeña sala y con la fuerza de su agarre tiró de Chris hacia él y buscó sus labios, sus manos apoyándose en esa sexy barba. 

 

Chris cerró sus ojos y se dejó hacer. No supo por qué, las emociones le jugaban una mala pasada, necesitaba esa cercanía y le angustiaba saber que pronto debía volver a LA y Sebastian se quedaría en NY. Lo abrazó y suspiró con un gemido casi lastimero ante la inminente separación.

 

—¿Tienes ganas de nuevo? Porque yo sí —sonrió y caminó hacia uno de los pequeños sofás, hasta caer, llevándose al rubio con él, riendo, perdiendo un poco el aire cuando todo ese peso le cayó encima. —Aplastado por mi Daddy —rió mientras abría las piernas para que el otro hombre se acomodara.

 

—Mi Baby — sonrió sonrojándose un poco al decirle eso de frente, a plena luz y sin estar “haciéndolo” — siento que no puedo parar de tocarte — le besó el cuello y lo abrazó por la cintura — quisiera estar contigo todo el día, pero... tengo trabajo — suspiró — te diré qué haremos: vamos a darnos una ducha, iremos al mini mercado y le daremos razones para suspirar a tu chica cómplice — tomó entre sus labios uno de los pezones y lo saboreó un momento — luego desayunaremos y tendré que asistir a otra aburrida reunión — se pasó al otro pezón — y luego vendré por ti e iremos a cenar de nuevo... a donde tú quieras.

 

—Haces trampa, sabes que nadie había tocado mis pezones antes y te aprovechas para pedirme cosas —rió y le acarició el cabello —asegúrate de hablar con tu chico de seguridad.

 

—Lo haré — sonrió y dio una última succión sobre el erecto montículo — bueno... ¿iniciamos con la ducha?

 

**—-0—-**

 

El día estaba fabuloso. El cielo estaba despejado, el tráfico aunque pesado, parecía ir avanzando y las personas parecían sonreír. Eso, o simplemente Chris estaba demasiado contento y lo irradiaba. Tras una ducha que duró más de lo pensado (llena de besos húmedos y manos por todos lados) habían logrado vestirse y salir rumbo al mini mercado. Era algo que Sebastian quería hacer y Chris no iba a negárselo. Llegaron sin demasiada prisa, tomando una pequeña canasta para ir colocando lo necesario.

 

—¿Vas a meter más de estos? — Chris le susurró a la oreja señalando los condones — anda... quiero ver la cara de la chica.

 

Sebastian blanqueó los ojos —Haz lo que quieras, pero si le da un paro cardíaco será tu culpa —procedió a meter en su canasta huevos, jugo de naranja, unas salchichas de soya para Chris, queso, crema dental, algunas galletas y pensó en que más cosas le harían falta para comer esa semana. Extrañaba los cupones de Hayley.

 

Chris frunció un poco el ceño al verlo dudar con el precio de algunos productos.

 

—¿Qué pasa? — le pasó una mano por la cintura — ¿no hay de la marca que te gusta?

 

Sebastian lo miró y le dio un suave beso —no soy tan exigente —metió en la canasta lo que tenía en la mano y fue por algo de mermelada. —Ayer no terminé con mis compras, me pregunto quien tendrá la culpa.

 

—No sé quién haya podido provocar semejante atrocidad — tomó la canasta y la colgó en su brazo — pesa, yo la llevo.

 

—Soy delgado pero no débil Daddy! —se mordió los labios — gracias. De todas maneras creo que he terminado, a menos que quieras algo más.

 

—¿Estás seguro que tienes todo? — alargó su mano y metió el paquete de condones.

 

—¿Solo una? —se burló —creí que dijiste que gastarías 24 fundas en mí en, ¿tres horas?

 

Chris alzó una ceja y estiró de nuevo el brazo para agarrar dos paquetes más.

 

—Nos harán falta — le hizo ojos y caminó resuelto rumbo a la caja donde una menuda y agradable chica les observaba sonrojada. —Buen día — dijo mostrando su sonrisa ganadora.

 

Ella lo saludó con una sonrisa y un rastro de pánico al observar a Sebastian, quien la saludó de vuelta y empezó a pasarle los productos —veo que te gustó el jugo de naranja que vendemos aquí 

 

Sebastian asintió y sonrió. —es algo especial.

 

El rubio deslizó su mano por la espalda del castaño y la dejó apoyada en el borde de su cinturón. Sonrió al ver cómo la chica luchaba contra su curiosidad de ver en dónde estaba posada esa mano. Al fin, terminó de marcar los productos y les dijo el total: 328, 56 dólares.

 

—Esta va a mi cuenta — Chris sacó su tarjeta y se la dio a la chica.

 

Sebastian se sonrojó, debía acostumbrarse a que este hombre corriera con algunos de sus gastos y lo mimara —¿sabe que creo que lo conozco? —le dijo la chica al rubio.

 

—Me lo dicen a menudo — se apoyó en el borde de la banda transportadora.

 

—¿No eras el novio de Randy? El de la tienda de historietas —Sebastian casi suelta la carcajada cuando vio que ella se mordía la lengua. 

 

—Me parece que tienes al rubio equivocado — Chris recibió su tarjeta junto con el ticket de la compra.

 

—Bien, porque Randy es mi amigo. Igual que tú ¿verdad chico de ojos extraños que no debe olvidar nuestra oferta en lácteos de mañana?

 

—La recordaremos — Chris haló a Seb y le pasó un brazo alrededor de los hombros — muchas gracias.

 

Ella sonrió y luego dijo en voz alta: —¡hey! Ojos extraños!

Sebastian se devolvió y se acercó a ella y recibió el pequeño paquete que ella le daba. >>—sabía que te daba vergüenza ir y siempre sí podías venir —se encogió de hombros. 

 

Sebastian abrió mucho los ojos al ver el paquete de lubricante —gracias.

 

Ella sonrió de nuevo —no le quites la cadena. 

 

El rubio esperó intrigado cargando las bolsas hasta que Sebastian se acercó y salieron del mini mercado.

 

—¿Tengo razones para ponerme celoso? — alzó una ceja de nuevo y observó curioso el paquete.

 

¿Estaban los celos mezclados en una relación como la de ellos? Sebastian le puso el paquete frente a la cara —ella prefiere que usemos esto y no vaselina. Así que, no sé, ¿estás celoso Chrissy?

 

—Un poco — le sonrió — lo siento... creí que la sonrojaríamos al extremo y terminó jugándome la vuelta.

 

—Es una neoyorkina, chico Boston, ¿qué esperabas? —le quitó una de las bolsas y caminaron en relativo silencio y luego —¿a qué hora tienes tu reunión? No quiero que te vayas sin comer algo. Fue una noche dura.

 

—Aún tengo tiempo, podemos desayunar juntos y recuperar energías.

 

—¡Bien! —sonrió y encabezó la marcha de vuelta mientras observaba a Chris sobre su hombro —¿vienes?

 

Chris asintió y le siguió, haciendo una evaluación rápida con su mirada. Sebastian estaba reluciente, parecía recargado de energía y se notaba en la manera en que tarareaba, balanceaba la bolsa con víveres en su mano y sonreía a los transeúntes. Era realmente adorable y entonces se dio cuenta: muchos chicos apuestos pasaban a su lado, con trajes caros y colonias exquisitas, pero él sólo podía observar a ese castaño de ojos intensos. Si miraba a alguno de esos otros chicos, no podía encontrar nada que le atrajera, pero con Sebastian... sus ojos recorrían ávidos de piel, sus manos necesitaban rodear su cintura y mantenerlo cerca. 

 

Así que lo hizo, pegándolo a su costado, observando fríamente a quien osara quedarse viendo a esos ojos y esos labios más de un par de segundos. No iba a tenerlo fácil, el chico era muy atractivo.

 

Pronto llegaron al edificio de apartamentos y, a la luz del día, Chris notó que el lugar era bastante estándar. ¿Podría ser peligroso en los alrededores? Hizo notas mentales de averiguar más de la zona y evaluar si no sería mejor mudar a Sebastian a otro lugar, donde estuviera seguro y tuviera más espacio. ¿No era esa la tarea de un Sugar Daddy?, ¿asegurarse que su Sugar Baby tuviera sólo lo mejor de lo mejor? Claro, debería consultar con Sebastian primero. Después de todo, poniéndose en su lugar, si alguien de repente le dijera: “eh, te compré un apartamento carísimo al que tienes que mudarte ya, porque así lo quiero”, seguramente lo mandaría al carajo.

 

Así que decidió ir apuntando mentalmente las cosas que necesitaba preguntar, investigar o hacerse cargo. Podía comenzar por cubrir el monto mensual por la renta de aquel pequeño apartamento. Y el de todos los servicios básicos. Sacó discretamente su móvil y apuntó el número de apartamento y el teléfono que aparecía en las carteleras donde se ofrecían otros espacios en renta en el mismo edificio.

 

Para el momento en que llegaron al tercer piso y Sebastian abrió la puerta del apartamento, Chris ya había usado parte del “Método Mackie” de evaluación de entornos. No le había gustado mucho el vecino del 2F.

 

—¿Quieres jugo de naranja? —le preguntó casual, pero Chris no le respondió y Sebastian frunció el ceño hacia el rubio, luego le tocó el brazo —cierto, no te di la gira obligatoria y sólo conoces mi habitación. —mi cuarto y el baño a la izquierda, no hagas caso a los estantes de libros en la sala y los papeles en el comedor, este es el verdadero tesoro —lo llevó hasta la pequeña habitación al otro lado de la sala, a la derecha —Aunque ya estuviste merodeando por aquí, oficialmente te presento mi atestado estudio.

 

Sonrió orgulloso, había mucha luz natural, algunas plantas, libros forrando las paredes, varias cosas relacionadas con la NASA, otras con Disney, el escritorio estaba lleno de más hojas y cuadernos, la tableta conectada allí y un reluciente Mac de escritorio. >> —Aquí suelo trabajar, aunque a veces lo hago en el comedor donde está mi portatil. —lo sacó de allí,  —tv en la pared y puedes verlo acostado desde cualquier sofá y el espacio para cocinar a la izquierda de la entrada. Si te portas bien, te doy un tour por mi habitación más tarde —sonrió, pero no lo decía coquetamente ni haciendo alusión al sexo, sólo comentando un hecho con algo de humor.

 

Chris sonrió y lo abrazó por la cintura, besándole el cuello.

 

—Me encanta el lugar Seb... sé que está lleno de tu personalidad — lo giró entre sus brazos y le vio fijamente — ¿te agrada el edificio?, ¿no es peligroso?

 

—No estaría más seguro en Manhattan. Y aquí los vecinos son discretos. Mi amigo Ed está detrás de este lugar desde que lo conozco —sonrió.

 

El hombre suspiró y se sintió un poco aliviado.

 

—Bien... si necesitaras un sitio más grande o... lo que sea... puedes decirme.

 

El castaño miró al otro hombre un momento con curiosidad, luego lo entendió y le sonrió —Oh. Lo necesitaré cuando empiece a acumular premios por ser un magnífico escritor. —Fue hasta las bolsas de compras y empezó a sacarlo todo —Hey, gracias por esto Chris. 

 

—No tienes de qué... después de todo soy tu — se sonrojó — “daddy”. Quiero pagar por ti este tipo de cosas y... bueno, supongo que la renta de este lugar. — Metió las manos en sus bolsillos y observó alrededor — tienes que pensar en dónde te gustaría tener un apartamento. Porque estoy seguro que pronto llegará el día en el que seas aclamado.

 

Sebastian había leído en algún lugar que en cuestiones de mimos y lujos era mejor no discutir con los patrocinadores, así que sólo sonrió y le pasó el vaso con jugo y puso la cafetera y el pan a tostar mientras tarareaba algo. 

 

Chris bebió y observó en silencio al castaño, hasta que se atrevió a preguntar.

 

—No te molesta que quiera hacer eso... ¿verdad?

 

El castaño se lo pensó un momento y sacó el pan —Me gusta mucho este lugar —le dio un beso en la punta de la nariz porque le salió en ese momento el gesto —nunca pensé en mudarme.

 

—Lo sé, se nota — le hizo cosquillas en el costado — pero con la fama vienen los fans y... no quisiera ver tu puerta rodeada de fanáticos que quieren un poco de tu cabello.

 

—Prometo ser muy bueno con ellos para que no se queden con partes de mi. —tuvo esa urgente necesidad de besar en serio a Chris. El hombre lo tenía fascinado y ser el receptor de todo lo material y de la atención no le pareció tan humillante como cuando revisó la página de contactos.

 

—¿Crees que yo los dejaría? — su voz bajó y atrapó al castaño en la pequeña cocina, besándole el cuello.

 

—Un Sugar Daddy posesivo —comentó con un sonido nasal extraño y risueño —para ser un hombre mayormente heterosexual, creo que no me molesta.

 

—Dime si me pongo muy pesado — sonrió haciéndole cosquillas de nuevo — no sé Seb... siento como si te conociera de siempre. ¿Será que nos encontramos en otras vidas?

 

—Eso sería tan romántico como tu idea para la película —acarició el corto cabello y le dio un beso en la mejilla. Luego otro en la otra… en los párpados —dime si me pongo muy manoseador. Mi ex decía que era cariñoso en exceso. 

 

—Me encanta — casi ronroneó — necesito mucho cariño Seb.

 

—¿De verdad Chrissy? —lo contempló con atención, los ojos de Chris eran grandes, redondos y solían abrirse dejando el iris en la mitad, toda esa extensión de cristalino azul. Parecía tan sincero, tan vulnerable y ese ceño en la mitad juntaba sus espesas cejas en un gesto doloroso. 

 

—Sí... no he tenido muchas razones para sentirme querido — le sonrió y tras darle un beso, se apartó y caminó hasta la estufa — bueno... ¿vamos a preparar esas salchichas o no?

 

Sebastian se adelantó, lo tomó de las mejillas y le dio un suave beso, uno largo y sin mayores pretensiones.

 

Chris sintió cómo el pecho se le llenaba de una cálida ola reconfortante. ¿Cuánto hacía que no besaba, abrazaba y tenía un acercamiento así de íntimo con alguien? Suspiró al recordar que todas esas sensaciones las estaba experimentando con un hombre y eso le hizo de alguna manera asombrarse y reír por dentro. 

 

Pero luego, un pequeño témpano de duda se instaló por allí, recordándole que aquello quizá era parte de la ilusión... parte del trato entre “daddy” y “baby”. Él pagaba y su baby lo reconfortaba. ¿Podría llevar adelante aquello cuando se sentía así de atraído por Sebastian?, ¿qué pasaba si la “conveniente” relación pasaba a algo más?, ¿qué pasaba si él terminaba cayendo perdidamente por aquel apuesto escritor y luego él diera por terminado todo?

 

—Gracias Sebastian — dijo al fin, separándose con una sonrisa — necesitaba esto... realmente me agrada — le peinó los cabellos y le besó la nariz —pero ahora muero de hambre... ¿te ayudo y así terminamos esto rápido para poder tener un momento en el sofá antes de irme a mi aburrida reunión de hoy?  

 

Sebastian sonrió y luego soltó una pequeña carcajada doblándose hacia adelante —Nunca había escuchado a nadie pronunciar “sofá” de una forma tan perversa, deberías decirme que tienes pensado hacer en mis muebles Señor Evans. 

 

Mientras esperaba respuesta, se dedicó a observar las manos grandes y masculinas de Chris quitando el plástico de la salchichas. Había comido antes de esas y eran buenas. Y luego lo pensó bien, estaba con un hombre, le gustaba estar con ese hombre y le gustaba admirarlo y observarlo. Era sorprendente, cómo ¡wow!. Y no iba a cuestionarse nada porque era encantador.

 

—Si te lo digo pierde el factor sorpresa — le sacó la lengua y colocó las salchichas en un recipiente — bueno señor Stan... ¿cuál es el siguiente paso para esta receta?

 

—Muy simple Evans, ¿qué tan sencillas las quiere? —encendió la estufa y batió algunos huevos.

 

—Ligeramente doradas por favor — curioseó por toda la cocina, abriendo contenedores para observar su contenido — necesitas más cereal... parece que te gusta el ramen.

 

Sebastian se sonrojó muy fuerte —no es sólo ramen, es comida de artistas deja, ahora, de merodear y ayúdame con los papeles sobre la mesa.

 

Chris sonrió y comenzó a recoger los papeles, tratando de apilarlos y dejarlos en otro sitio para que Sebatian pudiera encontrarlos luego. Notó que la mayoría eran facturas de los cobros mensuales, algunos de ellos próximos a vencer y algunos con unos días de vencimiento. ¿Qué haría un sugar daddy en esos casos?, ¿se debía preguntar o simplemente tomarlos y pagarlos?

 

—Seb... me llevaré estos. Si no te molesta.

 

—¿Que son? —se acercó batiendo los huevos, pero su expresión cambió drásticamente, avergonzado. Se lamió los labios y luego miró directo a los inmensos ojos de Chris —Me temo que en este momento no tengo el privilegio de molestarme respecto a eso. Aunque hay cosas ahí que pueden postergarse. 

 

—Tranquilo — le acarició la mejilla — yo me hago cargo.

 

Los recogió todos y los dejó en otro sitio para no olvidarlos cuando saliera rumbo a su reunión.

 

No podía decir que ese pequeño asunto en su acuerdo le gustara, pero Sebastian Stan era un hombre práctico y sabía aceptar ayuda, además Chris lo había tomado con tanta naturalidad que por un segundo sintió el placer de ser cuidado, incluso mimado.


	8. ¿Dijiste “un chico”?

Mackie golpeó con fuerza el saco de boxeo, haciéndolo moverse con un chirrido un tanto estridente. Los otros dos miembros del grupo de seguridad se vieron con cara de ignorancia, no sabían qué podía tener tan ansioso y malhumorado a Anthony tan temprano en la mañana.

 

—¿Todo bien jefe? — Grillo se acercó vendando su mano, preparándose para entrenar.

 

—¿Parece que está todo bien? — Mackie lanzó una patada que casi hizo desprenderse la cadena que sostenía el saco.

 

—No, pero queríamos averiguarlo — Mulvey se acercó secando su frente — desde ayer está demasiado ansioso y eso no es bueno. ¿Debemos preocuparnos?

 

—Espero que no — bufó y se sentó en una de las bancas del gimnasio dentro de la mansión — Chris no se ha comunicado desde anoche.

 

—¿Deberíamos ir a Nueva York?

 

—Créeme, lo estoy considerando — estiró sus dedos — creo que anda de romántico con alguna chica y todos sabemos cómo termina esa historia.

 

—Ande jefe — Grillo le palmeó la espalda — déjelo echar un polvo. Todos sabemos que hace siglos nadie ha visitado su cama.

 

—Y vaya que lo necesita — bufó Mulvey— otro mes más de abstinencia y creo que algún actor pagará para matarlo.

 

—No se trata de que sea sólo sexo — Mackie se levantó y tomó un poco de agua — lleva semanas lanzando corazoncitos y pegado al móvil. Creo que conoció a alguien online y ese viaje a Nueva York iba con doble intención.

 

—Como sea — bostezó Mulvey — todos sabemos que para que alguien se acerque a él, primero debe pasar por nosotros. Y usted jefe — señaló al moreno — es el peor. Si la chica quiere llegar a instalarse, primero tendrá que ganarse su confianza.

 

—¡Ja! Chris será célibe de por vida — Grillo se carcajeó — vamos Mulvey, tú sabes que al jefe nadie le agrada. 

 

—Sólo trato de proteger a mi mejor amigo — Mackie se cruzó de brazos — todos sabemos en lo que terminó su última relación.

 

—Conseguimos este empleo — Grillo sonrió con todos los dientes — para nosotros no fue tan malo.

 

—Ponte serio — Mulvey se cruzó de brazos — ¿qué quiere hacer jefe?, ¿llamamos apartando un vuelo de emergencia?

 

—No, tiene que volver — el moreno tomó su toalla y salió del gimnasio —Pero oh, esperen a que vuelva — tronó los dedos — va a escucharme fuerte y claro.

 

**—-0—-**

 

—¿Señor Evans?

 

—Sí — Chris espabiló cuando la chillona voz de la asistente llegó a sus oídos.

 

—Perdón, lo vi distraído y pensé que estábamos aburriéndolo.

 

El rubio observó a su alrededor y cayó en cuenta que se había quedado soñando despierto en mitad de la reunión. Los productores observaban con la ceja levantada y la chica esperaba una respuesta aceptable.

 

—Lo siento — carraspeó — a veces comienzo a imaginar las escenas que podrían hacer del filme una experiencia única.

 

—¿Podría quizá compartirnos algo de eso? — uno de los hombres bebió un poco de agua.

 

—Lo haré cuando lo complete — Chris bebió también — aún no concreto la idea.

 

—Bueno, será cuestión de poco tiempo entonces — la chica cerró la carpeta — ¿cuándo podríamos tener la siguiente reunión ya con el cast completo?

 

—Ustedes mandan — bebió más y observó cómo los hombres murmuraban y asentían.

 

—Dentro de tres semanas — dijo uno de ellos — así ya tendremos el guión completo.

 

—Bien, en tres semanas entonces — Chris se levantó junto con ellos y, tras estrechar sus manos, salió del exclusivo restaurante. Esperó impaciente a que el valet le llevara el auto, deseoso de llegar a su hotel, darse un baño y planear a dónde llevar a Sebastian esa noche. 

 

¿Un restaurante de lujo? no, realmente no quería ponerse en ese plan de “super millonario” y se notaba que Seb estaba más relajado en un ambiente más íntimo. ¿Y si hacía algo sencillo allí mismo en el hotel? quizá Sebastian podría pasar la noche con él en su habitación. El sólo pensarlo le trajo un cosquilleo en la entrepierna y un suspiro demasiado profundo. ¿Estaba considerando realmente tener sexo con él?

 

—¡Oh por Dios!— Chris pegó la frente en el volante cuando estuvo ya dentro del auto — si esto va a pasar debo informarme, aunque me traiga consecuencias  — sacó su móvil y marcó el número del único que podría auxiliarlo en un momento así — ¿Scott? hola... necesito hacerte una consulta.

 

**—-0—-**

Sebastian terminó su sopa instantánea y se quedó con el tenedor en la boca, tarareando mientras seguía leyendo. 

 

Tenía un montón de hojas de papel sueltas por toda su mesa del café. Ahora que ciertos asuntos estaban resueltos su creatividad volvía poco a poco, y se ponía todo adicto al trabajo. La muestra clara es que estaba en uno de sus pantalones cortos, con una de sus camisetas viejas y descalzo. Su bolígrafo siendo golpeado contra la madera. 

 

Una hora más pasó sin que la sintiera y al final sonrió feliz, se levantó, tomó su teléfono y marcó un número que ya se había aprendido, no sonó más de una vez. —¿Chrissy? ¡Hola! Soy Sebastian. Oye, sé que teníamos planes, pero… ¿podrías venir? 

 

Chris estaba saliendo de su ducha cuando había contestado sin dudarlo al ver quién era.

 

—Hola Seb — sonrió como un bobo — tenía pensado hacer algo acá contigo en el hotel, me refiero, a... a una cena, claro — se sonrojó y se pateó mentalmente — pero si quieres puedo ir.

 

Oh Demonios, era un olvidadizo de lo peor. —¿Me perdonas? ¿Qué quieres para comer? De verdad que no puedo salir. Te diré qué, pido la comida, traes un par de cervezas y… bueno, ya verás. 

 

—Suena fantástico — se recostó y suspiró — ordena una pizza vegetariana... creo que irá bien con la cerveza.

 

—¡Sin cebolla, o no te besaré después! —No pudo evitar que su tono de voz bajara, incluso ahí de pie, cruzó los tobillos e impulsó las caderas hacia adelante, se mordió los labios. Todo inconscientemente. 

 

—Trato... no quiero quedarme sin besos esta noche. — Se puso como un tomate pero no pudo detener su lengua. Era más sencillo por el teléfono.

 

—Tal vez te suene insistente, ¿pero más o menos en cuánto tiempo puedes estar aquí? ¿Terminaste todas tus reuniones? ¿Tienes otras cosas que hacer? 

 

—Sólo voy a vestirme, recién salgo del baño — observó su reloj — calculo que en menos de una hora. Y sí, he terminado todo lo que tenía que hacer, así que puedo decir que por los siguientes días soy todo tuyo.

 

—Coqueto y sexy hombre misterioso. —Se mordió los labios y sacó la Coca Cola de la nevera —¿De verdad no tienes nada más que hacer? ¿Qué hay de tu chico de seguridad? Siento ponerte ansioso con ese tema, pero si estás en peligro y él es tu amigo y el responsable de tu seguridad, deberías hablar con él ¿Ya lo llamaste? 

 

—Estaba por hacerlo — suspiró — lo haré. Le llamaré y luego saldré para allá.

 

—¿Él… él sabe de mi Chris? —se mordió los labios —Tal vez no le guste el hecho de que soy inmigrante, ya sabes con todo lo que ha pasado en estas elecciones y las cosas que han dicho y hecho algunos políticos… en fin. No creo haber hecho nunca nada malo. Así que puedes estar tranquilo. Y él. ¿Le dirás de nuestro… trato? 

 

Chris apretó el móvil y se acercó a la ventana, observando la casi llegada de la noche.

 

—Aún no sabe nada... creo que lo sospecha, pero no he entrado en detalles. Comprenderás que es algo que tengo que decirle en persona, en una reunión privada y con mucho licor para calmarlo — sonrió — él es duro Seb... pero encontraremos la manera de hacer que todo esto... funcione entre los tres.

 

Sebastian dejó salir el aire por sus labios en un solo movimiento —Debes decirle de todo esto, sabrá que, bueno, no es como si fuésemos novios o algo así…— se mordió la lengua ¿Por qué demonios había dicho algo como eso? 

 

—Claro — Chris frunció ligeramente el ceño — no te preocupes, yo... hablaré con él.

 

—Chris es por tu seguridad. A veces, la gente no conoce sus propios límites o no se molesta en tenerlos, a veces la gente miente y roba, o lastima. —Suspiró— Así que habla con él y apresúrate, una pizza y yo estamos esperándote. 

 

—Me quedo con el escritor más que con la pizza — rió — llego en una hora y media. 

 

—¡Pero tengo hambre! Y hay mucho escritor para ti. —bajó la voz —Hey, Chris, cuídate hombre. Y de nuevo, siento desbaratar tus planes. 

 

—No has desbaratado nada Baby... siempre que pueda verte, todo estará bien— usó su voz más sexy y luego colgó. Ahora tenía la titánica labor de aplacar el genio de Mackie... e iba a necesitar todas sus energías y habilidades en negociación.

 

**—-0—-**

El silencio al otro lado de la línea hizo que le recorriera un escalofrío por la espalda. Se detuvo en el semáforo y suspiró, volviendo a romper el silencio.

 

—Anthony...

 

—No, no me vengas con el “Anthony” — el moreno sonaba molesto — realmente me desconciertas Chris. Has pasado los últimos meses encerrado en tu casa, sin ganas de salir y darte aire por todo lo que pasó, vagando por los pasillos de la mansión cuál aparición y encrespando la espalda de todo aquel que osa incomodarte — bufó — y ahora, de repente, estar lejos de casa, escaparte a Nueva York con quien sea esa chica que conociste en internet y jugar al joven multimillonario, es el mejor plan.

 

—No estoy jugando a nada... simplemente sucedió.

 

—¿Igual que con la señorita pasada? — sonó ácido y luego se arrepintió, pero ya no podía parar a su lengua — porque si mal no recuerdo, fue así: “oh Mac, fue algo especial, creo que ella es la indicada”.

 

Chris frunció el ceño y aceleró cuando el semáforo dio verde. Llevaba las cervezas a  un lado y se bambolearon un poco ante su brusco giro en una calle.

 

—Obviamente no lo era — dijo al fin, casi escupiendo las palabras.

 

—¡Como los diablos que no!

 

—Esto es diferente. Sin ataduras, sólo... 

 

—¿Sexo?

 

—Quizá.

 

—Deja los rodeos, ¿quién es? necesito asegurarme que es una chica sana y no una loca desquiciada que...

 

—Mac...

 

—... porque luego tenemos que contratar a personal adicional que...

 

—¡Mackie!

 

—¡¿Qué?!

 

—No es una chica.

 

El silencio volvió a apoderarse de la línea. Chris casi contó los segundos hasta que un carraspeo se hizo audible.

 

—¿Qué dijiste Chris?

 

—No estoy con una mujer.

 

—No es momento de bromas Christopher.

 

—No estoy bromeando— suspiró — Mac, tengo que contarte esto en persona. Sé que estás preocupado, pero en realidad no debes estarlo, estoy muy bien, me siento tranquilo y creo que las cosas van mejor de lo que esperaba.  — Llegó al final a la calle del edificio de Sebastian y estacionó el auto — Estaré acá un par de días más, luego volveré a casa y te contaré todo, cómo inició, cómo es que llegué hasta acá y por qué creo que necesitaremos hacer muchos cambios.

 

Otro largo silencio incómodo hasta que se escuchó un “OK” y luego la conversación terminó. Chris suspiró y masajeó sus sienes, tratando de calmar el cúmulo de emociones que comenzaban a formarse en su interior. Por ahora, iba a subir a darle un beso a su escritor estrella, beberían y luego... bueno, quizá le servirían los consejos de su hermano Scott. De todas maneras, estaba seguro de haberle hecho el año a su hermano con esa pregunta.  Seguramente aún estaba relamiéndose los colmillos y riéndose de manera malvada.

 

**—-0—-**

 

El timbre sonó media vez antes de que Sebastian abriera la puerta —¡Chrissy! Ven, no te quedes ahí —lo haló del brazo — ¿ves porque no podía salir? he estado tan ocupado y me cambié a mi ropa de trabajo. —lo llevó hasta su estudio donde en una parte había una pequeña pizarra y allí había pegado todas sus notas hechas en la tarde, coronadas arriba con una foto impresa de Chris (de una de sus últimas alfombras rojas donde había hecho un cameo en una película de súper héroes) y abajo uno de sus módulos lunares a escala. —tengo la línea argumental aquí para que la discutamos —proclamó triunfante, sonriendo con todos sus dientes —¡oh! ¿pizza?

 

Chris apenas tuvo tiempo de procesar todo lo dicho por el castaño en tan poco tiempo, pues no pudo despegar sus ojos del encantador conjunto que llevaba puesto: una camiseta azul que se pegaba al esculpido torso, el cabello desordenado y ese minúsculo pantaloncillo ajustado hasta los muslos, remarcando el redondo trasero y ese atributo sobresaliente en la entrepierna. ¡Por todos los cielos! nunca pensó que podría sentirse así de atraido por un cuerpo masculino, que su corazón se acelerara a tal extremo, su rostro se pusiera encendido y su propia entrepierna comenzara a manifestar un ligero hormigueo. 

 

Lo único que pudo hacer fue dejar las cervezas sobre la primera mesa que encontró, luego tomar al encantador hombre entre sus brazos y darle un beso profundo con un suspiro, enredando sus dedos entre los cabellos sedosos.

 

—Hola — dijo separándose y viéndole con una sonrisita pícara — me he saltado a la parte del postre, pero tú tienes la culpa por andar así de tentador.

 

—Pervertido, es ropa vieja —se mordió el labio y fue por otro beso —he pensando también que es un poco extraño ¿no? El desearte. No me molesta y de hecho, es maravilloso. —se separó  un poco. —Tal vez sólo soy Chrisexual —sonrió y se giró al gráfico —Es una de mis fotos favoritas de ti. Todo sonriente y seguro en esa alfombra. Las chicas deben perder la cabeza por ti 

 

Estudiaba la foto con los brazos cruzados y el ceño fruncido. 

 

Chris se acercó y observó la foto, colocando sus manos sobre los hombros de Seb, masajeando lentamente.

 

—En ese caso, yo soy Sebsexual — le susurró al oído — ¿sabías que esa noche fue toda una proeza poner esa cara y transmitir eso? Me sentía exhausto y hastiado de tanta atención. Sólo quería salir de allí y terminé sumamente ebrio en el auto de Mackie.

 

—Oh Chrissy… debe ser terrible sentirse así —le dio un besito —Pero te ves muy bien, el dueño de la alfombra, a pesar de estar viendo los escotes de jovenes coestrellas con cara de, como ya dije, pervertido.

 

—Bueno hombre, es que uno no es de piedra — le hizo cosquillas — o dime si tus ojos no irían a parar allí mismo. — Rió y tomó las cervezas — aún vienen frías, pero será mejor que las metamos en el refrigerador... ¿dónde dices que está la pizza?

 

—¡En la mesa! —blanqueó los ojos y se dirigió al comedor y abrió la caja.

 

Chris le sacó la lengua y tomó un pedazo, comiéndoselo a grandes mordiscos. Lo terminó y abrió dos de las cervezas, pasándole una a Seb.

 

—Salud — dijo alzándola — porque este ha sido realmente el viaje más extraño y placentero de toda mi vida.

 

—¿Asi que eres Sebsexual? —lo miró con el ceño fruncido pero sus ojos brillaban de diversión —¿Cómo es eso? 

 

—Que me he pasado viendo chicos todo el día y ninguno me parece atractivo, ni por asomo — tomó un sorbo largo — así que es oficial: me atraes solo tú.

 

Oh, vaya, eso era bastante halagador —¿Estuviste viendo chicos? Voy a hacerlo también para ver si pasa algo —sonrió y luego comió más pizza.

 

—Prueba y te convencerás — tomó otro pedazo — pero no me culpes sí el efecto secundario es una urgencia de venir hacia mí para darme un beso.

 

Sebastian dejó caer su pizza en el plato y lo miró con la boca abierta y luego enarcó una ceja —Recuerdo que hubo un tiempo en el que me dijiste que no me tocarías jamás. Mr hetero. —Volvió a comer y murmuró —Y muy seguro de sí mismo por lo que veo. Correr a darle un beso… 

 

Chris rió y terminó su cerveza — pues... nunca digas nunca — se levantó por otra y trajo también una para el castaño — aunque lo que te dije es sincero: no pretendo que de ninguna manera el contacto físico sea un medio de pago — se sentó y le observó fijamente, sus ojos incluso tornándose más oscuros — se dará si y sólo si tú y yo lo queremos.

 

El castaño cruzó un pie sobre su rodilla —Yo tampoco tengo esa intención, pero me agrada que no nos desagrade tocarnos. 

 

El rubio ladeó un poco la cabeza y sonrió de medio lado. —No... definitivamente no nos desagrada — volvió a observar de pies a cabeza al castaño, tomando un largo sorbo sin despegar sus ojos de sus caderas.

 

—Y tampoco me molesta que me mires así. —Él también bebió mirando sobre la botella a Chris. 

 

—Ya te dije que tú tienes la culpa por andar con esos pantaloncillos — se reclinó un poco sobre la mesa y clavó sus ojos en los de Sebastian — ¿te confieso algo? no pude dejar de pensar todo el día lo que comenzamos en el sofá hoy por la mañana.

 

Sebastian se sonrojó y pasó sus dedos por la cara de Chris, luego por la cuidada barba. —Me gustaría decir lo mismo, pero estaba inspirado… —Corrió su silla hasta quedar frente a frente al rubio, las sillas tocándose a través de las piernas abiertas de ambos. Sebastian susurró —No son pantaloncillos, es ropa deportiva, la que uso cuando voy al gimnasio. —Le dio un suave, casi fantasmal beso a esos labios llenos y bonitos de Chris. 

 

El hombre frunció ligeramente el ceño y lo tomó de la muñeca con firmeza, pero sin lastimarlo. Haló de él y consumó el beso, acariciando el cuello y los hombros de Seb.

 

—¿En ese gimnasio no hay chicos que te estén merodeando? — murmuró separándose.

 

—No tengo idea. —Sonrió y sacó su larga lengua para lamer los labios de Chris —tampoco me importa. 

 

Chris volvió a fruncir el ceño, pero relajándolo a los segundos, acariciando los cabellos de Sebastian.

 

—¿Olvidé mencionar que quiero una cláusula de exclusividad en nuestro... contrato?

 

—¡Oh! —Sebastian se separó un momento, mirando a Chris. Miles de pensamientos corriendo por su cerebro ¿Se refería Chris a que sólo tendría sexo con él? ¿Cero chicas y ex novias? ¿Cero manoseo al salir con sus amigos? Realmente si lo pensaba, no quería nada de eso. Estaba embelesado y sumamente satisfecho con el contacto de Chris. 

 

—Sí... exclusividad — se sonrojó pero no bajó la mirada — lo siento si se oye como algo muy... posesivo.

 

—No me molesta. Sería inteligente porque no sabemos hasta dónde llegará nuestro contacto íntimo. Y me gusta como va nuestro contacto íntimo —Se adelantó entre las dos sillas y pasó la mano por el cabello claro del otro hombre —Uno de confidencialidad será algo que ya me estoy esperando de tus abogados. No tengo problema. 

 

—Viene incluido en el paquete de “relacionarte con Chris Evans” — le sonrió — claro, todo va dentro del marco de lo que tú quieras y permitas. Estoy pensando seriamente en llevarte conmigo a LA — le acarició la rodilla.

 

Sebastian volvió a alejarse. —Chris, tal vez en un futuro, si es que llegamos a ese futuro, pero es importante que entiendas que no voy a salir de NY por ahora. Aquí está mi vida, mis amigos y conocidos, aquí tengo pequeños trabajos. Y no voy a acostarme con nadie que no seas tu, si es lo que te preocupa —¿Y él había dicho que la DJ era una prostituta? Hombre, la vida de cualquier Sugar Baby era difícil, y eso que a él no le importaba esa posesividad de Chris. 

 

—Lo sé — le tomó una mano y le besó los nudillos — sé que no puedo ir de egoísta intentando acaparar todo y que cambies tu vida por venir conmigo. Lo tengo claro y lo respeto Sebastian. Simplemente me gusta tu compañía, la disfruto mucho. Es la primera vez en meses que me siento libre de todo.

 

—Entonces tenemos eso en común —Volvió a acercarse y a besar a Chris —No voy a negar que estoy encantado con lo que hacemos, que tengo mucha curiosidad sobre nuestros cuerpos.

 

—Igual yo — susurró el rubio, rodeándole la cintura — no sabes cuánta curiosidad…

 

El castaño se levantó y se llevó a Chris hasta uno de los pequeños sofás, en un par de movimientos se quitó la camiseta y el pantalón salió volando junto con la ropa interior, quedando desnudo y sonriendo. 

 

Si aquella visión no era digna de un paro cardíaco masivo y repentino, Chris no supo cómo más catalogarlo. Su cara se encendió y no podía dejar de verlo, de recorrer cada rincón de piel y músculos, hasta volver a sus ojos y quedarse prendido allí. Estaban encendidos en un color azul casi cristalino. ¿Este hombre era real?, ¿era siquiera posible?

 

—Por Dios Seb — balbuceó al fin — vas a matarme…

 

—No es para tanto —Sonrió y se metió entre las piernas aún vestidas del rubio, acostandolo y acostándose encima en un movimiento fluido. Besandolo con deleite, sintiéndose travieso al estirarse  sobre toda esa ropa cara. Sus manos se metieron bajo el sweater de Chris y recorrió sus costados, —Tener una cintura como la tuya debería ser ilegal. 

 

—Y unos labios como los tuyos... — añadió Chris pasando sus manos por toda la espalda, hasta posarse en las firmes y redondas nalgas, al inicio temeroso por cómo fuera a reaccionar el castaño, pero al final atreviéndose a amasarlas y a pegarlo más a su cuerpo.

 

—Como ya he dicho, pervertido, —sonrió con los ojos cerrados y se frotó un poquito sobre los caros pantalones de su compañero. 

 

—¿Te agrada? — bajó la voz respirando en su cuello y dándole besos y pequeñas succiones sobre la piel — creo que soy un daddy pervertido — mordió ligeramente dejando una marca.

 

—¿Decidiste que seré tu pasivo? —Rió y luego bajó para lamer el tatuaje a un lado del abdomen de Chris, —Me encantan todos estos. 

 

—¿Quieres ser mi pasivo? — apretó ligeramente las caderas del castaño entre sus manos — aún no estoy muy seguro de todo el... proceso — sonrió viéndole la entrepierna — pero definitivamente tomará más tiempo que yo pueda serlo.

 

El castaño se irguió y miró al otro hombre. —¿La verdad? No creo estar listo para cualquiera de los dos papeles —Le tomó la mano y le besó los nudillos sin dejar de mirarlo, su flequillo al medio lado le tapaba un ojo —Apenas ayer tuve mi primer encuentro sexual con un hombre. 

 

—Lo sé — sonrió — yo también...  — se irguió y abrazó al joven escritor — pero ha sido una experiencia de esas que te cambian el rumbo.

 

—¿Te hice gay, Chris Evans? —Le susurró con humor. 

 

—Me hiciste adicto a Sebastian Stan — susurró en su oreja, llenándole de besos el cuello y el hombro.

 

—Me gusta como se oye eso. —Tiró su cabeza hacia atrás y dejándose hacer, la ropa raspaba contra su piel desnuda y eso era increíblemente erótico.

 

Chris lo recostó en el sofá, esta vez quedando él arriba, observándolo con ternura. Lentamente, fue sacando su ropa, lanzándola hacia cualquier lado, buscando quedarse únicamente piel con piel. Sonrió cuando lo único que quedaba era su ajustado bóxer, el que sacó sin mayor ceremonia hasta que quedó igual de desnudo que su compañero.

 

—¿Ya dije que me encantan tus tatuajes? —Se llevó la mano a la cabeza y se pasó los dedos por el cabello, una de sus piernas encogida y su mano acarició la longitud semi erecta que ya llegaba a su ombligo. 

—¿Por qué? — sonrió regresando al sofá, gateando sobre él — ¿me dan un aire de chico malo?

 

—También, pero se ven íntimos, muy tuyos, una expresión de tus ideas en tu piel, es sexy. 

 

Chris sonrió y asintió.

 

—Expresan cosas de mi familia... de personas a las que quise mucho y ya no están conmigo... y también de las cosas en las que creo y que me hacen estar con los pies en la tierra.

 

El castaño lo miró en silencio un momento y luego llevó su mano al tatuaje sobre su pectoral izquierdo, sus dedos rozando las letras, sus ojos nunca dejaron los de Chris. 

 

—”Cuando se pierde el contacto con la quietud interior, pierdes contacto contigo mismo. Cuando se pierde el contacto con uno mismo, te pierdes a ti mismo en el mundo” — recitó sin dejar de verlo.

 

Sebastian se irguió y besó a Chris con fiereza, lo asustaba un poco la forma en que ese hombre lograba enternecerlo, cautivarlo, y él prefería que la mayoría de su contacto fuera físico y libre de ataduras. Chris Evans era un hombre especial y algún día sería el mayor tesoro de la chica adecuada.    
  


El joven director lo envolvió entre sus brazos y correspondió con la misma entrega, casi ahogándose al no respirar entre besos tan profundos, sonidos húmedos y suspiros. Jadeó cuando sus entrepiernas se rozaron y notaron que ambos estaban completamente erectos.

 

—Cama... ya — dijo con cierta urgencia, irguiéndose y halando de él.

 

Sebastian se levantó como un resorte y casi corrió a su habitación, lanzándose sobre la blanda superficie y riendo. El rubio lo siguió, soltando una carcajada cuando cayó sobre el colchón, rebotó y casi terminó en el suelo.

 

—Entonces... nos hemos saltado de nuevo al postre, ¿no? — Chris yacía boca abajo, al lado del castaño, besándole la mano y viéndole con complicidad.

 

—Parece que será una tradición, pero es difícil saber qué quiero más, mostrarte mis ideas o estar contigo. —Se acercó más a Chris y aprovechó para lamer el tatuaje de toro en su hombro 

 

—Bueno, tenemos tiempo — suspiró apretando las sábanas — ¿en qué has estado tan ocupado hoy?

—En tu película, por supuesto —Volvió a recostarse y pasó el reverso de sus dedos por la quijada del rubio —Quiero ver qué te parece la trama, qué le quitas o qué le dejas. Escuchar todas tus ideas, y tomar un café mientras lo discutimos. 

 

—Eso suena muy bien — Chris cerró sus ojos — podría llevarte a algún lugar discreto, donde hacen un café delicioso y unas galletas que te harán desear comerlas por siempre — suspiró — y voy a molestarte con el pie debajo de la mesa y reiré al ver tu cara de enojo e indignación por hacer ese tipo de cosas en público — rió y entrelazó su mano con la del castaño — pero aún así lo haré... y mancharé tu nariz con la espuma de mi cappuccino.

 

Sebastian soltó una suave carcajada y volteó a Chris quedando parcialmente sobre él —Te empeñas en mostrarme públicamente,¿eh? —Sembró su cara de rápidos besos. —Y aún así, tienes mi permiso para llevarme a lugares románticos. Lo de molestarme bajo la mesa, aún está en consideración. —Puso su mano sobre el cabello de Chris y lo echó hacia atrás, observando esos inmensos ojos azules. Pensando. 

 

—Quiero llevarte a muchos lugares — dijo de repente, sonriendo al ver la sonrisa en los labios de Seb — pero justo ahora... esto — suspiró pasando su mano por toda la espalda del castaño hasta llegar a su nuca, jugando con su cabello — esto es... perfecto. 

 

—Lo es. —Enarcó su ceja favorita y descendió para besar al rubio suavemente, ese grueso labio inferior lo atraía, lo cautivaba hasta que haló de él con sus dientes. 

 

—Oh Seb — jadeó, los ojos encendidos y la pupila dilatada. No pudo evitar el impulso de bajar de nueva cuenta sus manos, amasando las nalgas de su compañero.

 

Sebastian decidió acomodarse mejor y sin preámbulo empezar a frotarse contra Chris. Exhalando su placer en suaves y continuos gruñidos. Su boca en el cuello del rubio, tan blanco, tan sexy, tan dispuesto. 

 

—Eso es — jadeó Chris moviéndose también, posando las manos en las caderas, marcando el ritmo — así baby... márcame.

 

—Oh Chris, no hables o me correré como un adolescente… —Se impulsó con los brazos y empezó a machacar las caderas de ambos con todo su peso. 

 

—¡Seb! — cerró los ojos con fuerza y su boca se convirtió en una constante “O” ante el placer de ese movimiento. No supo si por instinto, sus piernas fueron a enroscarse en las caderas de Sebastian, dándole más acceso y acercándolo más, casi espoleándolo.

 

El castaño se fue por la clavícula de Chris justo sobre el tatuaje y empezó a mordisquear justo en ese punto, sus manos a los lados de los hombros del otro hombre. Supremamente excitado con su prohibido acto, por estar dentro de ese cálido capullo que eran las piernas de Chris Evans. Elevado de placer al sentir como los testículos de ambos chocaban deliciosamente, exaltando la sensibilidad de esa parte de su cuerpo. —Eres tan hermoso Chrissy...

 

—Seb — suspiró ladeando su cuello y dejándose hacer, su piel erizándose por el tentador contacto, la fricción en su entrepierna y ese calor que parecía rodearlos, casi una flama devorando todo su entorno. Elevó más su cadera y gimió mordiéndose el labio, quería aún más de Sebastian, pero no sabía cómo podría resistirlo.

 

El otro hombre bajó un poco más y llegó hasta el rosado pezón que estaba totalmente erecto, como una pequeña torre en el pectoral, se pegó allí, besando, lamiendo, desacelerando un poco, para darse el gusto de chupar y lamer en un punto que ahora sabía era muy sensible para su acompañante. 

 

Chris suspiró y enredó sus dedos en los cabellos del escritor, ondulando su torso, deseoso de ser tocado en todas partes. Rió ante la situación, era increíble. Justo en ese momento, tanto su pene como su trasero parecían palpitar, pidiendo atenciones que nunca habían tenido. —Esto es tan... bizarro — siseó al sentir los dientes de Seb halando de su pezón — pero tan... tan placentero.

 

Sebastian se quedó quieto, y lo miró a los ojos, jadeando. 

 

—¿Seb? — se removió un poco, deseoso de que continuaran las atenciones.

 

—Dijiste bizarro. 

 

Chris se sonrojó.

 

—Me refería a... otras partes de mi cuerpo que parecen reaccionar al estímulo... es algo fantástico, tan... 

 

—¿Bizarro? —Se agachó y mordió el lóbulo de Chris —es hora de que te haga rogar por tu satisfacción, Daddy. 

 

—Creo que no va a tomarte mucho — rió y suspiró ante la sensación de esos dientes en su oreja — quiero sentirme bien Sebastian... tú me haces sentir muy bien...

 

—Y tu a mi. —Se alejó un poco, sus manos empezaron a recorrer ese cuerpo de músculos perfectos, cincelado, duro, recubierto de toda esa pálida piel blanca y sensual vello castaño —Te sientes tan bien, ahí, debajo de mi, rendido y lleno de placer. Tus ojos brillan cuando te tengo así. Me encanta verte. 

 

Chris suspiró y entreabrió los labios, respirando cada vez más agitado ante el toque de fuego que recorría su piel. Se estiró un poco y alzó sus brazos, dejándole al castaño más acceso.

 

—Precioso, tentador… —Sebastian reptó sobre él, lamió sus labios tentándolo y luego bajó, tenía una obsesión con la tinta en Chris, pero más con las manchitas en su cara y cuerpo, en su estómago. Pero nada como ese par de lunares en su cuello. Parecían gritar que era un punto increíblemente erógeno del rubio, quería comprobarlo. 

 

—Aprovecha... no siempre me pongo en bandeja de plata — rió pero su risa quedó cortada al sentir los labios de Sebastian atrapando la piel en su cuello. Sus manos se aferraron a la almohada y su cuerpo onduló sensualmente, recibiendo una descarga que fue a coronar la erección que ya se mostraba orgullosa.

 

—Abre las piernas Chrissy y dóblalas. —Sebastian le ayudó a moverse —Te ves tan desvergonzado, todo abierto, necesitado, ruborizado y entregado, esperando por mi para que te devore, para que te haga gritar...

 

—Sí — susurró obedeciendo sumiso, pasando una mano entre sus cabellos mientras la otra pasaba por su pecho sensible — contigo pierdo cordura Seb…

 

—Estoy aquí para eso Chris. Para que te sientas bien, para que te olvides de todo… —Ya había alcanzado la bolsita con lubricante. Sus dedos mojados en el líquido pasaron por el pene del rubio, su lengua se perdió en el tentador ombligo, que parecía contraerse cuando los músculos sensibles del estómago palpitaban  —Estas hecho para que te devoren. 

 

El joven director tuvo que contener la urgente necesidad de embestir y gemir como un animal en celo. Ese toque definitivamente estaba volviéndolo loco, los resbalosos dedos recorriendo su erguida longitud, esa lengua jugando en su ombligo, tentándolo, dejándolo con ganas de que se moviera de lugar y fuera más abajo, que lo envolviera en su cálido abrigo y le diera la experiencia de su vida. 

 

—Sebastian... — murmuró abriendo los ojos, brillantes por la excitación.

 

—¿Listo para rogarme? —Se acercó con pequeño besos a su costado y lo mordió allí, en el músculo duro. 

 

—Por favor — gimió alzando la cadera, embistiendo contra la mano lubricada.

 

Sebastian sonrió diabólicamente —Mírame Chrissy…

 

Chris obedeció, clavando las dilatadas pupilas en los felinos ojos de su compañero.

 

El castaño lo miró con los ojos entrecerrados mientras sujetando el brillante pene lo ladeó para darle una larga lamida. 

 

Sin embargo, Sebastian fue víctima de su propia osadía, sus ojos se abrieron con la impresión de lo que había hecho, los sabores distintivos de la humedad de Chris y lo aceitoso del lubricante lo dejaron en shock. 

 

El rubio mordió con fuerza su labio, casi sangrándolo. Era algo tan sexy de observar y sentir, pero no le fue ajena la incomodidad en los ojos de Sebastian, la realización del calibre de hacer algo como aquello.

 

—Seb — se irguió y le acarició la barbilla — está bien... no tienes que hacerlo, no es necesario... — lo tomó de los hombros, tratando de hacerle reaccionar — Seb... 

 

—Está bien Chris, fue diferente, un tanto apresurado, pero eres tú. Está bien. —Se acercó y ofreció sus labios al rubio.

 

—Despacio — Chris le besó con dulzura y le acarició los cabellos — nunca te fuerces a hacer algo con lo que no te sientas cómodo... ¿está bien? — siguió dándole besos en la mandíbula y el cuello, hasta llegar a su hombro, donde mordió ligeramente — tenemos tiempo…

 

—Eres tan gentil… tan dulce… —Volvió a ponerlo sobre la cama y lo besó con pasión, abrió su boca para que Chris lo explorara y cuando eso sucedió, Sebastian se dedicó a lamer su lengua y frotarla con la suya. Eso era erótico, porque la barba del rubio raspaba contra su mandíbula, y los sonidos que hacía eran apasionados y necesitados.

 

Chris se entregó al beso con total abandono de sí, tan solo necesitado de sentir, de explorar, descubrir esa faceta en su vida, tan nueva y excitante. Sus manos fueron acariciando los flancos de Sebastian hasta que una se coló en su entrepierna, tomando el largo y grueso miembro, comenzando a masajearlo lentamente, sintiendo su textura y su calor. Se sentía como algo tan prohibido.

 

—Oh, si Chrissy, justo así… —Sebastian devolvió el favor. 

 

El rubio jadeó y siguió el ritmo de Sebastian, devorándole la boca mientras sus manos iban masturbándose al tiempo, sintiendo el roce de su piel, el sudor, el calor, sus eróticos sonidos. Y luego Sebastian abrazó a Chris hasta pegarlo totalmente a su cuerpo, con ambos brazos, nunca dejando de explorar con su lengua mientras su mano sostenía la cabeza de Chris y devoraba su lengua, mordiéndola suavemente, con deleite. Sus caderas volvieron a tomar el ritmo anterior y esta vez Chris le enterró las uñas. Gimió, pero no soltó la presa en su boca. 

 

Era difícil describir aquello. Un juego de manos, roces, jadeos, gemidos y sonidos húmedos por todo el lugar. Chris se perdió por completo, deseando más sin saber qué. Sabía que estaban al límite, estaban a punto de acabar en una explosión blanca y abundante. Aceleraron el ritmo y al último segundo, su instinto actuó y sus manos apretaron las nalgas de Sebastian, abriéndolas mientras él deslizaba su miembro por encima, viniéndose con fuerza.

 

—¡Oh Chris! — balbuceó Sebastian al sentir el líquido caliente en sus partes íntimas y se corrió, manchando el vientre y los muslos del rubio. No parecía poder terminar de hacerlo, simplemente su deslechada era larga, intensa y no paraba. 

 

—Eso es — el rubio rió al sentir el largo torrente — wow Seb... si seguimos así vamos a gastar toda nuestra producción de esperma — rió y abrazó al castaño, besándole el cuello.

 

—Suena como una buena forma de pasar el tiempo. —Le dijo a Chris sin aliento y luego cayó a su lado en la cama, se acercó para darle suaves besos mientras recuperaba el aliento. —Tienes un cuerpo increíble. 

 

—Gracias — le pasó un brazo por los hombros y lo pegó a él — horas de gimnasio. Pero tú no te quedas atrás... todo tú... eres precioso — le besó suavemente los labios y suspiró — perdón por... bueno, por explotar entre…

 

Sebastian se mordió el labio inferior y miró a Chris, sus inmensos ojos azules rodeados de pestañas y sus cejas pobladas lo conmovían profundamente. —Está bien. Es extraño, pero como ya dije, eres tú, así que de alguna manera se siente… correcto. —Le acarició el brazo —Todo de ti se siente correcto. Sólo, necesito algo de tiempo, es nuevo, es diferente y bueno, como dices, eres precioso también. Y me encanta estar contigo. —Lo besó y fue a cruzar sus piernas con las del rubio cuando sintió la humedad entre sus nalgas y frunció el ceño. —Si seremos exclusivos, supongo que debo acostumbrarme a la humedad en las sábanas… —Rió. 

 

Chris secundó la risa y le besó la frente.

 

—No haré tanto desastre a la próxima, lo prometo... es que me pierdo en ti Seb... no pude evitar querer hacer eso y... más…

 

Una O perfecta se dibujó en los labios del castaño. Sí, eventualmente llegarían ahí. Lo sabía, y muy rápido ya que habían estado prodigándose orgasmos desde su primera salida. 

 

—Por ahora ¿qué tal un baño? — Chris le acarició la espalda — luego regresamos a tu sala y me explicas todas tus ideas. Es hora de trabajar.

 

Sebastian le dio la espalda sobre la cama y miró la hora —No, soy caprichoso y quiero dormir un rato.

 

Chris rió y le hizo cosquillas, rodeándole la cintura con un brazo.

  
—Eres un mimado — le besó el hombro — está bien... una siesta y luego trabajamos. 


	9. Es Solo un Acuerdo

Los últimos días en Nueva York se habían pasado demasiado rápido. Chris había obligado a sus pies a despegarse de la puerta de Sebastian, tras darle un largo beso y prometerle volver en unas cuantas semanas. 

 

Vaya que era difícil, aquel viaje había sido como un oasis para él y ahora tocaba regresar a su realidad en Los Ángeles. Y con eso, se refería a todas las explicaciones que tendría que dar.

 

El avión despegó a tiempo y durante todo el viaje, el rubio pasó recordando cada caricia, cada beso, cada palabra. Lo mucho que le había entusiasmado la idea de Sebastian, la manera en la que comenzaba a desarrollarla. Sabía que harían buena mancuerna en el proyecto y también en la cama. Le angustiaba el mezclar negocios con placer, pero ¿cómo podría sacar de su mente a Sebastian? era precioso, perfecto. Ya había llamado a su contador para que contactara a todos los proveedores de servicios del castaño, para hacerse cargo de todas las cuentas. Incluso había pensado en abrir una cuenta para él, con dinero suficiente para sus compras y cualquier otra necesidad o gusto. Sabía que su contador había alzado la ceja y por esa razón había solicitado una reunión con él. 

 

Pero eso no le preocupaba tanto como Anthony. ¿Cómo iba a explicarle todo aquello a su mejor amigo y guardián? Debía tomar fuerzas y coraje, porque no iba a ser sencillo. 

 

Al final el avión aterrizó y como pensó, Mackie ya estaba en el aeropuerto esperando por él. Cuando cruzaron mirada, supo que el moreno estaba bastante molesto, porque no venía con esa sonrisa brillante que acostumbraba.

 

—Antonhy...

 

—Christopher.

 

—Vamos hombre, no me salgas con eso.

 

—¿Estás listo? — dijo terminando de subir las maletas al baúl del auto.

 

—Sí.

 

—Entonces sube tu trasero al auto y vamos a casa.

 

Chris obedeció. Parte del camino se fueron en completo silencio, pero sentía la incomodidad en Mackie, la ansiedad de abrir la boca y comenzar a despotricar. Suspiró y clavó los ojos en su amigo — anda... suelta todo.

 

—Claro, ahora sí quieres escuchar.

 

—Mackie...

 

—No, no vengas con eso. Estoy sumamente molesto.

 

—Lo sé.

 

—Fuiste imprudente... no sé qué es lo que te traes, pero más vale que lo expliques antes de que me vea en la necesidad de llamar a tu madre para que intervenga.

 

—Mac, no de nuevo — lloriqueó — no soy un bebé que necesite de mi madre en cada problema de mi vida.

 

—Entonces explícate — apretó las manos sobre el volante — y haz énfasis en eso de “no estoy con una mujer”.

 

—Fue idea de Paul — dijo tras un suspiro — me enseñó este sitio... de arreglos por conveniencia.

 

Mackie apretó más el volante y le vio de reojo.

 

—¿Qué tipo de arreglos?

 

—Arreglos del tipo “pago todo por ti y tú me entretienes”.

 

Mackie se pasó como un kamikaze hasta el último carril para frenar y poner intermitentes cuando frenó del todo y observó con ojos desorbitados a Chris.

 

—Dime que no eres un Sugar Daddy.

 

Chris se encogió de hombros y sonrió derrotado. El moreno comenzó a reír y golpeó el volante. Aquello era increíble.

 

—Chris... tú sí que eres un caso especial — le observó incrédulo — ¡eres un puto Sugar Daddy!

 

—Eso creo.

 

—Entonces... ¿es un chico?

 

—Sí — se sonrojó un poco — sé que es raro, nunca me han atraído pero él... él tiene algo que...

 

—Oh por Dios — el moreno se giró por completo y lo tomó de los hombros — Christopher... dime que entiendes que ese tipo de arreglos son por conveniencia... ¡puro interés en tu dinero!, ¡nada más! dímelo... di que entiendes eso y que no estás dibujando corazoncitos en tu cabeza... ¿por un hombre? ¡hermano! realmente te desconozco.

 

—Sé bien cómo es esto Anthony — no sonaba muy convencido — sé que es todo un arreglo... pero ambos nos sentimos bien con el otro y... bueno, quiero ayudarlo.

 

Mackie bufó y volvió a dejar fija la mirada en el camino frente a ellos. Seguían detenidos a un costado de la carretera.

 

—¿Sabes cómo veo esto Chris? — dijo de repente — como una amenaza. Ese chico, en poco tiempo, logró sacarte de casa, tenerte fuera de ella en una idílica fantasía y seguramente sacarte ya bastante dinero. ¿Qué sigue?, ¿vendrá a vivir con nosotros?, ¿vendrá a atenderte? claro, luego comenzará a pedir tarjetas de crédito que tú le darás, algún apartamento de lujo que también le comprarás, se hará de un buen nombre con tus contactos y luego se irá igual como vino: sin aviso y sin nada que ofrecer.

 

Chris apretó las manos y desvió la mirada hacia su ventana.

 

—Asumes cosas que no son.

 

—Veo las cosas como van a ser si esto no para ahora — le observó preocupado — en serio Chris... dime que no piensas continuar con esta locura.

 

—¿Y qué si quiero? — escupió viéndolo enfadado — ¿es acaso tu vida?, ¿en qué te afecta que quiera ser un Sugar Daddy y ayudar a ese chico?

 

—Por mí puedes regalar tu dinero, no es mío — alzó las manos y volvió a ponerlas en el volante — yo me preocupo por ese pedacito de corazón que queda allí adentro y que quedó destrozado tras lo de esa bruja — encendió el auto y le vio de nuevo — porque en serio hermano... no pienso volver a pegar pieza por pieza para que venga otro y lo haga añicos.

 

—Lo sé — dijo tras un corto silencio — lo sé. Pero en todo caso es mi decisión. No quiero que esto sea motivo de discordia entre nosotros Mac — le vio preocupado — eres mi mejor amigo y te quiero… y te soy sincero, estos días fueron un oasis para mí... ¿no te da gusto por mí?

 

—Me daría más gusto si fuera algo sincero — aceleró — pero a como lo veo, vas a darle más que tu dinero y eso es lo que me preocupa.

 

—Prometo ser juicioso... ¿está bien?

 

—No me vas a convencer.

 

—Mac.

 

—No, nop. No... ¡no!

 

—Mackie... 

 

—Voy a poner música y haré de cuenta que te dormiste.

 

—Oh no, no lo harás.

 

—Obsérvame.

 

Chris bufó y se cruzó de brazos. Hicieron el resto del camino en compañía de Jay Z.

 

**—-0—-**

 

“Chris, Chris, no olvides avisarme cuando llegues. Además he tenido esta maravillosa idea que debo comentarte y además debes decirle a tu amigo sobre mi. Insisto en eso” Sebastian escribió velozmente mientras esperaba a que le entregaran su café en el Starbucks más cercano a su casa. Cuando lo llamaron para entregarle el pedido se dio cuenta de que estaba sonriendo ampliamente. Como un idiota. 

 

Se sentó y siguió escribiendo, su gorra gris de paño le daba la privacidad que necesitaba para, por una vez, no fijarse en su entorno. “Ya sabes que puedes llamarme cuando necesites y espero que tu amigo no te haga pasar un mal momento”.

 

Sebastian soltó una risita ahogada. Y se dedicó a beber de su café, mirando a la gente pasar frente a la ventana, luego de un rato abrió su diario y empezó a garabatear ideas, pero no podía concentrarse, los recuerdos de los últimos días eran nítidos, y un poco idílicos. Una deliciosa locura. 

 

Una chica muy de su gusto pasó frente a la ventana, alta, delgada, ojos miel y cabello castaño claro, una chica segura y con un propósito aparente. Se quedó mirándola todo el tiempo hasta que salió de su vista. Sonrió de nuevo y bebió. Algo pasaba con él, porque si tuviera que escoger, preferiría ver a Chris pasar frente a esa ventana, en una de sus chaquetas formales, con una camiseta estilo polo, como le gustaba usarlas, pantalones de excelente corte y tal vez ese curioso cinturón rojo que parecía acompañarlo a donde fuera. 

 

Había observado que también caminaba con seguridad, y una bendita sensualidad subyacente, no era obvia, pero movía sus estrechas caderas de una forma en que a Sebastian se le quedaba la boca abierta. Tocaba su cabello rubio con mucha frecuencia y reía con ganas tocando su pecho como si fuera a ahogarse. Pequeños detalles que Sebastian se prometió guardar para hablar de ellos en uno de sus cuentos. 

 

Se mordió los labios, y negó con la cabeza. En medio de todo ese tiempo trabajando juntos muchas ideas extrañas habían acudido a su mente y ahora se agolpaban en su cerebro. Del tiempo en aquel lujoso hotel, había tomado la atmósfera de un nuevo cuento. Esta vez no sería de misterio, sería algo simple, algo sencillo como la vida de la gente buena y normal. Quería escribir, lo necesitaba, así como necesitaba el dinero. 

 

El malestar insidioso volvió a él. Lo había sentido esa mañana cuando había dejado a Chris en el aeropuerto y al besarlo le había dicho que no se preocupara por sus gastos, todo estaba resuelto y luego le había dado un cheque con una cifra que prefería no recordar. No lo gastaría si podía evitarlo, y estaba trabajando por su dinero. No entre las piernas de Chris, sino en lo suyo, en sus historias, en tener varias vías abiertas y mirar adelante, en permitir que su mente no se cerrara a ninguna idea. En plasmarlas en su diario cuando las tuviera. 

 

Porque pensar en que le pagaban por sexo lo devastaba. Él no tenía sexo con nadie por dinero, y con Chris, bueno, era algo especial, algo diferente, una deliciosa mezcla entre curiosidad y deseo, un poco egoísta, muy divertido, pero más que nada placentero. Y ese placer lo confundía y le volaba las neuronas. 

 

Terminó su café y salió del lugar, caminó hasta llegar frente a la Sex Shop que le habían recomendado, sintió el impulso de entrar  y averiguar, pero se sentía abrumado, hacia dentro podía verse una selección de DVDs, juguetes y cosas varias que no sabía para qué eran. 

 

Sonrió y siguió su camino, tendría que arriesgarse en algún momento, después de todo, el asunto con Chris era muy real, y no podían vivir su tiempo sin lubricante. 

 

**—-0—-**

Chris suspiró cuando al fin estuvo tirado en su cama, estirando sus músculos y fijando su mirada en la pantalla del celular. Sonrió al ver los mensajes de Seb, una calidez se regaba en su pecho cada vez que lo recordaba.

 

“Hey Seb, lamento escribir hasta ahora, pero el vuelo estuvo intenso y Mackie aún más. Aunque creo que ya pasó la mayor parte de la tormenta. Han pasado unas horas y ya me hace falta escucharte... ¿qué me has hecho eh? Estoy contando los días para que se pasen pronto las semanas y pueda volver a NY.”

 

El sonido distintivo de una marcación de FaceTime retumbó en el relativamente silencioso apartamento de Sebastian. Levantó su teléfono para estar frente  a la pantalla mientras permanecía echado en el sofá. A él también le hacía falta Chris, en cuatro días su apartamento había estado cálido y luminoso, en ese momento sentía que las luces no eran suficientes para espantar la oscuridad. 

 

Estuvo  a un paso de arrepentirse y colgar, no estaba muy presentable, pero recordó que el rubio lo había visto así,  e incluso peor, varias veces. 

 

Chris sonrió cuando vio aparecer la carita adormilada del castaño.

 

—Hola señor Stan — sonrió ampliamente — ¿qué haces en la oscuridad?

 

—Estoy viendo otra de tus películas. Y pensé en llamarte. Nunca pensé en ti como surfer, pero el bronceado te sienta bien. Todo California Boy.

 

—Mmm... fueron muchos días de sol — estaba recostado en su cama, con una camisa blanca desabotonada y sus bóxers negros — tuve que tostarme muy bien para que el póster quedara atractivo.

 

—Realmente le quitas todo protagonismo a Kim. Me gusta. Mi Daddy es una estrella de cine — Rió. —Eso es ardiente. 

 

Los ojos de Chris se encendieron aún en la penumbra y sonrió de medio lado.

 

—Me encanta que me llames así... baby — dijo en la manera más seductora que encontró.

 

—No te acostumbres, aún puedo llamarte de otras formas… Sólo que no he pensando en ellas. —Se echó el cabello hacia atrás y se hundió más en el sofá. —¿Fue muy mala tu charla con tu amigo?

 

—Bueno... — suspiró y se estiró — Mac aún está enfadado por no decirle todo desde el inicio... pero lo ha aceptado. O al menos, no está haciéndome un escándalo cada vez que lo veo — rió — se preocupa mucho por mí.

 

—Me alegra que alguien vigile tu espalda. Ahora dime, ¿qué harás mañana?

 

—Chequeo médico — sonrió — nada grave, sólo rutinario para mantenerme en forma. Luego tendré una breve salida con mi madre y mi hermana que están de visita y luego... bueno, vendré a casa a descansar. ¿Qué harás tú?

 

—Escribir. Hoy empecé una nueva historia, estaba en el Starbucks cerca a mi casa y tuve esta loca idea que por primera vez no es de misterio. Mis editores quedarán sorprendidos, hace años me piden algo diferente —Rió. 

 

—Me alegra mucho escuchar eso Sebastian. Tendrás trabajo a manos llenas, ya lo verás. ¿Puedo pedir que firmes todas mis copias de tus libros antes de que seas demasiado famoso?

 

—Sabes que haría mucho más que eso por ti Chrissy. —Se mordió el labio inferior. —y ¿recuerdas de lo que estábamos hablando sobre el reencuentro con la chica? Sé que no te gusta mucho la idea de que se vean de nuevo, pero tengo una nueva idea. Además, insisto que el protagonista deberías ser tú. No es como si no hubieses dirigido y actuado antes. 

 

—Mmmm, quizá — pasó una mano por su pecho al descuido — ¿quieres reencontrarme con ella para...?

 

El ceño de Sebastian se frunció. —No, no con ella. Pero ya sabes, el mundo es muy pequeño, ¿y si el protagonista conoce a alguien que está ligado a los dos? La relación de cada uno con esta tercera persona es muy estrecha, pero nunca se reencontrarán. Y nunca sabrán lo cerca que estaban de verse de nuevo. 

 

—Me gusta — sonrió — suena muy bien Seb. ¿Crees que dentro de tres semanas podré leer algo ya? 

 

Sebastian se rió  dejó caer el teléfono, luego lo retomó y no se dio cuenta de que estaba hablando a través de la cámara trasera. —Ahora que no estoy medio día clavado a la cama y me levanto con todo dolorido, creo que en una semana puedo darte un escrito preliminar. 

 

Chris rió también.

 

—Anda, que estar así en la cama fue delicioso — suspiró — oye Seb... estás viendo a la cámara equivocada... baby... vuelve — comenzó a reír, realmente el castaño era distraído.

 

Sebastian lo pensó un momento y luego exclamó cuando se dio cuenta de que no estaba mirando a la pantalla sino al logo de Apple. —Lo siento Chris. —Rió arrugado los ojos. — ¿Que decias sobre que no me dejarás cerrar las piernas? 

 

—Ojalá estuvieras aquí — dijo entrecerrando los ojos y sonriéndole — ok... soné muy cursi pero es cierto.

 

—No te preocupes, pienso igual. —Suspiró y se quedó mirando al rubio un largo momento. Lo extrañaba bastante ¿Quien iba a pensarlo? 

 

—¿Y si vienes? — Chris cambió de posición y dejó el móvil sobre su almohada, ladeándose y dejando que su cabeza descansara sobre su brazo derecho — no puedo moverme de acá estos días y siento una eternidad hasta que vuelva a NY.

 

Sebastian se animó —Eso me encantaría, e incluso podría ir a firmar esos acuerdos de los que me hablaste. No sé cuándo, pero podría llevarte la versión corregida del preliminar. 

 

—¿Cómo te queda este fin de semana? —Chris saltó como un resorte — sales el sábado temprano de allá, voy a recogerte y te quedas en mi casa — sonrió emocionado — luego te doy un tour por la ciudad... ¿cuántos días podrías quedarte?

 

Sebastian se mordió el labio —Me gustaría, pero necesito hacer ese preliminar Chrissy. ¿Me das una cita para dentro de ocho días? El próximo viernes estaré allá.

 

—Hecho — Chris sonrió. Ocho días era mejor que más de quince. —Te enviaré el boleto e iré a recogerte.

 

—Mmmh me siento muy mimado. —Sonrió. —¿Pero vamos a trabajar también verdad? Y esperemos que tu chico de seguridad no me destroce en esos días. —Rió y luego miró un momento a la pantalla —Diablos Chris si que te ves bien dorado y sin camisa, y preocupado. Y salvando a la dama en apuros. Eso es muy sexy.

 

—Sí, vamos a trabajar... y mucho — la sonrisa no parecía borrarse de su rostro — por Mackie no te preocupes, trataré que no se entrometa y... — fijó su mirada en ese cuello tentador, esa piel que ya había mordido a antojo — no todo será trabajo, claro... te llevaré a la playa para que veas de primera mano ese tipo de bronceado.

 

Sebastian lo miró intempestivamente, sus ojos muy abiertos. —¿Estás seguro de que quieres que te vean públicamente conmigo? Esa ciudad está plagada de mirones, y tú eres muy famoso. —Se mordió el labio —No quiero que te perjudiquen por un simple acuerdo de patrocinio Chris. 

 

El rubio sonrió comprensivo y sintió una calidez indescriptible al ver la preocupación en ojos de Sebastian. Sí, era únicamente un patrocinio... un arreglo conveniente, nada más que eso... pero...

 

—Tengo una pequeña casa en la playa, discreta y alejada de mirones. No te preocupes, Mac se ocupa de todo — ladeó la cabeza y alzó la ceja — aunque no me molestaría que me vieran contigo... ¿qué les importa? mi vida es... mía.

 

Sebastian se mordió el labio —Tienes razón, pero estás por empezar a filmar, no necesitas más estrés, ni gente que hurgue en tu vida y publique que estás ayudándole a un pobre escritor desconocido y quien sabe qué otras cosas. —Lo miró directo a los ojos a través de la pantalla —Resérvalo para el día que conozcas otro lindo chico y tengas una relación romántica y feliz con él, Chris. 

 

Ladeó la cabeza y se pasó la mano por el cabello >>—Lo siento, no quise ser grosero ni meterme en tu vida. Estás en tu derecho de hacer lo que desees. 

 

La sonrisa de Chris se borró un poco al escuchar eso. Desvió la mirada hacia la ventana, donde ya casi no entraba ninguna luz y se preguntó si parte de aquella preocupación no era también porque Seb no quería ser visto con un hombre. Al margen de todo, se suponía que tanto él como el castaño eran heterosexuales. El que hubieran saltado a los labios del otro desde la primera noche, había sido una dulce sorpresa... ¿o no?

 

Un poco de frío le recorrió la espalda. ¿Qué pasaba si Sebastian había accedido a todo solo por el acuerdo?, ¿estaría siendo él muy intenso y presionando? y la estocada final había venido con el comentario acerca de guardar ese tipo de experiencias con otro... ¿otro chico? No, no podría. Lo que le pasaba con Sebastian era único. Y oportunidades con chicos muy apuestos no habían faltado. Comenzaba a comprender la preocupación de Mackie... tenía razón. Si seguía a ese paso y sin recordar que todo era simplemente una conveniente relación, terminaría entregando más de lo material. 

 

—Quizá tengas razón — dijo al cabo de un momento— después de todo tú también tienes que hacerte de un nombre y no... salir perjudicado con ninguna actividad entre nosotros — sonrió de nuevo — pero, realmente me gustaría ser un buen anfitrión y traerte a LA. Quiero que conozcas a algunos de mis amigos que también pueden interesarse en tu trabajo.

 

—Las actividades no me preocupan Chris, me encantan. Lo que me preocupa es que la gente te ataque, que tenga más excusas para hacerte daño. Me hablaste de esa ex que trató de matarte, ¿crees que eso no le daría más argumentos? ¿Y si emprende una campaña contra tu buen nombre? y si quiere inventar quién sabe qué tipo de basura contra ti? 

 

—Tranquilo, eso no pasará — suspiró — bueno... debo irme ahora Seb, tengo... una cena con uno de mis mejores amigos y su esposa.

 

—Bien —Sebastian colgó la llamada bastante molesto. En los últimos días se había dado cuenta de que Chris corría cada vez que se molestaba, igual, ese no era su problema. Ellos dos no eran nada, y no era responsabilidad de Sebastian el protegerlo ni ayudarlo. Solo distraerlo, porque al fin de cuentas, no era más que una puta cara. 

 

Estuvo a un movimiento de lanzar su preciado y costoso teléfono contra la pared. 

 

**—-0—-**

 

—Entonces — Sheletta llevó el cucharón a sus labios para probar el guiso — Chris desaparece un par de días más de lo esperado y tú hiperventilas...

 

—Sabes el historial mujer — Anthony suspiró sacando los platos para poner la mesa — no es el mejor cuando se trata de conocer personas con algún interés romántico.

 

—Bueno, sí — le echó más sal — pero quizá esta vez sea diferente, amor... no puede pasar toda su vida en una burbuja.

 

—Ja, claro que es diferente — comenzó a colocar los platos — esta vez se está anotando una nueva en el marcador.

 

—¿Por qué? — la morena se giró sonriendo inquisidora — ¿es más joven? ¡oh no me digas que la chica es menor de edad!

 

—No diré nada mujer — levantó las manos — confidencialidad, ¿recuerdas?

 

—Oh, no me salgas con esas tonterías — se cruzó de brazos — ¿quieres que siga escuchando tus berrinches por cuidar de un adulto hecho y derecho? entonces comienza a contar detalles.

 

—¿Para que después andes de cotilla preguntado todas las noches?

 

—Eso le agrega cierto sazón a nuestra relación, ¿no lo crees? — le sacó la lengua.

 

Anthony sonrió y negó con la cabeza.

 

—Te conozco Shel — apoyó las manos sobre la mesa — ¿con qué me vas a chantajear si no te cuento?

 

—Eso depende — dijo revolviendo una última vez el guiso antes de quitarlo del fuego — quizá nuestra rutina de jueves, viernes y fin de semana se ponga en pausa.

 

—¿Vas a dejarme sin sexo? — el moreno abrió los ojos casi desorbitados — ¡anda!, ¡eso es totalmente injusto!

 

—No llegaré a ese extremo si cuentas — se encogió de hombros — pero si no, te unirás al club Evans de abstinencia sexual.

 

—Eres mala — bufó — bien... te contaré.

 

Sheletta quitó el guiso del fuego, apagó la estufa y se sentó en la mesa, esperando. Mackie se rascó la nuca y luego tosió un poco.

 

—¿Qué? — la morena alzó una ceja — ¡suelta ya!

 

—No es una chica.

 

—Wow, ¿es una señora mayor? no sabía que le iban las “cougar”.

 

—Tampoco es una “cougar”.

 

—¿Una anciana?

 

—No es una mujer.

 

La joven le observó seria por unos segundos, antes de comenzar a reír con ganas. 

 

—¡Oh por Dios! — detuvo su estómago — amor, esa broma ha sido muy buena.

 

—No estoy bromeando mujer. Chris ha puesto sus ojos en un chico.

 

Sheletta fue dejando de reír poco a poco mientras observaba la seriedad en el rostro de su esposo. Al final, se calmó y simplemente negó con la cabeza.

 

—No...

 

—Sí.

 

—P-pero... ¿cómo?

 

—Idea de Paul — comenzó a caminar por toda la cocina — aún tengo pendiente hablar con ese idiota por andar sembrando ideas descabelladas. ¿Sabes cómo llegó Chris hasta ese chico? por medio de una página web de “Sugar Daddies”.

 

—Oh, calla.

 

—Como lo escuchas — señaló con el índice — ¿sabes cuál fue la excusa de Paul? que Chris necesitaba compañía sin ataduras y que alguna chica podría darle “cariño” si él se hacía cargo de sus gastos.

 

—Eso tiene un nombre más viejo que mi abuela.

 

—Como el infierno ardiente que lo sé.

 

—Pero... ¿un chico?

 

—Allí es donde se pone bueno — Mackie se cruzó de brazos — Chris se hará cargo de todos sus gastos a cambio de... bueno, aún no sé bien a cambio de qué. Pero le hubieras visto mujer... venía con ojos brillantes y sin contracturas en la espalda.

 

—Oh Dios, ¿crees que tuvo sexo con él?

 

—Por mi paz mental, que no quiero enterarme.

 

—Vaya, vaya... quién diría que Chris podría convertirse en un “sugar daddy” y buscarse un “boy toy”.

 

—¿Y además traernos problemas por todo el trasfondo legal?

  
—Bueno, pero puedes hablar con Scarlett. Algo ha de ocurrírsele para proteger a Chris en un acuerdo de confidencialidad.

 

—Lo había pensado... pero no sé si agregar cláusulas en relación a su dinero.

 

—Ese es asunto de él, amor — Sheletta se levantó y pasó sus brazos por el cuello de Anthony — es su dinero después de todo, él decide cómo gastarlo o en quién gastarlo. Además... si regresó más relajado y con ojos brillantes, ¿quizá las cosas estén yendo muy bien y no sea necesario preocuparnos?

 

—No lo sé Shel — suspiró cansado, abrazando a su esposa — realmente no quiero que todo esto termine en un Chris enamorado de un oportunista que sólo tomará lo que pueda y correrá hacia el siguiente millonario cuando ya esté aburrido.

 

—¿Conoces al chico?

 

—Aún no.

 

—Bueno... no saltes a conclusiones hasta conocerlo — le besó la frente — nunca se sabe... quizá y las cosas no son lo que parecen.

 

—¿Cómo eres capaz de verle a todo lo positivo mujer?

 

—Porque si no fuera así, estaríamos los dos hundidos en la miseria — rió haciéndole cosquillas — ahora mueve ese trasero y termina de poner la mesa. Tengo hambre.

 

**—-0—-**

—... Entonces le dije, ¿qué demonios crees que es esto?, ¿un ensayo de la escuela? ¡si no vienes temprano, quedas fuera!

 

—Oh, qué cruel — Julie bebió otro sorbo de vino — ¿es siempre así en el estudio? — observó a un distraído Chris que apenas había picado la comida.

 

—¿Oh? — el rubio sacudió la cabeza — lo siento... ¿qué decías?

 

—Estás con la cabeza en otro lado — la mujer le sonrió cómplice — ¿podemos saber a qué se debe?

 

—Nada — sonrió bebiendo un poco de agua — algunas cosas de Nueva York...

 

—¿No fue bien? — Paul llevó otro pedazo de lasaña a su boca.

 

—Fue de maravilla... debo volver en tres semanas para la reunión del casting y empezar con todo el protocolo, tú sabes...

 

—Entonces... ¿qué otra cosa de Nueva York puede tenerte así de distraído? —Julie le sonrió — oh... ¿conociste a alguien?

 

—Amor — Paul le advirtió con la mirada.

 

—No... bueno... sí — Chris tomó su copa de vino y dio un largo sorbo.

 

Paul alzó una ceja y a Julie se le iluminó el rostro.

 

—¿Seguiste mi consejo? — Paul tanteó el terreno.

 

—De hecho... sí.

 

—¿Qué consejo? — la mujer comió otro poco.

 

—Le dije que saliera al mundo y viviera — Paul comenzó a reír — y mira... realmente lo hizo.

 

—Sí... pero creo que lo estropeé — suspiró — soy... un tanto entusiasta con todo esto y cuando no recibo lo que espero yo...

 

—¿Huyes y haces un berrinche? — Julie le tomó la mano — oh, cariño... 

 

—Recuerda que a veces las cosas tienen que ser simples Chris — Paul le vio con una ceja alzada — en especial con algún tipo de... relaciones.

 

—Sí... lo sé — bebió otro poco — lo sé.

 

—Oh, todo se arreglará — Julie le palmeó la espalda — sé tan encantador como sueles serlo y estoy segura que perdonará todo. ¿Quién puede decirle que no a esos ojos que pones?

 

—Amor, no es un perrito o similar.

 

Los tres comenzaron a reír y terminaron su cena conversando de otros temas, lo cual Chris agradeció internamente. Sabía que había sido grosero con Sebastian al irse así de su charla. Pero es que se había enfadado tanto con el asunto de salir a la playa y que todo mundo pudiera armar un escándalo con eso. Aunque internamente, sabía que el chico tenía razón. Era lo primero que subrayaría Anthony si se diera el caso. Las implicaciones de apariciones públicas con X o Y persona siempre levantarían rumores. Y de los peores, dado el conservador ambiente que siempre había parecido rodearlo. 

 

Cuando Julie y Paul se despidieron, regresó a su habitación y observó su móvil durante largo rato. Al final, tecléo y envió el mensaje.

 

“Perdóname, me fui como un idiota. Tienes razón en todo lo que dijiste, debo ser cuidadoso no solo por mí, sino para protegerte a ti también de terceros malintencionados. Lo siento... ¿me perdonas? la invitación sigue en pie y realmente sería muy bueno que vinieras”.

 

**—-0—-**

Era un domingo soleado, era ese domingo al mes, el día de parrillada en casa de Chace y el motivo de celebración era que Ed se quedaría un tiempo con ellos en NY. Como siempre la casa estaba llena y todos cantaban y bebían cerveza en el pequeño patio trasero de paredes negras y entablado de cedro.  

 

¿Y dónde estaba el chico más dulce de la fiesta? Preguntaban, y esta vez Sebastian no les mostraba la lengua ni reía. Estaba furioso, pero también estaba confundido.

 

Las fiestas con sus amigos solían caracterizarse por tener más chicos que chicas, y aunque había gente de varias edades y espectros de belleza, si lo consideraba, la mayoría salía ganando. El asunto es que estaba en una de las sillas reclinables, en una esquina, con su cerveza en la mano, por un par de horas ya, estudiando a sus amigos y había llegado a la conclusión de que exceptuando a Chris, los chicos no eran lo suyo. 

 

Uno de los chicos, uno nuevo, se acercó a él y empezó a hablarle, su postura pronto cambió y empezó a inclinarse demasiado sobre Sebastian y lo incomodó. No entendía muy bien lo que decía porque el licor trababa su lengua y Sebastian sólo se hizo hacia atrás varias veces tratando de ser cortés hasta que Ed llegó en su defensa. 

 

—Amigo, creo que tu chica está llamándote desde hace un rato. —El hombre miró hacia atrás y un poco avergonzado se retiró algo tambaleante. Ed levantó una de sus perfectas cejas inglesas y se sentó al lado del castaño. —¿Preparado para mudarte Stan? 

 

—A veces me pregunto si quieres mi casa con todo y lo que tiene dentro. 

 

—Sí el precio es bueno, podría comprar toda tu basura. ¿Que tal te trata Starbucks? 

 

Sebastian se encogió de hombros y bebió algo de cerveza —Aún me saludan todos los días cuando voy a beber mi café de las mañanas. Así que supongo que me tratan bien. 

 

—Sabes de qué te hablo Stan. ¿Conseguiste un trabajo o no? 

 

—¿Tratando de atraerme al lado oscuro?

 

—O no, Chace me mataría. —Sebastian no iba a comentar el por qué la mirada del británico se perdía en el horizonte, justo donde Chace estaba asando filetes. Era mejor no preguntar, incluso los rumores en su momento habían hecho suficiente daño. 

 

—De hecho hace poco vendí uno de mis trabajos, y ayer escribí otro, hoy corregiré. 

 

—Wow, eso es maravilloso hombre, ahora, dime que pasó de nuevo en tu vida

 

Los ojos turquesa y gris de Sebastian lo observaron con detenimiento. —¿De qué hablas? 

 

Ed bebió otro sorbo de cerveza sin dejar de mirar hacia la parrilla y la aglomeración de gente allí. —Estás de mal humor Stan. Y has escrito muchísimo en poco tiempo, ¿dos historias en una semana? Eso es demasiado, incluso para ti, así que o estás enamorado, que no creo, o estás furioso. Y no es contigo mismo, cuando estás molesto contigo te gusta recorrer Manhattan a solas y olvidas que hay gente que te apoya. 

 

—Parece que todo el mundo aquí me conoce demasiado. 

 

—En todo caso cada pensamiento se lee en tu cara. No hubieras servido para actor. 

 

—¿Y tú si? 

 

—No me ha ido mal… en mi lado del mundo. 

 

Sebastian quería hablar con alguien, contarle a alguien exactamente por qué estaba molesto, pero Ed no era para eso, oh si, el era un excelente amigo, pero le gustaba mofarse de las debilidades ajenas y nunca aceptaba las propias. Nunca podría decirle nada acerca de Chris Evans. 

 

—Había planeado hacer un curso de escritura creativa en la NYU, pero ya sabes, no tengo dinero, así que estoy intentando nuevas cosas, como escribir guiones y eso. No es fácil. 

 

—Imagino que no, por no decir que es algo muy diferente a lo que has hecho hasta ahora. ¿No necesitarías un curso para eso? 

 

—En teoría sí, pero Chr… pero me han animado a hacerlo y he investigado, si sale bien, cambiaré el curso de escritura creativa por escritura de guiones. Por lo que sé, pagan muy bien, vendes tu alma, pero tienes con qué mantener pequeños y costosos apartamentos en Brooklyn. 

 

Ed lo miró un momento y esa sonrisa ladeada se incrustó en uno de sus pulmones. Ed había sido uno de sus amigos cuando Sebastian había pensado que podía hacer audiciones para televisión y había fallado. Su rostro dulce no engañaba a nadie, jamás podría ser un villano. Ed no tenía el mismo problema. 

 

El asunto es que el hombre era todo lo que un británico debía ser: un poco chapado a la antigua, de mente muy abierta e increíblemente malicioso. —Vamos a suponer que no hay nadie nuevo y que esta idea se te ocurrió a ti solo. Si necesitas ayuda financiera, sabes que puedes hablar con cualquiera de nosotros. Especialmente con Chace y conmigo. 

 

Sebastian también observó a Chace, todo ojos claros y redondos, cejas espesas y oscuras, aún tenía las mejillas sonrosadas la mitad del tiempo. Reía con uno de sus pequeños sobrinos. Y asaba carne con la audacia de un experto. ¿Estarían ellos dos…? No era su asunto. 

 

Tal vez, si las cosas fueran diferentes, Chris podría encajar allí. Era un chico de Boston pero no por ello su variado grupo de neoyorkinos hipster iban a hacerlo a un lado, después de todo lo habían aceptado y a Ed, ninguno de los dos estadounidenses. 

 

—Lo pensaré, Ed. Gracias. Si tú me necesitas para lo que sea, sabes que puedes confiar en mi ¿Verdad? 

 

—Lo sé Stan, pero realmente no creo que nadie pueda ayudarme en esta vida, o en la próxima. 

 

**—-0—-**

—Entonces — Grillo terminó su enésima flexión — ¿sigue como si parte del sol se hubiera ocultado para siempre y un frío gélido le recorriera el trasero?

 

—Ten más tacto — Mulvey secó su sudor y siguió en la caminadora — Mackie dice que no ha estado de buen humor por algo de Nueva York.

 

—Será porque le ahogaron el idilio — Grillo rió — Mackie se entromete demasiado, es capaz de ponérsela flácida a cualquiera.

 

—Se preocupa, tú sabes que...

 

—Sí, sí, lo que pasó con esa loca y bla, bla, bla — el hombre se levantó y se sirvió agua — no me quejo, tengo trabajo... pero ya está grandecito para que tengamos que andar vigilando su trasero. ¿No puede escaparse y echarse un polvo con quien quiera?

 

—Pues sí... pero trabajo es trabajo.

 

—Tonterías — observó hacia el jardín y vio llegar a Chris junto con Mackie. Parecía que discutían... de nuevo. — Ve, allí van de nuevo esos dos. 

 

Mulvey se acercó y los dos observaron cómo Chris azotó la puerta del auto y entró a la casa hecho una fiera.

 

—¿Vas a calmarte? — Mackie guardó distancia cuando vio que Chris lanzaba uno de los sillones a un lado.

 

—¡¿Cómo puedo calmarme?! — gritó — ¡esa... esa mujer es...!

 

—Lo sé, pero con ponerte así únicamente le das más gusto.

 

—¿Y cómo quieres que me ponga? — extendió los brazos a los lados — ¿no le bastó con llevarse todo de mí?, ¿aún quiere más?

 

—Sabes que la demanda no va a prosperar, la idiota no tiene pruebas para sustentar lo que dice — al final se animó a ponerle una mano en el hombro — tampoco puede ir a la prensa porque sabe que tú la demandarías por el contrato de confidencialidad que tiene firmado. Cálmate ya, ¿puedes? anda... respira.

 

Chris se sentó al fin y respiró profundo tres veces antes de llevar sus manos a la cabeza y cerrar los ojos con fuerza.

 

—Sé que sueno como una madre fastidiosa, pero... es precisamente por evitar situaciones como esta que me preocupo tanto de con quién te relacionas.

 

El rubio asintió y alzó la vista, sonriéndole al fin, más calmado.

 

—Y como siempre, tienes razón — suspiró — lo siento Mac... me he portado como un malcriado desde hace mucho y aún más con todo el asunto de Sebastian. Sé que únicamente velas por mis intereses.

 

—Sí... es mi trabajo como amigo — ladeó la cabeza y pasó una mano por su bigote, preguntándose si debía indagar o no — por cierto... ¿te contestó?

 

—No — hizo una mueca — seguro está enfadado.

 

—¿Intentaste otra vez?

 

—No quiero ser tan insistente.

 

—Pues es que si no insistes también pensará que te da lo mismo.

 

—¿Desde cuándo me aconsejas en este tipo de situaciones?

 

—Desde que vi el humor que te cargas... y dado todo lo que pasó hoy, ¿por qué no intentas? por lo que sé, el muchachito tiene la habilidad de iluminarte la cara.

 

—No empieces... y no le digas muchachito, me hace parecer como que soy un viejo pervertido saliendo con un niño.

 

—¿Eres su Daddy no? — le sacó la lengua y huyó antes que Chris le diera la patada que ya iba a su pantorrilla. Salió de la sala y lo dejó a solas, suspirando  y sacando su móvil.

 

“Hola Seb... sé que estás enfadado y debo decir que tú tenías toda la razón. Extraño leerte, verte... dime que no rechazarás mi invitación”.

 

Sebastian se mordió los labios, Chris no insistiría si no fuera importante. Y ya no estaba tan molesto como ese fin de semana. No eran pareja, así que no tenía derecho a decirle nada a Chris. Sus dedos tamborilearon sobre su escritorio y su astronauta de goma alivia estrés fue lanzado varias veces al techo. Abrió su FaceTime y le marcó a Chris. Su flequillo fue puesto a un lado, mientras le contestaban. 

 

Chris observó con una sonrisa la llamada y contestó, no sin antes pasar una mano por sus cabellos para ordenarlos un poco.

 

—Gracias— dijo con una sonrisa y tratando de que no le pegara demasiado la luz. No quería que Sebastian viera sus ojos un tanto vidriosos. — Hola Sebastian.

 

—¿Estás bien Chrissy? ¿Estuviste fumando? ¿Qué le pasa a tu voz? —Tres palabras temblorosas y Sebastian se preocupó. ¿Era su culpa? 

 

—Un día... muy pesado — bajó un momento la mirada — pero no... no he fumado y mi voz está así porque... tuve que gritar para desahogarme de... — suspiró y volvió la vista a su cámara — esa mujer... sigue dandome problemas — sonrió apenas — creo que la ansiedad quiere acabar conmigo.

 

El castaño soltó su bolígrafo —¿Qué necesitas? ¿Qué quieres? Dios, Chris, no entiendo muy bien lo que sucede pero me preocupo. Tienes que saberlo, sé que no es mi maldito asunto y no debo meter mis jodidas narices allí, pero me preocupo ¿ok? 

 

Chris sonrió con más calma y alzó sus cejas.

 

—Me encantaría que estuvieras aquí, porque tengo unas ganas locas de salir a cualquier lugar y sé que tú serías buena compañía — suspiró — pero me conformo con escuchar tu voz, verte a través de la cámara y... ¿has dicho que te preocupas por mí?

 

Sebastian miró a un lado, y tragó luego enfrentó de nuevo a Chris. —Tú te preocupas por mí también, así que no es algo tan descabellado. Y tú comenzaste con todo este asunto de Voy a Ayudarte Porque Estoy Preocupado. Es mi turno, ¿no crees?

 

—Suena justo — rió y se recostó en el sofá — ahora cuéntame... ¿cómo ha ido tu semana de inspiración?, ¿has escrito?

 

—Bastante. Llevó un preliminar de cuento corto casi terminado. Aunque debo ser sincero contigo Chris, no tengo educación formal para escribir guiones. Si la historia te gusta, habrá que hacer una adaptación . 

 

—Eso no será problema Seb, podemos trabajar en conjunto. Aunque... siempre es mejor cuando el autor se mete de lleno, tú sabes, para respetar sus ideas. ¿Nunca has pensado en sacar una especialización en esa o cualquiera otra rama de escritura?

 

El castaño se echó atrás en su silla, y estiró sus brazos detrás de su cabeza. —Tengo muchos planes Chris, pero he estado meditando y creo que debo hacer cada cosa en su momento, ya sabes, con tiempo, conforme voy dando cada paso. —Se irguió de nuevo — Déjame adivinar, si voy a LA vas a retenerme a punta de azotes y trabajo, verdad? Porque ya sabes, debo involucrarme de lleno en el proyecto. —Sonrió pícaramente. 

 

Chris se mordió el labio y le hizo ojitos.

 

—¿Retenerte? sí. ¿Trabajo? mucho. ¿Azotes? Uh... siempre estoy abierto a experimentar, señor Stan.

 

—Estas poniendo palabras en mi boca Evans. —se pasó la mano por el cabello y se inclinó hacia el teléfono —La verdad, te extraño. Es tonto y loco y absolutamente inapropiado, pero me gusta tenerte aquí. Mis ideas fluyen mejor contigo. 

 

Chris sonrió aún más y la calidez en su pecho se regó de nuevo. Le encantaba ver ese rostro, esos ojos y esos labios. ¡Deseó tanto poder besarlos!

 

—Yo también extraño que estés cerca Seb — pasó una mano detrás de su cabeza y se acomodó mejor en el sofá — como dices... algo loco... pero realmente quisiera... quisiera…

 

—No me digas que follar porque tenemos trabajo por delante, vaquero caliente. —Rió muy divertido de su juego de palabras. 

 

—¡Hey! — se puso rojo y rió también — iba a decir que quisiera besarte... ¿ves? algo santo y casto... pero allí vas tú, a recordarme episodios húmedos y candentes — ladeó la cabeza — ¿vaquero?

 

—A veces tienes un extraño acento de Texas. Te lo he escuchado muy claro. —luego levantó un montón de hojas del escritorio —He volado con esto, mira lo que tengo casi listo. Hasta mi amigo Ed está sorprendido. 

 

—Wow, señor Stan. Está usted demasiado prolífico, eso me agrada. ¿Ed es compañero de estudios o algo similar? — alzó una ceja. 

 

Los labios demasiado rojos de Sebastian fueron torturados por sus dientes —Es un amigo, un viejo amigo. ¿Está permitido ponerse celoso Chris? 

 

Chris se sonrojó y carraspeó.

 

—Fue una simple consulta, aún no conozco a tu círculo — sonrió — nadie ha dicho celos acá...

 

Sebastian miró con desconfianza —Has matado mi inspiración Evans. Pensaba escribir una historia sobre celos sin control, oscuros, psicóticos. Un poco desquiciados. 

 

—Humm... si te sirve de consuelo, por una belleza como la tuya consideraría encerrarte en una isla apartada con todos los lujos y sólo permitir a algún monje que te visitara para alimentarte — se mordió un dedo.

 

Sebastian abrió mucho los ojos y estuvo a punto de caerse de la silla, luego soltó una larga y profunda carcajada — Tú ganas Chis, si alguien sabe de ideas barrocas sobre amores obsesivos, eres tú. Realmente le das un nuevo giro a la literatura gótica. 

 

—Anda, dí que sí serías mi pequeño secreto escondido — rió — prometo ser travieso e imaginativo.

 

—Ya soy tu pequeño secreto escondido, solo tu jefe de seguridad sabe de mi, y aquí nadie sabe de ti, —se mordió la lengua. 

 

—¿Quieres mantenerlo así? — recorrió con su mirada el rostro de Seb — para mí no es problema salir contigo y presumirte.

 

—Chris… Me gustaría hablar de esto contigo frente a frente, me gustaría que llegáramos a un acuerdo, me gustaría que me mostraras todos esos benditos papeles que debo firmar y más que nada, quiero estar allí para que me digas qué esperas de mi. — Se mordió el labio y miró hacia la ventana. — Ya no sé qué esperar. 

 

El joven director suspiró y también desvió la mirada unos segundos, antes de volver a buscar los ojos de Sebastian.

 

—Sí, es lo correcto Seb. Tenemos que hablar y... determinar ciertas cosas. ¿Vendrás? 

 

Sebastian se mordió los labios. Claro que quería ir, lo deseaba. No le encantaba la idea de estar en Los Angeles. Era calurosa, contaminada, llena de gente y automóviles. Pero estaría con Chris.  Y de verdad quería estar con Chris, no sabía en calidad de qué, no sabía por qué se había molestado tanto con ciertos aspectos de la vida del rubio, no sabía ni por qué se molestaba por su seguridad, y no era sólo ese asunto de ser un Sugar Baby, sus responsabilidades terminaban cuando su Sugar Daddy se iba a casa, después de tener sexo y con la promesa de dinero y regalos. Pero por un lado Sebastian no quería depender de Chris. Estaba decidido a devolverle cada centavo tan pronto pudiera, y tampoco lo quería fuera de su vida. Adoraba estar con él. 

 

Pero entonces, el asunto era que no sabía cómo afrontar la situación con Chris. No sabía hasta dónde sería capaz de llegar con un hombre, con él. Si iba a LA estaría fuera de sus zona de comodidad, de su terreno. Estaría en manos de Chris y no que eso fuera malo, pero de nuevo, no conocía sus límites, no con él. 

 

Nunca pensó tocar a otro hombre, mucho menos dormir con él, nunca pensó cocinar íntimamente para otro hombre ni ir de compras, ni bañarse, ni desvestirse, nunca. Pero todo eso y más lo había hecho con Chris, y había sido maravilloso, lo hacía sentir vivo, inspirado, romántico, sensible. Lo hacía VIVIR. 

 

Y de nuevo, no sabía cómo sentirse con respecto a él. Este rubio era apasionado, honesto, un poco brusco a veces, y lo desestabilizaba y a veces sentía que se le venía encima como un autobús lleno de pasajeros, pero no era sofocante, era duro, de frente, y lo sentía, pero de una forma exquisita. 

 

Y de hecho, sus manos en su cuerpo eran exquisitas, su piel, sus características, sus músculos, sus tatuajes, todo en Chris lo hacía arder a fuego lento, desear estar con él. Y luego recordó a Ed, Ed y su mirada perdida, Ed y su dolor, nunca se lo mostraba a nadie, nunca le decía nada a nadie. Sólo permanecía allí, estoico como el maldito británico flemático que era, estoico como si esperara que ocurriese un milagro. 

 

Sebastian nunca podría ser como Ed. 

 

—Claro que iré. Iré si nuestro acuerdo sigue vigente, iré si eso te tranquiliza e iré si prometes que trabajaremos, Chris. 

 

La cara del rubio se iluminó por completo al escuchar la respuesta. Se levantó y caminó por la sala, ansioso de que llegara el fin de semana, pensando en todo lo que podría mostrarle a Sebastian.

 

—Claro que nuestro acuerdo sigue vigente Seb... y lo prometo, vamos a trabajar bastante — le sonrió complacido — claro, también te robaré una que otra noche para ir a cenar y a disfrutar un poco de la vida nocturna de LA.

 

Sabía que su rostro había cambiado y parecía el de un niño al que le acababan de decir que irían a Disneylandia por un mes.

 

Sebastian se quedó mirando el espacio vacío tras la cámara del iPhone de Chris. Luego el techo de su casa y sonrió —¿Chirs? ¿A dónde fuiste? — Soltó una suave carcajada. —¿Bebé? —Se mordió el labio por decirle asi, pero parecía ser lo correcto en ese momento, la sorpresa en la cara de Chris lo hacía feliz. Así de simple. Y esos ojos grandes y azules, tan límpidos no dejaban de conmoverlo. No importaba que tuviera la barba más sexy jamás vista y fuera un hombre crecido, cuando tenía esa expresión, parecía un niño y Sebastian caía rendido. 

 

—Ya quiero que sea viernes — sonrió ampliamente y suspiró ante esa voz llamándole de esa manera— necesito que traigas todo el material que tengas avanzado y, voy a enconmendarte otra tarea adicional.

 

Sebastian se llevó la mano a la frente y luego masajeó el puente de su nariz, no miró a Chris antes de decirle simplemente —Dispara. 

 

—En realidad es una tarea que tengo que hacer yo también, mi terapeuta me lo recomendó — colocó sus manos bajo la barbilla, mientras se sentaba en uno de los sofás y colocaba el teléfono en la mesita frente a él — necesito que hagas una lista. Tiene que incluir todas las cosas que te gustaría hacer, las cosas a las que más le temes y también las cosas que quieres olvidar — sonrió de nuevo — sé que es algo un tanto... personal, no tienes que mostrármelo si no quieres, la idea es contar con un amigo que me acompañe a cumplir cada una — rascó su cabeza — quizá haya algunos en común... o quieres cumplir alguno y yo puedo ayudar... me gustaría compartir eso contigo.

 

Sebastian tragó y el pánico le llegó al cerebro, ¿por qué demonios quería Chris hacer algo así cuando sabía, de primera mano, que su vida era una mierda. El vivía el día a día como podía. Demonios, ni siquiera podía mantenerse a sí mismo, ¿cómo diablos iba a atreverse a tener esperanzas y gustos? —¿Es por el asunto con esta mujer? 

 

—Sí, en parte — frunció el ceño al ver la expresión del castaño — Seb... ¿pasa algo? te has puesto un poco pálido y…

 

—Nada bebé, es sólo que me tomaste por sorpresa. Supongo que tendré algo de qué preocuparme en el avión además del hecho mismo de tener que volar —sonrió. 

 

Chris frunció más el ceño y se cruzó de brazos.

 

—Seb... no puedo permitir ponerte en estrés si te da miedo volar — negó con la cabeza y suspiró — tendré que ir por ti y acompañarte.

 

—Oh Chrissy no digas tonterías, lo he hecho miles de veces. No me gusta, pero lo hago si debo. O, ¿acaso buscas una excusa para sobarmela en el baño del avión? ¿Por cinco horas? 

 

Chris hizo una expresión exagerada de indignación y luego comenzó a reír.

 

—¿Ves cómo eres? yo allí con toda la intención de portarme como un caballero y auxiliar tu incomodidad y luego vas tú a tomarlo por otro lado — siguió riendo — aunque debo aceptar que tus ideas son muy atractivas Stan, ¿quieres que entremos al Mile High Club? porque podría hacerlo.

 

—¿Quién dice que no estoy ya ahí, Daddy? Aunque lo que me dices es interesante. —Se cruzó de brazos y sonrió de medio lado. 

 

—Eres cruel Stan — suspiró y se recostó de nuevo — me pones a imaginar cosas...

 

Sebastian soltó una suave risa. Luego se mordió la lengua pensativo. —¿Cuánto tiempo crees que esté allí? ¿Qué debería llevar? La verdad no he empacado nada. Aún tengo más de un día, pero me gustaría saber. ¿Debo llevar ropa elegante? ¿Hace mucho calor?

 

—Trae ropa ligera, quizá una chaqueta para las noches. Traje de baño, mucha, mucha ropa — sonrió  — planeo secuestrarte.

 

Los ojos de gato de Sebastian se cerraron a medias. —Suena prometedor. ¿Crees que deba ir a esa sex shop para chicos que me recomendaron? 

 

Chris sintió una punzada en cierto lugar comprometedor.

 

—Baby... ¿pensando cosas intensas? Si vas, trae cuanto puedas y consideres que podemos probar...

 

Sebastian lo miró fijamente y luego retiró una mota de polvo imaginaria de su pantalón de deporte —Pensé que podíamos ir los dos. La verdad, aún no conozco mis limites contigo. 

 

—Bueno... ese será un ítem en nuestra lista: “ir a una sexshop y volvernos locos curioseando”

 

—Y… —Sebastian se ruborizó —¿has intentado ver porno gay? 

 

Chris se puso rojo como un tomate.

 

—Un... poco — bajó la mirada — pero... preferí cambiarme a los videos más... educativos al respecto. Tú sabes, de repente el porno es muy... ¿idealista?

 

—¿Idealista? No sé, esos tipos son duros, van a lo que van hasta que terminan. Realmente no he aprendido mucho. Bueno, tal vez un poco, ya sabes, la jerga y eso. 

 

Chris rió.

 

—¿La jerga?  — siguió riendo hasta que tuvo que agarrar su estómago — oh por Dios... Seb...

 

Las cejas del castaño se juntaron mientras arrugaba su frente —¿todo es importante, no? Y es un nuevo idioma, bueno, casi. Pero no voy a hablar de ello. 

 

—Eres tan tierno — Chris abrió mucho los ojos cuando ya lo había dicho, volviendo a ruborizarse.

 

Sebastian también se ruborizó y miró hacia el suelo durante un momento. —No lo soy. —Levantó los ojos para enfocarse de nuevo en Chris. —¿Te sientes mejor? 

 

Chris suspiró y asintió. —Sí... gracias Seb... necesitaba esta paz, esta tranquilidad...

 

Sebastian sonrió y luego mordisqueó su labio. —Cuando quieras y pueda ayudarte. Sólo, no te preocupes, todo saldrá bien. Y no estás solo Chrissy. 

 

—¿Lo prometes? — entrecerró los ojos — ¿estarás conmigo Seb?

 

El castaño miró hacia todos lados en su pequeño estudio, Chris, ¡Oh Chris! ¿qué estabas haciendo? Si una relación de conveniencia con un hombre ya era un paso inmenso para Sebastian, las relaciones sexuales lo superaban, y las relaciones románticas le volaban el cerebro. No porque Chris Evans fuera un hombre, al fin y al cabo, Sebastian estaba prendado de la tierna y dulce persona, incluso caprichosa, que era el rubio. Sólo que no sabía cómo debería actuar, no sabía qué pensar. No si estaban cambiándole la etiqueta a su relación. 

 

Y ahora Chris estaba pidiéndole algo totalmente diferente. Sus ojos grandes y su sonrisa forzada en la pantalla le rompían el alma. Lo peor es que no eran nada, ni siquiera amigos, y aunque odiaba esas benditas etiquetas, en casos como este eran necesarias, para seguir los protocolos de las mismas —Claro que sí, cuando pueda Chris. 

 

¿Estaba bien prometerle eso? ¿A dónde quería ir y cuánto debía prometer? Y luego se dio cuenta, Chris se sentía vulnerable, incluso en peligro, y no confiaba en nadie. Muy en el fondo este rubio de grandes ojos azules y cuerpo de atleta se sentía derrotado y trataba de aferrarse a cosas nuevas para tratar de salir de su estado. Christopher Evans no siempre era el hombre autosuficiente y rudo de las películas, ni el hombre inteligente, interesado socialmente y un poco filoso y brusco que veías fuera de la pantalla. Su aspecto podría engañarte, pero no era muy diferente a los demás, y tenía miedo. 

 

Sebastian alargó la mano y tocó la cara del hombre en la pantalla. —Deberías ir a casa Chris. Deberías respirar de todo lo que conoces e ir con tu familia un tiempo después de todo esto. Aún si no logras solucionar nada. 

 

—Sí, supongo que tengo que tomarme un tiempo para mí. rara vez lo hago — cerró los ojos como si sintiera la caricia en su rostro — es por eso que toda esta experiencia contigo... con lo de ser tu “Daddy”... me tiene en otro mundo — sonrió — realmente no sé si lo hago bien, ¿sabes? pero confío en que me dirás en el momento en que me pase de la línea... o algo no esté bien o... cómodo — desvió la mirada al ver entrar a Grillo rumbo a la cocina. Sonrió: seguro Mackie mandaba a los peones a revisar cómo estaba.

 

Sebastian sonrió con dulzura —Yo tampoco sé si lo hago bien Chrissy, tal vez deberíamos leer esos manuales. —Rió —¿Somos un par de bichos raros, no crees? Pero aquí estamos, crecidos y dependiendo de las reglas de los demás. —Le dio vueltas a su bolígrafo en la mano —Hay cosas que debemos discutir, pero no sé, la verdad es que creo que necesitas relajarte urgentemente. Al menos ya no tienes ojos vidriosos de perrito, así que me anoto un tanto. 

 

—Tienes esa magia para calmarme — sonrió aguantando la risa al ver a Grillo pasar de regreso, ahora haciéndose el “admirador” de uno de los tantos cuadros del pasillo — lo siento baby... creo que Mackie mandó a sus muchachos a ver si sigo en modo ogro — rió bajito y se cambió de sillón — ha mandado al más chismoso.

 

El castaño también bajó la voz —¿Crees que nos espiarán cuando esté allá?

 

—Me temo que no podremos evitar una que otra intromisión... pero me aseguraré de enviarlos lejos cuando estemos en casa— se sonrojó ligeramente — porque bueno, no quiero que estén revoloteando mientras conversamos de trabajo, tengo pensado usar mi estudio y que armemos un croquis en toda la pared.

 

—¡Oh! ¡Te gustó mi idea de trabajo! ¡Me siento halagado señor director! 

 

—Es una idea genial, señor escritor — se levantó de nuevo y comenzó a caminar hacia su habitación. Grillo estiró el cuello y alzó la ceja cuando atisbó un poco en la pantalla del móvil de Chris y vio a Sebastian. —Me gustan las cosas gráficas y eso me pareció muy bueno. Quiero que tengas completa libertad de llenar mis paredes de lo que gustes — entró en su cuarto y cerró — listo, no más intromisiones — sonrió.

 

—¿Ese es uno de tus guardias? ¡Wow es grande! —Sebastian lo dijo en voz alta y luego rió tapándose la boca. —¿estás seguro de que te cansaste de intentar provocarle un paro al hombre? ¿Cree que puedo atacarte en una video llamada? ¡Tu gente esta loca Chrissy! —Sebastian se llevó la mano al pecho y empezó reír con mucha fuerza. 

 

—Ese era Grillo — rió — y no, no están pensando en lo que puedas hacerme vía videollamada... seguramente Mackie lo envió a ver si me había calmado. Regresé bastante alterado y... aunque no lo creas, fue sugerencia de Mackie el que intentara llamarte de nuevo.

 

Eso detuvo su risa —¡Oh! —Miró a Chris con atención, de nuevo concentrado en esos inmensos ojos azules, —Sabes que puedes llamarme cuando estés mal, ¿verdad? 

 

—Ahora tú eres el único remedio que me calma — se lanzó a su cama y le sonrió travieso — no creas que estoy alardeando mi cama... pero es grande.

 

Los ojos gris turquesa se entrecerraron. —Tú, California Daddy, deberías dormir un rato, aún me quedan varias páginas por escribir, y la verdad no quiero ver tu habitación. —Sus ojos brillaban con humor.

 

—Tienes razón, no hay prisa — sonrió pícaro — la verás mucho cuando vengas.

**—-0—-**

Mulvey bebió otro poco de su cerveza mientras Mackie encendía otro cigarrillo. Ambos dirigieron la mirada hacia la puerta cuando Grillo llegó sigilosamente, con una sonrisa de sorpresa.

 

—¿Entonces? — Mackie dio una calada — ¿está mejor?

 

—Creo que es más grave de lo que imaginabas, jefe — tomó la silla, la giró y se sentó, observando a los dos hombres con la ceja levantada — es un chico... por lo que vi, guapo. Ojos lindos.

 

—¡Te dije que fueras sigiloso, no que estuvieras pegado a su espalda!

 

—¿Y qué? — se encogió de hombros — yo estaba allí casual, tratando de entender por enésima vez esos manchones de pintura en el pasillo cuando él subió, cuchicheando quién sabe qué. A uno le gana la curiosidad, digo — alzó las manos — esperaba ver una hermosa muñeca de grandes tet...

 

—Modales — intervino Mulvey — algo que parece no te enseñaron.

 

—Bah — movió la mano desestimándolos — en fin, me llevé una sorpresa. No imaginé que el joven príncipe de la casa no buscaba más princesas.

 

—¿Lo culparías después de lo que pasó? — Mulvey terminó su cerveza y tiró la lata.

 

—Hombre, que es difícil cuando una mujer se pone así de loca, pero de eso a cambiar tu dirección por completo al oeste…

 

—Guárdate tus reflexiones — Mackie habló al fin — lo que me interesa escuchar es cómo está su estado de ánimo.

 

—Corazones por todos lados — dijo entrecerrando los ojos — y quién sabe... quizá hasta sexo telefónico.

 

—¡Grillo! — Mulvey le dio un golpe en la cabeza.

 

—¡Como si ninguno de ustedes lo hubiera hecho alguna vez!

  
Mackie rió y dio otra calada, saliendo al jardín. Exhaló lentamente, sintiéndose un poco más tranquilo de saber que Chris se había calmado y posiblemente dormiría muy bien. Por otro lado, la preocupación por el nivel de confianza que ya el rubio había depositado en ese muchacho era alarmante. ¿Conseguía calmarlo así después de una semana? A ese paso, si el chico se instalaba en LA, estarían en problemas.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Un cálido saludo a tod@s nuestr@s lector@s!
> 
> Esperamos que la historia sea de su agrado, este cap ha sido largo :P. Ya saben que nos pueden dejar sus comentarios, sugerencias, etc. nos alegran el día :3


	10. Welcome to LA

Su maleta estaba  lista, todo despejado, sus papeles en su maleta de mano junto con sus artilugios tecnológicos. Sebastian había llamado un taxi y estaba en la puerta esperando a que llegara. Estaba nervioso, serían cinco horas de vuelo y sólo tenía para distraerse su historia.  

 

Cinco horas en  una lata de sardinas, con posibles turbulencias. Cinco horas sin tocar el suelo. Sacó su dinero del bolsillo interno, era todo lo que tenía en efectivo. El cheque de Chris estaba guardado en un lugar muy secreto de su apartamento. Y aunque no había logrado estirar su último pago como quería, le alcanzaba para el taxi, el taxi de llegada y chocolates, un café, y le sobraba bastante. 

 

El intercomunicador le informó sobre el arribo del auto y suspiró profundamente. Se despidió de sus cosas en silencio y rogó porque todo fuera bien. Bajó las escaleras y tomó el auto, una gorra azul y unos lentes reflectantes del mismo color lo protegían del sol de la Costa Este, y protegían a la gente de su mirada de pánico absoluto. 

 

Cuando llegó al aeropuerto, se apresuró por el café y los chocolates, pasabordo en mano. Tenía que caminar, si se sentaba iba a explotar. 

 

Pasó por una librería y se quedó mirando los títulos, le gustaba hacer eso, comprobar de primera mano lo que estaba de moda, las historias más populares y pensar en lo que él les cambiaría, a veces de ahí salían sus líneas argumentales. De pronto, un par de cálidas y suaves manos le taparon los ojos, Sebastian lanzó una exclamación y aferró su maleta de mano. 

 

—Si te mueves hacia atrás vas a pisarme. —Una voz femenina rió tras él, Sebastian lanzó una exclamación más llamativa y se volvió. 

 

—¡Hayley!

 

—¡Stan! 

 

—¡Hayley! 

 

—Idiota. 

 

Sebastian la soltó y la dejó en el suelo. —Hey, sexy, gracias por lo que ya sabes. 

 

—Ni lo menciones. Recuerdo que las pasamos duras en Broadway pero ahora me va muy bien. 

 

—De eso me enteré. Y tú que no querías hacer el casting para esa película de superhéroes. Espera, ¡conozco a alguien que hizo pelis de super heroes! Que curioso. 

 

—Es la última moda en Hollywood, una lástima que no las veas. 

 

—Creo que me pondré a la tarea muy pronto ¿Y vienes, o vas? 

 

—Vengo, y tú, vas, por lo visto. ¿Muy ansioso?

 

—No me gusta esto. 

 

Ella tomó el pasabordo y lo revisó. —Me alegra ver que te va muy bien Stan. De hecho, me sorprende cómo has levantado cabeza en este par de semanas, ¿primera clase? Wow. 

 

—¿Qué? ¿Dónde dice eso? —Ella le mostró las líneas y él quedó confundido. —Debe haber un error. 

 

—Un afortunado error por lo que veo. 

 

Sebastian lo pensó un momento, y luego se encogió de hombros —¿Quieres un café o algo? 

 

Ella le palmeó el brazo, —No Sebastian Stan, están llamándote para abordar. —Rió. —Creo que es hora de que afrontes tu destino y subas a ese avión. Tienes tal cara de congoja que espero que me cuentes todo cuando nos veamos. Detalles y demás porque no me engañas, estás demasiado raro. 

 

Él sonrió, la levantó un poco y le dio un beso en los labios. 

 

—¡Atrevido! 

 

—¡Hermosa! —Y se fue, triunfante, con la ventaja adicional de que al pasar la puerta de abordaje, sólo se golpeó en el hombro. Nada grave. 

 

**—-0—-**

 

—¿Podrías dejar de moverte como si estuviéramos esperando al Papa?

 

—Deja, estoy nervioso.

 

—Noo, ¿en serio? — Mackie bufó mientras sostenía el cartel con el nombre “Sebastian Stan” impreso en letra altamente caligráfica.

 

—Te lo advierto — lo señaló — no quiero que lo aterres.

 

—Vamos Evans, tiene que pasar mi prueba — sonrió — ya sabes, detector de mentiras, un poco de tortura con agua y electricidad...

 

—Deja la broma, estoy hablando en serio.

 

—¿Quién dijo que fuera una broma?

 

—Mac...

 

—Si no te cuido yo, nadie lo hará. Así que tienes que aguantarme.

 

—A veces me la pienso — suspiró observando a la gente que comenzaba a salir del vuelo — oh... espero que venga ya... que lo hayan tratado muy bien en primera clase.

 

—Más les vale... me tuviste media hora dándole instrucciones a la aerolínea sobre cómo tratarlo como si fuera un senador.

 

—Le tiene miedo a los vuelos.

 

—Ojalá le tema a los jefes de seguridad con agudo sentido del olfato para mentirosos.

 

—¡Mackie!

 

—Sólo digo la verdad — levantó más el cartel cuando observó a un chico de hermosos ojos comenzar a buscar entre la multitud — ¿ese es tu cachorro?

 

Chris observó en la dirección que señalaba Mackie y sonrió. Sí, ese era su “Sugar Baby”, el hermoso Sebastian.

 

La multitud prácticamente lo arrolló, la gente entraba y salía con afán por la puerta principal —¡No le pedí la dirección a Chris! —Murmuró y una anciana a su lado sonrió. Él le devolvió la sonrisa y sacó su celular para llamarlo, un hombre con traje ejecutivo se llevó la maleta de Sebastian por delante y él solo pudo fruncir el ceño. 

 

Caminó hacia la salida a toda velocidad cuando empezó a despejarse y se dió de frente con un chico de piel oscura, gafas oscuras y bigote. >>—¡Hey, lo siento hombre! ¿Sabes donde paran los taxis? 

 

—Aquí — contestó Mackie alzando una ceja — hay brújulas también, parece que necesitas una.

 

—¡Mac! — Chris salió a su encuentro y sonrió al ver a Sebastian. Olvidó que Anthony estaba allí y simplemente se adelantó para abrazar al castaño, uno de esos abrazos de oso que provocó varias miradas curiosas.

 

—¿Chico seguridad? —Le preguntó a Mac mientras abrazaba también a Chris y le daba un discreto besito detrás de la oreja. Nada obvio. Esa fragancia del rubio lo abrumó de nuevo. ¡Cómo lo había extrañado!

 

—Llámame Mackie — sonrió estrechándole la mano — estaré tras de ti a cada paso... tú sabes, cuidándolos.

 

Chris le lanzó una mirada asesina y, tras tomar la maleta de Sebastian, se la pasó a Mackie y le hizo señas para que la subiera a la camioneta.

 

—Lo lamento — le sonrió y le frotó los brazos, observándolo como si no fuera posible que estuviera allí frente a él — ¿cómo te fue en el vuelo? encargué mucho que te atendieran de la mejor manera.

 

—¡Y lo hicieron Chrissy!! La azafata solo olvidó ponerme aromaterapia. ¿Puedes creer que me quedé dormido y no adelanté ni una línea. Es tu culpa. —Se subió a la camioneta sonriendo —No tenía ni idea de que en un avión hicieran todas esas cosas. 

 

Chris subió también y cuando puso la mano sobre el asiento, Sebastian la apretó. >>—Sabes que no era necesario bebé. Te dije que no es la primera vez que viajo y suelo arreglármelas bastante bien. 

 

—Tenía que asegurarme de que todo fuera bien — el rubio le sonrió y entrelazó sus dedos unos segundos, antes que la inquisidora mirada de Mackie los acribillara acompañada de un carraspeo.

 

—Bueno, bueno... al fin conozco al famoso escritor del que tanto habla Chris — se puso en marcha, observándolos de tanto en tanto por el retrovisor — cuéntame Sebastian, ¿cuánto planeas pasar en LA?

 

—Me encantaría que lograras que Chris te diera esa información, Mackie. Parece secreto de Estado, película de espías y un poco de novela de misterio. —Sonrió y volvió a apretar la mano del rubio.

 

—Lo intenté, pero parece indeciso  — entrecerró los ojos — no puede decirme cuánto tiempo estarás, así que estoy preparando las sogas y la carta de rescate.

 

—Mac, basta — Chris le dio un ligero golpe en la cabeza y luego giró la cabeza para observar a Sebastian — es cierto, no le he dicho cuánto porque vamos a verlo sobre la marcha, ¿no?

 

—Vamos a trabajar sobre la marcha, Chrissy. Lo prometiste. —Se llevó la mano del rubio a los labios en un gesto cariñoso que ya era común en ellos. Sólo que era un gesto privado, pero Sebastian no pensó en eso. —Debería hacerte una lista de cosas que prometiste. Y te la pondré directamente arriba de esa pizarra que me dijiste. ¡Oh diablos! ¡Dejé mi Modelo Lunar en casa! Ok, tendré que arreglármelas con algo más. ¿De casualidad tendras algo de la NASA? 

 

—No, pero apuesto los calcetines a que lo va a comprar — masculló el moreno tomando la carretera principal.

 

Chris arrugó la nariz y simplemente negó.

 

—No te preocupes, arreglaremos eso — haló a su vez de la mano del castaño y besó sus nudillos. ¡Cuánto deseaba tomarlo entre sus brazos y darle un beso! Pero, sabía que para Mackie eso todavía era algo demasiado intenso, así que tuvo que contenerse para cuando estuvieran solos en su estudio. — Y claro que vamos a trabajar, eso de la lista me parece bien — sonrió — de repente y tengo mala memoria— acarició los dedos y le vio con intensidad, quería expresarle en su mirada las ganas que tenía de saludarlo adecuadamente.

 

—No vamos a comprar nada Chrissy. Podemos imprimir una imagen que oriente mi cerebro directamente al objetivo de la historia sin abandonar el hecho de que deberías pensar en el protagónico. Nada romántico, lo prometo. —Se mordió el labio y miró a Mackie de reojo, tratando de no parecer muy complacido por los gestos cariñosos del rubio — ¿Eh, Mackie? ¿Suele ser muy olvidadizo? Me refiero a Evans. 

 

—Depende — el moreno sonrió de medio lado —algunas veces olvida cosas importantes — los observó detenidamente cuando se detuvieron en el semáforo — como llamar para decir que estará fuera un par de días extra...

 

—Sigue dándome lata por eso — Chris le sonrió a Seb y volvió a jugar con sus dedos.

 

—Es como un niño mimado y malcriado, pero así se le quiere — tomó la siguiente curva cuando el semáforo se puso en verde — y se le protege.

 

Sebastian lo miró significativamente, con una mezcla de “te lo dije” y un poco de “no tienes derecho a quejarte” en sus ojos gris turquesa. Sus brazos cruzados sobre su pecho, su boca una línea pálida. 

 

**—-0—-**

 

La camioneta apareció en la cámara de seguridad, ingresando a la mansión. Grillo dio otro trago a su café sin perder ojo de cada movimiento. Se asomó casualmente desde el jardín, sigiloso como cuando quería averiguar algo, viendo la cara de preocupación de Mackie cuando comenzó a bajar las maletas. Esa mañana, el moreno había sido bastante claro: “deben estar atentos a cualquier comportamiento extraño, cualquier señal que pueda significar un peligro para Chris”. Claro, debían tener sutileza y discreción ante las actividades que Chris podría llevar a cabo con su invitado. Las dos palabras que no figuraban en el diccionario de Frank Grillo. 

 

Caminó casual, como quien no quería la cosa hasta que llegó a ellos, dando un repaso de pies a cabeza a la adorable criatura masculina que descendió de la mano de Chris Evans. Él se consideraba mayormente heterosexual, pero había tenido amoríos con un trío de chicos en sus años de estudio y sabía admirar cuando un cuerpo masculino tenía lo suyo. ¡Y en qué paquete! Sonrió de manera pícara: ese Evans al parecer era un poco goloso.

 

Tras las presentaciones de rigor a las cuales se unió Mulvey, le encargaron a él la tarea de acomodar al recién llegado en la habitación de huéspedes, mientras Chris se excusaba unos minutos para atender una llamada de su madre. 

 

Mackie había ordenado que prepararan la habitación del ala sur, la más alejada de la de Chris. Pero Grillo quería acción en su vida y ¿qué más daba? sólo se vivía una vez. Así que, desobedeciendo, había preparado junto con las mucamas la habitación que quedaba en el mismo pasillo que la de Chris. Tomó con una sonrisa la maleta del joven y le guió dentro de la mansión, dejándole subir las escaleras primero: quería chequear de cerca ese hermoso trasero.

 

—Es la primera puerta, a la derecha — anunció esperando a que el joven abriera por sí mismo. 

 

—¡Oh, gracias! —Sebastian le sonrió por encima del hombro y se quitó las gafas oscuras para ponerlas en el cuello de su camisa, —¿Así que a Chris le gusta Pollock? Jamás lo hubiera imaginado. 

 

Grillo alzó una ceja con un gran signo de interrogación dibujado en ella. Luego vio que el castaño señalaba una de esas “pinturas” llenas de manchas. 

 

—Ah... pues, así parece — entró la maleta y sin mucho esfuerzo la cargó y la colocó en la banca al costado de la cama — bien, señor Stan... tras esa puerta encontrará el baño lleno de cuanto pueda necesitar, en el armario están las toallas, batas y camisetas si necesita — abrió el armario mostrándole — junto a su mesa de noche tiene un teléfono, tiene salida a cualquier línea y si presiona el cero, se comunicará con alguno de nosotros — sonrió — si necesita algo... lo que sea... puede llamarme.

 

Sebastian se mordió el labio. Observándolo todo con detenimiento como cualquier artista dedicado a crear historias. —La verdad… me gustaría algo para el mareo, ¿Tienes algo así, o sabes donde puedo conseguirlo? —Le sonrió, Sebastian no tenía mucha experiencia de coqueteo con hombres, de hecho, ninguna si no contaba a Chris y la poca interacción que habían tenido hasta ahora, así que la sonrisa plagada de dientes de Frank Grillo, y su traspaso sutil a su espacio personal no le indicaron nada más que amabilidad. 

 

—Usted pida y yo le consigo lo que sea — volvió a repasar el cuerpo del castaño y sonrió — después de todo es... un invitado especial.

 

Sebastian terminó de acomodar sus equipos electrónicos con mucho cuidado sobre una cómoda cerca a la ventana y se volteó sonriente. —Uhh, gracias. Si me muestras donde queda la cocina, estaría muy agradecido. —Abrió su equipaje buscando sus medicinas, pero después de todo encontró su astronauta antiestrés y lanzó una exclamación de placer, casi abrazándolo. —Pensé que lo había dejado en casa.

 

Grillo pasó la lengua por sus labios. Realmente ese muchacho era una dulzura. Comprendía a Evans, ¿quién no querría tenerlo por completo? sintió envidia... ¿tendría alguna oportunidad?

 

—Venga conmigo, le mostraré las estancias principales y en la cocina encontraremos algo para su mareo.

 

Sebastian le sonrió y lo siguió por el pasillo y luego escaleras abajo, allí encontró el dispensador de agua y el hombre le alcanzó un vaso. —Creo que con esto se me pasa. No me has dicho tu nombre. —Le preguntó mientras se apoyaba en la isla de la inmensa cocina gourmet. Realmente no creía que Chris la usara para algo más que guardar cosas de comer. Cuando había usado Google se había enterado de que la propiedad había costado más de tres millones. Era sorprendente, como neoyorkino no tenía ni idea de para qué querría alguien tanto espacio, pero era muy bonito, con vista al valle de San Fernando y con piscina

 

—Solemos llamarnos por nuestros apellidos — sonrió — me llaman Grillo... pero usted puede llamarme Frank — sacó el botiquín y le pasó las pastillas — creo que estas le ayudarán. ¿Le apetece algo de comer? No soy un chef, pero podría prepararle un exquisito emparedado de jalea con mantequilla de maní. 

 

—No, gracias Frank, es sólo que a veces me pongo un poco ansioso, pero con el agua y lo que me diste estaré muy bien. Los lugares nuevos suelen ser… abrumadores. —Se mordió el labio, y miró por la ventana. —Chris mencionó que alguien estaba tratando de lastimarlo, no dijo gran cosa, y realmente no quiero saberlo si él mismo no me lo dice, pero —Se volteó hacia el delgado pero fibroso hombre al otro lado de la isla — ¿Hay algún protocolo especial que deba seguir si esta persona aparece de nuevo? ¿O si molesta a Chris y él no dice nada? ¿O es algo que debo tratar estrictamente con Mackie?

—¿Te refieres a cuando tenemos un “Bitch Code”? — sonrió — no me veas así, ese es el nombre en clave que le puso Mackie. —Sacó una manzana de la canasta de frutas y comenzó a comerla — verás, no creo que tengas la mala suerte de vivir una situación así en tu estadía, pero... si se da, necesito que no te despegues de Chris — lamió el jugo que escurría de la fruta en su mano — en esos momentos él necesita que... lo calmen — sonrió — y por lo que vi, tienes el don de apaciguarlo.

 

Sebastian soltó una corta carcajada mientras le pasaba una toalla de papel para que se limpiara. —Chris dice lo mismo, pero tiendo a ser escéptico. —Se moría por preguntar quién era exactamente o qué estaba pasando allí, pero no tenía derecho. Sólo podía preocuparse y esperar a que todo saliera bien. —¿Bitch Code? No imagino qué tipo de daño puede hacer una chica. Digo, para que deba haber toda esta seguridad y cámaras y requisas. Y si quieres saberlo, no traigo armas, las detesto. 

 

—Lo sé, no creo que seas un experto asesino o algo así — volvió a verlo de pies a cabeza — definitivamente el señor Evans tiene gustos exquisitos — mordió otra vez la manzana — y con relación al Bitch Code... bueno, la tipa es una calaña. Tiene contactos y de esos que no quieres enterarte cómo los tiene. Ayudada por ellos fue que pasó lo del intento de incendio y... — se calló al ver entrar a Mulvey, quien alzó  una ceja al ver la cercanía entre ambos.

 

—Grillo — dijo con el rostro serio — Mackie necesita vernos. Señor Stan — se dirigió al castaño — el señor Evans estará con usted en unos minutos.

 

¡Demonios! ¿Qué había pasado ahí? Sebastian no podía ignorar el coqueteo de frente del tipo de seguridad. No sabía si sonreír o molestarse. Y luego apareció el otro, y lo miró de forma francamente molesta. Bien, él no quería chismes con Chris. Y de hecho, la única atención que quería era la de Chris. 

 

Apoyó los antebrazos en el mesón y miró por la ventana. ¿Incendio? ¿Contactos con gente poco recomendable? Infiernos, ¿seguro que Chris estaba bien en California? ¿No sería mejor mudarse a NY? Y luego recordó que le había prometido volver a Boston con su familia tan pronto tuviera el tiempo. 

 

—Seb, acá estás — Chris apareció al fin, corriendo un poco para llegar a su lado — lo siento, mi madre se puso un poco pesada — le acomodó el cuello de la chaqueta — ¿está todo bien? — observó el blister de pastillas — ¿te sientes mal?, ¿necesitas algo?

 

—Nada, nada grave, un poco de mareo y ya, por el vuelo. —Pasó sus manos por la cadera de Chris y lo atrajo a él, suspirando, —Uno de tus guardias acaba de decirme que tienes un excelente gusto en chicos. —Le murmuró en la oreja y sonrió. 

 

Chris cerró los ojos y aspiró su aroma, abrazándolo fuerte, convenciéndose de que era real, Sebastian estaba allí con él. ¡Había deseado tanto acercarse y besarlo! ahora podría hacerlo, estaban solos en la cocina. Sin embargo su cerebro registró en la lejanía lo que Seb acababa de decir y entonces un resorte se activó, se alejó un poco y frunció el ceño.

 

—¿Quién fue?, ¿a cuenta de qué creen que pueden tomarse esas libertades? — acunó el rostro de Sebastian con ternura y suavizó su expresión — tiene razón, pero no quiero que... — se contuvo de decir “no quiero que te vean, no quiero que te deseen.. nadie más que yo”.

 

El castaño lo tomó de las manos y las bajó sonriendo —Sucede que no importa lo que digan, para mi, el único exquisito aquí eres tú. Mírate, con esos ojos grandes y tan azules, que nunca deberían expresar molestia, y esa barba de señor importante… —Entrelazó una mano con la de Chris y se acercó mucho, mucho, dispuesto a hacer lo que se había prometido desde días atrás —El chico mas apuesto que he visto jamás… —Con su mano libre bajó el cuello de la camiseta de Chris y le dió un suave beso en el tatuaje bajo su clavícula. —El único chico al que quiero ver. 

 

Los ojos del rubio se pusieron algo vidriosos, una mezcla entre estar conmovido y sumamente excitado. Todo su cuerpo pareció saltar en mil pedazos y volver a reconstruirse bajo el tacto de Sebastian. No pudo más, necesitaba a ese hombre, necesitaba tenerlo a toda hora, a su lado desde que saliera el sol hasta que cayera la noche. Su mente se puso en automático, fue su deseo el que se transformó en un suspiro necesitado y unas manos apresando la cintura del castaño, buscando sus labios y besándolo con una pasión contenida de días, con la necesidad de sentirlo suyo, de que fuera suyo. Sus manos fueron recorriendo el torso y las caderas, empujándolo contra el refrigerador, para luego atacar su cuello mientras aprisionaba sus muñecas y las alzaba por arriba de su cabeza.

 

—¡Oh Chrissy! Te extrañé tanto. —suspiró Sebastian y se dejó hacer por un rato, pero luego fue él quien empujó a Chris contra el borde de la isla y atacó sus suaves labios, chupando ese exquisito y lleno labio inferior, halandolo, aferrándose de esa cintura imposiblemente delgada, —¿Qué me has hecho, Evans, qué? —Le clavó los dientes en la barbilla a través de la barba y lanzó un profundo y largo gemido. 

 

—Lo mismo que tú me has hecho a mí — contestó jadeando, empujándolo de nuevo para girarlo, dejándolo con el pecho pegado contra la pared — no sabes cuánto... cuánto he imaginado esto — pegó su entrepierna al trasero de Sebastian, mordiéndole el cuello mientras apresaba sus manos.

 

Sebastian hizo palanca y sus manos fueron a parar a la nuca de Chris, moviéndose como había aprendido en esos días que habían pasado juntos, su lengua entre sus dientes, provocador. Suspirando, empujando un poco. 

 

El rubio suspiró y casi salió como un gruñido.

 

—Baby... arriba... a mi habitación — lo giró de nuevo y puso sus manos a ambos lados del rostro de Seb — pueden volver en cualquier momento y... a este ritmo, nos van a encontrar desnudos. 

 

—No, Chris, aquí, ahora, me debes el correrte en los pantalones. —Le mordió el cuello donde le gustaba hacerlo — Te extrañé demasiado. —Le bajó la cremallera y buscó su miembro con desespero. —No me hagas caminar —casi le rogó. 

 

—¡Oh! — cerró los ojos ante el eléctrico toque — oh Seb — abrió más sus piernas y se pegó de nuevo a la isla, dejándole más acceso — te aprovechas,.. no puedo decirte que no.

 

El castaño se aprovechó del espacio concedido y sus dientes buscaron el pezón de Chis sobre su camiseta. —Tócame bebé, —Suspiró y luego volvió a su trabajo con su boca, mordiendo a través de la tela. 

 

Chris enredó sus dedos entre los cabellos de Sebastian, acariciando luego su cuello y bajando a su espalda. ¡Tenía ganas de probar tantas cosas! era sumamente erótico estar así en la cocina, con sus pezones siendo mordidos a través de su camisa y su erección flotando fuera de su cremallera.

 

—Así... oh Seb, no pares.

 

—No voy a parar bebé. —Le susurró —Lo necesitas, ¿verdad? —Le mordió el lóbulo de la oreja. —Todo ese estrés, toda esa ansiedad… deja que se vayan Chris. Eres tan hermoso, tan dulce Chris. No puedes ni imaginar las cosas que he visto las últimas semanas y lo mucho que he pensado en ti. —Volvió a morder la oreja del rubio —Tengo tanta curiosidad, estoy tan lleno de ideas… 

 

—Yo también — jadeó y metió sus manos entre los jeans del castaño, apretando sus nalgas — he leído mucho, creo que tengo que pasar de la teoría a la práctica — sonrió amasándolas a pesar de lo apretado del asunto.

 

—Espero que me cuentes todo… quiero saber cada cosa que esa sucia mente ha ideado para mi Chrissy, —Le mordió el cuello en su sitio favorito, el de ambos —Vamos rubio hermoso, córrete para mí, ahora. 

 

El hombre cerró los ojos y solo atinó a pegar más a Sebastian, mordiéndole el hombro para ahogar el gemido cuando inevitablemente se corrió, manchando sus pantalones y los del castaño.

 

Sebastian los sostuvo durante todo el proceso, lo abrazó y lo acarició mientras su respiración se normalizaba, Le daba suaves besos en el cabello y en las mejillas, sosteniendo a Chris suavemente, con cariño. —Tienes que prometerme que la próxima vez que no te guste algo, o te sientas mal, me lo dirás Chris. Lo que sea. —Levantó su rostro con suavidad y lo miró a los ojos —Se supone que yo estoy aquí para hacerte sentir bien, ese es mi papel en el manual, así que no vuelvas a dejarme colgado, porque si lo haces, sabré que este acuerdo se terminó. —Lo tomó de las mejillas con su mano limpia y le dio un suave y largo beso, no uno erótico ni explorador, sólo uno tierno y dulce. Uno que pretendía que Chris se sintiera tranquilo y relajado. 

 

Chris lo abrazó y asintió, separándose lentamente y entreabriendo los ojos que había cerrado.

 

—Entendido — le sonrió — lo siento... a veces lo hago porque no me gusta iniciar problemas. Sólo... prométeme que no volverás a mencionar algo relacionado a que yo pueda tener algo después con otro chico — bajó ligeramente la mirada — porque no... no me interesa ningún otro.

 

—A mi tampoco. —Esperó a que Chris lo mirara y se llevó uno de sus dedos manchados a la boca, deliberadamente probando la esencia de Chris en su mano, cerrando los ojos cuando tuvo el primer sabor en su lengua. 

 

Chris abrió mucho los ojos, entreabriendo los labios ante lo que veía, sintiendo la punzada en su entrepierna, su muchacho queriendo volver a un segundo round.

 

—Mmm... ¿qué tal? — le acarició las caderas y lo pegó más a sí.

 

—Se parece al mío, pero es diferente, porque ¡Oh si Chrissy!, lo intenté mientras me tocaba. —Le ofreció al rubio uno de sus dedos. 

 

—Eres tan libidinoso — lo dudó un segundo, pero al final sacó la lengua, enredándola en el dedo de Seb y succionando lentamente, observando al castaño en el proceso. Sabía raro, no algo que él eligiera probar en una base cotidiana, pero soportable. Siguió su succión lenta mientras sonreía, podía ver esos labios rojos de Seb entreabiertos, imaginando quizá lo que podría hacer en otra área de su cuerpo.

 

—Mhh Chris… al menos estamos dando un paso importante en nuestro contrato de exclusividad… —Le sonrió, apartó su mano y volvió a besarlo. —Realmente no puedo resistir esos ojos azules tuyos. 

 

El rubio sonrió y le observó: despeinado, agitado, rojo y encima manchado. Adorable. Quizá él también se veía así. 

 

—Te propongo algo — se acercó y susurró en su oreja — vamos arriba... nos metemos a la tina para relajarnos y... seguir dando pasos en este tema.

 

—Sólo por hoy, y sólo porque estamos cansados —Lo besó suavemente mientras le subía la cremallera. Se limpió en el papel que Grillo había dejado por ahí y luego tomó al rubio de la mano, ambos caminando con dignidad escaleras arriba, aunque cada paso era una tortura para el miembro erecto del castaño. 

 

—¿Qué haces allí escondido? — Mulvey salió al pasillo rumbo a la cocina y vio extrañado a Grillo, que sonreía y fumaba un cigarrillo, metido en el cuartito de los utensilios de limpieza.

  
—Fumando — contestó comenzando a reír — únicamente... fumando. — ¡Qué show!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Un saludo a tod@s! muchas gracias por seguir leyendo y comentando :3


	11. Un Baño Caliente

Chris haló de Sebastian hasta que estuvieron en su habitación. Su cama era enorme, con sábanas blancas y edredón gris perla. Una cabecera negra en forma de media luna adornaba el conjunto, con dos mesitas de noche. Cerró con llave y luego caminó hacia el baño, corriendo la cortina de la ventana que daba a los jardines traseros, para mayor privacidad. Puso el tapón en la tina y comenzó a llenarla de agua, aplicando varias combinaciones de esencias y burbujas. Era obvio que la erección de Seb estaba por reventar allí dentro, apretada y maltratada. Quería complacerlo... e iba a hacerlo.

 

Comenzó lentamente a deshacerse de su ropa, dejándola sobre una de las sillas esquineras, sonriéndole a Seb mientras se acercaba para comenzar a desnudarlo.

 

—Vamos señor Stan... tengo que hacerme cargo de ese monumental ejemplar entre sus pantalones.

 

—Y yo aquí, esperando que me hicieras llegar de nuevo desde mis pezones —Trató de sonreír y sonar gracioso, pero dios, Chris Evans era hermoso, era perfecto, lo tenía en la palma de su mano mientras él sólo podía babear. 

 

—No he dicho aún cómo es que voy a hacerme cargo — susurró en su oreja, mordiéndole el lóbulo ligeramente — ahora... ven conmigo.

 

Lo tomó de la mano y caminaron hasta llegar a la tina que ya esperaba cálida y llena de burbujas.

 

—¿Chris? ¿Vas a ponerte todo Daddy y dominante? —Le preguntó con la voz baja y cortada, de verdad que su ropa estaba lastimándolo ahí abajo. 

 

—Podría — haló de su cinturón y comenzó a desabrocharlo. No tardó mucho en bajar el pantalón y sacarlo de sus piernas. Luego bajó lentamente el bóxer, observando cómo saltaba el enorme miembro del castaño, como pidiendo a gritos una caricia para no enloquecer. —Wow... no termina de asombrarme — rió y se levantó, quitando el resto de ropa de su Sugar Baby — bien... a la tina, señor Stan.

 

Sebastian se dejó conducir con una de esas tiernas y amplias sonrisas —Lo siento Evans, sólo hay espacio para uno —Rió sentándose  entre la espuma y se abrió de brazos y piernas —Te avisaré cuando termine. 

 

Chris alzó una ceja.

 

—¿Ah sí? — se acercó al borde, su erección comenzando a levantar cabeza de nuevo, bamboleándose al andar — es una lástima... pensé en intentar en otro sitio lo que hice con tu dedo en la cocina...

 

—¿Si? Pero eres tan grande, con todos esos horribles músculos extra, que no creo que quepas en la bañera, —lo miró desafiante, con un tono de voz bajo y espeso, a punto de reír. 

 

—No me hagas darte nalgadas por desobediente — bajó la voz y sus pupilas se dilataron.

 

—Creí que no te gustaban esas cosas… —Sebastian jugó con la espuma, dibujando círculos, obligándose a mantener los ojos en la cara del rubio. 

 

—Creo que sería interesante de probar — caminó alrededor de la tina, observando el cuerpo cubierto por la espuma — leí que algunas personas encuentran eso muy... placentero.

 

—¿Si? No me preguntes a mi, no estoy en lo kinky… Daddy. —Lo tomó de la mano y lo haló hacia él, sus caras frente a frente. —Eres tan seductor cuando estás molesto… todo grande, desnudo, como un dios griego… 

 

—Puedo serlo... no me hagas ponerme en modo Zeus — se metió a la tina y lo empujó un poco, riendo cuando ambos resbalaron. Al final, quedaron frente a frente, sentados y llenos de espuma — ven acá, baby — Chris haló de él y lo giró, comenzando a masajearle los hombros.

 

—Mmh puedo acostumbrarme a esto Chrissy, aunque luego deberás decirme exactamente como eres en versión Zeus, —empezó a lavarse la cara y las manos dentro del agua. Estaba tibia y olía delicioso, su ansiedad y lo tenso que había estado se olvidaba bajo las manos del rubio. Y luego se recargó contra el ancho pecho, complacido de sentir su vello en la espalda. Eso también era muy sensual. 

 

—Celoso y apasionado — murmuró en su oreja — soy capaz de no dejarte salir de la cama en días si eso me apetece — fue descendiendo por su pecho hasta que tomó entre sus dedos los pezones del castaño, comenzando a estimularlos — torturarte lentamente con caricias y sensaciones hasta que ruegues por el desenlace.

 

El castaño lanzó un largo gemido. —Dime que estás haciendo lo de la ceja. 

 

—Quizá — presionó los pezones y haló un poco — oh baby... me encantan estos chicos tan receptivos…

 

Sebastian gimió de nuevo y se dejó hacer un momento, luego se arrancó de los brazos de Chris y se dio la vuelta —Oh Dios, estás haciendo lo de la ceja, que sexy. —Sacando un montón de agua de la bañera fue directo por el otro hombre, y lo besó, abrazándolo con sus piernas y brazos,  pegando sus pechos juntos, lo rasposo de su vello se sentía más erótico en su propio pecho. El agua lo hacía todo más caliente. 

 

Chris lo abrazó y se entregó a ese beso, suspirando al sentir lo cerca, la humedad y el contacto de sus pieles. Sonrió cálidamente cuando se separaron, bajando un poco la mirada para ver la despierta erección de Seb pidiendo atención. No dudó, bajó su mano y comenzó a acariciarlo.

 

—Mmhhhh ¿Si Chris… Podrías hacerlo con el tuyo al mismo tiempo? ¿Por favor? —Se mordió la lengua y cerró los ojos. 

 

—No — murmuró empujándolo suavemente hasta que lo dejó sentado en el borde, pegado a la pared — quiero probar algo — y sin pensarlo más, su mano agarró el grueso miembro y su boca engulló el capullo.

 

Sebastian lanzó un grito prolongado, mitad éxtasis mitad sorpresa. —Bebé, tómate las cosas despacio Chris, Oh Chris… me encanta. Es perfecto como lo haces… y esa erótica barba, ohhh tu bigote. ¡Demonios! Vas a irritarme con tu bigote —Pasó las manos por el cabello del rubio. —Y voy a amarlo. 

 

Chris relajó su mandíbula, tal como había visto en algunos videos, tomando la caliente erección y experimentando la sensación de tenerla en su boca. No sabía cómo iba a reaccionar ya estando en ello, pero hasta el momento no le había provocado náusea o similar. Claro, no iba a ser capaz de engullirla toda o se atragantaría, pero había leído que podía utilizar sus manos. Así que eso hizo, emulando el movimiento de su boca y la succión que ejercía en la punta. Abrió sus ojos para contemplar la expresión de Sebastian y casi pudo morir de solo observarlo: la boca entreabierta, los ojos vidriosos, esos gemidos excitantes…

 

—Creo que te agrada — dijo sacando el grueso pene de su boca con un ¡pop!

 

—Es lo mas bello que he visto en mi vida… —Susurró tratando de respirar mejor. Luego se inclinó para besar a Chris, pero antes pasó su lengua por ese increíblemente lleno labio inferior. Tentando.

 

—Eso suena bien — Chris haló también ese labio del castaño y lo mordió ligeramente — ahora quédate quieto baby... porque quiero seguir... — lo empujó suavemente y volvió a engullir el miembro.

 

Sebastian se encendió en necesidad, lo único que podía hacer era abrir más sus piernas, dándole a su compañero todo el acceso posible, y no lo defraudó, cuando empezó además a jugar con sus testículos de una forma tan diferente a como él lo hacía, clavó sus uñas en partes de Chris que no recordaba estar tocando. 

 

El rubio siguió con su tarea, acariciando los cargados testículos como él solía hacer consigo mismo. Se preguntó si Seb disfrutaría de otra sensación bastante intensa y decidió probar. Su lengua comenzó a hurgar en la rajita del glande.

 

La reacción del castaño fue cerrar las piernas, pero esas fuertes manos de dedos largos se lo impidieron, gimió de frustración y deleite al mismo tiempo. Una combinación extraña. 

 

Chris aplicó más presión, masajeando la base mientras clavaba su mirada en las reacciones del castaño. No quería hacerle algo que quizá no disfrutara, pero la expresión en su rostro le indicaba que era algo nuevo. Se sintió muy bien: era el primero en darle ese tipo de placer a Seb.

 

¡Había descubierto tantas cosas en los últimos días con Chris! ¿que clase de hombre tranquilo, conformista y hasta patético había sido todo ese tiempo?, se preguntó antes de que Chris volviera a succionarlo, y tuvo que agarrar el borde de la bañera de nuevo para no caerse. —Chrissy, lo siento, no, no puedo más, —Dijo en tono suplicante y lo apartó con una de sus manos. 

 

El hombre se apartó y le hizo espacio de nuevo para que volviera a la calidez del agua.

 

—Lo siento...¿fui muy brusco? — dijo preocupado.

 

—No bebé, no quiero correrme en tu boca. —Le susurró en los labios antes de besarlo, profunda, ardientemente. Lo abrazó con mucha fuerza, no quería separarse de Chris, no quería ni un centímetro de espacio entre sus cuerpos. Estaba al borde del orgasmo y literalmente cualquier cosa podía hacerlo explotar, pero nada era más erótico que Chris gimiendo entre sus besos, esos magníficos ojos cerrados y esas pestañas temblando de pasión, mientras Sebastian se aferraba a él. 

 

Chris jadeó al sentir el roce de su cuerpo, lo cerca que estaba de correrse. Sonrió complacido, él estaba incluso ya al borde de un orgasmo de sólo observar la expresión en el rostro de Sebastian. —Eso es, mi baby — le mordió el lóbulo de la oreja — vente para tu daddy... hazlo... — y sin pensarlo mucho, su mano descendió hasta las nalgas de Sebastian, amasándolas y colando un dedo en ese espacio íntimo y secreto.

 

Cuando el castaño se corrió fue determinante, esa caricia adicional lo volvió loco, ni siquiera gritó, ni gimió, simplemente abrió la boca y lo dejó salir todo, absolutamente todo. Aferrado con sus extremidades al cuerpo del rubio, de nuevo mareado, pero esta vez por una buena razón, la mejor razón del mundo para sentirse falto de oxígeno, con la visión borrosa y lágrimas en los ojos. 

 

—Eso es... buen chico — dió una última caricia circular al apretado anillo antes de retirar su mano y pasarla por la espalda del castaño, abrazándolo y confortándolo — lo has hecho muy bien Seb — le besó el hombro y le dejó descansar unos momentos.

 

—¿Y tú? —Le preguntó en un murmullo con su cara escondida en el cuello del rubio, —Quiero dormir contigo como por toda la tarde, y no levantarme sino hasta tener hambre, pero no puede ser si tu no… eh.. ¿terminas? 

 

Chris le observó fijamente, con una media sonrisa pícara.

  
—No te preocupes, baby... la manera en la que quiero terminar es diferente — su mano bajó de nuevo y apretó una de las nalgas — pero creo que aún no estás listo...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Un saludo a todas!! 
> 
> Este fue un poco corto, pero pronto vendrá más. Para quienes estén de descanso, felices vacaciones! :)


	12. I'm Watching You, Man...

Lo que lo despertó fue su estómago, tenía mucha hambre y sed. Se pasó la lengua por los labios y los sintió secos, también le dolían varios músculos a lo largo del cuerpo, luego abrió los ojos y se sorprendió al ver que era de día, y que estaba en una cama inmensa en una habitación demasiado grande para ser cómoda y con un techo adornado con molduras de yeso. Todo muy caro. 

 

Pero hey, ahí estaba Chris Evans a su lado, teóricamente al otro lado de la cama y enredado entre las mantas. No era tan diferente a despertar con él en NY, pero esta vez sentía las cosas inusuales, más íntimas y mucho más significativas. Ahora estaba también ese pequeño asunto de que Chris tenía el poder de conmoverlo, el poder no sólo de apreciar y valorar su belleza, sino de anhelarla, poseerla, mimarla.

 

Se acercó y se inclinó para mirarlo más de cerca y le pareció adorable con su boca medio abierta y sus pestañas tan largas y temblorosas, dormía como tronco y suspiraba de vez en cuando. Sebastian le dió un beso en el hombro, sobre la tinta de esa especie de toro tribal y luego otros más sobre la espalda, besos suaves que se le antojaron una especie de adoración. 

 

Se levantó con cuidado y salió al pasillo con una toalla. Caminó rápido hasta su habitación y allí se vistió con lo más parecido que tuviese a una pijama ¡Eran más de las ocho de la mañana! ¿quien iba a creer que dormiría más de doce horas? 

 

Salió al pasillo de nuevo y caminó hacia el lado de la casa que conocía, la cocina. Necesitaba café. Se preguntó dónde quedaría el Starbucks más cercano, pero sospechaba que para llegar allí necesitaría algún vehículo. Lo malo es que en la cocina no había nada ni remotamente parecido a una cafetera. Abrió la nevera con algo de vergüenza y se decidió por el jugo de naranja. Curioso, Chris y él compraban la misma marca casi desconocida de naranjas orgánicas. Sonrió como idiota. 

 

Encontró los vasos sin tener que husmear mucho y se sentó al frente de la isla, interesado en la vista de la piscina y el valle, el reflejo del agua bajo el sol lo relajaba. Tal vez debería salir un rato y respirar. Luego miró hacia todos lados y se dio cuenta de que no había nada parecido a una puerta en esa habitación. Y no quería rondar por la casa como lo haría en un hotel. 

 

Cerró los ojos pensando en el día anterior, Chris tenía problemas personales, y por lo que sabía, bastante desagradables, y aún así estaba por filmar una película, y tenía planes para otra, así que Sebastian asumió que trataba de lidiar con esa horrible situación saturándose de trabajo. 

 

Él solía hacer eso. No era sano pero era una forma como cualquier otra de buscar estabilidad. 

 

Y luego, estaba el asunto que implicaba a Sebastian. La noche anterior no habían parado de brindarse orgasmos uno al otro, de muchas maneras, y había quedado muy claro que el rubio deseaba llegar hasta el final con Sebastian, no que la idea le molestara, pero era tan pronto, tan inesperado, no sabía si estaba listo para ser poseído de esa forma. Y sin embargo, se permitió cambiar de papeles y pensar en lo que él sentiría si poseyera a Chris.

 

Sus mejillas se calentaron y su estómago dio un salto. Sería erótico, dulce, y desafiante. Pensó en la cara que haría Chris cuando el momento llegara, la forma en que lo tomaría, con determinación en sus ojos, y seguramente esa adorable arruga en su ceño pronunciandose más. Tenerlo así sería avasallante. Pero tendrían que esperar, tal vez su contrato ni siquiera sobreviviera tanto tiempo. 

 

Y de todas maneras, con su tamaño, no creía que estar dentro de Chris fuese viable. El hombre mismo estaba sorprendido y lo comentaba cada vez que tenía oportunidad. Podría lastimarlo seriamente si no hacían las cosas bien. 

 

Y la noche anterior… ahora que podía racionalizarlo, le dejaba un sabor amargo en la boca, uno que no podía sacar con el jugo de naranja. A diferencia de veces anteriores, en esta, habían hecho el amor, varias veces. Había sido dulce, romántico, suave, tomándose el tiempo de explorar y conocerse. Y luego, cuando el placer había llegado, había sido natural, empalagoso, exquisito. Sebastian debía recordarse todo el tiempo que tenían un acuerdo y todo esto era pura conveniencia, Chris no era realmente bisexual, sólo tenía curiosidad,y estaba explotándola, y si esa información caía en malas manos podría ser el final de todo, de su carrera, de sus proyectos, de todo. 

 

Gimió recordando los comentarios de fans en algunos artículos, donde acusaban al hombre de muchas cosas y apoyaban a su ex novia como si fuese una víctima cuando hablaban de haber tenido un final bastante desagradable. No había leído mucho sobre eso. Los chismes lo hartaban, pero en principio habían saciado algo de su curiosidad. Sólo que también le habían dado una perspectiva de la vida real de Evans, con un batallón de gente desconocida que le exigía desnudar su vida, gente que juzgaba y le pedía explicaciones como si él les debiera algo. Que lo trataban como si no fuera otro ser humano capaz de cometer errores y tomar malas decisiones. 

 

Se pasó la mano por la cara y se sirvió un poco más de jugo. 

 

Mackie había dormido poco. Toda la noche pasó pendiente de cualquier señal de alerta en relación a Chris, pero sabía que por ahora no había mucho de qué preocuparse. O al menos, los jadeos y gemidos que se colaron en alguna que otra ocasión hasta la sala, le confirmaron que ese arroz entre los dos hombres ya se había cocinado.

 

Bufó con frustración. Evans le daba más trabajo que cualquier otra persona en el mundo, ¡ni siquiera su esposa era así de complicada! Él trataba de cuidar de él, de proteger sus intereses y no... el rubio parecía determinado a ofrecer su corazón en bandeja de plata a la menor provocación o señal de amor. ¿Qué iba a hacer ahora con la aparición de Sebastian?, ¿cómo iban a enfrentar el tema cuando el escritor desapareciera de la vida de Chris? Porque estaba seguro que eso iba a pasar, ese sería el desenlace final. Y temía por la reacción de su amigo de infancia... temía que otro golpe terminara llenándolo de pastillas y apareciendo en primera plana en los tabloides.

 

Caminó a la cocina y alzó las cejas cuando vio al castaño perdido en sus pensamientos, bebiendo un jugo de naranja. El chico parecía irse familiarizando rápido y eso le levantó una espinita de desconfianza. Bueno, ya tenía varias, realmente le había declarado la guerra al muchacho, no le había dado ni siquiera la oportunidad de sondearlo, conocerlo. Así que ahora era el momento, tomaría el camino del: “quiero ser cool, buena vibra” y aprovecharía para pedirle la firma en el contrato de confidencialidad. Él y Scarlett habían pasado buen tiempo redactándolo y tratando de no dejar fuera ninguna cláusula.

 

—Buen día Sebastian— mantuvo su distancia para no asustarlo — no me digas: Chris está profundo como un oso hibernando — sonrió — suele hacerlo, cuando se siente bien y cómodo duerme por horas — abrió el refrigerador y comenzó a sacar algunos vegetales — prepararé el desayuno, ¿comes omelette? — usó su mejor sonrisa conciliadora.

 

Sebastian se llevó un sobresalto, pero sonrió con facilidad al ver a Mac. Le caía bien, era una persona inquieta, tendiente al drama y con un corazón de oro. Además cuidaba de Chris como si fuera su hermano menor. —Buenos días. — Sonrió y se levantó llevando el jugo, lo puso en su sitio en la nevera. —Tengo hambre, realmente podría comer cualquier cosa ahora mismo. 

 

No iba a picar en el tema de Chris, fuera lo que fuera, eso era privado, además estaba muy seguro de que todo el mundo en esa especie de mansión californiana los había escuchado. No había querido pensar en ello, porque no quería lidiar con el asunto. Gente escuchándolos mientras tenían sexo perverso y apasionado, por una vez no quería ni imaginar lo que estaban pensando allí, o lo que imaginaban. Sonrió, al menos había hecho un buen trabajo porque en efecto el rubio estaba durmiendo como un tronco en ese momento. >>—¿Tienes arándanos? Si tu haces omelettes, yo hago los pancakes. 

 

Mackie le sonrió y le señaló el gabinete superior izquierdo — arriba encontrarás los paquetes de la masa y en la refrigeradora en la parte de abajo hay fresas, los arándanos te los debo — comenzó a picar los vegetales y a poner la sartén a calentar.

 

Sebastian hizo un mohín gracioso —¿No arándanos? —Luego sonrió. —¿Cuántos debería hacer? Generalmente como tres. ¿Cuántos comes tu? 

 

—Cuatro, pero si Chris se despierta comerá cinco — sonrió mientras comenzaba a mezclar el huevo en un tazón — apuesto que estará muy hambriento.

 

—Puede ser, pero nunca ha podido con más de cinco. —El castaño soltó una breve carcajada mientras mezclaba los ingredientes. 

 

—Humm... así que ya has cocinado para él — comenzó a preparar el primer omelette — Sebastian, no  sé cómo comenzó todo exactamente y tampoco cómo se puso de intenso en Nueva York — echó los vegetales y comenzó a darle la vuelta con la paleta — porque sé que se puso intenso a juzgar por tu llegada y anoche — carraspeó y siguió moviendo la sartén — no me malinterpretes... acepto y respeto toda decisión y gusto de Chris... pero comprenderás que, siendo mi deber proteger a mi amigo, todo este... “acuerdo” — volteó otra vez el omelette — me preocupa.

 

—Yo también estoy preocupado por la seguridad de Chris. Lo poco que me ha dicho es muy extraño. Respecto a lo demás, me temo que deberás hablarlo con él. 

 

—Lo he hablado — colocó el primer omelette en la bandeja y comenzó a preparar otro — pero lo conozco y por eso me preocupo — suspiró y se detuvo un momento, observando el lento movimiento de las hojas cercanas a la ventana — Sebastian... sólo dime qué tengo que esperar de ti — se giró y lo vio fijamente — ¿qué debo prever?, porque justo ahora, tengo la impresión de que vas a desaparecer en cualquier momento y a mí me tocará levantar los pedacitos de Evans.

 

Sebastian lo miró un momento, uno muy largo y luego volvió a su mezcla —Creo que tienes una impresión equivocada de este asunto Mackie, no hay que recoger nada, porque no hay nada. ¿Sabes qué es un Sugar Daddy? —Se sonrojó cuando lo dijo en voz alta. 

 

—Sí, lo sé — volvió al siguiente omelette — teóricamente él te provee de todo lo que necesites y tú devuelves el favor con lo que él necesite de ti. ¿Conveniente? sí. Y créeme, si supiera que Chris lo mantendría así, me limitaría a simplemente observar y callar. Pero lo conozco... y creo que ya te diste cuenta que su entusiasmo va un poco más allá de considerarte una “posesión” — terminó y lo colocó en la bandeja.

 

—No soy una posesión Mackie. Soy una persona.—Sus cejas se fruncieron en un pronunciado ceño. 

 

—Lo sé — el moreno quitó el fuego y comenzó a limpiar los deshechos — y Chris lo sabe... por eso cuando te ve, sus ojos te dan la seguridad de que nada puede ir mal porque él hará lo que sea para que nada salga mal... por ti. Porque le importas. — Sirvió los omelettes en dos platos y los colocó en la mesa, comenzando a sacar servilletas, cubiertos y otros vasos.

 

Sebastian tomó el sartén y empezó a hacer los pancakes en él. —Creo que no entiendes Mackie. Lo único que Chris hará por mi, es lo que cualquier Sugar Daddy haría por su Sugar Baby mientras quiera hacerlo. Es básicamente una transacción comercial no declarable. 

 

—Si eso te da paz mental, sigue repitiéndolo — Mackie sonrió — pero hazme un favor... haz que Chris lo sepa claramente, la manera en que tú lo ves y cómo todo es algo... comercial. Así... podemos evitar futuros problemas, ¿ok?— comenzó a servir el jugo — adicional, quizá te lo mencionó, pero si no... necesito que firmes un acuerdo de confidencialidad.

 

Sebastian cerró los ojos y respiró profundamente —Sé lo del acuerdo, he insistido en ello. Soy muy consciente de lo que podría enfrentar si alguien se entera de esto —Se sentó en la mesa delante del otro hombre — No vale la pena arriesgarlo todo por un simple experimento. —Bebió más de su jugo de naranja y miró hacia la sartén calculando el tiempo de la masa.    
  


Mackie comenzó a comer su omelette y alzó una ceja.

 

—Si yo fuera tú, le preguntaría directamente a Chris si es un experimento — bebió un poco de jugo — creo que es mejor si... lo aclaras.

 

El castaño bajó la cabeza y sonrió —¿Te has dado cuenta de que hay cosas que Chris simplemente no responde? Temas a los que simplemente les da la espalda.

 

—Lo sé, es desesperante — el moreno tomó otro bocado — creo que lo hace por evitar conflictos... no es bueno lidiando con eso.

 

—Me gustaría que supiera que no todo son conflictos, pero no me escucha y francamente, prefiero no volver a discutir con él. —Se levantó a voltear el pancake. 

 

Mackie siguió comiendo en silencio, frunciendo ligeramente el ceño. ¿Una pelea ya?, ¿tan pronto? Observó detenidamente al castaño y se preguntó si realmente practicaba lo que predicaba. ¿Un Sugar Baby se pondría así de preocupado por su Sugar Daddy? juzgando lo poco que habían conversado, se notaba que Sebastian estaba bastante preocupado por Chris... bueno, quizá era parte del trabajo. Como fuera, iba a hacerlo firmar el acuerdo y a explicarle lo que venía con el paquete de “andar con Chris”.

 

—Discutirán — dijo al fin — pero he visto lo que eres capaz de hacer en él... y créeme Sebastian, con nadie lo he visto tan cómodo.

 

El castaño no respondió, no era la primera persona que se lo decía, pero aún no estaba listo para lidiar con eso. Lo único que podía hacer era intentar que Chris estuviera cómodo y tranquilo. Esas eran sus funciones como protegido, lo había leído en todos y cada uno de los blogs que había visitado. 

 

—Lo dices como si… no importa. Me alegro que pueda tener un respiro conmigo. 

 

—¡Y qué respiro! — Grillo entró y observó con una sonrisa pícara a Sebastian — no cabe duda que está valiendo la pena la inversión — rió y se sirvió un poco de jugo.

 

—Grillo — Mackie casi lo fulminó con la mirada.

 

—Oh vamos jefe, no nos hagamos tontos — bebió y siguió observando a Sebastian con una sonrisa — anoche nos quedó claro que el señor Evans decidió batear para esas ligas... ¡y de qué manera!

 

—¡Frank! — el moreno se levantó — hay ciertas líneas que te he pedido que no cruces y acabas de saltártelas como un conejo en día de pascua... ¿vas a seguir con esas confianzas o vas a desaparecer de aquí y a esperar que te aplique la medida disciplinaria que ya tengo pensada para ti?

 

El hombre no borró su sonrisa, solo alzó las manos en señal de rendición, saliendo de la cocina no sin antes pasar cerca del castaño y suspirar.

 

Sebastian estaba pegado al mostrador con los ojos desorbitados y muy pálido. Sólo acertó a mirar hacia el moreno. 

 

—Lo siento — Mackie bufó — es un idiota sin tacto... pero es el combatiente cuerpo a cuerpo más letal que he visto en muchos años y — suspiró — bueno, necesitamos su habilidad más que su lengua.

 

—Claro. —Sebastian siguió cocinando tratando de que sus ojos no se humedecieran. Ahora sí se sentía como prostituta, no sucio, porque nada de lo que hiciera con Chris sería sucio jamás, pero se sintió como si los demás creyeran que tenían el derecho a mirarlo y decirle lo  que fuera. 

 

Mackie sintió el cambio en el ambiente y quiso decirle algo más, sin embargo Chris apareció en la puerta de la cocina, radiante como un sol en pleno invierno y portando una sonrisa tan relajada y sincera que casi se sintió poco digno de presenciarla. 

 

—Buen día — saludó entrando hasta llegar a lado de Sebastian y pasar una mano por su cintura, dándole un beso en la mejilla. 

 

—Buen día Chris —  Mackie le sonrió — lamento no poder quedarme más tiempo a desayunar, pero quedé de ir con Shell a hacer unas compras.

 

—Ve con cuidado — el rubio no soltó el agarre de la cintura de Seb, volviendo a poner su atención en él cuando el moreno desapareció — ¿qué haces, uh? — olió el pancake y su estómago hizo ruido — huele delicioso…

 

—Oh, olvidé darle los suyos a Mackie. —Sebastian no lo miró. Simplemente sacó uno y vertió más mezcla. 

 

Chris notó la mirada vidriosa y la tensión en sus hombros. Frunció el ceño y le tomó de la barbilla, haciendo que el joven al fin lo viera.

 

—¿Qué pasó? — con su otra mano le acarició la mejilla — ¿dijo Mackie algo inapropiado?

 

Sebastian le sonrió con dulzura —No ocurrió nada bebé. Mac es un chico maduro y amable que te quiere mucho. —Le sirvió uno de los pancakes y lo puso sobre la mesa, luego se sirvió uno él. Tomó a Chris de la mano y lo sentó a la mesa. 

 

—Sé que... los comentarios de los más cercanos a mí pueden ser duros y... completamente equivocados — buscó su mano sobre la mesa y entrelazó sus dedos, apretándola ligeramente — no quiero que te sientas mal, puedes decirme con confianza si alguien se pasa de la raya.

 

Sebastian lo tomó de la mano —Es sólo que anoche, todos nos escucharon. 

 

Chris se puso completamente rojo y abrió mucho los ojos. Luego una sonrisa amplia se dibujó en su cara y comenzó a reír, halando de Seb hasta que pudo besar sus nudillos.

 

—Lamento ser tan ruidoso, baby — sus ojos se encendieron de solo recordar la intensidad de sus caricias — pero, ¿sabes qué? — besó de nuevo su mano y mordió ligeramente uno de sus dedos — no me importa dejarle saber a toda la casa que me siento genial contigo.

 

El castaño tomó esa mano que Chris retenía por él y la puso contra su mejilla, apoyándose en ella. Cerró los ojos con deleite. —Creo que eso es uno de los mejores halagos que me han hecho. —Soltó la mano y cruzó los dedos de ambos y empezó a comer su omelette. —Tenemos que trabajar muchísimo. Quiero que si te gusta la historia, dejes a todos con la boca abierta y te ganes ese Premio de la Academia que han estado negándote por años —Le besó la mano de nuevo. 

 

—Lo haremos, ya lo verás — sonrió y comenzó a comer los pancakes — quiero que nos concentremos hoy en lo que llevas, armaremos el croquis en la pared, agregaremos lo que creamos conveniente y quizá podríamos improvisar algunas escenas — comió un gran bocado — tú tienes experiencia teatral, creo que nos irá bien.

 

Sebastian asintió mientras comía —estaba pensando que podríamos recrear esa escena en la playa, si no te molesta —le previno—  y crear una especie de obsesión en torno a ella, conoces a esta persona a la que una noche le cuentas lo que sucedió. Y viene el dilema moral de esa persona sobre contar que conoce a la chica, porque esta persona está prendada de uno de los dos. Al final, ella decide contarte (si fueras tu, hipotéticamente), y organiza una cita, pero tu decides que es mejor dejarlo como estaba y te vas y no vuelves a relacionarte con la persona que estaba en la mitad. —Se encogió de hombros y empezó con uno de los pancakes con crema y mermelada de fresa. 

 

>>—No es la trama más profunda, pero podemos decantarnos por la moralidad y los sentimientos. Crear un conflicto ético. No sé si me entiendas. 

 

—Me gusta — dijo tomando un poco de jugo — y es una idea excelente lo de recrear la escena, pero tenemos que ir a la playa para que la experiencia sea completa — sonrió — no me pongas esa cara, no vamos a ir por diversión, es trabajo... ¿crees que esta persona podría ser un hombre? — dijo cortando otro pedazo de su pancake — sería un triángulo poco visto y que da mucho material.

 

—¿Quieres que tu película tenga temática gay? —Lo miró incrédulo. 

 

—¿Por qué no? — se encogió de hombros — es un tema que no han sabido retratar de la manera correcta por años.

 

—¡No es un Brokeback Mountain!! —Rió agachando la cabeza y llevándose el tenedor a los labios.

 

—Yo no he dicho eso — rió también — ya veremos en el camino... irá saliendo — terminó su pancake y su jugo — Seb, esto estaba delicioso.

 

—Te falta el omelette de Mackie—Se levantó y fue por el plato. Pero tuvo el deseo súbito de Besar a Chris y eso hizo. Suave, sencillamente, inclinándose sobre el rubio, sin tocarlo en otra parte. Sólo quería besar esa sonrisa perfecta que al fin llegaba a sus claros ojos. 

 

Chris suspiró y haló de él hasta dejarlo sentado en su regazo. Sonrió cuando se separaron y acarició el torso del castaño, observándolo con ternura — ¿qué se supone que fue eso, señor Stan? — delineó el rojo labio con su pulgar — ¿el postre matutino?

 

—Noup. —Sebastian sonrió y acarició uno de los prominentes pectorales del rubio —No vamos a tener sexo ahora, pero ¿qué quieres que te diga? Soy un Baby muy mimoso. 

 

—Eso puedo verlo — bajó sus manos hacia los muslos del castaño, suspirando — Seb... no quiero sonar como un adicto al sexo, pero siento que no puedo contenerme teniéndote así de cerca — rió y lo levantó, sentándolo sobre la mesa y dándole un rápido beso en los labios — vamos a terminar acá, subimos por una ducha y luego vamos a mi estudio, ¿suena bien?

 

—¡No voy a tener sexo contigo en la cocina! —protestó el castaño.

 

—Con terminar me refería a terminar de comer — le besó el cuello — baby pervertido…

 

Sebastian lanzó una carcajada y se bajó de la mesa —En ese caso, voy por MI ducha y te espero en mi habitación para que me muestres dónde queda tu estudio —Sonrió coqueto sobre su hombro —, por cierto, te toca lavar los platos. 

 

Chris rió y le besó la mano que atrapó antes de que el castaño saliera de la cocina. Suspiró y colocó todo en el lavavajillas. Debía hacerlo práctico y él también tenía una ducha que tomar. Bastante fría.

 

**—-0—-**

Sebastian estaba gravitando en extasis. Chris Evans debía ser la persona más tranquila y estructurada para trabajar. Habían avanzado muchísimo esa mañana, y todo había ido muy bien, la historia tenía ahora una columna vertebral definida bastante extendida y coherente, había estructurado nuevos elementos y ahora la historia se partía en dos con el mismo comienzo y el mismo final. Sebastian tenía la tarea de reescribir la historia sobre el nuevo esqueleto, pero no era fácil, Chris debía revisar todo el tiempo para agregar sugerencias o retirar partes. 

 

—De verdad, deberías considerar protagonizar tu propia película, —dijo Sebastian mientras comía su pasta china y Chris su Chop suey, ambos bebiendo un par de cervezas de raíz, sentados hombro con hombro frente a  la mesa de la cocina.  

 

—Es complicado — sonrió bebiendo — creo que  me gusta más la idea de dirigir y ver cómo lo hace alguien más.

 

Sebastian sonrió negando —Es una batalla que pretendo ganar Chrissy, a menos que eso te haga daño. —lo tomó de la mano —Cuando me lo contaste estabas un poco alterado. 

 

—Soy más complicado de lo que parezco — alzó sus cejas y le sonrió, apretando su mano y entrelazando sus dedos — puedo ser una pesadilla Seb... pero mi terapeuta dice que puedo lograr ser... normal.

 

El castaño le pasó un dedo por el revés de la mano. —Entiendo que tengas terapeuta por tu acosador, pero he visto que has estado muy tranquilo cuando cambias de ambiente, cuando estas en lo que te apasiona. Tal vez deberías tratar de vivir más y dejar de darle dinero a una terapeuta que desde el principio te dice que no eres normal. —Le dio un beso en la mejilla, casi adorando las pequitas y manchitas en la cara del rubio. —Pero es sólo mi opinión. 

 

Chris sonrió con calidez y alzó la mano del castaño para besarla.

 

—Eso estoy haciendo — le vio fijamente — estoy viviendo... dejándome encontrar una parte de mí que no conocía.

 

—¿Ves? Experimentar está bien —Sonrió y besó la mano de Chris de vuelta. 

 

El rubio le observó largo rato en silencio, fijándose en cada detalle de su rostro, en cada línea que se dibujaba tenuemente alrededor de sus ojos.

 

—No estoy seguro de que siga siendo un experimento — dijo de repente.

 

El castaño bajó la mirada y se mordió el labio —¿Estás hablando sobre nosotros, verdad?

 

—Eso creo — bajó también su mirada y observó sus manos entrelazadas. —Sé que nuestra dinámica comenzó un tanto... extraña. Y realmente yo — le observó de reojo — yo…

 

—¡Chris! —Exclamó el castaño un poco impresionado, no estaba listo para esto, no podía creer que Chris, después de un par de semanas, estuviera cambiando la dinámica de las cosas, hablando de lo que Mackie le había pedido que hablara. Se sintió acorralado por un momento y luego respiró profundo. —No… —Le puso los dedos sobre los labios. Su tono suplicante. Ya era demasiado para él todo lo que había pasado en el último mes, y estaba tratando desesperadamente de encontrar estabilidad, pero no así, no con Chris cambiando las reglas del juego cuando Sebastian no era nadie, ni siquiera podía mantenerse solo. No, así no. 

 

El hombre apretó los labios y desvió la mirada, sonriendo conciliador. Bueno, allí tenía la respuesta: Sebastian estaba allí por el acuerdo... porque era bueno experimentar y porque era conveniente para ambos. 

 

—Lo siento — dijo bebiendo otro poco — el alcohol me pone muy conversador — le sonrió levantándose de la mesa para ir por otro par de cervezas — entonces... volviendo al tema de la historia — abrió la cerveza y dio un largo trago — ¿crees que podrás trabajar en los cambios y discutirlos mañana a las dos de la tarde?

 

Sebastian se levantó de improviso y tiró la silla en el proceso, se sintió mal por hacerlo pero no la recogería —¡No! O hablamos de esto ahora mismo Chris, o nos limitaremos a reuniones de trabajo. 

 

Chris dejó la botella sobre la mesa y le observó serio.

 

—No quiero que te sientas mal Sebastian. Es obvio que te hice sentir incómodo con lo que dije o intenté decir — apoyó las manos en el borde de la mesa y suspiró — no es sencillo para mí tampoco... todos estos días he pensado en todo lo que he sentido en este tiempo y me da miedo darme cuenta de lo mucho que tu presencia hace en mí... cómo logras calmarme y la manera en que me siento cuando te veo — lo observó y sintió cómo su cara se incendiaba — lo siento... sé que en el tipo de acuerdo en el que se supone que estamos todo ese tipo de cosas están fuera. Supongo que... supongo que sólo quería decirlo y que no siguiera aquí agolpado.

 

El castaño se calmó en un momento, y lo miró, —no vuelvas a enviarme a una cita con tu secretaria y una anotación en tu agenda cuando estamos discutiendo algo importante, porque si no te has dado cuenta Christopher, esto es importante. ¿Tú crees que para mi no es importante? ¿Que no siento nada? 

 

—Lo siento — dijo bajando la mirada unos segundos, para luego volver a encontrar los ojos de Sebastian — pensé que lo mejor era dejar el tema... no quisiste que continuara…

 

—Cielos —Se acercó y volvió a tocarle los labios —Chris, no me digas eso, es sólo que eres vulnerable en este momento, también yo lo estoy, a ti te han herido, han intentado matarte y saltar de una relación a otra no va ayudar, creeme lo sé, antes de mi última Ex, estaba haciendo precisamente eso. No ayuda, no arregla nada. Y yo… quiero estar contigo, pero el día que lo haga, espero que sea en igualdad de condiciones, no quiero ser tu pequeño mantenido. Aunque parece que de todas maneras, soy justo eso. —Miró hacia un lado. 

—No — le tomó la barbilla y lo hizo mirarle — no Seb... no digas eso — peinó sus cabellos y le vio con ternura — perdóname si te he hecho sentir así... no ha sido mi intención, sólo quiero ayudarte... es como te dije, hay algo en tí que me hace querer protegerte, cuidar tus pasos, yo... — suspiró y pegó su frente a la del castaño — perdóname.

 

—No hay nada que perdonar Chris, o bueno, tal vez sí, porque odio que me dejes hablando solo, no me gusta, de un momento a otro paso de ser una persona a ser un inconveniente en tu agenda. Dijiste que no lo harías nunca más. 

 

—¡No eres un inconveniente! — Chris acunó su rostro y le vio asustado — en serio, no Seb... no pienses así... 

 

El otro hombre tomó una de las manos del rubio —Entonces no me dejes… no me dejes hablando solo...

 

—Perdóname — murmuró antes de tomar suavemente sus labios, dándole besos en las mejillas también y en la barbilla — perdóname Seb — lo abrazó y besó su cuello. 

 

—Tenemos que hablar de esto Chrissy… —Cerró los ojos derrotado y abrió suavemente sus labios, ofreciéndolos a la ternura del rubio. —Lo haremos cuando estés listo bebé… 

 

—Sí... cuando lo estemos — murmuró rodeando su cintura y pegándolo a sí — bueno... nos hemos ganado un receso — le sonrió — ¿qué dices si salimos por allí y te muestro un poco de la vida nocturna?

 

Sebastian se le colgó del cuello y lo besó profundamente, no habían superado esa prueba aún, pero él tampoco podía enfrentarla en ese momento porque no tenía idea de cómo llamar a ese cúmulo de sensaciones y sentimientos que el rubio despertaba en él. —Puedo ir, si. Me encantaría. 

 

—Bueno, señor Stan — se balanceó con él por la cocina — vamos a cambiarnos y a llevarnos el auto hasta el amanecer — rió mientras lo besaba de nuevo — pienso raptarte, ¿sabes?

 

—Nadie está oponiéndose aquí. —Rió y lo besó de nuevo. Si seguían así, no irían a ningún lugar. 

 

Chris sonrió pícaro y, tras darle un último beso, se separó de él y tomó el teléfono. Alzó un dedo diciéndole que esperara.

—Hola Joe — le sonrió de nuevo a Sebastian — necesito que apartes tu sala VIP hoy... sí, pienso ir de fiesta y quiero privacidad, ya sabes...

 

Sebastian levantó la ceja y cruzó los brazos sobre el pecho.

 

—Perfecto... sí... por eso no te preocupes. Ok, llego en aproximadamente una hora.

 

Colgó y tomó a Seb de la mano.

 

—Vamos, a cambiarnos y a salir... le diré a Mackie.

 

—¿Y pediste un privado VIP porqué… —Lo miró con curiosa burla.

 

—Porque quiero pasar un buen rato sin miradas curiosas — haló de él y volvió a besarlo — muero por bailar contigo.

 

—Me parece muy bien. —lo besó también, varias veces, lamiendo sus labios —Tal vez el baile de reconciliación es mejor que otro cualquiera —lo tentó y se mordió los labios. 

  
—Seguro que sí — Chris apretó una de las nalgas del castaño y le sacó la lengua, caminando cada quien para su habitación.


	13. Bajo la Lente

**13**

**Bajo la lente**

 

Media hora después, Mackie estaba al volante llevando a los dos hombres en la camioneta.

 

—A esta hora el club se pone muy bueno — dijo el moreno observando el retrovisor — según sé, Joe apartó la sala VIP. Estaré afuera por si necesitan algo.

 

—Gracias — Chris observó a Sebastian — espero que te guste el bullicio electrónico.

 

—Estoy bien con casi todo —se encogió de hombros. Y luego miró por la ventana, ese día había sido productivo, habían logrado estructurar lo básico, así que no estaba tan preocupado. De hecho, lo único que preocupaba a Sebastian en ese momento era esa novela que estaba por escribir. Y terminar la historia corta que su editor le pedía. Podría estar haciéndolo en ese momento, porque tener cosas acumuladas lo ponía ansioso, pero aquí estaba, en una camioneta con vidrios de seguridad rumbo a la sala VIP de un seguramente muy costoso club en Los Ángeles de la mano del único hombre que había estado entre sus piernas. 

 

No era tan malo, ¿verdad? 

 

Llegaron pronto y Mackie ingresó por uno de los callejones, donde ya un par de miembros de seguridad esperaban para ingresarlos por la puerta lateral. Chris tomó a Sebastian de la mano y entró casual, pese al carraspeo casi inaudible de Mackie y una ceja levantada de uno de los hombres de seguridad. Pronto, estuvieron dentro del club, con decenas de cuerpos jóvenes bailando en éxtasis al ritmo del beat alocado y los juegos de luces. El rubio guió a su acompañante hasta una escalera con una puerta al final. El interior era acolchado y con luces tenues, con vista panorámica de todo el club y parte de la ciudad. Champagne y comida variada esperaba ya por ellos.

 

—Bueno... vamos a disfrutar una velada movida — sonrió.

 

El castaño revisó el lugar y luego la esquina donde estaba un muy cómodo sofá que en ángulo quedaba oculto desde abajo, bueno, era un punto ciego total a menos que alguien se trepara a las vigas en frente, la gente abajo se divertía mucho y allí, escuchando la música y viendo los estrobos, quedaban ocultos de miradas indiscretas a menos que se asomaran al balcón. Se volteó a ver a Chris quien caminaba hacia él abriendo uno de sus botones, su sexy tatuaje asomando entre el borde de la camisa. 

 

—No te preocupes, el vidrio no permite ver hacia dentro — dijo señalando el cristal que les protegía del resto — ¿champagne? — le ofreció una copa, sentándose a su lado.

 

—¿Por qué no? —Sonrió y bebió de la copa sin dejar de observar a Chris, él también desató uno de sus botones de forma sutil. —¿celebramos algo? ¿O solo quieres sorprenderme con el Moet? 

 

—Quiero pasar un momento agradable contigo — chocó su copa con la del castaño —brindemos porque la vida es extraña y de una u otra forma, nos tiene aquí... trabajando en algo que sin duda será grandioso y bebiendo sin preocupaciones.

 

Sebastian se mordió la lengua y bebió. En la habitación sólo estaban ellos dos, así que se acurrucó contra Chris y le dió un beso en la mejilla, con él, los juegos solían comenzar así, pero le encantaba verlo con esa camisa negra, y esos pantalones negros, tan en comando de la situación. Sus dientes reluciendo bajo su barba y bigote, sus ojos cerrados a medias observándolo a él, a Sebastian. 

 

—Baby — susurró Chris dejando su copa a un lado — cuando empiezas así no puedo contenerme — acarició su mentón — tengo un baby muy cariñoso, ¿eh?

 

—Estoy aprendiendo a entender que eres muy guapo y sexy, supongo, —Bebió una vez más. 

 

—Me halagas — se acomodó mejor y haló del castaño para que se reclinara sobre él — tú también eres muy sexy.

 

—Y cariñoso ¿dices? —sostuvo su copa en equilibrio mientras besaba a Chris, o más bien lo lamía, porque eso fue lo que hizo con sus labios, gimiendo al sentir lo brusco de su barba. 

 

—Y coqueto — sonrió mordiéndole el cuello ligeramente, mientras sus manos recorrían el torso — humm... me encanta esa canción... ¿quieres bailar conmigo?

 

—Por bailar te refieres a… —el también besó a Chris. Y pasó los dientes por el tendón de su cuello. No habían pasado ni veinticuatro horas de haberse casi matado a punta de orgasmos y Sebastian no podía contenerse. 

 

—Bailar — rió Chris apretando su trasero — si me provocas demasiado voy a terminar culminando lo que deseé culminar anoche — le mordió la oreja — pero no quiero hacerlo aquí... 

 

—Anoche culminaste varias veces Chrissy. Yo estaba allí —Bebió otro sorbo y terminó el contenido de su copa.

 

Chris rió de nuevo y negó con la cabeza.

 

—No me refiero a ese tipo de culminación — le peinó los cabellos y acarició su mejilla — anoche realmente quise... — se sonrojó — tú sabes... 

 

—Oh, no lo sé a ciencia cierta, pero creo que puedo imaginarlo. —Rió y  se bajó dándole la botella a Chris para que le sirviera otra copa —Bailaré contigo cuando esté debidamente alcoholizado. 

 

El rubio volvió a reír y suspiró, sirviéndole otra copa.

 

—No te vayas a poner muy ebrio, porque puedo aprovecharme.   
  


—No creo Chrissy, ya te has aprovechado de todo en mí. Creo que me conoces mejor que yo mismo —Rió.    
  


—Bueno, sí que conozco tus rincones — sonrió besándole el cuello — ¿ya te dije que me encanta morder tus muslos?

 

—Noup —Rió y los abrió, subiendo los pies al sofá para que el rubio se acomodara. —¿Está bien hacer esto aquí? Alguien puede venir.. 

 

—Por eso es una sala VIP — Chris descendió y se coló entre sus piernas, alzando una y mordiendo el muslo a través de la tela, sin dejar de observar a Sebastian.

 

El hombre entrecerró sus ojos, ahora más grises que turquesa y se dejó hacer —¿Qué me dices de tus chicos de seguridad?, sé que Frank es de los que se aparece sin aviso. —Bebió de su copa de nuevo.

 

—Nadie vendrá si no soy yo quien les llame — subió un poco hasta la entrepierna y respiró con fuerza, notando la curvatura del miembro — el lugar es aislado de sonidos, así que... — subió por su abdomen y mordió sobre la tela uno de los pezones — nadie nos escuchará.

 

—Si, también pensé que es un buen lugar para camuflar tus alaridos de placer —soltó una breve carcajada y abrazó a Chris con todo y copa en mano, cuidando no regar la bebida. 

 

—Tú también eres ruidoso — lo besó — ven acá... bailemos. — Haló de él, quitándole la copa para dejarla sobre la pequeña mesa en un extremo. Lo pegó a su cuerpo y comenzó a mecerlo al ritmo, acariciando sus caderas, su costado, sus brazos, levantándolos para hacerlo rodearle el cuello.

 

—Mmmh nunca había bailado música electrónica versión cuerpo a cuerpo. —Sebastian aprovechó y clavó sus dedos en la espalda de Chris. Luego le susurró al oído —¿De verdad soy muy ruidoso? 

 

—Sí... y me vuelve loco — susurró a su vez en su oído, ondulando su cuerpo de manera sensual, pegándose más al castaño.

 

—Chris, deja de tocarme ahi con tu cosa —Rió el castaño y volvió a besarlo. 

 

—No creo que te moleste mucho — lo giró y se ancló al cuello, lamiéndolo mientras sus manos iban acariciando el torso, buscando a los erectos pezones que parecían ya estar diciendo ¡presente!.

 

—Y si quiero correrme, ¿serás malo conmigo y me harás esperar a que lleguemos a casa?. Porque no quiero estar de nuevo con los pantalones húmedos. —Lamió justo sobre la barba del otro hombre —Y me gusta estar contigo aquí.  

 

—No... hoy tengo ganas de ser muy complaciente — murmuró deteniéndose y trayéndolo consigo sobre el sofá, dejándolo sentado sobre él, con la espalda pegada a su pecho y sus manos aún manipulando los grandes pezones. —¿Podrás correrte de nuevo sólo con la estimulación de estos muchachos?

 

—¡Pero Chris! ¡Es en serio! ¡No quiero estar por ahí con los pantalones mojados como la última vez! —Se volteó y lo besó. —Podría hacerlo, estoy seguro de que  podría hacerlo un montón de veces contigo, pero no aquí.  

 

—Siempre podríamos desnudarnos — le mordió la barbilla y luego rió — pero tienes razón... es una tarea minuciosa que debe hacerse sobre un colchón — suspiró y lo atrapó entre sus brazos — más tarde voy a desquitarme con ellos... por ahora — bajó un poco la mirada hacia su entrepierna — ¿sería mucho pedir si...?

 

—Eres perverso Evans. —Rió dejándose hacer. 

 

Chris sonrió y lo levantó de nuevo, cuando una canción más lenta comenzó. Le hizo rodear de nuevo su cuello y comenzó a pegar su cuerpo, ondulante, de manera sensual dejando que sus cuerpos se tocaran completamente, que se rozaran en sus puntos más sensibles. Sus manos fueron acariciando lentamente el cuello, jugando con los cabellos en la base de su nuca, bajando por sus hombros, trazando su columna vertebral hasta llegar a su cintura. Su boca se pegó a su oreja y fue dando pequeños besos, mientras sus manos descendían hasta las caderas, meciéndolo al compás, moviéndolo a través de todo el pequeño cuarto. 

 

Su respiración se hacía más fuerte ante cada nuevo roce, sus manos halando la camisa de Sebastian, deseando quitarla del medio, deseando sentir su piel y observar al hermoso hombre desnudo, bañado con las luces del club, sudando, entreabriendo esos labios ante el placer que podría darle. La imagen se hizo tan vívida que tuvo que suspirar y detenerse un momento, mareado de deseo. Nunca se había sentido así en toda su vida, con nadie. Nunca había deseado tanto hacerle el amor a una persona, como le pasaba con el hermoso castaño entre sus brazos.

 

Sebastian se alejó respirando pesadamente, sus ojos fijos en el rubio —¿en qué estás pensando Chris? ¿Qué es lo que quieres? —Su voz denotaba algo de desesperación e incluso pánico. Sabía perfectamente lo que Chris estaba buscando, sabía cuánto lo anhelaba porque podía verlo en su mirada febril, y lo peor era que él también lo deseaba, darle todo lo que quisiera, cada pequeña cosa que le pidiera, pero trataba de mantener la distancia por el bien de ambos, Chris había cambiado de parecer, se lo había dicho, había insinuado que podrían tener una relación, pero no estaba pensando claramente, era un manojo de nervios, y a veces un niño mimado que no soportaba una confrontación o ser rechazado, y aunque él se consideraba un poco caprichoso, cuando se trataba de su vida, no admitía que le dieran la espalda.

 

Estaba seguro de que en algún momento Chris se la daría. Cuando recapacitara, cuando su seguridad mejorara, cuando su último proyecto terminara. 

 

—Creo que lo sabes — Chris no quiso acercarse, podía ver lo asustado que lucía Sebastian — lo siento... no quise... asustarte.

 

—No estoy asustado Chris. Estoy sorprendido, —Tomó uno de los rollos de queso que había en las bandejas sobre la mesa, lo comió —Tampoco estoy rechazándote. —¿A dónde creía que esas palabras iban a llevarlos? Y de pronto Sebastian pensó que realmente no importaba si tenían sexo, si iban todo el camino juntos, incluso allí, en ese club (seguro para eso eran los condones y el lubricante camuflados entre las flores, tan fuera de lugar), Chris tendría lo que tanto anhelaba, y él mismo quería, y la obsesión se calmaría. 

 

—Tus ojos me dicen lo contrario — el rubio siguió su mirada y observó los condones — siempre los ponen, asumen que... bueno, que a eso se viene a este lugar, no... no lo malinterpretes, no lo planeé — suspiró y pasó una mano entre sus cabellos — te mentiría si te dijera que no lo deseo, nunca en mi vida deseé tanto a alguien — le observó aún sin acercarse — pero no así... no con dudas o miedo... o presión por todo el asunto del acuerdo... realmente me gustas Seb.

 

—También me gustas Chris, y me gustas de esa forma, y… no voy a negar que tal vez esté portándome como una doncella en peligro y que de hecho eso también es parte de nuestro acuerdo. —Tomó uno de los condones —nunca pensé que los hubieses pedido, sé cómo funcionan estas cosas, siempre están en las fiestas de elenco después de una obra —sonrió. —Comió más de las miles de delicias gourmet en la mesa. —¿otra copa? 

 

Chris  sonrió y se acercó al fin, colocando su copa para que Sebastian le sirviera otro poco.

 

—Nuestro acuerdo — repitió — ¿alguna vez lo discutimos a fondo?, ¿qué incluye, qué no incluye?

 

Los ojos gris turquesa lo miraron de medio lado, la sonrisa en sus labios —en teoría incluye sexo y dinero. Satisfacción material para ambos lados. Eso es todo.

 

El joven director bebió otro sorbo, pensativo.

 

—Entiendo — dejó la copa en la mesa, observando fijamente a Sebastian — y tú... ¿esperas que yo te ordene algo y espere que me complazcas en todo? — se acomodó en el acolchado sofá.

 

Sebastian se reclinó sobre el respaldo, su frente arrugándose cuando observó a Chris mientras lo tomaba de la mano, sonriendo —¿Quisieras decirme todo lo que quieres?¿Lo que esperas de mí? No soy un juguete, tampoco una posesión, como dice Mackie. 

 

—Lo sé — Chris le sonrió y le acarició la mejilla — sé que la mecánica entre nosotros debería ser algo parecido al ordenar y cumplir con ciertos límites — besó sus nudillos — pero realmente, justo ahora... lo único que quiero es cortejarte, Sebastian. Sabes que te deseo, pero no voy a presionarte ni a pedirte que te entregues a mí incondicionalmente — se acercó un poco más y le acomodó uno de los rebeldes mechones de cabello castaño tras la oreja — si vas a ser mío... en cualquier medida... quiero que realmente lo desees.

 

El castaño se inclinó hacia Chris y buscó sus labios —Me gusta discutir de esto contigo, me gusta que lleguemos a un acuerdo, me gusta que digas que seré tuyo en algún momento, y que quieras cortejarme —Pidió un beso con ese gesto íntimo que siempre tenía, sólo para Chris.

 

El rubio tomó sus labios lentamente, halando de su camisa para pegarlo más, perdido en la sensación de esos carnosos labios ávidos de los suyos. Perdió pronto la cuenta de cuánto tiempo estuvieron así, acariciándose lentamente, olvidándose del mundo, hasta que la puerta sonó con fuerza y la voz de Mackie se escuchó al otro lado.

 

—¡Chris! — llamó con urgencia — necesitamos salir de acá.

 

El joven frunció el ceño y se levantó para abrir.

 

—¿Qué pasa?

 

—Alguien alertó a la prensa y hay decenas de paparazzi rodeando el lugar, intentando captar una imagen del misterioso Chris Evans y su “nueva novia” — Mackie alzó una ceja al ver la camisa del rubio y echar un vistazo al peinado de Sebastian — así que esto es lo que haremos: saldrá Sebastian de manera casual y sin levantar sospechas, nadie sabe que viniste con él, así que será sencillo. Grillo ya viene con el auto y lo llevará a casa. Tú vienes conmigo.

 

Sebastian haló a Chris de la manga le dio un suave e intenso beso, luego le acomodó un poco el cabello. No es como si supiera como lo peinaba regularmente el rubio, pero debían disimular un poco al menos. —Estaré aquí un rato más, con Frank, mientras tú te encargarás de esos paparazzi. Sonríe, haz alguna tontería, juega con ellos y no respondas sus horribles preguntas. —Le dio otro beso y rozó con la punta de sus dedos su barba perfectamente cuidada —No les des el gusto de que te pongan mal. 

 

—Lo siento — Chris lo besó nuevamente y Mackie únicamente alzó ambas cejas. Salió de allí seguido del moreno, quien únicamente medio sonrió hacia Sebastian antes de desaparecer escaleras abajo.

 

—¿Alguna idea de quién pudo ser? — Chris estaba furioso, Mackie podía notarlo.

 

—Relájate, no fue alguien de este club, los interrogué fuertemente.

 

—No quiero dejar a Sebastian allí, vulnerable a que cualquiera....

 

—Hermano, salir con una celebridad no es color de rosa y él lo sabe — el moreno abrió la puerta y un puñado de hombres cámara en mano comenzaron a fotografiar a Chris y su inexistente pareja.

 

—¿Quién más aparte de nosotros sabía? — murmuró fingiendo una sonrisa mientras se metía en el auto y los flashes seguían atacándolo.

 

—En la casa hay mucho personal — Mackie dio la señal y Mulvey arrancó a toda velocidad — voy a revisar registros de llamadas.

 

—¿Y Grillo?— Chris observó los alrededores — ¿está ya en el club?, ¿estará seguro Sebastian?

 

—Frank es bueno, tu chico estará bien. Hace unos minutos llegó y tiene la orden de buscar a Sebastian y sacarlo discretamente.

 

—Me siento horrible — Chris metió las manos entre su cabello — no debimos... no, da la vuelta, volvamos por él, no es justo que...

 

—¡Basta! — Mackie lo tomó de los hombros — ¡contrólate! todo estará bien, ¿me escuchas?

 

Chris tenía los ojos vidriosos y eso era mala señal. El moreno bufó y lo soltó, tomando su móvil, marcándole a Frank.

 

—Grillo.

 

—Jefe — Frank contestó con una sonrisa pintada en el rostro, subiendo las gradas hasta el salón VIP.

 

—¿Estás ya con Sebastian?

 

—Llegando... algunos fotógrafos entraron a husmear, pero no llegaron hasta acá. Esperaremos a que se disipe un poco la multitud.

 

—Bien... tráelo pronto y cuida que nadie se le acerque, ¿entendido?

 

—Fuerte y claro jefe — contestó llegando a la puerta y observando a un preocupado Sebastian. Colgó su teléfono y le sonrió. —Parece que fue una noche agitada.

 

Sebastian estaba guardando algunos paquetes de condones en su bolsillo para molestar luego a Chris cuando escuchó esa voz, el hombre le ponía los pelos de punta a veces. —¡Frank! —Tomó una de las bandejas de comida y se sentó en el sofá. —¿Cuánto crees que deberíamos estar acá para que nadie sospeche? 

 

—No mucho, los chicos parecían estar interesados en fotografiar a la novia — sonrió sentándose en el sofá contrario — aunque creo que sería de primera plana si hubieran tomado tu foto.

 

—No se creerían que sólo somos amigos, ¿verdad? —Le ofreció la bandeja al guardia. 

 

—¿Con lo irritada que está tu cara por el roce de su barba? — Frank tomó unos cuantos bocadillos — creo que no... ¿usarás esos que metiste en tu bolsillo más tarde?

 

—¡Demonios Frank! Sólo planeo hacerle una broma al hombre. —Bebió algo más de su copa —No sé cómo te das cuenta de esas cosas. 

 

Frank comenzó a reír y se sirvió una copa, comiendo sin mucha delicadeza los bocadillos. 

 

—Lo siento, es parte de mi trabajo — sonrió — estoy acostumbrado a fijarme en cada detalle, por mínimo que sea... tú sabes, por si algo es una amenaza para mi cliente — observó de nuevo de pies a cabeza al castaño — tú, sin embargo, no eres una amenaza... aunque Mackie crea que quieres chuparle el dinero y dejarlo en bancarrota, yo no lo veo así — bebió de un trago el contenido en su copa y se sirvió más — no... entre ustedes saltan chispas de química — sonrió de manera pícara — y esa manera de casi hacerlo en la cocina... — suspiró y se abanicó con la mano — realmente impresionante, de ninguna manera eso puede ser fingido.

 

El castaño se quedó con la boca abierta y luego se agachó, tapando su cara con sus manos —¿Viste eso? ¡Dios! 

 

—Te juro que ha sido lo más sexy que he visto en años — se sirvió de nuevo, terminando la botella — tus gemidos, sus gruñidos... manos por todos lados, wow... creo que nunca me corrí tan fuerte como ese día, debo admitirlo — bebió y alzó su copa — eres precioso, de eso no hay duda. Chris es un bastardo con suerte y dinero — bebió otra vez y suspiró.

 

Sebastian miró fijamente al otro hombre —No voy a creerte ni media palabra —Sonrió — ¿Vas a decirme ahora que te gustan los chicos? No lo creo. Y no me impresionas Grillo.

 

—Me gustan chicos y chicas por igual, no discrimino — sonrió — cuando te vi bajando de la camioneta, el día de tu llegada, debo admitir que tenía mucho tiempo sin fijarme en un trasero masculino. 

 

Los ojos claros de entrecerraron —¿Y si te digo que el primer chico en el que me fijo es Christopher y no tengo intenciones de buscar otro? 

 

—Te creería — Frank terminó la copa y le sonrió — se nota en tus ojos, como en los de él. Sé que Chris me arrancaría la cabeza si me atreviera a tocarte y sé que tú acribillarías a cualquiera que se le acercara con motivos poco santos — sonrió — ¿o me equivoco?

 

Sebastian lo meditó un momento —Debo confesar que me encantaría saber como acribillar a alguien —Sonrió, —Frank, Mackie dice que eres el mejor en combate cuerpo a cuerpo.

 

—Soy letal — se acomodó mejor — yo puedo enseñarte... — volvió a darle un rápido escaneo hasta fijarse en sus ojos — a acribillar a alguien, si quieres.

 

—Vaya ¿también lees mentes? —Rió —Si, eso es lo que quiero, Chris no se defenderá ante una chica, y lo entiendo, pero no me voy a quedar mirando si algún día deciden que es hora de, no sé, cortarle el cuello o algo. Sé que suena sangriento, pero me hablaste de un incendio...

 

—Chico precavido — sonrió — será un placer enseñarte, tenemos un gimnasio en casa — se levantó y le tendió la mano — bueno, vamos ya... por la urgencia en la voz de Mackie, creo que a tu príncipe le está dando un ataque de ansiedad y empeorará si no llegamos pronto.

 

Sebastian lo tomó de la mano —No, vamos a bailar un par de canciones y nos aseguraremos de que todo el mundo vea que estamos haciéndolo. —lo haló de la mano y encabezó el descender por las estrechas escaleras. 

 

Frank se encogió de hombros y lo siguió, perdiéndose pronto en la multitud danzante. Comenzaba  una canción bastante movida y varias chicas salieron al paso de Sebastian para atraerlo, pero Grillo cortesmente haló del cinturón del castaño y pasó un brazo por su cintura.

 

—Lo siento preciosas, es mío — lo apartó y les sopló un beso — ¡pero estamos abiertos a tríos, orgías o similar!

 

Sebastian les guiñó un ojo y empezó a bailar con la música, no era muy bueno para moverse siguiendo el ritmo, pero hizo su mejor esfuerzo y generalmente bailaba al compás que le imponía el otro hombre, girando entre sus brazos y rodando de un lado a otro.

 

—¡Suéltate más! — Frank se acercó a su oído — ¡no muerdo... a no ser que me lo pidas!

 

El chico lo empujó juguetonamente y cuando se le acercó de nuevo le gritó en la oreja —Así bailo, si no te gusta, buscaré a alguien más. —Rió. 

 

—¡Apuesto a que no bailabas así con Chris allá arriba! — haló de él y le dio unas cuantas vueltas, antes de volverlo a pegar a su cuerpo — si te sirve, imagina que soy él…

 

Soltó una carcajada y empujó un poco a Grillo. —No presiones, ¿Oh dios, por qué tenías que contarme que estabas en la cocina? 

 

—Quería hacerte un cumplido — rió — después de todo, fue muy placentero.

 

—¡No digas nada más! —Rió —Estuvimos a un paso de quitarnos la ropa. 

 

—Oh y cómo deseé que eso pasara — lo giró y pasó sus brazos por los hombros del joven — quería ver en primera fila ese enorme... espíritu tuyo.

 

—Si estás coqueteando Frank, esa no es forma de hacerlo. —Sebastian se detuvo en medio de la pista de baile y miró fijamente al otro hombre.

 

—¿Por qué no? no estoy diciendo mentiras y me gusta ser directo.

 

—Pensé que todo era una broma, que íbamos a ser amigos… quiero ir con Chris. —Se dio la vuelta para salir del club. 

 

—Oh, no hagas un drama — Frank lo siguió y le tomó del antebrazo — lo siento, ¿está bien? soy muy directo y tosco, pero sigue en pie lo de enseñarte a pelear — sonrió — ahora vamos con tu “daddy”... debe estar ansioso.

 

El castaño lo siguió hasta la camioneta de vidrios oscuros, se puso el cinturón y se cruzó de brazos, cuando el otro hombre se puso frente al volante Sebastian habló —¿Cómo sabes que Chris es… bueno, cómo sabes la relación que tenemos? 

 

—Escuché a Mackie — arrancó — y leí el contrato que armó con su abogada — sonrió — pasaron horas llenándolo de cláusulas asegurándose que nunca digas nada o siquiera utilices la experiencia para un libro o similar.

 

—¿Qué? —¡Claro que un abogado pensaría eso también! Pero debía firmar o Chris pensaría que estaba detrás de su dinero.

 

—Oh, no me digas — Frank aceleró casi pasándose una luz roja — ¿querías hacer una bitácora de su relación en un libro?

 

Sebastian respiró y se pasó las manos por el cabello recostándose en el asiento —No se lo he dicho a Chris porque quería parecer un tipo cool y descomplicado, pero todo esto comenzó investigando para mi próxima novela. —Miró el tráfico y los anuncios —No sé cómo decírselo. No sé que voy a hacer. Y ni siquiera es parecido a todo esto, generalmente solo escribo de misterio y asesinatos. —Se mordió el labio.  

 

—Como yo lo veo, si firmas estás jodido — sonrió — sin embargo, creo que deberías confesarle todo a Chris... odia que le mientan y como te observa — le vio de reojo — creo que está considerándote más que solo su “entretenimiento”.

 

Los ojos claros del castaño se quedaron observando el paisaje árido que los conduciría hasta el Valle. —No, al final Chris se enamorará de nuevo, y tendrá todos esos hijos que dice que quiere en cada entrevista. Tú lo has dicho bien, esto es solo un entretenimiento. Esto es sólo una fase, curiosidad, y cuando esté tranquilo y retome la confianza en sí mismo, todo volverá a ser como antes.

No iba a añadir que probablemente el único herido allí resultaría ser Sebastian mismo. 

 

Grillo rió.

 

—Claro, claro... sigue diciéndote eso si te hace estar más tranquilo— aceleró de nuevo — tú sabes, bien en el fondo, que día tras día ambos estarán más dentro del otro... y cuando quieras retirarte — suspiró — no podrás.

 

—Las relaciones, todas, llegan a un fin Señor Psicólogo. Es curioso como Mackie y tú tienen el mismo discurso, muy protectores con Chris. 

 

—Será que le conocemos — sonrió llegando a la mansión y presionando el botón para abrir la reja — y la verdad,  hacen bonita pareja. Podrías ser el padre de esos niños in vitro — sonrió.

 

La carcajada fue profunda y extensa, su cabeza llena de imágenes de hordas de niños llorones. —Estás loco, Frank. Dile eso a la prensa. —Siguió riendo hasta que bajó del auto y caminó hacia el rubio, quien lo esperaba en la puerta. 

 

—Seb — lo abrazó con fuerza— ¿estás bien?, ¿no te persiguieron o te buscaron?

 

—Tranquilo jefe — Frank pasó a su lado — nadie se percató de que estaban juntos. Vinimos tan pronto se fueron todos los fotógrafos entrometidos.

 

Sebastian lo siguió con la mirada y sacudió la cabeza —No saben quien soy bebé. Incluso bailamos un rato, y créeme, llamamos mucho la atención por si alguien dudaba o creía que estaba contigo, —Le dio un beso suave en los labios. —Todo salió bien. ¿Tu estás bien?

 

Mackie alzó las cejas y entonó un silente “uuuhh”, retirándose lentamente para dejarlos solos.

 

—¿Bailaste con Frank? — Chris sonrió forzadamente — ¿a qué te refieres con llamar la atención?

 

—¿Estás sonriendo torcidamente como con los medios? —Lo abrazó y le mordió suavemente el lóbulo derecho —Oh, hice un espectáculo para que la gente supiera que ahí estábamos ¿Estás haciéndome lo de la ceja Chrissy? 

 

—No era necesario que bailaras con él — frunció el ceño — las instrucciones eran claras, sólo debía sacarte de allí y traerte, ¿qué se ha creído Frank? — empuñó las manos pero luego respiró — lo siento... — masajeó el puente de su nariz — estoy tenso... no esperé que algo así pasara esta noche…

 

—Yo se lo pedí, pero no le gusta cómo bailo —se desprendió de Chris, e hizo un movimiento extraño girando sobre sí mismo y mordiendo su lengua. Luego rió —¿estamos bien, cariño? —Y se arrepintió de esa última palabra. Sintió que sus mejillas ardían. 

 

Chris frunció de nuevo el ceño y se acercó, rodeándolo y pegándolo a él, viéndolo fijamente.

 

—Estoy celoso — se sonrojó también al escucharse — tú eres mío.

 

—Oh, ¿Así que eso es? —Delineó la ceja del rubio con su dedo índice — ¿Por eso sonríes vacíamente y no bajas esa sexy ceja? —Le dio un suave beso de nuevo —¿Quieres seguir discutiendo los términos de nuestro acuerdo? —Lo miró por entre sus pestañas, tratando de ser coqueto. 

 

—Agregaré una cláusula donde diga expresamente que nadie puede tocarte — casi gruñó, apretándolo entre sus brazos. Cerró los ojos y suspiró, pegando su frente a la del castaño — lo siento Seb... me sale natural contigo, no quiero que nadie más que yo…

 

—Nadie más que tú está haciéndome nada Chrissy. Creo que ni con las chicas había sido tan… poco yo. —Rió, y luego lo miró a los ojos —De verdad quiero ser sólo tuyo, mientras esto dure. Sólo dame un poco de tiempo, bebé. 

 

—Sin presiones — Chris sonrió al fin — dije que iba a cortejarte y eso haré — lo tomó de la mano y comenzaron a subir las escaleras — pensé que luego de todo este momento tenso quizá podríamos portarnos como un par de adolescentes y ver películas, comer palomitas y besarnos hasta dormirnos.

 

—Eso me encantaría Chrissy. —Besó la mano que lo llevaba y luego añadió —¿Tal vez una de tus películas?

 

—De ninguna manera — sonrió — ven, vamos a darnos un baño... luego vamos a ponernos nuestras pijamas y a dejarnos engordar con chatarra.

  
—¡Sé que amas a Ben Affleck, pero quiero ver algo de acción! —Protestó Sebastian mientras entraba a la habitación —Quiero ver a mi chico en mallas azules y todo caliente —Rió mientras su voz grave se perdía por los pasillos del segundo piso. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lamentamos la tardanza! mucho trabajo XD  
> Esperamos les guste!


	14. Confesiones

La mañana llegó un poco nublada. Todo mundo en la mansión parecía tenso y Frank asumió que Mackie había comenzado con el interrogatorio de rigor. El asunto de que la salida de Chris con Sebastian se hubiera filtrado era  un poco preocupante. Más, si contemplaban la posibilidad de que alguien desde dentro pudiera dar información esencial a los enemigos de Evans. Pero él sabía que nadie en la mansión había sido. Estaba seguro, porque había sido él quien había llamado anónimamente a los medios.

 

Sabía que había sido algo arriesgado. Pero necesitaba un poco de adrenalina, los días habían estado muy sosos y el único sobresaliente en todo aquello había sido la llegada del muñequito de ojos hermosos. Sonrió: al menos había logrado bailar con él y si la cosa seguía buena, quizá hasta podría manosearlo en los entrenamientos. 

 

—Tú sí que tienes cojones Grillo.

 

Frank alzó una ceja, comiendo otro poco de su pancake. Mackie venía con el ceño fruncido y el periódico en la mano.

 

—En mi defensa diré que fue idea suya.

 

—¿Y desde cuándo las ideas de un invitado en esta mansión son más importantes que las órdenes que te da tu superior?

 

—Dijiste que lo protegiera y eso hice.

 

—¿Bailando sensualmente con él y casi provocando que Chris te arrancara la cabeza?

 

—El chico es lindo, debes admitirlo — lo señaló con el tenedor — y aunque no lo creas, se preocupa genuinamente por Chris.

 

—Sí, claro — se sentó y se sirvió jugo.

 

—Es la verdad — Frank siguió comiendo — dijo que lo mejor era aparentar para que nadie sospechara y cuando salimos me preguntó si podía enseñarle un poco de defensa personal... tú sabes, por si Chris es atacado y únicamente él está a la mano.

 

—No lo sé, sabes que no creo nada — el moreno suspiró — pero sé que para Chris es importante, anoche lo vi tan preocupado por Sebastian que por un momento creí que iba a tomar el auto y volver.

 

—Está flechado — Frank tomó jugo — ambos lo están, pero aún lo niegan — rió — ¿ya lo hiciste firmar ese contrato?

 

—Lo mencioné pero aún no lo hago — Mackie frunció el ceño — lo haré hoy... ¡pero no desvíes la atención, estoy regañándote!

 

—No volverá a pasar — alzó las manos — me apegaré a las órdenes.

 

—Eso espero — el moreno se levantó y salió rumbo al gimnasio. Mulvey entró en ese instante y frunció el ceño al ver a Frank. Siempre le había dado mala espina.

 

 

****************************************************************************************

 

Sebastian se despertó enredado en un capullo tibio y acogedor. Mmh era Chris, Chris rodeándolo con sus brazos, Chris respirando suavemente y siendo todo perfecto y delicioso, y durmiendo como un tronco, casi parecía sonreír mientras con su suave movimiento lo cambiaba por su almohada. Tal vez debería comprarle un osito…

 

La noche anterior se habían quedado dormidos viendo algo en Netflix y besándose y eso había sumido al castaño en un estado de comodidad total, como si no tuviera obligaciones, como si no tuviera que velar por mantenerse. Fue a su habitación y tomó su tableta y luego bajó las escaleras, en la cocina se sirvió de nuevo jugo de naranja (¿dónde demonios estaba la cafetera?) y se dirigió al estudio de Chris. Iba tarareando algo y pensando, luego observó el cuadro que ambos habían extendido en la pared del fondo del inmenso estudio, suspiró. No tenía cabeza para trabajar en ello en ese momento. 

 

Tenía un cuento pendiente, una historia corta sobre dos personas de sexo indefinido que se conocían y sentían una pasión irrefrenable por el otro, y ahí se había quedado bloqueado. Sus últimas experiencias hacían que escribir fuera algo contradictorio para él. 

 

Se quedó mirando la piscina por largo rato, escuchando el ruido en la casa, la música en el exterior. Suspirando y pensando. En su tableta un nuevo correo y de nuevo la oferta del curso de Escritura Creativa. Sebastian torció la boca, debería estar investigando sobre otras posibilidades. Necesitaba moverse, al igual que Charles le tenía pavor a estarse quieto, no ser útil, no tener un oficio. 

 

—¿Interrumpo? — Mackie apareció en la puerta.

 

—Para nada. —Sebastian le sonrió y luego cayó en cuenta que ellos dos tenían un asunto pendiente. —Cosas de escritores. 

 

—Claro — el moreno entró. Llevaba una carpeta en sus manos, la cual colocó sobre el escritorio — no quiero quitarte mucho tiempo, pero es importante... tú sabes, cosas legales.

 

Sebastian estiró las piernas y tomó la carpeta, la abrió y comenzó a leer paseándose de un lado a otro, afortunadamente Grillo le había advertido sobre ese punto que no estaba dispuesto a firmar —¿Por qué Chris debería darme una compensación cuando termine nuestro acuerdo? No me gusta cómo el abogado confunde los términos de un acuerdo de confidencialidad con una acuerdo de patrocinio. Los acuerdos de patrocinio ni siquiera son gravables, puedes tomarlos como una donación. —Siguió leyendo y luego se sentó dándole la carpeta al moreno, —el asunto Mackie es que no voy a hablar jamás de mi relación con Chris ni como nos conocimos, pero nadie puede impedirme tocar el tema en uno de mis libros. Necesitas redactar esto de nuevo. 

 

—Creo que no lo entiendes — Mackie sonrió — esto fue redactado específicamente para la situación de Chris contigo, no hay negociación. Si no lo firmas, me temo que todo esto no puede continuar. Es nuestro deber proteger a Chris y eso es lo que haremos, le guste a él o no.

 

—Entiendo tu punto Mackie, pero no soy tonto. —Tomó la carpeta de nuevo la revisó, pasó las páginas y luego con una sonrisa amplia se la devolvió de nuevo. —¿Dónde está mi contrato de escritor? ¿Hablaron de eso con Chris? ¿Saben que estamos trabajando en una historia para una película, o sólo esperaban que me acostara con él, le tomara alguna clase de video para adultos y lo vendiera a los medios? 

 

—¿Pasa algo? — Chris aún iba un poco despeinado, recién levantado.

 

—Tu patrocinado no quiere firmar el contrato — Mackie se cruzó de brazos.

 

—No es que no quiera Mackie —Sebastian suspiró —lo siento Chris, pero firmaré un acuerdo estándar y si quieres puedes agregar el que nunca hablaré de mi relación contigo, pero no van a impedirme tocar todo un tema para escribir. Casi están quitandome el derecho de tocar un género literario. 

 

Chris frunció el ceño y tomó la carpeta, comenzando a leer. Todos se quedaron en silencio y la tensión podía cortarse con tijera.

 

—Mac — dijo de repente — ¿desde cuándo este acuerdo cambió tanto?

 

—Scarlett y yo creímos prudente agregar las...

 

—¿Sin consultarme? — alzó la ceja.

 

—A veces no mides consecuencias y puedes ser muy confiado.

 

—Sí, tienes razón. Confié en que usarían el contrato estándar y no esto — se la lanzó.

 

—Chris...

 

—Sebastian tiene razón, no lo harán firmar eso — se cruzó de brazos — cita a Scarlett, me reuniré con ustedes para redactar el acuerdo normal y el contrato como escritor con remuneración por parte de mi estudio independiente.

 

Mackie suspiró y salió de allí sin agregar nada más.

 

—Chris, —Sebastian dijo en voz baja —asegúrate de que el acuerdo de confidencialidad sea retroactivo, no tengo la más mínima intención de explotar lo que estamos viviendo en una novela. O una historia. —Luego se pasó las manos por el cabello —Creo que debemos hablar… Frank me dijo que debía ser honesto contigo, y aunque no estoy mintiéndote, tal vez no te guste lo que voy a decirte. 

 

El rubio se quedó en silencio, esperando por lo que Sebastian quisiera decirle.

 

El castaño quería abrazarlo y asegurarle que no tenía malas intenciones, pero no iba a hacerlo, sabía que era la debilidad del rubio, pero tal vez Chris no entendía que él era la suya, —Creo que en algún momento te dije que era mi primera vez en esa página de contactos, lo que no te dije es que era mi primera vez buscando un patrocinio, ni siquiera con mujeres…

 

Suspiró de nuevo y se llevó la mano a la cabeza de nuevo  —No quería que pensaras mal de mí, no quería ser menos que tú, menos genial, menos interesante...

 

Chris se acercó y lo tomó de los hombros.

 

—En ningún momento he pensado mal de ti Seb.

 

—No, lo que no sabes es que entré en esa página para de hecho, escribir sobre este tipo de relaciones, incluso tengo la estructura hecha, porque pensé que todo era sórdido y horrible. Y luego, te conocí…  

 

El rubio se quedó en silencio, procesando lo que Sebastian había confesado. Carraspeó al final y se cruzó de brazos.

 

—Estás diciéndome que... todo esto es... ¿simple investigación para una novela?

 

—No lo sé —Sebastian se encogió de hombros —No es como si esto fuera un acuerdo de sólo sexo y diversión… y espero que nadie muera. 

 

Chris tomó aire y lo expulsó lentamente, dando un paso atrás.

 

—Por favor Seb... dime que no has fingido y simplemente actuado para obtener una historia — le observó con los ojos brillantes — dime que no me equivoqué... 

 

—¡No! —Sebastian se le acercó —He meditado todo este tiempo Chris, no voy a escribir esa historia, ni ahora ni nunca, pero no voy a dejar que nadie me amenace o me prohíba hacer algo… —Quería decirle algo más, algo importante, pero no era el momento.  —Tal vez debí preguntarle a la amiga de Charles en lugar de entrar a esa estúpida página. —Se mordió el labio muy mortificado. —Creo que ahora soy yo el que quiere dar la espalda e irse de aquí. Lo siento Chris. 

 

El hombre se acercó y le tomó la barbilla, viéndolo fijamente.

 

—Sólo dime algo: cuando dije que quería cortejarte y hacerte mío y dijiste que sí... ¿lo decías en serio? dejando cualquier acuerdo a un lado, ambos sabemos que empezó así pero nuestra dinámica dista mucho de lo convencional para ese tipo de arreglos — Chris acunó su rostro — creo que resulta obvio para todo el mundo acá que mi interés contigo se va intensificando... mi pregunta es... ¿estás cómodo con eso?

 

Sebastian apoyó las manos sobre las de Chris —Ya he quedado tan mal contigo que… Chris, no es que no quiera estar contigo, es que… Sí quiero ser tuyo… sí quiero que estemos juntos aunque no nos conozcamos bien… pero… —Sus cejas se juntaron y sintió que se le humedecían los ojos. —No puedo… —sollozó.

 

—¿Por qué? — el rubio acarició sus mejillas — Seb... dime…

—Chris… estoy en bancarrota, no soy yo mismo, no puedo mantenerme, cuando mi última novia se fue, se llevó todo mi dinero, y se llevó mi inspiración. —Se mordió el labio inferior. —Soy un imbécil, no quiero, no puedo vivir de tu caridad. Y justo ahora, estoy dejando mi dignidad regada aquí —Sonrió con tristeza —La ilusión de este acuerdo me permitía convencerme de que aún era alguien que podía vivir por sí mismo. Pero tú y yo ya pasamos hace mucho esa barrera. Simplemente no quiero que tú… no puedo apegarme a ti, no hasta que… no hasta que salga a flote. 

 

Esquivó las caricias del rubio Y se llevó las manos a la cara, cubriéndola, los codos en sus rodillas. >>—Soy tan inútil. —Se levantó y salió del estudio rumbo a su habitación. 

 

Chris salió tras él, casi corriéndolo, alcanzándolo antes que le cerrara la puerta.

 

—No, no — lo abrazó — ¿no darnos la espalda, recuerdas? — cerró los ojos — no huyas de mí Seb... no lo hagas. No sabía que te sentías así. No fue mi intención hacerte sentir menos, nunca — lo apretó más — solamente quise ayudarte... el problema conmigo es que me entusiasmo y tiendo a acaparar a la gente — lo separó un poco para buscar sus ojos — escucha... podemos ir más despacio, sé que hemos iniciado de maneras extrañas y quizá muy aceleradas. Si te sientes más cómodo con la idea, podríamos limitarnos al trabajo, eso es algo profesional y recibirás una remuneración que te permitirá cubrir tus gastos. Sé que tendrás éxito, tendrás estabilidad y... — sintió una punzada en el pecho. La sola idea de no tenerlo cerca estaba lastimándolo — quizá cuando estés... mejor... podremos retomar todo esto.

 

—No Chris. No, no lo entiendes, quiero estar contigo, no podría sólo trabajar y fingir que no siento nada, me gustas mucho, te quiero… te quiero mucho Chris… —Su último acto de indignidad sería secarse las lágrimas que estaban por desbordar sus ojos, así que las dejó ahí. 

 

—Seb — besó sus pómulos, casi bebiendo esas lágrimas — entonces dime qué puedo hacer... ¿qué puedo hacer para que te sientas mejor? Yo te quiero... demonios, estoy loco por ti — besó sus labios — dime... dime qué quieres que haga y lo haré.

 

—No lo sé Chris. —Lo abrazó —Nunca he dependido de nadie. Nunca había vivido algo así. Te quiero, y jamás haría nada que te perjudicara Chrissy. Firmaré lo que quieras, no voy a escribir esa estúpida historia. 

 

—No vas a firmar nada — acarició sus cabellos — has sido sincero conmigo y confío en ti. Tampoco quiero limitar tu creatividad, ¡eres tan genial escribiendo! — besó su hombro — Seb... no quiero que sientas que dependes de mí... mi manera de cortejarte es asegurarme que nada te falte, que te sientas seguro, sin pasar penas — le sonrió buscando sus ojos — y también parte de mi ego de macho alfa que quiere ser el proveedor de su pareja — se sonrojó cuando cayó en cuenta de lo que acababa de decir.

 

Iba a responder muchas cosas a esa afirmación y luego… —¿Pareja? —Las ganas de llorar se detuvieron al instante. 

 

El hombre se puso aún más rojo, con los ojos bien abiertos. ¿Lo había hecho?, ¿acababa de confesarse?

 

—Yo... — entreabrió los labios, buscando las palabras — cielos — sonrió apenado, bajando la mirada.

 

Sebastian lo abrazó por el cuello y se entregó a un beso profundo, delicado, exploratorio, dulce, el mejor beso que hubiese dado en su vida, cómodo y enternecido por el hecho de que Chris lo abrazara por la cintura y clavara sus dedos en su piel.

 

El rubio suspiró y lo apretó más, halando y mordiendo esos labios tan deliciosos, encantado con la misión de exploración de su boca que habían iniciado con ahínco. No sabía si aquello iba a terminar bien o mal, él sólo estaba consciente de lo mucho que su corazón brincaba dentro de su pecho cuando el castaño lo besaba así, cuando estaban cerca, cuando yacían desnudos acariciándose sin animarse a ir más allá. Él ya no tenía dudas, estaba con quien quería estar... aunque fuera un hombre.

 

—Chris… —Sebastian se separó con delicadeza, hilos de cálida saliva reventándose y la sensación de miel en la boca desapareciendo —Voy a firmar ese acuerdo, no es para complacer a nadie, es porque es lo correcto. Y no voy a escribir ese libro, porque cualquier día algún imbécil podría descubrirte en esa página y creerá que nuestra… ¿relación? Es sórdida, ordinaria, llena de errores, una historia oscura e imperfecta que no tiene nada que ver con… bueno, lo maravilloso de estos días juntos. Lo maravilloso que eres. 

 

—Está bien — Chris le sonrió — pero será un acuerdo de términos normales, no todas esas cláusulas absurdas. Firmaremos tu contrato como mi escritor oficial para el proyecto y voy a presentarte a mis amigos — entrelazó su mano con la de él — haremos esto bien Sebastian... y si me pongo muy intenso o sobreprotector... celoso... dímelo, ¿de acuerdo? No quiero ver de nuevo esa expresión que vi hace unos minutos, me partió en dos…

 

—Te quiero Chris… —le ofreció con la voz muy baja —Sólo a ti. 

 

—Mmh... qué bien se escuchó eso, señor Stan — le besó el cuello — yo también te quiero... pero creo que eso ya era demasiado obvio — se volvió a sonrojar y rió.

 

Sebastian sonrió apenado también. Y luego tomó la mano de dedos largos, de artista, de Chris y besó los nudillos, —estuve muy melodramático, creo que es la falta de cafeína en mis venas. —Sonrió. 

 

—¿Qué te parece si nos tomamos el día libre, vamos a un Starbucks por tu café y luego a mi casa de playa?

 

—¿No clubes ni gente persiguiéndote? 

 

—Nadie más que nosotros — sonrió — toma tu bloqueador solar, esta vez iremos solos, yo conduciré.

 

Sebastian lo alcanzó y le dio un nuevo beso, que duró solo un momento —Siento todo eso, bebé. Perder la cordura y todo lo demás. 

 

—No te preocupes — le apretó juguetonamente la nariz — pienso cobrármelo a besos más tarde — sonrió saliendo rumbo a su habitación — anda, empaca, te veo abajo en quince.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Antes que nada, perdón por la tardanza!! estas últimas semanas han sido demasiado intensas y no me había dado tiempo de editar y publicar. Pero acá traigo nuevo capítulo bastante dulce :3  
> Gracias a tod@s quienes nos leen y dejan sus comentarios, se agradece mucho saber qué les ha parecido :)


	15. Paraíso

Media hora más tarde, Chris estaba al volante con Seb a su lado, en dirección al Starbucks más cercano. Mackie había armado una escena al enterarse que iban a ir solos, pero Chris le recordó gentilmente que tenía trabajo en casa con Scarlett redactando el contrato de Seb y olvidándose de las cláusulas del acuerdo de confidencialidad. Tras una acalorada discusión, Grillo había intervenido con la solución: ellos irían en otro auto y guardarían distancia, únicamente asegurando el perímetro. Chris aceptó la condición para terminar el drama, así que tras ellos venía un pequeño auto deportivo, conducido por Mulvey.

 

—¿Me compras un frapuccino, cariño? — Grillo le hizo ojos a Mulvey, quien sólo bufó.

 

—No sé cómo Mackie no se da cuenta — escupió.

 

—¿A qué te refieres, cielo? — siguió picándolo.

 

—Sabes bien a qué — le observó serio — a mí no me engañas: estás empeñado en sacar provecho de toda situación para matar tu aburrimiento. Dime, ¿ya llamaste a tu contacto en la prensa para que vengan a la casa de playa?

 

—Nah, esta vez quiero escabullirme para verlos follar en serio.

 

—Estás enfermo.

 

—Lo sé.

 

Arrancaron cuando Chris y Sebastian recibieron su orden y siguieron camino a la costa.

 

—Ese café es enorme — el rubio sonrió al ver el tamaño del vaso — ¿piensas andar despierto toda la noche?

 

—Depende ¿trajiste los condones y el lubricante? —Sebastian sonrió inocente.

 

—Eres perverso, Stan — Chris le vio de reojo y sonrió. Sí, llevaba en su improvisado equipaje unas cuantas cosas. Sobretodo, sugerencias de Scott. Desde el día en que lo había llamado para preguntarle cómo era que funcionaba exactamente el sexo entre dos hombres, su hermano no se había cohibido. Más bien, se había encargado de enviarle links hacia artículos, “guías de preparación” para inexpertos, muestras de lubricantes, juguetes y demás. Debía aceptarlo: su hermano era un experto y un descarado.

 

—¿Estás ruborizándote Evans? 

 

—Es el sol — sonrió colocándose las gafas oscuras — ahora bebe tu elixir y relájate, es aproximadamente una hora de camino.

 

—Creo que dormiré un rato. Si no, no podremos usar ninguno de los condones que traje del club —El castaño sonrió y se puso sus gafas de sol de espejo azul y se acomodó en el asiento del pasajero. 

 

Chris rió y le dejó hacer, bajando el volúmen de la música dentro del auto. Condujo a velocidad moderada, aunque moría por llegar y dejar que el agua refrescara sus rincones, el día estaba caluroso. Quería tontear por la playa y observar el atardecer junto a Seb. Sólo esperaba que a su encargado de servicio le hubiera dado tiempo de poner presentable el pequeño pero lujoso chalet que tenía. Había costado bastante dinero, pero la privacidad que traía era única. Nunca nadie había podido encontrar la ubicación exacta y llegar hasta ellos era prácticamente imposible. Eso le daba cierta tranquilidad.

 

Por otro lado, le atacaban un poco los nervios acerca de lo que podría pasar esa noche. ¿Llegarían hasta el final?, ¿cómo iba a proceder con Seb? sintió la imperiosa necesidad de sacar su móvil y releer una de las tantas guías enviadas por Scott, pero decidió hacerlo luego. Debía ir atento para evitar accidentes. Una hora y quince minutos más tarde, estaban llegando a la playa, entrando por el camino estrecho que se abrió tras el discreto portón cuyo código sólo Chris y el encargado sabían.

 

—Hey, hermoso — Chris movió suavemente a Seb para despertarlo — llegamos…

 

Sebastian se despertó lentamente y luego al ver el mar a lo lejos, a un lado de la propiedad, y luego la bella casita rústica rodeada de vegetación y plantas, prácticamente salió corriendo de la camioneta, —¡¡Es hermoso Chris!! 

 

El rubio rió y observó cómo el castaño parecía absorber todas las sensaciones de un solo suspiro.

 

—Sabía que iba a gustarte — llegó hasta él y lo tomó de la mano — ven, voy a enseñarte la casa.

 

—Tus chicos, ¿van a quedarse con nosotros? Porque sé para qué me trajiste, y pienso hacer mucho ruido, Chrissy —Sonrió con un dejo de burla. 

 

—Me ofendes, cariño — hizo una mueca teatral — tienen instrucción de quedarse en la pequeña cabina de guardia en la entrada. Si necesitamos algo de ellos, sólo tenemos que llamarlos a la extensión. Así que... puedes ser todo lo escandaloso que quieras.

 

—Oh, no me des ideas bebé, —Rió. Y entró en la cabaña, no era muy grande, pero era cómoda, era también muy íntima, y acogedora. Le gustó mucho. 

 

—Acá está la sala, como verás son muebles de tela ligera para que no guarden mucho calor — haló de su mano y lo guió a la mesa — este es el comedor, la cocineta — abrió unas puertas de vidrio que daban al caminito de madera que se adentraba en la playa — acá podemos salir directo al mar, hay unas sillas plegables — cerró y volvió a halar del castaño hasta que llegaron a la habitación. Era una enorme cama king size, con sábanas blancas y cortinas de manta que dejaban entrar suficiente luz para no estar a oscuras, pero al mismo tiempo daban discreción. —Y esta es la cama — se mordió ligeramente el labio — allá está el baño, hay toallas limpias y... bueno... eso es todo.

 

—Es perfecto Chris. Me alegra haber traído el Laptop porque seguro voy a inspirarme aquí. —Le puso una mano sobre el pecho y pidió un beso, con la boquita de pato que solía hacer solo para el rubio.

 

Chris no lo hizo esperar, le rodeó las caderas y lo besó tiernamente, sonriendo y sintiéndose inmensamente feliz. No tenía idea de cuánto tiempo había pasado desde la última vez que se había sentido así.

 

—Gracias — le dijo de repente — me encanta que estés aquí conmigo Sebby... ¿ahora, vamos a darnos un chapuzón?

 

—¡Vine preparado! —Sebastian sonrió y se quitó la camiseta y el pantalón al tiempo de los zapatos, en un suspiro corría por las tablas hacia la playa, y en tres respiros se sumergía en el mar con una profunda carcajada.

 

El rubio comenzó a reír, ¡Sebastian parecía un niño! Pronto lo contagió del entusiasmo y no dudó en quitarse la ropa, colocándose su traje de baño y sacando el bloqueador solar. No quería que esa blanca piel del escritor se dañara mucho con el beso del sol.

 

—¡Ven acá Sebby! — se metió un poco y alzó el bloqueador — déjate mimar un poco, te pondré esto para que después no andes muy irritado.

 

Como niño se acercó a la playa y con una sonrisa, se tiró en plancha sobre la arena. Cara abajo. 

 

—Travieso — murmuró Chris comenzando a aplicarle la crema suavemente por toda la espalda. Se tomó su tiempo, acariciando, masajeando, llegando hasta un poco más abajo que su cintura.

 

—Eres un pervertido Evans —Sebastian rió y meneó el trasero, divertido por las carcajadas del rubio.

 

—Te pones en bandeja de plata, Stan — le palmeó el trasero y le hizo cosquillas para que se girara — anda, déjame mimar a esos deliciosos botones tuyos…

 

—Eres un pervertido obsesivo —Aun así estiró brazos y piernas y cerró los ojos con una sonrisa complacida. 

 

—Puede decirse que lo soy — dijo con voz más profunda, pasando lentamente sus manos por el firme torso, delineando sus músculos, pasando sus dedos cerca de los pezones pero sin tocarlos directamente. Supo por el mohín de Sebastian que aquello lo enfadaba, sabía lo sensibles que eran esos suculentos montículos y lo excitado que se ponía cuando los tocaban.

—¿Quieres que los toque? — sonrió descendiendo, casi dejando su aliento sobre ellos.

 

—Están llenos de arena Chrissy… —Dijo con voz melosa y dudosa. 

 

—Le agregan una nueva sensación — dijo jugando con los granos de arena sobre los pezones, haciendo círculos alrededor.

 

El castaño lanzó un largo gemido y se estiró de nuevo, cubriendo sus ojos con sus brazos. —¿De verdad nadie nos verá aquí? ¿Ni los chicos de seguridad? 

 

—Les dije que si veía a alguno merodeando, quedaba despedido — murmuró en su oreja, acariciando el torso — pero... podríamos nadar un poco... y te enseño una cueva interesante y discreta.

 

—No quiero moverme de aquí —Sebastian se sentó de medio lado y bajo sus pestañas miró al rubio, tomando la botella de protector para cubrirle los hombros con la espesa crema, sin dejar de mirarlo directo a los ojos, tan azules que desafiaban al cielo y al mar. Se acercó y le puso un suave beso en los labios. —¿Así que… esto está entre mis funciones de ser tu chico? —Sonrió pícaro. 

 

—Sí... pero la cláusula dice que tienes que vestir un diminuto traje de baño, brazaletes de oro y abanicarme con una enorme hoja — le sonrió.

 

—Te pondría la hoja allí abajo, y sería una de ortiga, bebé —Sonrió maligno mientras le pasaba el dedo por la mitad de los abultados pectorales, y luego se mordió el labio. 

 

—Perv — sacó más el pecho y se dejó hacer — sabes que podrías hacer lo que quisieras conmigo, ¿no?

 

—Quiero hacerlo cariño… ya sabes, conocer mis derechos de pareja…. Y nuestros límites… —Seguía mirándolo a los ojos mientras la crema seguía su camino brazos abajo, proveída de los dedos largos y delgados de Sebastian.

 

—Saldrán poco a poco, conforme nos conozcamos mejor y con lo que nos sintamos cómodos — se acercó para darle un suave beso — aunque debo advertir que soy bastante celoso y sobreprotector.

 

—Ya lo había imaginado, la chica del mercado, Frank… tus mejillas se encienden y no entiendes que sólo me interesas tú… —le acarició la barba con un dedo. 

 

—Intento controlarme, pero me es difícil — cerró los ojos y acarició la mano de Seb sobre su rostro — me enciende el saber que otros te deseen, que quieran…

 

Sebastian se acomodó en las piernas de Chris y lo besó, suave, con detalle, aprisionó ese increíble labio inferior con fervor, y cuando la boca de Chris se abrió, se dedicó con suavidad a chupar el labio superior, su mano libre repasando el brazo de Chris. 

 

El joven director se rindió por completo a la sensación, sentía el calor del sol tostando sus cuerpos, el tacto de la arena, la frescura del agua y el sabor a sal que se mezclaba con los besos y las caricias. Era un pequeño paraíso en medio de la larga tempestad que le había aquejado. No quería que terminara.

 

—Ven — dijo separándose un poco — sumerjámonos más... quiero... — se pegó a su oreja — quitarte esto — señaló el traje de baño.

 

—Pero dices que nadie nos verá.. —Protestó el castaño, estaba muy cómodo allí. 

 

—Y así es, pero... — se sonrojó un poco — la arena... el agua... quizá lo haga más sencillo…

 

—¿Te refieres a…? —Sebastian se sorprendió de sí mismo por no pensar antes en lo obvio de la necesidad de Chris. 

 

—Sí... y no, es decir — se mordió el labio — es algo que quiero intentar…

 

—Yo también… —Sebastian se mordió el labio y luego en un solo movimiento se levantó, su cabello caía a un lado de su cara, y su piel estaba llena de arena, tomó la mano de Chris —Vamos a la cama, cariño...

 

Aquello fue una orden, porque Chris se levantó como un resorte y siguió al otro hombre hacia la casa. Su corazón comenzó a bombear con anticipación, deseaba tanto tenerlo entre sus brazos, febrilmente, ambos sudando, entregándose como nunca antes. Porque no había habido nunca otro hombre en sus vidas. De pronto, se sintió como aquel muchacho de diecisiete años el día que perdió su virginidad.

 

—Nos daremos una ducha antes — dijo besándole un hombro, corriendo las cortinas para hacer el entorno un poco más íntimo — tenemos todo el día... no hay prisa.

 

—Excepto que me dé hambre… —Sebastian rió, y sus mejillas se pusieron rojas, irían a la ducha, a limpiarse la arena y la sal, pero él había leído, se había documentado, aquello debía ser muy íntimo para él si Chris...

 

El rubio caminó hasta el baño y abrió el chorro de la tina, esta vez bastante espaciosa para los dos. Colocó varias esencias que había preparado de antemano y muchas burbujas. La luz que entraba en el cuarto era natural y fuerte, relajante. Tanteó que estuviera tibia y mientras se llenaba, caminó de regreso hacia Seb para peinarle un mechón de cabello hacia atrás y acariciarle los brazos.

 

—Escucha... — dijo con un suave susurro — si algo de lo que comencemos a probar te incomoda... dímelo, ¿está bien?

 

—O te incomoda a ti, —tanteó jocosamente, sabía quién iba a recibir ahí, y no sería Chris. 

 

—Sí — se sonrojó — es un día para explorar los límites — entrelazó sus dedos con él — no sé si lo sabías, pero mi hermano Scott... bueno, él es gay y por lo tanto un experto en este tema — rió — creo que le hice el mejor regalo del año al hacerle todas las preguntas.

 

—¿Estás hablando en serio? —Sebastian abrazó al rubio y bajando la voz formuló la pregunta: —¿Tu familia, sabe de mi? 

 

—Al menos  mi dulce hermanito, sí — sonrió — está deseando conocerte y no sé si eso sea bueno o malo... él puede ser demasiado cansón — rió — y definitivamente te hará preguntas incómodas.

 

El castaño se adelantó y besó de nuevo a Chris —Eres tan lindo… aunque es un poco perturbador pensar en que lo que me hagas será recomendación de tu hermanito — sonrió.

 

—No tenía a quién más de confianza para recurrir — le mordió ligeramente el labio — y bueno, él sabe...

 

—Que diligente con la tarea, ¿eras muy buen estudiante Evans? —Le preguntó mientras se quitaba su pantalón de baño. 

 

Los ojos azules se encendieron.

 

—No es por alardear, pero siempre fui como una clase de nerd— fue quitándose él también el suyo — muy aplicado, ponía mucha atención a los detalles.

 

—Eso es… encantador —le dio la espalda desnudo y se dirigió a la tina, mirando al rubio sobre el hombro —e interesante...

 

Chris clavó la mirada en la hermosa curva de la cintura del castaño, en sus redondas nalgas y en esos ojos tan pícaros que podían ponerlo a mil en segundos. Se acercó y tanteó el agua: perfecta. Se metió a la tina también y se sentó, dejando que el agua lavara la arena. Tomó una esponja y alzó una ceja: — ¿puedo?

 

Sebastian no le quitó la mirada ni un segundo, solo asintió y se quedó quieto esperando el siguiente movimiento de su compañero.

 

El rubio lo rodeó y comenzó a pasar la esponja en su espalda, con un lento masaje, tratando de que el castaño se relajara y se sintiera cómodo. Fue haciéndolo lento, con inmenso cariño, pegándolo luego a su pecho para comenzar a pasar la esponja por los pectorales y esos hermosos pezones. —Eres tan hermoso Seb — susurró en su oreja dándole un besito.

 

—¡Oh Chris…! —Replicó en un tono profundo, suspirando profundamente su piel estaba placenteramente sensible, y en su espalda sentía el latido del corazón de su pareja, volteó su cabeza tratando de cazar el lóbulo de la oreja del rubio con sus dientes.

 

—Quietoo — Chris sonrió, acariciando los pezones, pegándolo más y dejando que sus piernas lo rodearan también — apenas te besó el sol y tu piel está ya un poco roja — besó el hombro.

 

—Te demoraste mucho con ese bloqueador solar —Lo acusó risueñamente y se dejó hacer suspirando. A veces exclamando, porque claramente el rubio había olvidado que estaba limpiándolo para dedicarse a una parte muy específica de su cuerpo. 

 

—Lo siento baby — le mordió suavemente el cuello — es que me puse a pensar en este momento — sonrió separándolo un poco para verlo a los ojos — ¿podrías... inclinarte en el borde? — se sonrojó alzando la pequeña regadera de mano.

 

Los ojos gris turquesa se angostaron previendo las consecuencias del pedido de Chris. Sus mejillas se pusieron más rojas que nunca. —Chris… —Dijo quejumbroso y dubitativo, su abundante erección flaqueando. 

 

El joven director se puso rojo también.

 

—Bueno... quería... lavar — mordió su labio — o puedes hacerlo tú... lo siento.

 

Sebastian se volteó en la tina y lo miró mientras se mordía el labio —No, quiero que seas tú… el que… lo haga por primera vez, lo deseo, lo he soñado, pero… es vergonzoso… ¿Debería ir por un condón? Tengo los del club en mis pantalones. 

 

Chris tragó saliva.

 

—Aún no cariño — dijo acercándose y acariciándole la espalda— quiero ir paso a paso... mimarte mucho — acarició uno de los glúteos de Sebastian, apartándolo un poco para ver el cálido botón al fondo — quiero conocer bien esta parte de ti — le besó el hombro mientras aventuraba pasar una caricia con su dedo sobre el círculo arrugado de piel.

 

El gemido fue muy audible al sentir el roce, y Sebastian se abrió de piernas y luego hizo como Chris le pedía y se apoyó para sentarse en el ancho borde de la tina. Mordió su labio y lo retuvo allí, absolutamente conciente de cada movimiento de esos largos dedos. 

 

—Eso es cariño — Chris se puso de rodillas, halando un poco de las caderas de Seb para que elevara las piernas y dejara más al descubierto sus rincones — vamos a darle un baño a este amiguito — se sonrojó, pero siguió adelante,alcanzando el jabón en gel y echando un delgado chorrito sobre el área — eso es — su dedo comenzó a hacer círculos, lubricando, generando espuma.

 

—Chrissy, ¿no te molesta hacerlo? —Sebastian susurró muy bajo. 

 

—No — contestó concentrado en cada movimiento del pequeño agujero — ¿te incomoda?

 

—Aún no… es la primera vez que.. Algo.. ahí...

—Bien — Chris siguió acariciando, regando el jabón por el área hasta que tanteó meter la falange de su índice — ¿molesta?

 

—¿No? —Oh, esto era mucho menos romántico e íntimo de lo que lo había imaginado, realmente prefería que Chris hiciera aquello besándolo y acariciándolo, pero suponía que era necesario. Era la primera vez de los dos y en cierta medida debía ser clínico. Además si cerraba los ojos, no sentía tanta vergüenza.

. 

Chris iba a tantear seguir, pero notó la tensión, el sonrojo y la carita de incomodidad de Seb. Se pateó mentalmente, ¿acaso no debía ponerle romance al asunto? aquello parecía una cita al proctólogo. Seguramente su hermano estaría riendo a morir por su incompetencia.

 

—Ven acá — susurró abrazándolo y halando de él para quedar los dos nuevamente cubiertos de agua — lo siento, estoy nervioso — rió — no quiero lastimarte — le besó en los labios mientras su mano descendía nuevamente, acariciando su espalda hasta colarse entre sus nalgas. Sus dedos acariciaron con suavidad, y volvió a meter la primera falange.

 

Sebastian clavó las uñas en los pectorales de Chris, en esa nueva posición podía sentir las cosas diferentes, más intensas. Gimió y besó al rubio con fervor, con fuerza, apasionadamente, mientras clavaba mas las uñas y se acomodaba un poco mejor para que él hiciera lo que quisiera. 

 

—Perfecto — susurró Chris separándose, dejando que su dedo se deslizara más adentro de la apretada y cálida cavidad. Cuando notó un poco de resistencia, se detuvo, volviendo a salir y a entrar con cuidado, tentando, excitando al castaño para que se relajara. Después de todo, lo que quería poner dentro era mucho más ancho. Poco a poco fue sintiendo el músculo ceder, los gemidos de Sebastian estaban poniéndolo a mil, necesitaba casi con urgencia poder enterrarse ya en ese sitio y hacerlo suyo. Pero no debía ser brusco, era la primera vez de ambos y a pesar de que había iniciado algo torpe, justo ahora se sentía más en control de la situación.  —Vaya Seb... creo que este pequeño amigo está acostumbrándose — su dedo estaba ya completamente dentro, moviéndose en círculos.

 

—No le digas así… pervertido —Se agachó y empezó a succionar el lóbulo de la oreja del rubio. 

 

—¿Crees que deba ponerle un nombre? — sacó su mano para echar más jabón en sus dedos y volver al ataque. Lentamente el músculo iba relajándose y no tardó en meter dos dedos.

 

—Si lo haces, me iré ahora mismo de aquí sin importar que tanto te desee. —Gruñó. 

 

—Cascarrabias — lo besó nuevamente, metiendo y sacando sus dedos, cada vez llevándolos más dentro, llegando casi a sus nudillos. Era tan apretado que se le erizó la piel en anticipación de sólo imaginar cómo se sentiría su miembro atrapado en tan cálido refugio. El jabón iba haciendo más espuma y supo que tendría que enjuagar a conciencia ese espacio para lo que quería hacer a continuación. —¿Te agrada, Seb?

—Uhu… —Luego, Sebastian sintió que no soportaría más y respiró hondo —Un momento bebé… —gruñó y empezó a respirar más profundo, tratando de relajarse y de no moverse demasiado, había leído que respirar y relajarse era la clave en todo ese asunto.

 

Chris se quedó quieto, esperando que el castaño se calmara. Comenzó a besarlo tiernamente en el rostro, en su mandíbula, bajando al cuello, sonriendo al ver cómo se le erizaba la piel.

 

—¿Qué tal si... enjuagamos y pasamos a la cama? — rodeó su cintura con el otro brazo — o... prefieres ¿limpiarme también? — no iba a cerrarse a ser el único activo en esa relación. Scott había sido claro: versatilidad.

El castaño sonrió y asintió, dejando que Chris se retirara lentamente, creando un poco de fastidio con aquel acto, muy sensible y vacío. —¿Cama?

 

Chris asintió, halando de él para pasar rápido a la ducha, abriéndola y dejando que el agua lavara el jabón restante de sus cuerpos. Sus manos abrieron las nalgas de Seb para que el agua lavara allí dentro, masajeando luego el pequeño anillo de piel. Luego, tomó una toalla esponjosa y envolvió al castaño en ella, sonriéndole.

 

—¿Quieres saber qué quiero intentar ahora? — seguía sonrojado y su miembro no había dejado de levantar cabeza, excitado de sólo pensarlo.

 

—La ducha fue muy sexy… —le respondió con los ojos entrecerrados. 

 

El rubio lo besó suavemente, tomándolo de la mano hasta que estuvieron al lado de la cama. Fue masajeando los hombros y la espalda de Seb, secando cada gota que perlaba esa delicada piel. —Estoy nervioso — confesó sonriendo y dejando a un lado la toalla. Estar desnudo frente a Sebastian a plena luz del día era quizá una de las cosas más eróticas que había experimentado.

 

—Yo también, bebé —susurró apenas, tratando de relajarse con el masaje de esas grandes manos de dedos larguísimos. Mordió su labio y al final, suspiró, cerró los ojos y sonrió a medias. —No tenemos que hacer nada que no quieras. Después de todo, estamos juntos., como pareja… —Su tono al final de esa frase fue un poco dubitativo, pero no pudo evitarlo. 

 

—Lo estamos — afirmó el rubio abrazándolo — y te deseo Seb... mis nervios se disparan porque quiero ser un buen amante — le peinó los cabellos — tú sabes... procurar que disfrutemos esto... y... soy prácticamente virgen — rió sonrojándose.

 

El castaño sonrió, y cayó en la cama con los brazos abiertos, sonriendo. —Ven aquí bebé. Estás estresado.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> lamentamos de nuevo la tardanza, llega siguiente capítulo :)


	16. For the First Time

Chris sonrió y tras un suspiro, se dejó caer sobre Seb, deteniéndose con sus antebrazos, pero pegando abrumadoramente sus pelvis, sintiendo cada palmo de piel en contacto. Buscó sus labios y los encontró dulces y dispuestos, comenzando una ronda de caricias suaves que poco a poco iban intensificándose. 

 

—Espera Chrissy —Le pidió Sebastian con ternura, apartándolo un poco. 

 

El joven alzó las cejas y se sonrojó, recostándose a un lado y observándolo.

 

—Lo siento, estoy siendo muy intenso ¿no?

 

—Un poco, sí, bebé… —Le sonrió y luego se acercó al otro hombre apoyado en una de sus manos. —Pero me encantas. —Ofreció. —Y me encanta estar contigo. 

 

—A mí también — le acarició el hombro y el antebrazo — me has pegado como un tren a alta velocidad, Sebby — entrecerró sus ojos — eres precioso.

 

—Como si tú no lo fueras… —Se acercó y le dio un beso suave en los labios, le repasó la barba con la punta de sus dedos. —Apuesto a que millones de chicas te lo dicen muy seguido. —Sonrió.

 

—Nunca ha significado tanto para mí como ahora — suspiró peinándole el cabello detrás de las orejas — viniendo de ti... de esos perfectos labios…

 

—¿Perfectos labios? —Le susurró sonriendo y le dio otro beso. Esta vez su mano bajo de la barba al suave vello en el pecho de Chris, acariciando en círculos, muy despacio. 

 

—Eso y tus ojos fueron las primeras cosas que me atrajeron cuando vi tu foto — paseó sus dedos por todo el brazo de Seb, dejándolo hacer sobre su pecho lo que quisiera — tan enigmático y hermoso, una joya — susurró casi lo último, buscando de nuevo sus labios.

 

—Oh, Chris, no entiendo como no eres un poeta, señor romántico. —Se acercó y le dio un beso subyugante, sin necesidad de introducir siquiera su lengua, trabajó sus labios de una forma tan sensual y absoluta que Chris empezó a gemir suavemente. Al final se desprendió halando el labio inferior del rubio con una sonrisa coqueta. 

 

Chris abrió mucho los ojos cuando sintió una calidez en el pecho. Era esa calidez conocida ya por su experiencia, pero esta vez había surgido demasiado rápido. Tras ese beso y esa sonrisa coqueta, sus labios casi habían dejado escapar las dos palabras que daban sentido a eso que sentía. Era muy pronto y seguro Seb se sentiría presionado si lo escuchaba. Pero eso no lo hacía menos real. Suspiró y sólo atinó a halar al castaño para abrazarlo con fuerza, dándole besitos en el rostro y bajando al cuello, haciéndole cosquillas con su barba cuando fue bajando hacia su pecho  y esos hermosos pezones.

 

El castaño rió y devolvió cada beso mientras se erguía de nuevo, era su turno de atacar, y aunque Chris tenía instinto para ser el jefe en la cama, Sebastian no se rendiría pronto, seguro era común en relaciones del mismo sexo, y él estaba listo para luchar y de paso divertirse en la cama, así que con su cuerpo sometió a Chris y con picardía en los ojos, tomó uno de los sonrosados pezones y lo haló, sin dejar de observar esos ojos azul cielo. 

 

Chris siseó ante el agarre y le sonrió con la misma picardía. ¿Así que iban a combatir? bien, eso le encantaba. Dejó que Sebastian siguiera arriba, mientras sus manos iban a las caderas del castaño y sus manos bajaban hasta apretar las firmes nalgas.

.

—Bebé tramposo… —rió. Y cambió de pezón, besando, succionando y luego terminó lamiéndolo, con su lengua plana, haciendo sonidos de deleite, entrecerrando los ojos. 

 

—Lo soy — jadeó ante las atenciones — oh Seb — sus manos se entrelazaron en sus cabellos, acariciando su cabeza mientras su cuerpo iba respondiendo. Iba a contraatacar dejándose someter, quería que el castaño sintiera que estaba ganando. Así que dócilmente abrió sus piernas para acomodar mejor el cuerpo del escritor, acariciándole los costados con sus piernas.

 

El sonido de deleite de Sebastian fue entre una risa y un gemido, así que ya que Chris se mostraba tan cooperador, decidió bajar más, explorar más, aprovechando que el rubio estaba dejándolo hacer lo que quería, y aprovechó para darle un fuerte mordisco alrededor del ombligo, sus dientes raspando la piel y el vello, tan diferente a una mujer... mucho más duro que el suave estómago femenino, el músculo reforzado como metal, increíblemente erótico bajo él. 

 

Chris volvió a sisear y luego dio un gemido placentero, ondulado un poco su torso y llevando sus manos arriba de su cabeza, agarrándose a las sábanas, mordiendo su labio y observando con ojos vidriosos a Seb. 

 

Sebastian hizo algo que una de sus novias había hecho por él alguna vez, y que francamente el cuerpo fuerte, ondulante y pálido de Chris pedía a gritos. Se sentó sobre él, haciendo contacto con su parte más íntima sobre la del otro hombre, y luego de morderle una oreja y darle un suave beso en los labios, lamió su cuello, y siguió bajando, una lamida pareja hasta su pubis, y al subir, improvisó pequeños círculos en la piel hasta volver a su cuello, acariciando con la punta de su lengua las manchitas sexies allí.  

 

El joven director se removió y apretó la tela entre sus manos, dejando escapar un gemido. Aquello estaba matándolo: sentir el peso de Seb sobre él, sus partes más íntimas y sensibles en contacto y esa lengua recorriéndolo de esa manera... juró que estaba en la disposición adolescente de venirse sin remedio si el castaño decidía llevar esa lengua más abajo en su pubis. —Sebby... eso se siente tan bien — mordió su labio al sentir la lengua en su cuello, erizándole cada poro. Por instinto embistió contra el fuerte cuerpo sobre él.

 

—Quieto Semental —Rió. —Si no te detienes me iré, ¿quieres eso Chrissy? —Preguntó con picardía, ardía por dentro por ir más allá, pero pocas veces el rubio se rendía de esa manera en la cama, y siempre era Sebastian quien terminaba manoseado y ardiendo. Ahora que el rubio sabía que podría tener el premio anhelado (que Sebastian era proclive a entregarlo y estaba casi listo), se convertía en una deliciosa masilla delirante de placer. 

 

El castaño aprovechó para bajar entre sus piernas y morder el muslo interno de Chris, muy, muy cerca a sus genitales. Se irguió para revisar a Chris, con una sonrisa de satisfacción masculina marcada en su cara. 

 

—Si te atreves a irte me pondría furioso — sus ojos brillaron expectantes, mordiéndose el labio y luego devolviéndole la sonrisa — perverso... esto me encanta. — Abrió más sus piernas y estiró sus brazos por arriba de su cabeza, invitándolo a hacer de él lo que quisiera.

 

—¿Y dejarte allí, tan quieto y servicial? —Se estiró sobre el dispuesto cuerpo del rubio — Es la primera vez que me dejas hacer lo que quiero, y voy a aprovecharlo —Le guiñó un ojo y luego le plantó un beso en el pezón izquierdo. —Tan tibio, tan hermoso, tan necesitado debajo de mi...

 

—Pensé que te gustaría hacerme lo que quisieras — rió y luego gimió ante el beso sobre su sensible pezón — quiero complacerte... quiero que te sientas cómodo — bajó una de sus manos y jugó con los castaños mechones en la nuca de Seb.

 

Sebastian le dio un suave beso en los labios —Lo sé bebé. Solo estoy tomándote del pelo. —Un suave beso más y luego se arrodilló entre las piernas de Chris, erguido,  poderoso, su cara llena de deleite ante el espectáculo del poderoso hombre tendido y abierto allí para él, el mismo que un momento atrás había auscultado su cuerpo con un ternura un poco clínica, pero estaba seguro de que él lo habría hecho mucho peor ¡se había sentido tan nervioso! 

 

Chris no se movió ni un palmo. Sus ojos se clavaron en Sebastian, tratando de adivinar cuál sería el siguiente paso. Por un momento deseó haberse lavado él también, quizá el castaño tenía en mente ser el activo y no el pasivo. Su corazón se aceleró: ¿realmente estaba listo para esto? se puso nervioso cuando supo que sí, que lo deseaba, que no importaba qué rol iban a tomar en la cama, él lo quería. Lo quería completamente. Se relamió los labios y le sonrió al castaño.

 

—¿En que piensas? —le sonrió a su vez.

 

—En lo curioso de la situación — ladeó un poco la cabeza — jamás imaginé o fantaseé estar así... pero ahora que lo estoy es simplemente excitante — suspiró y observó la despierta erección del castaño.

 

Sebastian se recostó a su lado de nuevo, sonriendo, y lo tomó de la mandíbula para besarlo con suavidad, explorando sus bocas muy despacio, gimiendo con suavidad hasta que con su mano hizo presión para que Chris se acomodara sobre él.

 

El hombre obedeció sin objeción, con lentos movimientos, sintiendo la firmeza y calidez del cuerpo masculino bajo él. Sus erecciones se rozaron y ambos gimieron dentro del beso, profundizándolo más, pegándose más como si fuera posible fundirse en un solo cuerpo. Chris fue descendiendo lentamente, sembrando de besos el camino hasta la despierta pelvis del castaño, acariciando la erección con su mano mientras su boca buscaba sus testículos, pasando rápidamente su lengua sobre ellos, bajando más. 

 

—Seb... eres tan sexy — murmuró antes de llevar sus manos a los muslos del castaño, separándolos y halando de ellos para que elevara su cadera. Pronto, y sin pensarlo dos veces, enterró su cara entre las suaves nalgas, buscando con su lengua el delicado botón rosa que parecía pedir atención a gritos.

 

Sebastian lanzó un largo lamento y se agarró de la almohada, tratando de morderla, sus piernas se separaron más —Chris…. Magnífico… cielos… ¡vas a! ¡Dios! —Gritó. 

 

La lengua del joven iba tanteando cada vez más, abriéndose paso y moviéndose húmeda como había leído (y visto en alguno que otro video xxx). Sus manos acariciaban las caderas del castaño, manteniéndolo en su sitio mientras se aplicaba en el movimiento de su lengua. Sabía que tenía que estimularlo y prepararlo largo rato si no quería lastimarlo.

 

—Creo que está funcionando — dijo separándose y observando cómo el pequeño orificio comenzaba a dilatar. Lo acarició con su dedo por todo el rededor, mientras su mano alcanzaba el lubricante dejado estratégicamente sobre la mesita de noche. 

 

—¿Cómo? —Sebastian estaba muy ruborizado y un poco avergonzado. —¿Cómo lo sabes? —Trató de levantar la cabeza en un esfuerzo por tratar de ver algo, pero sería imposible. Luego hundió su cabeza en la almohada cerrando un poco las piernas —No me hagas caso… es tan intenso... 

 

—Shhh, relájate — Chris le separó de nuevo las piernas y le besó la cara interior de uno de sus muslos — confía en mí, bebé — volvió a llevar su lengua al delicado anillo de piel mientras iba colocando lubricante en sus dedos. Iba a hacerlo relajarse y a pedir por más gradualmente. Quería que la experiencia fuera única para los dos.

 

—Mmmmhhhhhhhh —Sebastian encogió una pierna y pasó sus uñas por su muslo, la sensación era, extraña, como unas cosquillas que realmente no alcanzaban a producir picazón, pero que si lo estimulaban, sentía como sus músculos eran dilatados, forzados tiernamente, humedecidos de la forma más erótica del mundo. Y cuando la lengua de Chris lo abandonaba, sentía como se contraía involuntariamente, y de allí, la sensación viajaba a su columna. Era electrizante. 

 

Chris comenzó a acariciar con sus dedos, dejando que el lubricante comenzara a hacer su trabajo. Tanteó ir metiendo su falange lentamente, moviéndose lento y suave, regresando cuando encontraba un poco de resistencia, para agregar más lubricante. Su lengua comenzó a pasar lento sobre la erección del castaño, tratando de hacerle perderse en las sensaciones y relajarse más, hasta que por lo menos tres de sus dedos pudieran entrar y salir sin problema.

 

El castaño lanzó un gruñido y sus dedos se aferraron al cabello del otro hombre, sus piernas apuntaron al aire, y luego, así, pudo sentir de forma más contundente la invasión, por un segundo pasó por su mente la idea de ser herido allí, pero era tan placentero, tan diferente, tan íntimo, y lo hacía Chris, mientras su boca lo succionaba con suavidad, que no podía negarle nada, no iba a impedir que su pareja hiciera lo que deseara. 

 

—Relájate cariño — Chris sintió un poco de resistencia al querer meter un segundo dedo — vamos despacio... no tenemos que hacerlo por completo hoy — le besó los muslos y varió el ángulo de su dedo, tratando de llegar más allá y buscar el famoso punto que lo haría estremecer. —Quiero que te acostumbres a la sensación... sabes que también puedes hacerlo tú conmigo — se sonrojó. 

 

Ante las palabras del rubio, soltó una suave risa —No trates de sobrecargar mi mente Chris. Estoy aquí, tratando de disfrutar lo que me haces. Siento no colaborar más...

 

—Estás colaborando — Chris le sonrió, metiendo sus dos dedos y llegando más profundo — ¿duele?

 

—Oh cielos… —Suspiró —Chris… —Sus pies se retorcieron en el aire, mientras sus ojos se cerraban, no era la mejor sensación del mundo, pero era intrigante, casi placentera y era tan perversa… —Sigue bebé...

 

Chris aplicó más lubricante y comenzó a mover sus dedos un poco más rápido, llegando más profundo para dilatar bien la zona. En uno de los tantos movimientos de penetración, varió el ángulo y subiendo una de sus falanges la encontró: redonda y sensible. —Oh... ¿es lo que creo? — le sonrió. 

 

Sebastian tomó la almohada y se tapó la cara con ella mientras gruñía con fuerza. Uno de sus pies aterrizó en la espalda de su compañero y la acarició con su extremidad, un acto de desvergonzada sensualidad del que no se percató. 

 

—Tomaré eso como una afirmación — Chris siguió acariciándole internamente, mientras su boca volvía a envolver la erección del castaño. Podía notar cómo se endurecía aún más ante cada caricia y cada gruñido que Seb intentaba reprimir. ¡Podría venirse sólo de ver las reacciones del castaño! Se sentía bien, se sentía en control... quería complacer a su pareja.

 

—Chrissy… Chris… —murmuró mientras sus dedos apretaban la almohada —Detente, voy  a correrme bebé. 

 

—¿Y... no quieres? — el rubio siguió acariciando, variando ahora a un suave movimiento de tijera.

 

—Siiiiiiii…. —Graznó. 

 

—Quiero verte perder la cabeza — susurró besándole la pelvis, mientras lubricaba y metía un tercer dedo — ¿podrías venirte sólo con esta estimulación? — se movió suavemente y se irguió un poco, observando la goteante erección del castaño — ¿quieres que mi boca se ancle aquí? — pasó su lengua por la rajita, haciendo ligera presión.

 

—Chris… —se quitó la almohada de la cara… —Bebé, quiero todo, lo que quieras hacerme, ¿por favor? 

 

Los azules ojos se encendieron y tras un jadeo, retiró sus dedos, observando lo dilatado que estaba. ¡Oh, cuánto deseaba enterrarse en ese caliente y apretado lugar! Pero su grosor no se comparaba al de tres de sus dedos y ya había sentido la resistencia natural. No quería dañarlo, pero lo deseaba tanto... 

 

—Quiero hacerte mío — jadeó en su oreja, mientras comenzaba a masturbarlo, metiendo su mano entre sus cuerpos pegados, haciéndolo rodearle las caderas con sus piernas — mío... — lo besó y tanteó con su erección rozar el caliente y sensible anillo de piel.

 

—Hazlo bebé, estoy listo. —Jadeó mientras se mordía los labios. 

 

Chris tomó el condón que reposaba sobre la mesita, rasgándolo con un gruñido y despegándose un poco únicamente para colocárselo. Volvió a besar a Sebastian y le acarició las mejillas, observándolo mientras se volvía a colocar y hacía un poco de presión. El lugar estaba lubricado, así que su cabeza fue entrando lentamente, hasta que notó la resistencia y el siseo en los labios del castaño. Se detuvo.

 

—Un segundo Chris… no duele —Respiró — no entremos en pánico. Respira bebé...

 

—¿Estás bien? — murmuró besándole el rostro, sin moverse aún.

 

—Muy bien cariño. Sólo un momento… ¿Tú estás bien? 

 

—Sí — le sonrió — muy sensible... allí abajo — rió — estoy haciendo un esfuerzo sobrehumano para no venirme como un adolescente.

 

—¿Quieres que lo intentemos otro día? —Le acarició la barba. 

 

—¿Bromeas? — sonrió — siento que si no te tengo ahora... moriré — rió y enterró su boca en el cuello de Seb.

 

—¿Me besas Chris? ¿Mucho? Hasta que.., hasta que...

 

—¿Hasta qué...? — el rubio le observó con una ceja levantada.

 

—¿Hasta que podamos seguir? —Se cubrió la cara —eres malo amor. Muy malo. 

 

Chris rió con fuerza y lo besó, tiernamente al inicio, halando los rojos labios, degustándolos como el manjar que eran, adorando cada húmeda sensación y el dulce sabor que parecía emanar de ellos. Sus manos acariciaron los castaños cabellos, tratando de no moverse mucho, sintiendo la presión en su pene a medida que el esfínter del castaño parecía apretarle. Era un tormento delicioso.

 

—Me encantan tus besos Chrissy Son los mejores besos de mi vida. —Sus manos acariciaron el cabello, mientras iba por otro más, y sus pies se apoyaron en los musculosos muslos acariciando con sensualidad, sus piernas estaban tan abiertas que la sensación de sentirse superado y dolorosamente abierto empezó a palidecer. 

 

—Me siento halagado — le sonrió, mordiéndole juguetonamente — tú también das los mejores besos que he experimentado Seb... podría pasar horas tan solo besándote.

 

—Hazlo Chrissy… —Lo miró a los ojos y haló el dulce labio inferior del rubio y sonrió al soltarlo. 

 

—Mmmm... podría hacerlo— gimió moviéndose un poco y sintiendo la presión en su pene — ¿quieres... que salga?

 

—No… un poco más. Si sales Chris… Mejor no lo hagas. Estoy muy bien así… Me gustan tus besos, y me gusta sentirte dentro de mí y me gusta como me tocas, y tus ojos tan grandes, tan redondos y de ese precioso color azul —Le acarició el cabello —me gusta tu nariz y la forma en que la frunces, tus cejas aunque me hagas eso de la ceja, y tus preciosos labios rojos. 

 

El rubio se sonrojó al escuchar esas palabras, sintió cómo su corazón se disparaba y su sangre parecía hervir. Esa tenía que haber sido la más dulce manera en que lo habían halagado en su vida. Sólo atinó a besarlo de nuevo, pegándose más a él, abrazándolo con fuerza mientras iba penetrándolo más, sintiendo que la vida se le escapaba en pequeñas descargas eléctricas ante el placer que su cuerpo iba experimentando. Supo con toda claridad que nunca en su vida había deseado tanto estar con alguien... que nunca había sentido lo que sentía justo en ese momento... Sebastian era único. Sebastian era por quien había esperado siempre.

 

Jadeó ante la invasión, pero se obligó a concentrarse en el beso, y en lo perverso que era sentir el vello púbico de Chris contra sus testículos. Y cuando su pierna subió para volver a acariciar a Chris con el pie, sintió que su lugar más íntimo palpitó y que Chris quedó muy adentro. Se arrancó del beso para gemir con deleite, echando su cabeza hacia atrás, estaba siendo forzado, pero era delicioso, e intenso, y quería más. 

 

—Seb — Chris gimió también, sintiendo como aquel cálido lugar lo apretaba al extremo, deliciosamente. Su cuerpo estaba perlado en sudor, sus brazos estaban tensos ante la expectación y no dudó en comenzar a moverse. Lentamente al inicio, pendiente a cualquier signo de incomodidad por parte del castaño. Conforme los gemidos aumentaron en su garganta, supo que podía moverse más rápido y así lo hizo. Era algo tan prohibido, tan tabú, pero tan intenso que tuvo que poner un momento la cabeza en blanco y cerrar los ojos para no terminar en la segunda estocada.

 

—Sí, Chrissy, sí bebé… —Jadeó Sebastian y no volvió a articular una palabra más, sólo se tendió allí, acariciando al otro hombre, sintiendo como lo consumía totalmente mientras su barba le irritaba el cuello con besos y su miembro se deleitaba con la carne húmeda que lo acariciaba desesperantemente y sin ritmo. 

 

Chris tampoco articuló más palabras, lo único que salía de su garganta eran gemidos y jadeos, sólo podía besar cada pedazo de piel que encontraba mientras sus embestidas se volvían más intensas, más rápidas. Su mano se cerró en torno a la erección de Seb, apretando un poco y estimulando con su dedo la húmeda rajita. Y así, cuando Sebastian al fin llegó al clímax, fue lo más natural que hubiese hecho jamás, la consecuencia directa y más feliz de tener a Chris Evans en su interior, dándole placer y amándolo. En el acto más íntimo y trascendental de toda su existencia. 

 

Y gruñir, arquearse, apretar a ese hombre contra él, sentirse poseído y ser verdaderamente de alguien por primera vez no fue menos importante que la sensación física de placer exquisito, todo a causa de Chris, todo por y para Chris. 

 

El rubio registró cada reacción de su compañero, grabándolo en su memoria con deleite. Gruñó cuando el cuerpo de Seb lo apretó en su interior y se vino sin remedio, liberando al fin toda esa tensión acumulada. Cayó a un costado del escritor, colmándolo de besos y recuperando el aliento, aún moviéndose lento en su interior, no queriendo salir de allí nunca. 

 

—Oh Dios Seb — dijo al fin pegando su frente a la de él, acariciándolo con ternura — nunca me sentí más agradecido por estar vivo... — lo besó de nuevo — precioso…

 

—Chris… yo… —Lo tomó de las mejillas y lo besó, al principio con desmayo, agotado y saciado, pero luego, cuando empezó a registrar sus alrededores después de su orgasmo y a sentir a Chris, todas sus partes, con él, muy dentro de él, la calidad de su beso aumentó. Sus palabras lo volvieron loco y sintió que sus pestañas se humedecían. 

 

—Me encantas — Chris fue saliendo lentamente, con un gemido casi lastimero de tener que abandonar el delicioso refugio. Tanteó y quitó lentamente el condón, amarrándolo y lanzándolo al cesto a un lado de la cama. Acarició a Seb y le dio un beso en la frente, abrazándolo y pegándolo a su cuerpo, entrelazando sus piernas.

 

—¿Feliz, señor conquistador? —Sebastian preguntó con una gran sonrisa y luego pegó más su cabeza con la de Chris, dispuesto a dormir. Su estómago estaba empapado con los residuos de su actividades pero quería que estuvieran ahí. Era incómodo, pero como le había dicho a Chris, tendrían que acostumbrarse a la sabanas húmedas cuando tuvieran sexo, y le parecía algo peculiar, deleitable y de alguna forma… hogareño. Tanto como su estómago secándose. Y no le importaba, en serio, tenía tanto sueño que era una sensación lejana y casi encantadora. 

 

—Estoy completo — suspiró Chris, acariciándole los cabellos y halando la sabana para cubrirlos. También le invadió el sueño y no había nada mejor que acurrucarse con Seb, mimarlo y dormir hasta que les diera hambre.


	17. Bajo las Estrellas

Cuando se despertó, la claridad proveída por el sol estaba desapareciendo, pero la cabaña estaba llena de luz dorada, el silencio sólo era roto por las gaviotas y las olas a lo lejos y Sebastian se dio permiso para descansar un momento consciente de todo. Sus músculos estaban resentidos y sus residuos eran polvo en su estómago, estaba caliente y Chris, con sus magníficas pestañas aún dormía. Sus labios entreabiertos y su ceño fruncido lo conmovieron muchísimo, se inclinó un poco para besarlo con delicadeza sin despertarlo, era maravilloso acostumbrarse a estar con él, no que fuera un esfuerzo, todo lo contrario, pero en esas semanas todo había cobrado un significado más profundo y totalmente romántico. 

 

Sebastian abrazaba ese sentimiento con brazos y piernas. 

 

Se levantó para ponerse un pantalón corto mientras sacudía su estómago y sintió su trasero protestar, claro, sus músculos se sentían maltratados, pero podía encontrar placer en ello, era la piel de su ano la que ardía y picaba, así que fue al baño sin hacer ruido y buscó algo parecido a una crema humectante que lo ayudó a aliviar la molesta sensación. 

 

Cada pequeña contractura se sintió como una herida de una batalla que había ganado, y se preguntó si no sería mejor hacerlo sin condón… sentir a Chris así, piel con piel,  cómo su humedad lo anegaba… sonrió y negó con la cabeza saliendo de la habitación y luego de la casa, directo al carro, necesitaba su iMac, necesitaba trabajar para que le pagaran y estaba felizmente inspirado.    
  


Encontró su equipaje, sacó su equipo y se sentó con un poco de molestia en un escalón de la cabaña. Era una historia simple con matices de romanticismo, del mismo calibre de lo que había escrito para Chris, pero sus protagonistas no terminaban separados. Era algo como la lucha por encontrar tu otra mitad en un mundo determinado a negártela. 

 

Tecleó varios minutos y corrigió otros tantos, cuando se dio cuenta de que adquiría un tono demasiado rosa, sonrió con varios pasajes y releyó varias veces. 

 

Estar enamorado era bueno para la inspiración. 

 

Frank siguió con la mirada el caminar del castaño y una sonrisa pícara se instaló en su rostro. Al parecer, Evans había ejercido al fin su derecho de proveedor. Aprovechando que Mulvey dormía, salió de la pequeña cabaña y caminó despreocupado, hasta llegar a donde el joven escribía.

 

—Te ves radiante — dijo apoyándose en el poste de madera contrario al castaño — creo que el sol, la sal, la arena y el cuerpo de Evans te caen muy bien — sonrió. 

 

Sebastian sonrió y no despegó su cara de su computador —Eres demasiado observador, Frank. 

 

—¿Primera vez? — dijo prendiendo un cigarrillo

 

Sebastian lo miró a los ojos levantando su rostro, un leve rastro de ceño fruncido —Tú dímelo.

 

—La forma en que caminas — dijo soltando el humo lentamente — suele pasar las primeras veces o cuando ha sido demasiado intenso — rió desviando su mirada hacia el horizonte — supongo que Scott adiestró bien a Evans…

 

—Es algo en lo que prefiero no pensar, mi cuñado… no, gracias. —Se estremeció a propósito y siguió tecleando. Sonriendo cuando el humo del cigarrillo le llegaba. 

 

—Oh, pero sí le pidió consejo — rió dando otra calada — Scott envió una enorme caja que Evans no dejó revisar ni aunque su vida dependiera de ello.

 

A su pesar, los ojos de Sebastian miraron al alto y magro hombre que se había acercado un poco más a él —Supongo que sabes que tenía esa caja… —Su estómago se heló con algo de miedo, pero quería saber la respuesta, ¿que usaban los chicos homosexuales para divertirse? 

 

Frank sonrió con picardía y se sentó en el mismo escalón que Sebastian, observándole de reojo.

 

—No le voy a quitar la sorpresa, es algo que tienes que ver con tus bellos ojos — dio otra calada y le ofreció el cigarrillo al castaño — Scott es bastante imaginativo y creo que llenó de buenas ideas a su hermano... hay cosas que ni yo sabía que existían.

 

—Oh, cielos. —Sebastian tomó el cigarrillo y lo aspiró como si la vida le fuera en ello, mientras observaba a las gaviotas a lo lejos. —Al menos, ¿viste la cara de Chris cuando la abrió? 

 

—La abrió en su habitación, así que no sé — se encogió de hombros — pero a los minutos llamó a su hermano con un tono bastante alterado preguntándole si él había usado alguna vez algunas de las cosas que le envió — rió — estaba aterrado al escuchar que la mayoría eran recomendaciones personales... así que... imagino que puso una cara de espanto como la que tienes tú ahora — sonrió. 

 

—No estoy espantado...

 

—¿Ansioso? — dejó descansar su mejilla sobre el brazo que tenía apoyado en sus rodillas— es natural. Como dije, pasa las primeras veces... luego, te apuesto que tú mismo buscarás más cosas por experimentar con Evans. Si vuelven a repetir en la cocina, pido el primer puesto para verlos.

 

—Frank… —le dijo en tono de advertencia. —Calla. 

 

—Ok — dijo alzando las manos — disculpa... es sólo que has de verte tan sexy en esos momentos…

 

Sebastian cerró el computador y se alejó un poco del otro hombre —el problema Frank, es que no quiero que Chris te escuche hablando así, a mi no me importa porque sé que no hablas en serio, pero no quiero que Chris se angustie, o sienta celos, o desconfíe de mí ni por un segundo. —Apagó lo último del cigarrillo —Está pasando por mucho y no planeo ser un problema más en su lista. Y en todo caso, si tenemos problemas, espero que sea por nosotros mismos y no por un tercero. 

 

Frank suspiró y asintió. 

 

—Sí... tampoco es que quiera perder mi empleo — sonrió — aunque bien valdrías la pena... pero bueno, es Evans quien te vio primero — se levantó y limpió su pantalón — iré de regreso antes que Mulvey salga pistola en mano, me tiene castigado — le guiñó un ojo — tú escribe... o ve a despertar a tu Daddy... se acerca la cena. — Trotó alejándose hasta que cruzó rumbo a la pequeña caseta y se perdió de vista.

 

Sebastian sonrió y tomó su computador, entrando de nuevo en la cabaña, tenía hambre, pero no diría nada, tomó un vaso de agua y cogió de nuevo su computador, y fue a recostarse al lado del rubio quien dormía aún, su carita estaba afinándose, los rasgos más afilados que antes, que en las fotos de sus últimas películas, perdía esa cara de adolescente loco y que no mide las consecuencias, para ser un hombre hermoso, regio, por el que Sebastian podría hacer cualquier cosa, al que le daría cada cosa que pidiera, porque adoraba como lo cuidaba, lo protegía y lo bello de su figura, lo grave de su voz, y lo dulce de sus manos cuando lo tocaba. 

 

Dejó a un lado el laptop y fue por el rubio, besando sus brazos tan gruesos y fuertes (que podrían tomarlo de pie, pensó con su estómago lleno de llamas)  y luego esos encantadores hombros. Y luego sus suaves besos llegaron al cuello y a la oreja de Chris, no quería despertarlo, pero no podía dejar de tocarlo tampoco. 

 

—Mmmm — Chris se encogió un poco para luego estirarse, entreabriendo los ojos y sonriendo al ver el rostro de Sebastian cerca al suyo — señor Stan... ¿está aprovechándose de mí mientras duermo?

 

—No puedo dejar de tocarte cariño. Estás ahí, todo tentador, con esas pestañas largas, suplicándome porque te bese… —Lo hizo —sólo con existir me obligas a acercarme y pegarme a ti. Eres hermoso. 

 

El rubio se sonrojó ante esa seductora voz diciéndole cosas tan lindas. Sonrió y lo abrazó, volviendo a besarlo y suspirando mientras pasaba sus manos por la espalda y caderas del castaño. —Tú eres el hermoso aquí — murmuró viéndolo fijamente — perfecto — lo pegó más a él y volvió a suspirar — estar contigo fue maravilloso.

 

—Lo sé, me gustó, sólo dame un poco más de tiempo si quieres repetirlo —Le besó la punta de la nariz —Siempre quiero tener sexo contigo. Es extraño permanecer caliente al lado de alguien. Como si tuviese trece.

 

—Yo también me siento como un adolescente, cariño — rió y acarició sus glúteos — ¿no fui muy rudo?, ¿estás bien?

 

—Más o menos, pero no voy a decirte nada, en su momento lo experimentarás de primera mano. —Rió y le dio un suave beso. Sus dedos enredándose en el cabello de Chris mientras se acomodaba de nuevo para que lo besara, para que se acostara sobre su cuerpo. 

 

—Claro que sí — su sonrojo no parecía ceder — me gustaría mucho experimentarlo contigo...  — lo besó de nuevo — ser tuyo en todas las formas…

 

Cuando se terminó el siguiente beso, Sebastian siguió lamiéndole los labios mientras lo abrazaba —¿En serio? Dime que planeas sexy bestia rubia. 

 

—¿Lavarme a fondo y gastar todo un bote de lubricante? — alzó una ceja — muchos mimos y paciencia... luego creo que no voy a dejarte en paz.

 

—Y yo aquí tratando de tener un poco de pornografía explícita de tus labios… —Sonrió y le dio otro beso. —Y no se vale con que quieras que te penetre, quiero saber cada cosa que vas a hacerme… —no podía quitarse de la cabeza lo que le había contado Frank. Tenía mucha curiosidad. 

 

Chris entrecerró los ojos y se relamió, halando al castaño para dejarlo sobre su cuerpo. —Mm... hay varias cosas — acarició sus muslos lentamente, subiendo sus manos a los flancos de sus caderas y luego volviendo a bajar — he investigado mucho y he conseguido juguetes interesantes — apretó un poco las caderas del escritor cuando éste comenzó a mecerse sobre su pelvis — que te enseñaré en casa... creo que por ahora debemos empezar con lo básico — sonrió — ¿sabes que me encantó hacerte rimming? — se puso rojo de nuevo — la manera en la que te movías... cómo tu cuerpo pedía más…

 

—Quería ver lo que sucedía, pero no podía, ¿lo hice bien? —Se recostó sobre el pecho del rubio —Me gustó mucho. 

 

—Lo hiciste excelente — le acarició los cabellos — eres tan expresivo... realmente no puedo creer la suerte que tengo de que estés aquí — lo apretó un poco con sus piernas, acariciándolo con sus pantorrillas — ¿qué te parece si comemos algo y luego damos un paseo bajo las estrellas?

 

—Si, Frank me dijo que la comida estaría lista muy pronto. —Besó uno de esos sonrosados pezones, salado, pero le gustaba el sabor. —¿Vas a bañarte? 

 

—Sí... podríamos bañarnos juntos — le hizo ojitos — prometo comportarme, sé que mi mejor amiguito está sensible aún…

 

Sebastian lo empujó contra la cama —¡No le des nombres a mi cosa! ¡Te lo advierto Evans! —Se levantó y se fue a  la puerta y antes de salir de la habitación le dijo:—Y no, no quiero bañarme, voy a oler como tú hasta mañana. —Le mostró su larga lengua y salió de allí.  

**—-0——**

 

Cuando Chris terminó de bañarse, Mulvey ya había aparecido con la comida que se había ordenado para ellos. Frank había puesto la mesa y sacado las cervezas, mientras prendían la televisión para ver el juego de esa noche. Seb estaba en el sillón, observando con interés y bebiendo una cerveza.

 

—¿Cómo va el juego? — Chris se sentó a su lado y pasó un brazo sobre sus hombros. Mulvey desvió la mirada, pero Frank observó interesado.

 

—Dimelo tú. Aun trato de entender estos deportes de ustedes. Sólo me llama la atención la energía de esa gente mientras juega. Pero están jugando los Patriotas —le sonrió.

 

—Wooaa ¿era hoy? — los ojos de Chris brillaron mientras Frank asentía y le pasaba una cerveza — ¡vamos Patriotas! — exclamó bebiendo un sorbo — ok cariño, la cosa está así...

 

Comenzó a explicarle a Sebastian cada pequeña parte del juego, las reglas, los roles de cada jugador. Se extendió tanto que Frank tuvo que carraspear para que continuaran viendo el juego sin necesidad de un análisis forense. Mulvey rió disimuladamente y bebió otro sorbo de su cerveza, dedicándole una mirada glacial a Frank cuando éste miró de manera descarada el trasero de Sebastian cuando se levantó por otra cerveza. El guardián musitó un silencioso “¿qué?” y Mulvey simplemente bufó, terminando su cerveza. Siguieron de cerca el juego hasta que terminó, al igual que su comida. Chris volvió a vitorear ante la victoria de su equipo y tanto Mulvey como Frank se levantaron para salir de la cabaña.

 

—¿Vamos a besarnos bajo las estrellas? —le preguntó Sebastian a Chris. Recorriendo su pecho con su índice. —Y a tocarnos, y lamernos… y a lo que quieras hacer...

 

—No me tientes, cariño — lo abrazó y le besó la nariz — pero sí... vamos a caminar y a perdernos en la playa... ¿recuerdas que dijimos que había que recrear la escena para la película? podemos improvisar.

 

—¡No quiero ser tu primer amorcito al que no quieres volver a ver Chris! — Le dijo con falsa indignación. Y luego se levantó y lo hizo caminar hasta la puerta, —pero vamos, me muestras las estrellas y trato de convencerte para que hagas ese protagónico. Y ya sabes, el escritor debe estar en el set aportando sus indicaciones… y te susurraría en la oreja delante de todos… 

 

—Conociéndote, creo que me susurrarías cosas indebidas — le rodeó la cintura y le besó el cuello — vamos... el cielo se ve hermoso desde aquí.

 

**—-0——**

 

—Awww... míralos — Frank observó desde lejos cuando ambos hombres salieron de la cabaña rumbo a la playa — seguro van a follar — quiso acercarse pero Mulvey le tomó con fuerza de la muñeca. — Ouch, ouch... duele.

 

—Te he dicho que dejes de ser tan descarado — el joven aflojó un poco el agarre, pero no lo soltó — vas a buscar que te despidan por estar deseando a ese muchacho.

 

—¿Acaso no tienes ojos Callan? — Frank se soltó, indignado — el escritor es precioso. Me da envidia la suerte de Evans... ¿dónde consigues muchachitos así?

 

—Al parecer en la red y sólo si tienes mucho dinero — Callan Mulvey no se caracterizaba por ser muy empático. Bebió otro sorbo de su cerveza y bufó.

 

—Eso sonó muy ácido, aún viniendo de ti — Frank tomó otra cerveza y se sentó frente al hombre — ¿qué te traes últimamente?, ¿desde cuándo defiendes tanto a Evans?

 

—¿Desde cuándo te gustan a ti los hombres? — devolvió viéndole fijamente — hasta donde recuerdo, siempre venías de la cama de alguna mujer noche tras noche.

 

—No soy melindroso — sonrió descaradamente — sé admirar y desear un cuerpo masculino también.

 

Callan desvió la mirada y bebió de nuevo. —Eso es... nuevo.

 

Frank entrecerró los ojos y se quedó pensativo unos segundos, hasta que algo pareció hacer clic en su cerebro. 

 

—Ohh... nooo — Frank abrió mucho los ojos y sonrió — Callan, ¡no me digas que te gusto!

 

—¡No seas imbécil! — le lanzó su gorra, la cual Frank esquivó con facilidad.

 

—Eso lo resumiría todo — Frank asintió — tus celos, tus rabietas, la manera en la que me miras con odio cuando estoy viendo el trasero de Sebastian...

 

—¡Cállate! — se levantó y salió de la pequeña cabina, agradeciendo la brisa nocturna.

 

Frank salió tras él y se quedó apoyado en la puerta, observando detenidamente al hombre frente a él. Quizá no era un muñequito de porcelana como Sebastian, pero tenía un cuerpo envidiable y sabía de primera mano que podía ser letal en combate. Era la persona con la mejor puntería que había conocido en su vida.

 

—Lo lamento, a veces se me va la mano — Frank rascó su cabeza.

 

—Siempre se te va la mano, Grillo — Callan no lo volteó a ver. Se cruzó de brazos — Trata de no acercarte a Sebastian... vas a salir perjudicado.

 

—¿Estás pidiéndomelo porque te preocupa mi trabajo o porque te pones celoso?

 

—Ya te dije que cortes con eso — se giró y le vio furioso, pero Frank ya estaba casi a centímetros de su cuerpo. Odió mentalmente la habilidad del hombre para ser sigiloso.

 

—Oblígame... — Frank se acercó más, observando sus labios y luego los ojos casi grises de Mulvey.

 

El hombre frunció el ceño y no dudó en tomar el brazo de Grillo, halar de él y lanzarlo a la arena, donde le aplicó una llave, como las que solían practicar en combate. Frank comenzó a reír y devolvió el ataque, esta vez tirando a Mulvey de espaldas en la arena, colocándose sobre él. —Creo que... podría besarte…

 

**—-0——**

 

—Y esa es la constelación de Escorpio — señaló Chris, mientras acariciaba los brazos de Sebastian. Estaban sentados en la arena, el castaño con la espalda pegada al pecho de Chris, y éste rodeándole con los brazos.

 

—Mmh profesor sexy, ¿tienes lentes, verdad Chris? Los he visto, pero nunca te he visto con ellos, excepto en Internet. —Le dio un beso en uno de sus bíceps. Nunca había sido tan cariñoso, pero con Chris todo era diferente, le encantaba estar entre sus brazos, atendido. Y adorado. Le encantaba que Chris creyera que debía cuidar de él y en efecto, lo hiciera. 

 

—Puedo ponérmelos para ti y enseñarte muchas cosas — le dio un beso rápido en el cuello — ¿es una locura que quiera raptarte y llevarte conmigo a un viaje por todo el mundo? — lo apretó entre sus brazos — nunca me había sentido así con nadie Seb... con nadie.

 

—Yo tampoco bebé… —Puso su nuca contra el pecho de Chris. —Podemos ir por el mundo, puedo enseñarte donde viví en Constanza, en Viena y en Londres… Sólo…. Permíteme sacar cabeza con mi situación monetaria, e iremos a donde quieras. —Le sonrió de esa forma pacífica, tan característica de él. Su cabeza ladeada y la sombra de barba alrededor de sus labios — Creo que tienes razón y todo se va a arreglar pronto —Levantó su mano con los dedos de ambos entrelazados —y luego podremos ir a donde quieras Chrissy, hacer todo lo que desees, buscar paisajes para tus películas, mientras yo escribo historias sobre la gente que conocemos en nuestros viajes, y así, mientras pasa el tiempo… —Suspiró muy cómodo allí, en ese tibio abrazo que lo protegía de las bajas temperaturas provenientes de las olas. 

 

—Suena maravilloso — Chris apretó su mano y lo rodeó con sus pies — y claro bebé, lo haremos cuando consideres que has salido de tu situación... aunque sabes que cuentas conmigo para lo que necesites, ¿cierto? soy tu Daddy después de todo — le sonrió. 

 

El castaño se ladeó un poco dentro del abrazo para mirar a Chris. —pensé que eras mi pareja, tu mismo lo dijiste. —Se mordió el labio inferior y trató de erguirse un poco. 

 

Chris lo apretó.

 

—Sí, lo eres — le vio fijamente — aunque... creo que no te lo he preguntado formalmente — lo giró y le acarició la mejilla para luego peinar los cabellos que se desordenaban con el viento marítimo — Sebastian... ¿quieres... ser mi... — su sonrojo subió y agradeció que ya las estrellas estuvieran en el firmamento — novio? — completó y se mordió el labio nervioso.

 

**—-0—--**

 

—Sí que tienes un nivel de descaro... — Mulvey empujó, pero Frank lo retuvo con más fuerza, atrapándole brazos y piernas.

 

—Sí, ese soy yo — sonrió acercando su rostro al del guardián — el descarado, el que vive despreocupado, que dice las cosas de frente... — apretó más y susurró sobre la oreja del hombre — el que te gusta... confiesa.

 

Callan giró el rostro y trató de liberarse nuevamente sin éxito. Empuñó las manos y su respiración se hizo agitada cuando sintió los labios de Grillo sobre su cuello. Cerró los ojos y se obligó a dejar la mente en blanco. ¿Qué le pasaba? hacía siglos que no tenía entre sus brazos a ningún cuerpo masculino y su cuerpo parecía despertar del letargo con ahínco. Había jurado no enrollarse con cualquiera, ya en su pasado había tenido muchas malas experiencias. Y allí estaba, tirado en la arena, sometido por un sexy bastardo que comenzaba a despertarle las ganas de ir y encerrarse en esa pequeña cabina.

 

—¿Es eso lo que quieres oír? — dijo de repente, fijando sus grises ojos en los de Grillo — ¿quieres escuchar que me atraes? bien... sí, eres un bastardo muy guapo.

 

—¿Ves? — aflojó el agarre — no era tan difícil de aceptar. Callan... debiste decírmelo antes...

 

—¿Ah sí? — sonrió torciendo la boca hacia un lado.

 

—Estamos prácticamente compartiendo habitación... ¿sabes cuántas noches hubiéramos aprovechado ya?

 

—¿Realmente crees que dejaría que entraras en mi cama tan fácil?

 

—No... pero ahora que sé que podría, dime... ¿qué tengo que hacer?

 

Callan aprovechó el afloje en el agarre de Frank para impulsarse y girarlo, dejándolo bajo su cuerpo. Los ojos canela de Grillo brillaron aún en esa oscuridad — ¿de verdad quieres saberlo?

 

—Mmm sí cariño... me gusta rudo — se lamió los labios y rió ante la mueca de Mulvey — eh, es cierto... 

 

—Mantenla alejada de Sebastian — Callan bajó su mano y apretó el bulto en el pantalón de Grillo — ahora deja de alardear y demuéstrame si es cierto que así como hablas actúas.

 

Frank jadeó ante el agarre y tardó unos segundos en darse cuenta que Mulvey ya lo había soltado y caminaba resuelto rumbo a la cabina. Vaya... no se esperaba un giro como ese en las circunstancias, pero tanto él como su pene acordaron en que ya llevaban mucho tiempo jugando al celibato... era hora de romper los votos.

 

**—-0—--**

 

—Oh— Sebastian se volteó en el abrazo y se quedó arrodillado frente al rubio, la noche era sorprendentemente clara y veía como los ojos azul cielo brillaban, y luego la caída de esas pestañas. Se inclinó y besó a Chris sobre sus labios, en  un movimiento de succión que se le antojó delicioso con esos generosos montículos rojos — ¿Así que, haciendo a tu Stan un hombre decente?

 

—¿Es ese un sí? — Chris lo abrazó con fuerza y su cara denotó su entusiasmo, su felicidad — sé que es apresurado, sé que todo comenzó muy fuera de lo normal, pero... Seb, es la manera en la que nos conectamos, esta atracción, la manera en que me siento contigo — rió y le frotó los brazos, casi para asegurarse que no estaba soñando — sé que debemos conocernos más, lo haremos... daré lo mejor de mí para no ser tan intenso o celoso y…

 

—¿Celoso? Umh que sexy que mi novio sea todo grande, poderoso y celoso —Lo tiró sobre la arena y lo besó durante un largo tiempo, hasta que el frío empezó a traspasar ese capullo de calor que habían construído entre los dos —Vamos despacio, tranquilo, al menos en la cama somos demasiado compatibles —Rió con picardía y le dio otro beso en los labios —Y eso me encanta. 

 

—Mmmm, sí — siguió besándolo y acariciando su espalda — me encantas Seb — sonrió y giró para dejarlo sobre la arena, buscando sus enigmáticos ojos en esa penumbra estelar — quiero que pases conmigo estos días hasta que vuelva a Nueva York... así volamos juntos — acarició sus mejillas.

 

Sebastian le acarició la barba —Me encantaría quedarme contigo, acompañarte todo este tiempo, trabajar contigo también —lo miró a los ojos y de nuevo se irguió para darle un suave beso —sólo espero que mi trasero llegue entero a Nueva York —rió. Chris no lo sabía, y no lo sabría en un tiempo, pero era lindo sentirse totalmente enamorado de un hombre como él. Un buen chico, dulce y para nada perfecto, incluso esa vena dominante y protectora lo halagaba en lugar de molestarle, con las chicas nunca había tenido la oportunidad de sentirse así y ahora descubría que le encantaba.

 

—Oh cariño, no prometo nada — rió — eres demasiado sexy y adictivo... quisiera estar dentro de ti todo el día — le hizo cosquillas y luego se irguió. La luna estaba casi llena y su brillo les daba la luz necesaria para verse en esa oscuridad. Chris se quedó en silencio varios segundos, contemplando el hermoso rostro de Sebastian. Internamente se sintió dichoso: tenía al novio más guapo, sin duda. —Eres hermoso — dijo al fin — sé que lo he dicho mil veces, pero es cierto. Me siento afortunado.

 

—Y yo insisto en que tú eres precioso, así que aquí estamos, enamorados de nuestras caras y con una personalidad horrenda —Soltó una carcajada y abrazó al rubio y luego lo besó muy suave, esta vez en una de sus orejas. —Yo también me siento afortunado —quería decirle otras cosas, lo preocupado que estaba por su seguridad, por sus ataques de nervios, por lo que dirían los medios si se enteraban de que estaban juntos. Discutirían eso en un momento menos romántico. —¿Cómo es eso de que quieres follarme todo el día? —Le tocó la barba y le acarició los labios con su pulgar, esperando por ese rubor que sabía llegaba hasta su pecho cuando Sebastian le hablaba así. 

 

—Lo haré — susurró con el rojo color apoderándose de él — necesito más de esos gemidos y tu rostro... tu cuerpo rendido... la manera en que parecías pedir más — tragó saliva porque sintió cómo su miembro iba despertando — me encantó hacerte sentir bien... 

 

—¿Cómo si me hicieras el amor? —Le preguntó mientras se mordía el labio. 

 

—Sí — le besó suavemente — creo que me encanta hacerte el amor.

 

—¿Y quieres hacerlo ahora? —Le susurró, apenas se escuchó con el ruido de las olas. 

 

—Lo deseo — le acarició el torso — pero... estás aún... ¿sensible, no?

 

El castaño rió con un sonido bajo e íntimo —Un poco, sí, pero me encantaria lamerte… Nunca lo he hecho. 

 

Chris alzó una ceja y se irguió, observándole con una sonrisa. Su corazón se aceleró, no quería aceptarlo, pero había fantaseado con esos labios sobre cierta parte de su anatomía. — ¿Seguro? — dijo pasando una mano por su cada vez más despierta erección.

 

—Muy seguro — le sonrió con picardía y retiró la mano de Chris para reemplazarla con la suya. —Me siento como un adolescente, teniendo orgasmos varias veces al día, sin poder mantener mis pantalones puestos por más de un par de horas… —Le apretó el miembro de la forma en que a él le gustaba hacerlo con el suyo. 

 

—Mmm... cuéntame dentro de ese club — jadeó y se dejó hacer, observando la mirada felina de Sebastian.

 

—Brazos arriba cariño y no te muevas —Le dijo con una voz de comando que no sabía que tenía, y ver los ojos desorbitados de Chris le sacaron una sonrisa socarrona —¿O no quieres?

 

Chris sonrió pícaro y se tendió en la arena, elevando sus brazos y ladeando su cabeza, observando cada movimiento de Sebastian.

 

—Buen chico. —Sonrió y siguió frotándolo muy suavemente sobre la ropa, sin dejar de observarlo a los ojos —Eres muy sensual Chrissy, y tan mandón algunas veces, siempre dispuesto a meterte dentro de mis pantalones… —Se inclinó y le susurró en la oreja —Incluso desde la primera noche, y fuiste muy malo cuando sólo me tocaste el pecho hasta que tuve que correrme...

 

—O vamos... eso te encantó — suspiró abriendo más sus piernas — sabes que si hubiera sabido cómo, hubiera buscado hacerte mío desde esa noche…

 

—¿Así de intenso Chrissy? —le mordió el lóbulo —Me sorprendes, eres un pervertido, siempre lo he dicho. 

 

—Sé que lo soy — ladeó más su cabeza — no me averguenzo... pero tú no te quedas atrás, bebé…

 

—Es cierto… —le mordió la oreja mientras metía su mano dentro de la ropa de Chris y tocaba la piel caliente y muy suave, recorriendo toda la longitud bajo la ropa —Hoy estaba pensando en algo muy pervertido… —Le susurró apreciando la cara de placer del rubio mientras yacían acostados juntos y Sebastian frotaba el grueso y rosado pene, apretando su paso a veces y luego soltando el agarre. 

 

—Dímelo — gimió ante el toque y por instinto abrió más las piernas y embistió — oh Seb... cuéntame qué pensabas…

 

El castaño rió suavemente, estiró más su brazo y a pesar del impedimento que ocasionaba la ropa, bajó más allá, hasta que su dedo del medio encontró la entrada del rubio, rozando con la uña —Que lo hagamos sin condón y te vengas dentro de mi...

 

—¡Ah! — Chris se arqueó — oh bebé... eso... eso sería intenso — se lamió los labios y quiso bajar sus brazos, pero recordó la orden de Sebastian, así que permaneció quieto. —Sentirte piel con piel...

 

—Lo sé. Toda esa humedad allí dentro, me pregunto qué se sentirá… me pregunto qué sentiré, ¿Crees que te vendrías mucho? ¿Que no podría contener todo eso y manche la cama?

 

Chris gimió con fuerza, casi terminando en un gruñido. 

 

—Si sigues diciendo esas cosas bebé — jadeó —  voy a llevarte a la cama a grabar en mi memoria el momento en que mi semilla resbale fuera de ti... en lo rojo que quedará tu trasero porque aunque no quiera voy a hacértelo duro…

 

—Pero prometiste que me dejarías descansar bebé, eso no se le hace a tu chico… —Le mordió de nuevo el lóbulo de la oreja y dejó la entrada de Chris es paz y acarició suavemente los testículos, quería tomarse tiempo para detallar esa parte de Chris, antes los había acariciado, muchas veces, pero no se había tomado el tiempo, el rubio no se lo había permitido, —Sería doloroso si esa gran cosa que tienes entre las piernas entrara de repente dentro de mi y tocara mi punto más sensible sin fallar hasta que me hicieras llorar… quedaría tan abierto y dolorido Chrissy...

 

—Seb... te lo advierto — gruñó abriendo más las piernas y alzándolas un poco — vas a hacer que pierda la cabeza…

 

—¿Que me adviertes cariño ? ¿estás por correrte de nuevo hoy?  —se levantó y bajó lo necesario de los pantalones de Chris hasta desnudar sus genitales —¿Eres tan desvergonzado como para correrte sobre la arena, fuera de la cama, donde cualquiera podría verte, mientras estoy frotando tu miembro y a punto de probarte por primera vez?

 

—Lo soy — Chris gimoteó — hazlo Seb... o juro que voy a cargarte hasta la casa y a hacerte el amor hasta que no puedas caminar.

 

Sebastian le pellizcó un pezón con fuerza, sobre la ropa —Nah, no puedes pararte Chris… estás a punto de correrte… —con cuidado metió su uña dentro del pequeño orificio del miembro del rubio mientras que hacía presión sobre su nódulo en el pecho —No tienes la fuerza para levantarte, llevarme a casa, o siquiera arrancarme la ropa, mucho menos meter tus dedos hasta que esté muy húmedo y suplicante… —Soltó el pezón y utilizó esa mano para apretar los testículos de la forma en que solía hacerlo a sí mismo —¿o sólo quieres arrancarme la ropa y penetrarme sin aviso? ¿quieres ser malo conmigo Chrissy? 

 

—¿Quieres que... lo haga acá en la arena? — se arqueó y cerró los ojos ante la oleada de placer que le arremetió. Estaba casi en el límite, podía sentir cómo estaba a punto de venirse — voy a hacértelo tan fuerte Seb…

 

—¿Que no podré caminar? ¿Que quedaré abierto por una semana? ¿Que no querré estar con nadie más por el resto de mi vida? —Apretó el ritmo de su mano, sabía que estaba a punto de correrse y eso esperaba —¿Crees que porque soy tu pequeño novio que te adora voy a permitir que me dejes llorando e incapacitado? ¿Crees que simplemente te permitiré que me folles y me dejes exhausto y repleto de tu semen en tu cama? ¿Con la garganta dolorida de tanto gritar? —Sonrió mientras observaba la cara del rubio, a punto de entrar en un éxtasis absoluto, mientras él creaba con cuidado y exactitud esa feroz fantasía en su mente hiperrealista. —¿Que te permitiré que lo hagas todo de nuevo tan pronto te recuperes?

 

Chris no pudo aguantarlo más. Con un desgarrado gemido y sus manos atrapando cuanta arena pudieron, dejó escapar su semilla con fuerza, pudo sentir cómo saltó por todos lados, casi llegando a su barbilla. Y seguía manando, realmente era la primera vez que se venía en esa cantidad. Pero el sólo imaginar la escena que Sebastian había descrito con tanto detalle, lo había hecho perder la cabeza. Quería tanto hacerla realidad y se sentía culpable, porque eso involucraba tratar con rudeza a su querido Seb. No se veía capaz de hacerlo... aunque la idea pareciera tan dulcemente pecaminosa. Cerró los ojos y pasó un brazo por encima de su rostro, avergonzado de no aguantar ni siquiera la llegada de la boca del castaño a su miembro.

 

Sebastian sonrió sin dejar de frotar a Chris y sin perder detalle de las expresiones en su hermoso rostro —Iba a preguntarte si querías filmarlo, para llevarlo en tu teléfono, tu sabes, para tus crisis nerviosas —Rió cuando el rubio soltó un suave gemido y más semen mojó su mano —Eres imparable Evans.

 

—Es tu culpa... provocador — jadeó quitando su brazo y observando a Sebastian — creo que me has ordeñado como nunca... y ni siquiera usaste tu boca — negó y volvió a cubrir su rostro — soy un adolescente.

 

—Lo eres, pero Chris, Chrissy, mírame —le dijo con voz divertida. 

 

—Soy un pre-adolescente — siguió sin verlo — me averguenzo…

 

—Si no me miras cariño, te vas a perder el cómo lamo mis dedos… y te corriste tanto que están escurriendo Chrissy...

 

Chris quitó su brazo y abrió mucho los ojos viendo hacia el cielo, para luego bajar su barbilla y observar al castaño. Tragó saliva... ¿cómo era posible que ese simple acto estuviera levantando de nuevo su gastada erección en tan poco tiempo?

 

—Oh Seb... vas a matarme…

 

—Esa es la idea, amor. —Sonrió con todos sus dientes y sacó su lengua para tocar el primer dedo, cerró los ojos como evaluando el sabor y volvió a probarlo… —Mhhhh

 

—¿Te gusta, bebé? — Chris bajó a una voz grave y sexy, irguiéndose y deteniéndose en sus antebrazos.

 

—Si, creo que si, debo… —Metió el dedo totalmente en la boca, aún no abría los ojos, dejó que el residuo allí se mezclara con su saliva y luego tragó, abrió los ojos y luego se llevó otro a la boca, sonriendo, luego lamió la palma de su mano para terminar en el anverso. —¿A ti te gusta el mío? —Preguntó con voz un poco infantil. 

 

—Sí — no despegó los ojos de la lengua del castaño — es tan dulce y pervertido como tú... — su erección estaba de pie nuevamente y no creía que fuera posible. Definitivamente Seb era el mejor afrodisíaco.

 

Sebastian lo miró allí y sacó su lengua pensando… 

 

Chris alzó una ceja — ¿quieres probarlo directo de la fuente, cariño? — ladeó una pierna haciéndole espacio y su pene se bamboleó erecto y expectante.

 

Lo tomó de nuevo entre su mano y antes de inclinarse miró al rubio a los ojos —¿Todavía puedes tener otro orgasmo? 

 

—Contigo haciéndome un oral, creo que puedo tener mil más, bebé — se acomodó mejor y le sonrió.

 

Sebastian sonrió burlón y empujando a Chris hacia atrás, tomó la cabeza de su miembro en la boca, apreciando el sabor, y luego la textura, su boca se anegó con saliva y luego su lengua tocó la piel, su lengua se movió casi en círculos y cerró los ojos apreciativo. 

 

—Mmm... eso es bebé — el rubio mordió su labio y apretó la arena entre sus manos. 

 

Sebastian se irguió y miró con los ojos desorbitados como Chris había caído en éxtasis de nuevo —Cariño… 

 

—Mmm... ¿qué pasa? — jadeó.

 

—¡Quiero que me toques Chris! —le dijo un poco desesperado y un poco agobiado. 

 

Chris parpadeó asombrado y se sonrojó, limpiando sus manos sobre su pecho para retirar un poco la arena — lo siento cariño... creí que me querías quieto — acarició su barbilla — ven acá — tiró de él para darle un beso.

 

—Nah, es mi culpa, pensé que podía ser un poquito más resistente —se dejó besar de nuevo —pero te deseo, mucho. 

 

Chris sonrió y le besó la punta de la nariz — te diré qué vamos a hacer... algo que quiero probar también y queda perfecto justo ahora — se irguió un poco más y haló de la pantaloneta de Seb — quítatela... sigue con lo que estabas, pero gírate y déjame consentir a mi lugar favorito de tu anatomía.

 

—¡Oh! —Sebastian se levantó e hizo lo que le dijeron en un segundo —¿Lo viste en una película porno?

 

—Quizá — dijo riendo — ven acá — haló de sus caderas y enterró su cara en medio de las nalgas, buscando el cálido lugar.

 

—¡Chris! —Gimió y se dejó hacer con los ojos cerrados, cuando se acostumbró a la desesperante estimulación, recordó lo que había intentado hacerle a Chris un momento antes, así que tomó su miembro y volvió a llevar la cabeza a la boca, mientras su mano rodeaba de nuevo el grueso pene del rubio. 

 

Ambos se perdieron en las sensaciones, gimiendo y tratando de darle a su compañero el mayor placer. Mientras Chris jadeaba por las atenciones en su miembro, sus manos acariciaban los testículos y el miembro de Seb, repasándolo lentamente mientras su lengua jugaba a penetrar lentamente el cada vez más dilatado orificio. Sabía que no iban a durar mucho así, pero era lo mejor. Si no, iba a lanzarlo sobre la arena sobre sus manos y rodillas y a tomarlo sin consideraciones. No quería hacerle daño.

 

Sebastian aumentó el ritmo con su mano  y recordó cuánto le gustaba que  Chris jugara con su pequeño orificio, así que sin meditarlo mucho, sin prestarle mucha atención, empezó a imitar el movimiento que Chris hacía con su lengua en él, con el propio, mientras abría más las piernas para conseguir más caricias, más de esa lengua que lo enloquecía. 

 

Chris apartó más las nalgas y enterró más su lengua, ondeando lentamente y luego rápido, alternando movimientos al ver la respuesta del castaño. Volvió a llevar su mano derecha al erguido miembro del joven y lo masturbó con la misma velocidad, sabiendo que él estaba ya cerca de estallar de nuevo.

—Chris… —Ronroneó Sebastian y se corrió en la mano del rubio, gruñendo luego y casi quejándose debido al estímulo del que su cuerpo era víctima. 

 

El joven director apretó las caderas del castaño, estaba a punto de venirse y quería hacerlo en un lugar específico — Bebé... abre tu boca…

 

El castaño escuchó la orden muy a lo lejos, pero igual obedeció, y empezó a sentir el líquido de Chris contra su paladar, no hizo nada para evitarlo. 

 

La boca de Chris se abrió en éxtasis, sacando un largo gemido mientras volvía a estallar abundantemente. Las últimas eyecciones le sacaron quedos lamentos, estaba exhausto, pleno.

 

—Ven acá cariño — se irguió como pudo y haló de su compañero, abrazándolo y besándole las mejillas, mimándolo. — Me... me he comportado como todo un pervertido... lo siento.

 

Sebastian metió la cara bajo el cuello de Chris mientra se lamía los labios —Tengo frío Chrissy… quisiera meterme bajo la arena. 

 

—Vamos, de regreso a casa — lo abrazó y lo levantó junto con él, tomando la ropa y demás implementos en su otra mano — baño caliente y muchos mimos, ¿suena bien?

 

—Espero que tus chicos no estén por ahí, no tengo energía para ponerme los pantalones. —Tomó la mano del rubio —Baño caliente mañana cariño. En serio, estoy agotado. 

 

—Está bien — lo cubrió con su camiseta — pero no te salvas de los mimos — lo apretó más entre sus brazos mientras caminaban de vuelta a la cabaña.

 

Sebastian negó con la cabeza—No sé cómo lo logras, y tu fuiste el que tuvo dos orgasmos seguidos.


	18. Family Business

Frank cargó las maletas temprano en la mañana. Estaba lleno de energía tras una larga noche de sexo salvaje en la pequeña cabina. Mulvey sí que le había sorprendido: sabía cómo moverse y ser el dominante aún en su papel de pasivo. Aún sentía el dolor de los rayones en su espalda cuando las uñas del guardián se incrustaron inclementes.

 

—Buen día — sonrió al verlo aparecer, aún despeinado y tomando un café para despertarse.

 

—¿Está todo listo? — le sonrió también, pasando a su lado y palmeándole la espalda donde sabía que estaban las marcas de sus uñas. Frank siseó.

 

—Sólo esperando al par de tórtolos — lo siguió y lo arrinconó contra el costado de la camioneta — ¿y mi beso de buenos días?

 

—¿De qué hablas Grillo? — tomó un sorbo de su café — no me digas que eres de los melositos...

 

—¿Acaso anoche no estuvo intenso? — Frank le tomó de las caderas y lo pegó a él — realmente me sorprendiste... no creí que fueras tan... desinhibido, tan sexy...

 

—¿Esperabas a un chico con sonrojo virginal? — le rodeó el cuello con sus brazos y el café descansando sobre su espalda — no soy eso... me gusta tomar lo que quiero... como yo lo quiero.

 

—Y vaya que me consta — se pegó más rozando sus labios — sólo espero que Evans no entre a esa cabina... huele a sexo.

 

—Justo cuando pensé que no podías arruinar el momento — suspiró empujándolo con una sonrisa — anda, supéralo. Volvamos a casa y depende cómo te comportes, podremos repetir.

 

—Eres muy confiado en ti mismo al asegurar que quiero eso — Frank se cruzó de brazos.

 

—Oh, claro que lo quieres — tomó otro sorbo — mientras no puedas tener el trasero de Sebastian buscarás descargar tu frustración.

 

—¿No te importa que te use?

 

—Oh, no — sonrió pícaro — soy yo quien te está usando Frank. Debo aceptar que tienes energía y la pasé bien.

 

—Creo que he despertado a un monstruo — Frank rascó su cabeza mientras la risa de Mulvey se perdía rumbo a la cabina.

 

**—-0—--**

Chris estaba ya despierto, contemplando al aún dormido Sebastian. Habían vuelto tarde, cansados y él se había disculpado de nueva cuenta por su comportamiento obsceno. No quería que el castaño pensara que tenía extraños deseos sexuales de lastimarlo o usarlo. Había mimado cada parte de su cuerpo una y otra vez, hasta que Seb se había cansado de escuchar “lo siento”, restándole importancia y callándolo a besos. Definitivamente estaba enamorado de Sebastian Stan.

 

—Eres perfecto — susurró besándole la mejilla.

 

—Deja de decir eso, tú eres perfecto y esa es mi última palabra, porque estamos siendo asquerosamente melosos —Le susurró Sebastian con la lengua pegada al paladar. Volteó su cara para el otro lado de la almohada cuando Chris trató de besarlo. —¿Tenemos que volver? —sus ojos no se habían abierto del todo por el sueño y en todo caso solo lo miró con uno, el resto de su rostro estaba metido en la almohada. 

 

—Me temo que sí... Mackie llamó diciendo que mi madre y mi hermano van a casa de visita. No quisiera perderme su llegada.

 

Sebastian se quedó helado y se se sentó en un segundo en la cama. —Yo, yo… Chris… ¡mmhhhh tu familia! Ellos no saben nada de mi bueno, tu hermano sí, pero él sabe todo lo extraño de mi y… cielos. 

 

—Tranquilo amor — acunó su rostro entre sus manos — no voy a lanzarte a ellos como carne fresca — rió — tú dime... si te incomoda puedo decir que somos solo amigos... — le besó la frente — o directamente te presento como mi novio…

 

Sebastian tenía ganas de decirle que mejor él se quedaba en la casa de la playa trabajando y que Chris se demorara lo que quisiera con su familia. —Tú los conoces mejor, pero no creo que a tu mamá le siente muy bien que de la noche a la mañana tengas un novio, del que no sabía nada y que es también un hombre. Tú decides. —Se levantó y se fue al baño a iniciar su rutina matutina. 

 

Chris parpadeó y suspiró, pasando una mano entre sus cabellos. Sí, quizá Seb tenía razón. Scott no sería un problema, estaba deseando conocerlo. Pero su mamá... ella necesitaría más tiempo. Observó el lento movimiento de las olas y volvió a suspirar: ojala pudiera vivir en un paraíso como ese siempre, lejos de todos los problemas.  Esperó paciente a que Seb regresara, revisando su correo electrónico y la invitación de Paul a cenar dentro de dos días.

 

Sebastian regresó y desnudo como estaba, se situó en el marco de la puerta del baño, la toalla sobre sus hombros —Escucha Chrissy, si me dieras a escoger, preferiría quedarme aquí. No es algo que vaya a hacer, pero de solo pensar en que le preguntaste a tu hermano, bueno, siento vergüenza, es natural, —Suspiró —es mi primera vez con un chico y aunque lo nuestro es normal y totalmente formal, si debo juzgar tus relaciones por la reacción de Mackie… No me malentiendas, Mackie es un tipo increíble, genial, pero simplemente no le gusto. Eso es todo. 

 

Chris abrió la boca pero al final ninguna palabra salió de ella. Bajó la mirada y suspiró.

 

—Te entiendo Seb... tienes razón, quizá lo mejor es que te quedes acá — apretó su móvil — cuando el momento sea el correcto te presentaré con mi madre y... hablaré con Mackie, él es muy sobreprotector. — Se levantó y caminó hasta Seb, acariciándole la mejilla  — dentro de dos días Paul me ha invitado a cenar con su esposa... ¿crees que podrías ir conmigo? es uno de mis mejores amigos. 

 

Sebastian le sonrió y lo tomó de la mano —Iré contigo si es lo que quieres Chris, yo no te negaría nada, y sobre Mackie, no se te ocurra hablar con él. No puedes obligar a la gente a que me vean de otra manera. —Se acercó y le dio un beso muy suave, luego esperó por su respuesta  —¿Quieres pensarlo un momento?  

 

Chris negó.

 

—Sé que no puedo obligarlo, pero es que ni siquiera te está dando la oportunidad — bufó pero al final se rindió— está bien... no le diré nada.

 

—Ese es mi chico —Le dio otro beso. —Voy a tomar de ese jugo de naranja descafeinado que tienes mientras piensas sobre que es lo mejor para todos. Pero no demores, recuerda que quieres estar ahí para recibirlos. —Le tiró la toalla a la cabeza y salió de la habitación tan desnudo como se había levantado. 

 

—¡Hey! — salió tras él con los pantaloncillos — venga acá señor Stan, esa mercadería es mía y no quiero mirones.

 

—¡Las cortinas están cerradas Evans! —Le gritó desde la cocina. Luego soltó una gran carcajada —Y exhibiré mi mercancía donde quiera. 

 

—¡No mientras sea mi novio! — dijo con voz dramática, llegando a la cocina y palmeándole el trasero — ¿qué haré contigo, eh? — le rodeó la cintura y le besó el cuello, pegándose a sus nalgas — cuida mucho de mi lugar favorito, ¿si? así cuando vuelvas podré desquitarme el tener que dejarte acá.

 

Sebastian se desprendió y lo miró a los ojos —¿Estás seguro de que no debo ir contigo? 

 

—Bueno... acabas de decirme que te da vergüenza conocer a Scott por lo que le pregunté... y mi mamá... bueno, ella no es una persona difícil, sé que le caerías bien — le sonrió — pero... no quiero estresarte, por eso... si quieres quedarte, está bien.

 

Sebastian lo besó. —Te confieso que me da un poco de terror quedarme solo aquí. La propiedad es grande y soy neoyorkino, lo que básicamente significa que tienes vecinos por todos los costados y espacios pequeños y mucha luz a todas horas, y patrullas y camiones de bomberos y gente gritando. Pero… ¿Y si vas preparando el terreno con tu madre? Porque si eres mi novio, deberías saber que me gustan las relaciones largas, y aunque no siempre tengo lo que quiero, planeo que ésta dure todo lo posible —Inspiró. Estaba nervioso. Y Su voz aun estaba un poco ronca. —Y Scott por dios, no sé si alguna vez podré darle cara a tu hermano. 

 

—Debo ser sincero en que muere por conocerte — le besó la punta de la nariz — ya te adora y ni siquiera te conoce por foto. Con mi madre... bueno, me gustaría que la conocieras. Puedo presentarte como mi amigo y compañero en proyecto independiente para que no le tome tan directo la noticia. No es que se vaya a negar, aceptó a Scott muy bien.

 

Sebastian lo miró y luego le sonrió —¿Y qué va a decir cuando vea que dormimos en la misma cama? ¡Cielos! Mis cosas están en la habitación de tu pasillo! 

 

—Bueno... por un par de noches entrarás a tu habitación asignada y a media noche treparé por la ventana y te haré mío en silencio — sonrió.

 

Los ojos gris turquesa se estrecharon —Eres un romántico iluso. —Lo besó y se le pegó con todo su cuerpo —Tengo trabajo que hacer Chrissy. No hay café, pero cuando necesite ir a Starbucks llamaré un taxi y pediré comida a domicilio. Y no saldré en las noches. ¿Son solo dos, verdad? 

 

—Sí — suspiró — dejaré a uno de los chicos acá contigo, él podrá pedir lo que necesites — acunó su trasero, amasando sus nalgas — creo que Mulvey es el más indicado.

 

Sebastian le sonrió y luego recordó algo. —He hablado más con Frank, es un tipo loco, pero si debo estar pidiendo café ocho veces al día, no me veo pidiendole el favor al otro chico. 

 

Chris frunció ligeramente el ceño — Frank es... se toma libertades — lo pegó más a su cuerpo — pero si te sientes más cómodo... supongo que puedo pedirle que se comporte.

 

El castaño se apartó y sirvió otro vaso de jugo de naranja y luego, se recostó en el mesón para beberlo —Frank a veces me da miedo, te lo confieso, nunca sabes cuál será su siguiente pensamiento, pero Christopher, debe quedarte claro que sólo te quiero a ti. —Sonrió mientras comentaba casualmente —No porque me hayas follado voy a abrirle las piernas a todos los hombres que vea. 

 

El hombre dejó de escuchar atentamente en el momento en que Seb se recostó, bamboleando su poderoso miembro. Se relamió y se acercó a él, merodeando, observando todos los ángulos. —Lo mataría si tan solo se atreve a tocarte un cabello — dijo con voz grave, acercándose y cercándolo con sus brazos, apoyados en el mesón — eres mío.

 

—Posesivo —le lamió los labios provocador. Terminó su jugo viendo a Chris directo a los ojos y luego se salió del círculo de Chris —Voy a bañarme bebé. —Luego se volteó —¿Hay algún problema con mis cosas en esa habitación? ¿O en la tuya? 

 

—Ninguno — metió las manos en sus bolsillos — ve a bañarte cariño... hablaré con los chicos.

 

Sebastian se dirigió a la ducha y tomó una nueva toalla, suspirando, se miró al espejo, aún estaba nervioso, se sentía como si estuviera escondiéndose, pero él sabía lo que era salir, tenía amigos que aún vivían dentro del closet para poder seguir con su carrera, tenía otros tantos que prácticamente habían sido dejados de lado por su familia después de contarles. Y sin bien la familia de Chris tenía la mente abierta, no creía que la madre se tomara tan bien que su único hijo heterosexual soltero decidiera salir con otro chico de un momento a otro. 

 

Pensó en su propia madre y en cómo lo había apoyado a través de los años, incluso cuando ella y su padrastro estaban seguros de que a los trece, Sebastian eran gay, y bueno, no estaban tan lejos de verdad. En su defensa, Chris era el primero para él. Ni siquiera su amigo de las épocas de Broadway, Toby, había conseguido llevarlo por ese camino. Era un chico lindo y muy apuesto, pero era más como su amigo de confianza y al que le gustaba escuchar sus historias de chicas, más que otra cosa. 

 

Se metió a la ducha y siseó un momento cuando el jabón tocó su entrada, estaba muy sensible aún, así que ese respiro de un par de días sería muy bueno para él. Lo que nunca le diría a Chris era que parte de su decisión de quedarse allí era pensar. No tanto él, sino que Chris tuviera la oportunidad de hacerlo. Estando con su familia, podría decidir que Sebastian no valía el esfuerzo y que siempre no deberían estar juntos, porque si algo tenía en claro, era que Evans estaba maravillado por la nueva experiencia (tanto como él mismo) y no pensaba claramente. 

 

Sebastian se jugaba el todo por el todo, pensó mientras cerraba la ducha y se secaba. 

 

**—-0—--**

 

La despedida fue amarga para Chris. Realmente no quería salir del pequeño paraíso que habían armado con Seb, pero tampoco podía cerrarle las puertas a su familia. Realmente hubiera deseado presentarles al que ya era su novio, pero el castaño tenía razón: debía preparar el terreno. Así que, al final, dejando a Frank a cargo de su amado y bajo pena de muerte si algo le pasaba — o si le tocaba un solo cabello — partió junto a Mulvey de regreso a la mansión.

 

Mackie ya les esperaba y mientras Mulvey y otros ayudantes terminaban de bajar el equipaje y colocarlo en su lugar, el moreno llevó a Chris aparte para poder conversar.

 

—¿Vas a dejar de aplicarme la ley del hielo? — dijo sentándose frente al escritorio en su estudio.

 

—¿Vas a dejar de comportarte como un idiota con Seb?

 

Mackie suspiró y le lanzó la carpeta con el nuevo acuerdo redactado.

 

—Lo siento Chris... sé que he sido muy duro, pero ponte en mis zapatos. ¿Tienes idea de cuánto tiempo me llevó sacarte del estado en que quedaste luego de la pasada de esa mujer en tu vida?, ¿el número de horas que se gastaron en asegurar cada pedacito de perímetro alrededor tuyo, lidiar con la prensa para que nada saliera a la luz? Fue duro... y no es que me esté quejando de mi trabajo, sé bien qué es lo que me gusta hacer. Pero no voy a dejar que nadie venga de repente y rompa de nuevo lo que poco a poco hemos logrado pegar de tu psique. Y sé que el acuerdo fue muy rudo, y que me porté igual de rudo con Seb al querer obligarlo a firmar, pero... sólo estaba asegurándome. Mis disculpas por eso.

 

Chris revisó lentamente el nuevo acuerdo y asintió, esta vez estaba mejor, era como cualquier acuerdo de confidencialidad pero sin limitar la creatividad de Seb cuando todo terminara. Aunque realmente no quería que terminara. Quería que funcionara... quería que esta vez fuera tan real como ya lo sentía.

 

—Lo sé Mac... y quiero disculparme por ser tan impulsivo, por lanzarme así a entregar de nuevo mis sentimientos, pero... simplemente pasó. — Le sonrió — aunque, debes estar tranquilo, porque nuestro acuerdo ya no existe más.

 

El moreno alzó una ceja y se inclinó sobre la mesa buscando los ojos de Chris.

 

—¿Ya no eres su Daddy?

 

—No — sonrió — ahora... soy su novio.

 

La mandíbula de Mackie casi cayó sobre la brillante madera del escritorio. Chris se encogió de hombros y entrecerró los ojos cuando el moreno se levantó y caminó a la ventana, abriéndola y tomando aire.

 

—¿En qué precisamente baja mi preocupación?

 

—En que no es algo temporal. Estamos enamorados y...

 

—Ok, detente — le observó — ¿estás diciéndome que en tan solo unas semanas te has enamorado de otro hombre?, ¿de otro hombre Chris? no me malinterpretes, no soy homofóbico ni nada por el estilo y lo sabes, pero... ¿acaso no eras tú el mismo que un mes atrás admiraba conmigo a las hermosas chicas en la cena de caridad a la que asistimos?

 

—No soy gay.

 

—¿Y cómo le llamas entonces?

 

—No lo sé — se levantó también, no podía estar sentado — sé que no me atraen otros chicos, simplemente no me despiertan nada. Pero Sebastian... con él, no sé es... algo tan intenso — sonrió — nos pasa a ambos, llámalo físico, pero... somos tan compatibles.

 

—¿Y qué más sabes de él, aparte que es un escritor sin mucho dinero?

 

—Sé por dónde quieres ir...

 

—Precisamente... no vas y te haces novio de alguien sin conocerlo Chris.

 

—Pues voy a conocerlo... no sé cómo explicártelo Mac, pero siento que le conozco. Sé que es un buen hombre y que no va hacerme daño.

 

Mackie suspiró y pasó una mano por sus cortos cabellos.

 

—Está bien... está bien. Sé que cualquier cosa que te diga no va a entrar en esa cabecita, así que sólo te pediré dos cosas: que firme el contrato y que alguien de nosotros esté con él para su protección.

 

—¿Crees que...?

 

—Sólo por precaución — alzó las manos — no queremos que tu novio sea el blanco de ninguna represalia.

 

Chris frunció el ceño. Eso era algo que realmente no se había parado a pensar. Si algo le pasaba a Sebastian no podría perdonárselo.

 

—Tienes razón, alguien tiene que estar con él.

 

—Bien — Mackie suspiró — Chris... no sé si será todo un caos, pero... me gusta verte sonreír así.

 

El rubio le observó y le sonrió con calidez.

 

—Me siento muy bien.

 

—Bien... será bueno que tu mamá te vea así. Ha estado muy preocupada por ti.

 

—Lo sé. ¿A qué hora dijo que llegaban?

 

—Dentro de una hora — dijo viendo su reloj.

 

—Bien... Mac, sobre lo de Seb y yo, creo que voy a decírselo a mi mamá más adelante...

 

—Sí, es lo más sensato. Si no, le puede dar un infarto al saber que el único hijo en el que tenía sus esperanzas de ser abuela, ha decidido salir con un chico.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Con mucho cariño para nuestra querida Mary Lu


End file.
